Wicked: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by DonnaJossee
Summary: After being kidnapped from Arkham, Harleen Quinzel wakes up to a different reality, thinking things couldn't get worse from there. Little did she know, things would go from bad, to complete hell in 9 short months. (Takes place after Wicked Re-loaded)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _Giddy, childlike laughter filled the air of Gotham as The Clown Prince happily carried the passed out Harleen Quinzel out of Arkham Assylum, gunshots and screams still echoing off the walls of the building. Jonny Frost, at the moment - his favorite person in the world for helping him break loose from hell - lay Hadlynn Quinzel, Harleen's younger sister, in the back of the black car as Joker lay Harleen in the back as well. Hadlynn passed out from pure terror, well - trauma, at least. She could still see her sister thrashing from the high power of the ECT, that, along with the blood loss she experienced was too much. She was out of it within a couple of minutes of the "procedure"._

 _But, that didn't bother Joker. Not. One. Bit. He was on fucking cloud nine. He only hoped the ECT got rid of Harley's "good" side, temporarily at least while he planned on how to get her to ACE Chemical Plant without her trying to run from him or kill him. He could go now, but he wanted to see if the shock therapy even managed to help a little bit._

 _Once they got to his very large estate, he carried his dear Doctor in and carried her to his room. He looked down at her form lying on his bed. White doctors coat, red button up blouse, black skirt, glasses. He sighed. Nope. He wasn't dealing with this moody bitch side of Harleen anymore. Her tossed the glasses aside and wretched her hair from its pony tail, He hummed as he unbuttoned her shirt and shredded her skirt with a knife. He smiled to himself, grabbing one of his nice button downs from his closet and putting it on her, as he was about to start buttoning the shirt, he looked down at her stomach. He suddenly felt a pang of nerves._

 _What if he did harm their child, his heir, more than he intended to?_

 _He forced himself to say "fuck it" and the guilt and nervousness was washed away instantly at the disregard of his own kid. That didn't stop him from tracing his tattooed fingers over the woman's tummy, gently. The thought of his own little hell raiser around the house. . . he suddenly felt happier at the thought. The kid could be a very important asset to him and his girlfriend, indeed._

 _Girlfriend?_

 _He didn't know where that came from. . . but he didn't feel revolted by the thought. The last time he was really "tied down" in a relationship, he was married to his high school sweetheart. Since his whole life did a complete 360, he didn't bother with titles or relationships. He didn't care to. He had Jonny Frost. The man was loyal as a golden retriever, he never once argued with him, the second Joker needed anything Jonny would always get it. Joker even considered him a friend. Not one memory of unleashing hell didn't involve his good ole' pal Jonny boy by his side. He pursed his lips in thought. He supposed now, he'd have to make room for his dear Harley Quinn. He loved her. Well, he didn't feel love all that much - he cared for her a little, her smile and laugh was contagious. Those were two of her best assets. He could tell they were gonna have fun._

 _Hadlynn on the other hand. . . he wondered how long it'd take for her to find out about her family. It was obvious! Both her parents, and her sister, had fair skin and blue eyes and blonde hair. Sure, Harleen bleached hers a little lighter, but he'd done his research and in childhood photo's, her hair was still blonde, just darker._

 _Hadlynn had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Well, one brown, one green - so basically still brown because green is still a brown eyed gene._

 _He thought for a moment, perhaps he could just tell her himself, but that wouldn't be fun. He smiled, stepping the bathroom to shower when the blonde stirred on his bed. He snapped his attention to her, walking slowly to the bed._

 _Her blue eyes snapped open and looked at him, the first thing she did was scream a blood curdling scream._


	2. Uneasy Lies The Head that Wears a Crown

_**If you haven't read the first book, then this probably won't make any sense**_

 _ **Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language**_

 _ **Uneasy Lies The Head that Wears a Crown  
**_ _Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt  
No Legacy is as rich as honesty. - William Shakespeare_

" **T** ry not to look too happy, Duchess." Hadlynn looked up from her bath to see Joker leaning against the door frame.

"Not talking to you." she sighed, clutching her bottle of whiskey from where she sat in the bubble-filled bathtub.

"She's fine!" he stepped forward, clearly happy.

"No, she's not! Joker, do you even know what the fuck you could've done? You do realize that she's already showing signs of memory loss, right?" Hadlynn hissed to him and he chuckled.

"That was kinda the point."

"You're. Sick." she spat, taking another swig of her drink.

"Thank. You." he replied back. "Now, miss priss, hurry up and come down stairs. We need to discuss something." he ordered.

"I'm getting out and I'm going to bed. I have no desire to speak with you, or Jonny, or anyone else but my sister at the moment." she barked back and he rolled his jaw.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Not. Spea-king. To. You. Or. Jon-ny. Has all the crazy running through your veins deprived you of understanding English?" Joker clenched his jaw and walked to the tub, suddenly grabbing her leg, digging his thumb into her stitched up bullet wound. She winced, her hand grabbing her gun quickly, pressing it to the mans jaw - but that didn't stop his threats.

"I will break your spine like a twig, Hadlynn."

"Good, you'd be doing me a fucking favor." she spat back, her words caused him to pull back slowly.

"Down stairs when you get out." he slammed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

" ** _T_** _here she is!" Joker smiled gently after Harleen was done screaming. Her whole body shook, sweat dripping down her body._

 _"Joker? What- Where am I?" she sat up, looking around. She looked down, seeing that she was in one of Joker's shirts and she calmed immediately._

 _"We're home." he ran his fingers gently over her features and she nodded slowly._

 _"What happened?" she furrowed her brows. He smiled to himself._

 _"What all do you remember?" he asked softly, she swallowed the lump in her throat and thought for a moment._

 _"Hady telling me. . . " she trailed off trying to remember. "She told me, um. . . "_

 _"Shh, don't stress yourself out, Harls. All that matters is that we're together, right?" he beamed. Her features lit up a little at his words as she nodded slowly. "Exactly. Now, I'm about to go shower. When I get out, we'll have plenty of time to spend together." he kissed her forehead and she whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled away from her. She had to wash the makeup off her face. She could feel it sticking to her skin, her mascara was sticky against her lashes and she was soon in the bathroom as well, standing at his sink, staring at her reflection._

 _She looked like a hot mess._

 _As she scrubbed foundation and mascara from her features, her eyes shifted to the mirror - which was positioned right infront of the shower, giving her a perfect view of Joker showering in the large, glass walled shower. Steam surrounded him, making every tattoo jump from his skin in a weird way. . . it was almost beautiful. She had to look away when she felt her mouth water at the sight of his strong, dripping wet, back muscles ripple under his skin. When he turned to rinse the shampoo from his hair, she quickly looked down at the sink, her face turning bright red from seeing his cock. Yeah, she'd seen it before but not in a steamy shower while he was covered in scalding water and soap._

 _She finished washing her face and headed back to his room, stretching her muscles. She poured a drink and waited for him to get out of the shower, and when he did - sweet baby Jesus._

 _He stepped from the bathroom, only a towel hanging from his hips. She felt her mouth open as she looked at him. His v-line as sharp as some of his knives, she noticed, and her body screamed when she saw he had a boner. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention._

 _"Huh?" she asked, taking a moment to actually take her eyes off his mouth watering body. When she looked up, he had a smirk on his lips._

 _"Enjoying the show?" he looked down and she absent mindedly nodded, biting her lip. He stepped to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest. Her finger tips traced one of the tattoos on his shoulder and he brushed a few blonde hairs from her face._

 _"I missed you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest, her hands falling to rest at his hips._

 _"We just saw each other last night, Harley." he explained to her, an adorable little frown pulled at her lips._

 _"Oh, right. I forgot." she furrowed her brows. "But I still missed sleeping in the same bed as you."_

 _"Well aren't you sweet," he mumbled, his hand running through her hair. He leaned down and teasingly pressed his lips down to hers for a couple of seconds._

 _"I'm very sweet." she stated matter-of-fact. There it was. Her adorable little sense of humor. He chuckled, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers running through his damp, green, locks as she crashed her lips to his desperately trying to get as close to him as she could._

 _"Yes, you are." he whispered back as she rested her forehead against his._

 _"I'm too tired to do anything tonight," she admitted and he ran his hand down her back soothingly._

 _"Good thing you won't have to." he dropped her to the bed and she giggled uncontrollably as he peppered kisses from her ankle to her thigh while his hand rubbed and squeezed at her other leg. His kisses got slower and sensual as he reached her inner thigh. She groaned, placing a hand in his hair._

 _"I just said I didn't feel like doing anything tonight." she whined a little._

 _"You aren't doing anything, you're laying down. I'm the one that's gonna be doing all the damn work, Dear." he spoke in a smartass tone and she squeezed her legs closed, frowning._

 _"Smartass," she mumbled._

 _"What did you just call me?" he snapped and she smiled sweetly, trying to avoid a fight._

 _"It's not important, Daddy." she ran a hand up his chest and he roughly removed her panties, making her flush. "Mistah J! I'm gonna be exhausted after this, not tonight, please." she lied back down and rubbed her forehead. He rolled his eyes and pried her legs open, his jaw slackened at the sight. He placed a hand around her throat, as one of his fingers took advantage of her spread legs, slipping into her. She whimpered and he kissed her harshly, his silver teeth biting down on her lip, making her gasp. His tongue slid into her mouth, she tasted like Bourbon and blood from where he bit into her lip. She moaned a louder as he moved another finger into her tight pussy, picking up his pace in her. He trails his lips down her body and she unbuttons his shirt on her, his lips brushing over her stomach, pressing a soft kiss there before finally getting where she needed him most. He removed his fingers and She arched her back as his tongue lapped at her soaking cunt, licking up to her clit, his teeth grazing the sensitive nerves. Her hands pushed at his head, trying to get him off of her, it was too much for her to handle at the moment. He just laughed, hooking his arms under her legs, putting her thighs over his shoulders as his hands grab her wrists, holding them still as his tongue plunged deeper into her, savoring her addictive taste. "Joker," she gasped as he moved back to her clit, licking and biting at her like it was his last meal. "Ah! Jesus - fuck!" she moaned, her legs trying to pull him closer. He let her wrists go and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He shoved three fingers into her and she screamed, feeling the pressure in her stomach build. His long fingers brush against her g-spot and she bucked her hips. "Daddy, please," she begged him and he smiled, running his tongue over her clit again as his fingers hit the same spot. She bucked again, throwing her head back. He kept hitting that spot until she was crying, but she didn't dare come, not without permission. "Please, please can I please come?" she moaned out. He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and he growls._

 _"Don't you dare, not until I say it's okay." he warned. She whimpered at his words, her breathing becoming more and more like pants. He laughed as she struggled to hold off, he knew she was throbbing for a release, using every inch of will power to keep from disappointing him. He made sure he hit that particular spot one more time, to test her. She didn't come, but tears ran down her face. "Come for me," he grinned down at her. It didn't take two seconds before she was spasming around his fingers, moaning loudly as she came down from her high. He pulled his fingers from her now almost red heat from where he'd bitten and licked, and put them to her lips. She didn't hesitate to lick his fingers clean, moaning. He patted her head and sighed. "Get cleaned up, I need to go talk with Hady, I'll be back soon." he promised her and she nodded._

* * *

" **W** hat did you want?" Hadlynn crossed her arms as she stepped into the kitchen to see Jonny and Joker. They looked to her and Joker hummed happily. Jonny shifted uncomfortably, knowing Hadlynn was pissed beyond belief with him.

"Have a little chat," Joker cleared his throat.

"About. . . ?" Hadlynn crossed her arms, leaning against the bar. He and Jonny exchanged a look and Hadlynn furrowed her brows.

"How exactly did you manage to get away from my guys, Hadlynn?" Joker asked and she shrugged.

"I shot two of them, I fought with one of them and broke his arm then shot him in the head. Why? Gonna perform ECT on me, too, to teach me a lesson?" She hissed and he chuckled, clapping his hands once and looking to Jonny.

"I have a proposition," he stepped to her slowly, she looked at Jonny and he nodded for her to trust the clown, whatever it may be.

"I'm listening." she sighed, his hand brushed her hair back and he grabbed her shin in his fingers gently.

"Because you think it's perfectly okay to kill my men -"

"I was protecting my sister!"

"And now we all know they clearly died for nothing!" he snapped. "Anyway, you are now in debt to me! So fun, I know."

"You have me all sorts of _fucked up_ if you think I'm in debt to you. It was a few moron henchmen, it's not like you care about any of them!" She should've expected Joker to slap her, but she didn't. She saw Jonny step forward at the action though and Joker grabbed her chin harder.

"Fine then, you're in debt for drug money you owe me."

"When the hell did I ever cheat you out of drug mon- "

"Nathan never paid for whatever drugs he got for you."

"Not my fault you don't charge your guys for your supply." She gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, no, no, no. You see, that's no longer going to be a problem - your debt, that is." he assured her.

"And why's that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Because, dear, dear, Duchess Quinzel. . . you are going to work for me." he smiled shiningly down at her and she felt as though she were going to be sick.

"What?" she choked out. "I - No! No I'm not. . . "

"Oh, you will." Joker seethed and she shrank back, trying to get away from him.

"You can't make me!" she yelled. Joker pulled a gun from his hip and pulled the hammer back, pressing it to her jaw.

"No, I can't. But I can sure as hell blow this pretty little face to hell."

"Hady," Jonny spoke from behind Joker.

"Go ahead, I know exactly what I'd have to do if I work for you. I'm _not_ killing people. I refuse to kill anyone who isn't trying to harm me." Joker rolled his eyes at her and turned to Jonny.

"Told you the gun wouldn't change her mind, can we drown her in chemicals now? I know that'd clear all of those boring morals right out of that ignorant little mind of hers." he tapped her temple with the gun and she flinched.

"Hadlynn, it's not that bad, honestly. You're lucky he's not killing you for fighting back." Jonny spoke to her softly and she shook with anger. "All you gotta do is make sure nobody shoots him when we go out for a job. You don't have to kill anyone but the ones who try to hurt him, if you don't want to kill for nothing."

"You can't get your giant panda prick to help protect you?" she looked to Joker who sighed.

"It'd be really hard for the panda to seduce my enemies to not target me now, wouldn't it?" he scoffed. Her face twisted in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You need a pretty piece of ass to get you out of sticky situations when your guns won't, right?" Hadlynn rolled her jaw, angry.

"A distraction, really. I'd get Harley to but I don't like to share, even if it's just for a job."

"What's that mean?"

"You know, incase you have to jump into bed with Bob and a couple of his guards while we dig through his safe for money he owes us." Joker creates an example of a situation she'd be 'a distraction' in.

"What?! Jonny! You're okay with this?!" she screamed, making Joker place a hand to his ear.

"Ow." he clenched his teeth.

"You don't have to sleep with anyone. At the most you'd just have to act like you were and kill them before anything happened." Jonny rubbed his forehead.

"That still requires me to murder innocent. . . " she thought her words through as Joker laughed. "Alright, that still requires me to murder _non-innocent_ people who just haven't fucked with me personally. It'd be hard to kill them if I don't actually have a reason to hate them." Hadlynn looked between the two men.

"Next job we have, Jonny's ex wife ditched him for the head guy of it. _And_ she drowned his kid with the help of the man, so that she could slut around on Jonny with the same fucker who has owed me more money than I can even remember." Joker's voice was shaky with anger as his wild, blue eyes bore into her brown and green. She looked to Jonny - his expression saying that Joker shouldn't have told her that part. A pang of anger, for the woman and whoever this man who owed Joker, rushed through her. She sighed and looked back to Joker.

"Fine. I'll work for you, but keep my sister out of gang deals. If you want to raise hell for fun, I already know she's gonna wanna be right there with you, but when it comes to fucking with business deals, I'll go. You keep her out of those." she spoke sternly and he grinned silver, placing his gun on his hip.

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **:) First chapter of the second bookxD Yes:)**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, don't worry the chapters will get longer, I promise!**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU GUYS:)**_

 **Guest:  
I'm glad you're excited for this story, cause I'm excited to share it with such great readers! I don't know what I want to do concerning Harley and her baby, but she still has it. I'll just have to see what I want when I get to that point in the story. Even if they are separated though, she most likely will be able to see him/her whenever she wants to:)  
**

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
I KNOW! Writing these stories is the only way I can wait until August, it kinda helps time pass by quicker too! And thank you, I love hearing that:)**


	3. We Know What We Are

******_Warning - * Explicit* Language -_**

 ** _We Know What We Are  
_** _but know not what me may be. - William Shakespeare_

" **H** adlynn, this is Jason. This is the third time I've called you, kind of getting really tired of your 'I'll be back tonight when really I won't be' shit. Call me back when you get the chance." Jason sighed, hanging up and tossing his phone to the bed, dropping the towel from his waist to pull on a pear of flannel pajama pants. He stepped into the bathroom to hang the towel up when he felt a pair of hands trail up his back. He smiled, turning to see the short brunette. Lana Miller.

"That," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "Was amazing." he grinned down at her. "Just like old times." she added as he pulled her lips to his, one of his hands resting on her neck as the other travelled down to her ass.

"Except I'm not buying you anything in return." He scoffed and she pouted a little bit.

"Jason," she whined and he laughed. "Kidding." she kissed him again. "I don't really want things in return, having you in me is enough." Jason grinned down at her, brushing a few brown hairs from her face.

After all the shit with Hadlynn went down, he decided to get even. If Hadlynn could fuck raunchy people, he could fuck raunchy people , too. He had tried his best not to imagine it was Hadlynn who was moaning and panting his name, begging him to go faster and harder while him and Lana were fucking - that would've defeated the purpose of sleeping with another woman. He wanted to get revenge, to prove that Hadlynn Quinzel didn't mean as much as she might've thought. Well, she didn't really think she meant that much. He never admitted to having feelings for her, he tried not to show it.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Lana broke his thoughts, he didn't realize she was saying something the whole time he was thinking.

"Huh?"

"I was saying, we should go out to dinner tonight." Lana repeated, furrowing her brows a little bit. "Then maybe me and you can have a little filthy encore of what happened in your bed a few minutes ago?" she played in his wet hair and he thought for a moment.

"Mmm, maybe. I'll just have to see if I work tonight." He lied. Not completely, the only 'work' he had to do was Robin. . . which if Hadlynn didn't call him back, he'd suit up and tears the city apart looking for her. Since Joker's breakout that practically massacred all of Arkham Asylum - with the exception of most inmates, they were shipped to black gate - he guessed Hadlynn knew about it. She lied, telling him it was a drill, and now she was ignoring him.

She needed to be arrested. Or punished.

A roll of lust went through him at the thought of her begging him to fuck her as he teased her, building her up, only to stop and taunt her more. Her naked under him, or on top of him as he pounded into her. Lana noticed the growing bulge in his pants and lightly gasped, amused.

"Already hard just thinking about me on your dick again?" She asked seductively.

Not you.

He wanted to say aloud, but held it in.

"I'll see about tonight, as for now, I need to speak with my father about something." he kissed her lips before heading out of his bathroom and room, searching for Bruce.

* * *

" **G** ood afternoon," Harley stretched, looking to Joker. He was laying with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She was about to speak when he cut her short.

"Aren't you a little too old for slumber parties, Harls?" he asked. She furrowed her brows, about to ask when all the sudden she felt the bed shift under someone's weight. She turned to her left to see her little sister curled up by her, her black curls were messy and she was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and one of Jonny's old shirts. Harley looked to her boyfriend and smiled innocently.

"Sorry, it stormed last night, she doesn't like thunderstorms." she explained to him.

"I know this is a large bed, but I'm being generous enough to let you sleep in here with me." He spoke harshly and Harley frowned, sitting up on her knees, crossing her arms.

"She got scared. She's always been that way. Ever since we were kids she's always crawled into bed with me when there was a storm. She hates them."

"And I used to hate guns, it's called getting over it. She's almost nineteen, she shouldn't be scared of thunder and lightning." he stood and she rolled her jaw, getting up as well and walking to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. When she came out, Jonny was talking to Joker in the corner of the room about something. Harley stepped to Hadlynn and brushed the curls from her face. Hadlynn's eyes opened slowly and she groaned.

"Time to get up." Harley sighed to her baby sister. Hadlynn pulled the covers over her head. "Hady, c'mon! We got things to do." she shook her and Hadlynn let her middle finger out of the comforter and Harley tried to bite it.

"Harls, stop!" Hadlynn barked, but Harley kept trying to latch onto her sisters finger.

"Get up!" she urged. Hadlynn shoved her off, but Harley just got back to where she was, ripping the covers from her sister. "I'll bite you if you don't get up!" Harley exclaimed playfully, Hadlynn snapped up, her hair covering her face - she looked like the Grudge.

"You better not. You've fucked Joker. You have rabies probably." she retorted. Harley laughed sarcastically, suddenly pouncing on her sister. Hadlynn managed to get out of the blondes grip, pinning her down, straddling her. They both noticed Jonny and Joker looking at them with lustful eyes. They looked back to each other and convulsed into laughter. "WE'RE SISTERS, PERVERTS!" Hadlynn yelled to the two men as Harley shoved her off of her. Hadlynn rolled back and landed on her knees in the floor. She was face to face with something on a part of the red bed cover. She narrowed her eyes, seeing more of it and suddenly yelped, jumping back on the bed, standing at the head board and screeching.

"What is it, what is it?!" Harley asked curiously.

"I was this close," she held her thumb and pointer finger only a centimeter apart. "to getting some of Joker's nut on me!" She shuddered and Harley's laughter ripped through the room as she fell back, bouncing right off the bed and into the floor, laughing even more.

"C'mon, Sis! Ain't that bad!" Harley laughed more, Hadlynn grabbed a pillow. "Don't taste too bad either -ah!" she started laughing again as Hadlynn shoved the pillow down over her sisters face.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't wanna hear about him busting a nut in your mouth, Harley!" Hadlynn scolded her now struggling to breathe sister. She finally let her up, and Harley gasped for breath, still chuckling.

The two looked to their boyfriends, who were now looking a little worried.

"Oh c'mon, fella's! Laugh a little, you live longer!" Harley stood, helping the still scarred Hadlynn up.

"We know how to laugh, we're trying to discuss business." Joker gritted through his teeth to the blonde, if looks could kill - she'd be dead.

"And that's all you had to say," she grabbed Hadlynn's hand and walked to the door. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

* * *

" **T** onight? I thought you said that's weeks down the line, Boss!" Jonny crossed his arms, his eyes widening.

"What does it matter, Jonny? It's simple. We go in, Hadlynn does what she needs to, we get my money, and we're gone! They won't even catch us." Joker explained to him.

"You can't simply rip Penguin off without getting caught somewhere down the line, J. If he don't come after us tonight, he'll try to pick us off one by one, and I am not putting Hadlynn in harms way _again_ for a couple grand."

"You'll do exactly what the fuck I tell you to do." Joker grabbed his shoulder. "I like having you around, Jonny. But don't think, for a second, I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes for not following orders. Remember who the hell you're talking to."

"I'm sorry, k? I just. . . I don't want her hurt, I know you don't want Harley hurt either."

"No, not necessarily."

"Than why're you doing this? So what if he still owes us two-thousand dollars, we're fucking millionaires, J! We can live without two grand!"

"It's the principal of the thing. Besides, he's the bastard responsible for shooting your little play thing. Don't you think a little revenge is reasonable?" Joker asked, grinning a little.

"What's the plan?" Jonny sighed and Joker patted his back.

"Hadlynn causes some trouble in the old mans restaurant, get's his attention, we sneak in through the back, get rid of his peasant body guards, find the way to the cellar, crack into his company safe and grab what he owes."

"Somethin' is tellin' me it ain't gone be that simple," Jonny raises his brows and Joker chuckles.

"Damn right, We'll be lucky if we get out with all our limbs and digits intact, but it's an eye for an eye. I need that two grand for a payment I owe and you get to shoot down all the fuckers who're trying to kill our girls. The utter satisfaction of that, all on its own, should be enough for you to want to come along." Joker stepped to his closet and grabbed a black blazer, putting it on and buttoning it.

"One problem," Jonny rubbed his forehead.

"See this is why, my good friend, I keep you around and plot with you. You love picking every little detail apart and finding every worst case scenario and red light we may stumble upon so, please do - what is the problem with this one?" He grabbed his gun and placed it in the holster under his blazer.

"What happens when they recognize their distraction?" Joker stops fixing his appearance in the mirror and turns to the man.

"Hmm. . . I doubt they'll be too worried about who she is." He mumbles, but Jonny hears it.

"And why's that?"

"Well, they'll either be A) fighting for their life. B) trying to gang bang her. Or, C) dead too fast to know what the fuck hit them."

"You really think some of those pigs will try to rape her?" Jonny asked, worried now. Joker hummed, stepping to his closet, pulling out a dark green colored, velvet dress that was in a clear bag. He smiled at it and looked to his friend.

"She's a tough girl, she'll handle herself perfectly in the mean streets of this damned city, I promise, Pal." he also grabbed a shoe box, two, black velvet boxes that you'd have jewelry in and a box from under his bed, which Jonny knew was filled with knives and guns. He handed the weapon filled box to Jonny and headed to Hadlynn's room. "Duchess!" Joker calls out, after a moment, Hadlynn and Harley appear in and he chunks all the stuff onto the bed.

"What's all this stuff?" Harley sits on the bed with furrowed brows.

"Hadlynn, you are to wear this tonight." he motioned to the dress and the shoe box with the jewelry boxes placed on top of it.

"The hell are you two doin' tonight?" Harley raised a suspicious brow.

"Talons away, Harley girl, it's not like that." he hissed out and she looked at her sister. He opened the box that contained plenty of weapons and dumped them all on the bed. "Pick your poison." He stepped to the door. "Harley, can you be a doll and help your sister get ready?" He asked. She furrowed her brows, but nodded obediently. "Good girl. Me and Jonny will be. . . going over plans with the guys while you sort through all of this. We leave at 6:00 but be ready by 5:30 so we have plenty of time to go over procedure." he left, shutting the door as Jonny followed behind him.

"What's this for?" Hadlynn heard Harley ask. She looked over her things and rubbed her head.

"A job."

"What?" Harley snapped to her.

"Did he not tell you? I work for him now." Hadlynn shrugged, Harley felt her body burn with anger.

 _How could he?! How could he put my baby sister in harms way like that?!_

"It's fine, Harls. Seriously, I've already gotten used to the idea."

"Well, I'm not! What the hell is he thinking? You could get killed!"

"Harley, I don't like it either, but I'm not doing it for him."

"Than who the hell are you -"

"It doesn't matter, alright? I'll go get a shower and you can do what you did the night of my prom and pick and prod at me with 160 degree's heating tools and mascara, okay?"

"The night of your prom?" Harley scoffed.

"Minus the LSD and Smirnoff, of course."

"I don't know, it is Joker, the man has yet to fucking surprise me too much."

"Cheer up butter cup, if you do my make up and hair while you're sad, I'll come out looking like death." Harley rolled her eyes and shooed at Hadlynn to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Hadlynn examined herself in the mirror, she looked completely different. Her usually frizzy curls weren't frizzy, but smooth and perfect. Her full lips were adorned with a lipstick the shade of red velvet cake, her odd colored eyes popped from the black eye shadowed and eyeliner. She got a look at the dress she slipped on for the first time and gasped at what she saw. The soft dress didn't cling to her like a second skin, but it was still snug around her waist, only loosening a little at her thighs to conceal her weapons without being able to see where they would be strapped to her. It stopped just above her knee, and had an opened back, it also plunged in the front, revealing a good amount of cleavage. She sighed, slipping the first thigh-high stocking on that had lace adorned at the top of it. She scoffed, slipping the other one on and stepping into the expensive black heels. Harley opened the boxes she assumed enclosed jewelry and gasped at what she saw. A pear of pearl earrings was in one box, another held an extravagant pearl necklace and the other encased a gorgeous pearl head piece. Harley placed the clusters of pearls with the few specks of gold laced through it in her sisters curly hair as Hadlynn placed her earrings in and Harley fastened her necklace. Hadlynn quickly took one of the earrings out and rubbed it against her teeth, her eyes going to Harley's as she placed it back into her ear.

"Harley, if you don't take advantage of your baby daddy's money, I will." Hadlynn pulled her dress up, placing her guns and knives in their places in the holster. She looked at the clock, 5:26. "I love you," she hugged Harley and headed downstairs.

* * *

" **I** t feels a little strange being out on a date with you after so long, Jason." Lana confessed, sipping from her water. Jason nodded in agreement as a waiter approached them.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked, eying Lana like a hungry wolf.

"No, not quite yet. Give us a minute." Jason spoke politely, although he wanted to punch the guy in the face.

"So, what you been up to lately?" Lana asked him, looking over the menu.

"Work, work and more work. What about you?" he smiled.

"I heard back from Julliard," she spoke and Jason's brows raised.

"What'd they say?" he asked her, knowing how set her heart was on going to Julliard for a music scholarship. If there was one thing she could do, it was play the piano, incredibly well.

"I got in, I start classes this fall." she sips her water and his smile grows.

"Lana, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to be that ex girlfriend who harasses her ex boyfriend. I didn't want to bother you anymore than I had." his face fell at her blunt words, he felt a little guilty.

"Look, I wouldn't have thought that way, alright? I'm very proud of you, Lana." he said softly to her.

"Thank you, I appreciate . . . " she kept speaking but Jason wasn't listening after he glanced to the bar right behind her and saw an incredibly familiar, curvy body and long, black, curly hair. He kept looking, waiting for the woman to turn around.

* * *

" **W** ater, please." Hadlynn told the man at the bar. He got her water and she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She was about to turn in the stool when suddenly a large hand clasped around her arm. She jumped, only to see one of Joker's guys. He was in his late thirties, she tried to remember his name. . . Valen, maybe?

"What's the point of sitting at the bar when all you're going to order is water?" he asked her lowly. She scoffed and looked around.

"Because, Penguin's guys are all prick brutes. Prick brutes lurk wherever the most alcohol is, slip into the empty bar stool, conveniently by the pretty, lonely, half drunken lady - they make her laugh and smile and feel loved or whatever and usually get lucky that night."

"So, you're willingly the bait, knowing damn well you won't get out of here alive." he said lowly to her.

"I'm getting out of here alive,"

"Wanna bet? Because the second they recognize you, Cobblepot's boys are gonna escort you out and put a bullet in your head the second you get outside in the alley."

"That's cute, you think I wouldn't fight back."

"You didn't have that much fight in you last night." He scoffed and she cut her eyes to him, before he knew what happened, his thigh burned like a bitch. Hadlynn pulled the switch blade from his leg and slipped it back under her dress, making sure no one saw. "I swear to god, if Joker didn't have some kind of protection order on you, I'd -"

"Too bad he has that protection order, though, right?" she raised a brow.

"Not really. Doesn't apply to me," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course it does, you work for him." she took another swig of her water. He gripped her thigh under the table and she heard a _'click'_.

"I do, but I'm more loyal to Penguin." He chuckled darkly. Then it hit her, he was just one of Penguin's guys pretending to work for Joker. He was the eyes and ears for Penguin. She looked at him, wide eyed and flipped shit.

* * *

 **J** ason watched closely as the man spoke something to the woman, and he could see her tense. Suddenly, she banged the mans head against the bar and a gun that was in his hand fell to the floor as she pulled one from under her dress and immediately shot the guy in the head. Screams echoed as people rushed to get out. Jason was frozen in place, confused as hell, his eyes locked with Hadlynn's.

* * *

 _ **All hell is about to break lose in the next chapter. . .**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys:)**_

 _ **Speaking of reviews, let me know what you think so far, also - what do you think's going to happen in the next chapter?**_

 _ **Hope you're liking the story so far!:)**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	4. I Do Love Nothing In The World

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - Subtle (not too descriptive) violence - *Explicit* Sexual innuendo -**_

 _ **I Do Love Nothing In The World  
**_ _so well as you: is not that strange? - William Shakespeare_

" **W** HAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HADLYNN QUINZEL?!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND, GIRL?!" Joker and Jonny tagged teamed her when it came to scolding her as they stepped into the Mansion. They were in complete silence the whole way home, but the second she stepped out of the car, both men started yelling at her. She ignored them, which was a huge mistake. One of them snatched her back, making her yelp. She looked to see Joker, his eyes terrified her. They say the eyes are the window into the soul - this man had no soul, and she could see it in his eyes. His grip was tight on her arm, she knew it'd probably leave bruises. "I was talking to you." he growled through his teeth.

"He tried to kill me." she furrowed her brows, her voice barely a whisper. She was pissed off at such a dumb question. Did they think she juts waltzed in and started shooting?

"We would've gotten out of there alive if you wouldn't have made a damn scene!" He shoved her back and she resisted the urge to slap him.

"So what, I was just supposed to let him fucking shoot me, Joker?"

"Hadlynn," Jonny's voice rung out in a warning.

"Shut the fuck up, Jonn -" her head was snapped to the side, tears of anger flowed down her cheeks at Joker's action. And Jonny didn't even say anything about it. She was just slapped, and her boyfriend didn't even try to defend her.

"You listen to me," Joker grabbed her face in his hands. "Next time you pull something stupid like that, I will kill you." he spoke demonically, anger gripped every word he spoke. She didn't say anything, which angered him further. His hand quickly found her neck and he didn't hesitate to choke her as hard as he possibly could. She didn't say anything, her eyes only widened as she started shaking, her hand found his wrist as she gasped for air - he smiled at the sight.

"Boss?" Jonny asked, wanting him to let Hadlynn go. Her body started giving way, her vision blotting with black and blue. "Boss," Jonny's tone grew more into a demand, but Joker wasn't paying attention, he was focused on choking the stubbornness from the little bitch he had in his grasp. She started struggling less as her body went weak. "Joker!" the man released her and she fell to the floor, choking, rubbing her aching neck as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"You need to teach her some obedience, or I'll do it myself." Joker hissed to him, glancing one last time at the young girl on the floor.

* * *

" _ **H** ady?" Jason furrowed his eyes as Hadlynn breathed heavy. Before she could answer, four men came in shooting, Penguin's guys. In return, more men working for Joker came out of their undercover roles and started shooting back as well. Hadlynn ducked behind the bar, shooting the bartender - who was about to pull out a gun - in the head. She grabbed Valen's gun from under the bar, and the dead bartender's gun as well. She looked to Jason and he looked to Lana, who was still sitting and staring at the scene in front of her. She was in shock. He cursed under his breath, grabbing her as quickly as he could. Someone shot at him, the bullet missing by a few inches and he drug Lana to the floor with him, crawling under their table. He grabbed his phone and called 911. He looked next to them to the closest table and saw a dead woman with her crying son under a table, the boy looked about seven or eight._

 _When the operator answered, he explained the situation as he watched Hadlynn shoot three more men. One of them got a bit handsy with her, making Jason's anger go through the roof. The man had grabbed her and threw her to the ground, his foot kicked at the bottom of her dress, the fabric inched up almost over her mid thigh. That's when one of Jokers men tossed her a gun as they dealt with two more of their enemies, who were keeping him from shooting the horny bastard enjoying the little show Hadlynn had involuntarily given. She shot the perv in the stomach, he doubled over and she grabbed his arm and slung him down, swiping the butter knife from a table close by. The mans body was only half a foot from the little boys place under the table, and Jason saw Hadlynn straddle the man, and stab him in the chest, both her hands gripping the dull knife. Blood spattered across her features and she looked up to see the little boy, his eyes wide with fear, his body still._

 _Jason felt disgusted as he saw Hadlynn's lips curve into a smirk. She looked at the boy and placed a finger over her mouth letting out a silent "shh." She dug through the dead mans suit and pulled out two more guns, shooting five bullets in ten seconds. Jason heard five bodies drop after every shot she took._

 _Eventually, sirens rang through the street._

 _Hadlynn along with Joker's goons ran, and Jason finally stood in the wake of destruction. Dead bodies littered the place, along with blood and empty bullet casings and shells._

* * *

 **H** arley stepped out of the shower when she heard screaming and yelling. She knew Joker was angry when she heard the door slam in the bedroom, and heard him slinging things and slamming things in his bed room. She wrapped the towel around her and looked out of the bathroom to see him rummaging through the various liquor bottles, trying to find one strong enough to calm the immense amount of anger that coursed through him. She watched him, wanting to calm him down and make him laugh, but she didn't want him to get angry with her. She calmly cleared her throat, rubbing her arms. He finally found an alcohol he wanted and started drinking from the bottle. No, more like chugging from the bottle.

That was something she wasn't having. He could be angry all he wanted to, he could be drunk all he wanted to, but she was not going to deal with a drunk _and_ angry Joker. She stepped from the bathroom and walked to him, her hands gently took the bottle from the mans hand.

"She. . . " he pointed to the door. "Your sister. . . " he laughed suddenly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is the most stubborn. . . " he couldn't even finish. He took off his suit jacket, unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbow, still laughing. She gently picked up his jacket he just pulled off and frowned at the flecks of blood spattered on it. "Thank your sister for that." he told her, "I honestly don't think there would've been that much blood shed if she didn't start shooting within the first five minutes of fucking being in there!" he raised his voice and Harleen frowned. "Not upset about the blood, she was just so careless with it. They wouldn't have known we were even there if she didn't start shooting." She placed the suit on a chair, making a mental note to get the blood stains out. She sighed as Joker rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, his fingers tangled in his hair as he spoke angry words under his breath. She stepped to him, her hand resting on one of his. He flinched at her touch, but soon didn't care. "I was so close, Harley." he looked up to her. "So _fucking_ close. I lost two fucking grand tonight! Money that _bird_ stole from me, money that wasn't even mine to begin with! I was so close to getting that damn money back and then your sister fucked it up!" The tension was rolling off of him and Harley became anxious, she didn't like him angry, even if it weren't at her - it scared her. She wanted him to get rid of his tension and loosen up, but she absolutely was not having sex tonight. She was way too tired, and something told her that he'd put her in the hospital if they fucked right now. An idea popped into her head and she grinned. She grabbed one of his hands gently and stepped back, tugging at him. "What is it?" he growled. She smiled a little more.

"I want to do somethin' for ya." she answered. He sighed, angry.

"Not. Tonight. I am not in the fucking mood to -"

"Me neither!" she jumped a little. "It's somethin' else." she pulled at his hand again and he rolled his eyes, getting up. He hadn't noticed she was only in a towel until now and he smiled at her a little. She was so cute. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he grabbed her wrists.

"No funny business, Harls." he reminded her and she gave a firm single nod.

"Sir, yes, sir." she spoke in a serious tone, but her smile came back as soon as she spoke. He couldn't help but chuckle and she glowed under his approval. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, her hands slowly made their way over his biceps and down his muscular arms, admiring every tattoo and scar that was on his skin. "Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but I promise you'll like it. Lay on your stomach." she nodded to the bed. He looked a little startled at her words and she sighed. "Please, I promise it'll be worth it." she added sweetly. She smiled, her lips pulled together. He hated her. He hated that her smile would make him do anything she wanted. He sighed and got on the bed, laying on his stomach. Harley grinned, dropping her towel and grabbing one of her flannel pajama shirts, only buttoning a few buttons. She didn't worry with underwear, she hated wearing them when she was just going to bed. She smiled to herself, hoping that what she was about to do would calm her boyfriend. She hated seeing him so angry and upset. She got on the bed and cautiously straddled Joker's lower back. He tensed even more, feeling the warmth from her heat and inner thighs on his bare skin, but at the same time felt a little bit relaxed. Harley slowly ran her hands up his back as he propped himself up on his elbows. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades, finally adding pressure from her hands to his shoulders, kneading and rubbing at his tense muscles. A groan left his lips and she giggled, feeling his muscles loosen a little bit. She kept massaging him, her hands felt like heaven pressing and rubbing up and down his back and shoulders. She would occasionally kiss his neck or ask about certain tattoos that adorned his back. Finally, by a miracle, the blonde managed to dissolve his anger, and he was just tired. She yawned, finally getting off of him, getting in front of him, laying on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands. "You okay now?" she asked her fingers brushing his hair back. He slowly looked up at her and smiled wolfishly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he told her and she giggled again, leaning forward and pressing a chaste to his lips.

"I'm sleepy," she spoke softly and she nodded.

"Me too, Kiddo." he got up, pulling his pants off as she pulled the covers back. She glanced at the clock. 10:00 p.m.

* * *

 **H** adlynn didn't reply to Jonny as he went on and on about how she should be more careful next time, Joker wouldn't just slap her, he'd kill her. She just lied in his bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and turning over to where her back face him, quiet tears streamed down her face as her face throbbed from where Joker hit her. She felt the bed dip under his weight, and he stopped speaking for a few seconds, she figured he was looking at her.

"Hady?" he asked, knowing good and well she wasn't listening to him. She gently wiped her tears, careful to make sure he didn't see her cry. She turned her head and looked at him.

"He hit me." She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving his. His brows furrowed and he thought for a moment. "He _hit_ me, and you _let_ him." she repeated, tears fells as she realized he didn't know what she was talking about until a few seconds of thought. He sighed when he realized what she was referring to.

"Hadlynn -"

"No, it's fine. I mean, some guy starts slapping and choking your girlfriend and all you do is watch. It's perfectly okay." she rolled back over angrily.

"Hady -" he stopped talking when she reached over and cut the lamp off, turning the room dark. He turned his lamp on and snatched the covers back, making her gasp as the cold air hit her bare legs. She snapped up and narrowed her eyes at him - snatching the covers back over her and laying down. "Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel, stop being childish." he pulled the covers back again. This time, she snapped up, her hand coming back to hit him. He just grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She fell onto him, her body straddled his as he lied with his back against the head board. After a moment, she stopped struggling and just stared at him. He was angry, but at the same time, extremely turned on. But, how could he not be?

Hadlynn's breasts rose and fell with every deep, angry breath she took, her eyes lit like a fire, her body shook slightly. He swore she could've killed him in that moment if she really wanted to.

"He was angry, Hadlynn. Joker doesn't like losing, especially not to Penguin." he explained to her.

"That doesn't give him a reason to hit me, Jonny! And you, my _boyfriend_ , didn't even try to stop him, or say anything to him about it!"

"What am I gonna say, Hady? 'Don't fuckin' do that again or else'? Or else, what? I can't do anything to him. I'll have a target on my back for the rest of my life. Plus, I don't have the desire to hurt him! We're on good terms, I'm not letting some stubborn little eighteen year old ruin it!"

She couldn't believe the words that were flowing from the mans mouth.

"Would you hurt him if he tried to kill me?" she asked, her tone was a whisper. "Well," she wretched from his grip, getting out of the bed and searching the room for her pants.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jonny groaned and she looked at him.

"My apartment." she got her shoes on and headed to the door.

"I'm coming with you," he got up.

"No, you aren't." she snapped to him. He raised a brow and scoffed.

"Like you can stop me." he pulled on his pants and started buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, I can." she grabbed her gun from the night stand and shot the door knob. The inside handle broke off onto the floor.

"Don't you fucking dare close that fucking door, Hadlynn." he growled. She smiled and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm taking one of his cars!" she added, running down the steps as fast as she could. Jonny had showed her the garage of the estate earlier in the month and she almost fainted when she lay eyes on the mad mans cars. He definitely was giving Bruce Wayne a run for his money - almost living an equally lavish lifestyle as him. Except Bruce inherited his wealth, Joker earned his wealth by playing nice with some of the biggest movers and shakers the cartel had ever known. It was difficult to imagine what he might've been like before he fell at ACE Chemical Plant. Honestly, falling into chemicals should kill you, shouldn't it? She figured he was just that stubborn to stay alive and give hell back to the very world that had no problem raining hell down on him.

She had to make sure the car she chose had nothing that screamed "I'M JOKER'S CAR" on it like the "HAHAHA" on his other one. She finally found a key hidden behind one of the shelves. When she clicked the unlock button, she followed where the little 'click' noise was. Her mouth opened and an eyebrow raised as she came face to face with a white, 2014 Corvet Stingray.

"I never thought I'd ever say this," she spoke to herself. "But I'm suddenly feeling blessed to know The Joker." she breathed, giggling giddily, opening the door and sitting, taking a moment to appreciate the interior. She let out another laugh, lifting one of the garages doors. She cranked the car and chuckled, shutting the door. She backed up carefully, trying to be as quiet as she could be. She got back out quickly, shutting the garage's door back and rushing to the car. "I'm gonna die when I get back," she exhaled, saying flatly. "Oh, well." she shrugged and hit the gas pedal, speeding out of his driveway.

* * *

" **J** ason!" Lana threw back her head as she came around him, her nails biting at his skin. He quickly finished as well and got off of her, standing to go to the bathroom.

They had gotten back from GCPD after being questioned, Jason didn't tell them anything about Hadlynn. It was something he planned on dealing with personally. Lana eventually snapped out of her shock, and it was like nothing happened. They got back to Jason's house and the second they were alone in his room, they jumped each others bones. Jason had to admit he felt a bit guilty. All he needed was to speak with Hadlynn, to find out what the hell happened to her. The Hady he knew didn't do what that bullet shooting, sexed up, vixen that worked for Joker now did. He felt disgusted by her actions, he always wanted to come clean to her and tell her how he felt, now he wouldn't be surprised if she laughed in his face and fucked someone else in front of him. He had just gotten washed up when he heard the door bell ring. He sighed, stepping out of the bathroom to see Lana was already fast asleep. He smiled, covering her naked form up and walking downstairs. When he opened the door, a wave of both cold and heat ran through him.

"I can explain." Hadlynn spoke softly. He stood with his mouth open, seeing the Quinzel completely different than how she looked before. She was bare of any makeup, her hair was a bit frizzy and by the looks of it, purple and blue bruises ran up and down her throat.

"Hadlynn -" He was about to yell at her to get the fuck off his property, but she stopped him, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Jason, please, I can explain." she begged him.

"There's nothing to explain. You work for _him_." he hissed, snatching from her, which only made it worse. She just grabbed his muscular forearm in her soft hands, her nails lightly grazing his skin.

"Jason, please, I'm so sorry, just please let me come in." she spoke softly, desperate almost - she was hoping that Jason was buying in to it because none of it was sincere. She felt as he shook with anger, he just wanted to hit her, truthfully, but he never would.

"Leave." he spoke lowly in a growl. She knew his will power was giving in so she just kept pushing the envelope. Her hand slowly ran up his forearm to his bicep, up to his collar bone and down his chest as she moved a little closer to him.

"Please let me in, I cant stay in that damned place another second." she whispered to him, tears springing to her eyes, feeling every muscle tense under her touch as her nails grazed down his abs.

He wanted to refuse her, but she was now crying, begging him not to make her go back to wherever she came from. He sighed and looked back down at her, seeing the bruises on her neck clearly. He placed his hand over hers that rested at his abdomen.

"C'mon." He pulled her back into the house and when the door was shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, choking out a sob. He felt a tinge of guilt as he hugged her back, her body shaking as she sobbed in his arms.

Her head now ached from having to force herself to cry, but it was worth it. She felt herself smiling over Jason's shoulder, he had given into her manipulation.

* * *

 _Harley felt a tear run down her face as she stepped through the empty mental institute. She hissed quietly, looking down to see shattered glass all over the floor in patches and she was barefoot. She avoided all the glass she could and made her way though the empty building. Each step she took, she felt her body growing hotter. She heard various shrieks and screams echo off the walls, she felt eyes on her, although she couldn't see from all the embers and soot clouding throughout the place. Various things started shifting, she swore she saw things coming out of the walls, all she needed was him. She walked faster, trying to find Joker's cell, she needed to see him. She couldn't tell if she were getting closer or not, but the heat she felt thoughout her body was becoming unbearable. She started sweating and eventually was wondering the halls naked because she stripped from her cloths to stay cold. It felt like the hallway she was walking on never ended, that's when she heard it. His laugh. She perked up a bit at the sound and started walking to where it was coming from. Her body started schorching and she winced, feeling as if she were going to pass out. The closer she got, the hotter her skin got - some of it even sizzled. She yelped as the burning intensified, but the sound of his laugh was enough to get her through it. She just needed him. Her skin started melt, but she couldn't care less as she saw his silhouette. Her bones now started burning as her skin sizzled and cracked away, boiling blood running out of her. She reached out and touched him, and the hand she touched him with started to burn with fire, the flame making its way up her arm. He stepped to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and she grimaced as where his arm was on her skin caught fire as well. She didn't know why she didn't tell him to stop, why was she burning alive just to be touched by him? To be near him, really?_

 _Suddenly, the fire stopped. The smoke cleared, and nothing but cool winter air filled the empty building. The abandoned room they were now in was only being lit up by the moon. Joker stepped back, grabbing her hand. He led her to the opened window, curtains flowed as the wind blew gently. He stopped walking when she was standing right at the window. She furrowed her brows, looking down to see a far down drop. She looked back to him and he smiled, his sliver teeth glinting in the moon._

 _"You'd do anything for me, right?" he asked soothingly running a hand down her spine._

 _"Y-Yes." she breathed, that's when she caught her own reflection in the window. She was herself, Doctor Harleen Quinzel, not Joker's Harley Quinn, but yet she was saying those words to him._

 _"Jump." he said softly. She furrowed her brows and looked down again._

 _Out the window?_

 _"It won't hurt, I promise you won't feel a thing." he assured her, pushing her long wavey blonde hair over her shoulder._

 _"Are you sure?" she asked, wide eyed._

 _"Do you trust me?" his voice was calm, the question brought back memories._

 _"Yes," she whispered quietly._

 _"Prove it." he replied in the same tone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her body fall._

 _"Harley!" now she was laying down with Joker standing over her holding ECT shockers, a bright light over head._

"Harley!" She gasped awake, suddenly cold as hell. She looked up and saw stars in the night sky, also the edge of the roof of Joker's mansion. She suddenly gasped, too terrified to scream. Joker had her hand as she dangled from his bed room window. Well, _he_ was hanging out of the window, reaching as far as he could. She knew if he were 0.03 seconds late grabbing her hand she would've fallen to her death. "Are you just gonna stare at me or do you actually want to fall to your death because your hand is starting to sweat and it's slipping!" Joker barked. She felt terrified as she looked down, but quickly reached her other hand up. He extended his other hand as well, grabbing her wrist. He used every bit of muscle he had to pull her up to safety, and when she was back on the window sill, he picked her up and hugged her, he caught her hand the second she fell, and he was glad he woke up in time.

She just shook her head at his question, choking out a sob. She started crying immediately.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was fun to write:)**_

 _ **Let me know what you think/what you think's going to happen.**_

 _ **p.s. - kinda freaked myself out writing the last part of this (yall know what I'm talkin about)**_

 _ **DocQuinn:  
Thank you! And I know! I love writing Harley's more childish side, she's too great:)**_

 _ **Guest:  
Thank you, I'm trying to describe Joker as best as I can with what little we have seen and heard from Leto's Joker but I'm glad to hear it's not horrible;)**_

 _ **Guest:  
Next chapter will actually have a lot of flashbacks and explaining having to do with Joker's and Jonny's families and back grounds - and I absolutely love Joker's origin where he was married to Jeannie, not gonna lie, I cried when I read it. **_

_**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER:)**_


	5. Come What May Come

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Sexual Innuendo -**_

 _ **Come What May Come  
**_ _time and the hour runs through the roughest day. - William Shakespeare_

 **H** adlynn woke up, sun hitting her eyes and she groaned. She rolled over, expecting to find a sleeping Jonny, but instead found a sleeping Jason Todd. She remember what all happened the night before and she smiled. She put on a good show. She stretched, getting out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake him. She stepped to the bathroom and shut the door, looking at her reflection in the mirror. After a couple minutes of staring at the bruises around her neck in the form of fingers, she felt tears threaten to prick at her eyes. Just as she was about to cry, she heard Jason's bedroom door open and she froze, listening to see who it may be. No one knew Hadlynn was there yet. She stiffened when she heard a woman's voice, one that didn't belong to Barbara Gordon.

"Jason?" The girl asked softly. He groaned, waking up. "Hi, I was just wondering what happened, I woke up in a spare bedroom?"

Hadlynn's mouth hit the floor. Jason kicked his pretty little fling out of his bed for Hadlynn? Yep. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I kept kicking in my sleep, I wanted you to be comfortable." He lied, but the girl giggled and told him it was alright.

Foolish girl.

"Well, I better be getting home, I'll call you tonight." She assured him. She heard silence, what she assumed was given by them kissing goodbye.

Ick. I'd rather watch Joker and Harley make out.

Once the bed room door was closed again and the girl was gone, she turned on the water in the shower, stripping of her cloths. She sighed as she got into the shower, the hot water melting away all her anger at the moment. She washed her hair and her body, she ran her fingers over her neck gently and groaned at the tender skin there. When she was done, she stepped out and wrapped her body with a fluffy towel that was already resting on the towel rack. She didn't even think before she opened the door and stepped out to Jason's room. It was empty and she went to his dresser to grab a shirt. As she was digging through the drawer, she heard a slight gasp and turned to see Jason staring at her, his mouth parted a little as his eyes raked over her towel covered body.

"I needed a shirt." Is all she said, looking at him innocently, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her for it. He rolled his jaw, clearly trying to keep something in. "Pretty girlfriend by the way." She turned back around to get a shirt and grabbed a random grey one.

"We're not dating." He replied flatly.

"Hmm, looked like it last night. You're absolutely adorable when you get a 'Robin mode'." She scoffed, turning to him. He looked pissed now.

"Glad you enjoy watching me try to protect someone from you shooting them."

"Are you stupid, or has all the years of being Bruce's bitch made you lose the ability to actually think ethically on your own? I wasn't there to shoot up the place for the hell of it. I was only shooting at Penguins guys who were trying to shoot me." She pushed past him to go to the bathroom, only to have him grab her arm. His eyes grazed over her neck and he clenched his jaw.

"Seems you've already gotten your punishment for that ordeal," she knew she struck a nerve with what she said, so he was trying to do the same.

"Trying to get a rile out of me is pointless." She Informed him.

"After last night, you should have all the 'rile' out of your system." He spoke darkly to her.

"I have plenty to last the next 20 years, maybe evens longer." She shrugged, turning. He expected her to go to the bathroom and change, she instead dropped her towel right in front of him. He groaned internally immediately, tempted to run his hands over her curvy bare body or bed her over his leg and beat the hellion out of her until her skin bled. She took her time putting his shirt on. He knew he should've looked away and been a gentleman, he wanted to, but the pride of seeing Jonny Frost's girlfriend naked - her fully aware she was being watched - outweighed any respectful ways he had at the moment. He wanted to see how much Hadlynn was willing to do, she was doing this on purpose, right?

No way. She wouldn't do this to Jonny. I should leave her be.

No, no. She literally just dropped her towel in front of you, knowing good and damn well you wouldn't look away.

Jason was about to argue with himself until Hadlynn turned, still naked. His shirt she was holding covered the right places, he thought she might still have some modesty, that was until she handed him the shirt and dropped her other arm, baring it all to him now. His eyes went from her face to her beautiful breasts, her stomach and finally, her bare, smooth pussy. His mouth instantly watered.

"The tag won't come off." She explained why she handed him the shirt. He snapped out of his little fantasy and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh! Right, um," he removed the tag that was still there from when he bought it and handed the shirt back to her, trying to ignore the fact he wanted to throw her on the bed and burry his tongue between her legs.

She took the shirt from him and slipped it on. His breath hitched at the sight of her in his shirt.

"I, uh, have to- um," he turned to leave before he lost control, but she grabbed his forearm gently, making him freeze.

"I have a question," she told him. He turned around and raised his brows. "You aren't going to tell GCPD, are you?" She asked calmly. Suddenly it all made sense. She was trying to seduce him into keeping his mouth shut about her being a part of the shootings last night. He started laughing. "What?" She asked concerned.

"You are one slick bitch." He snatched away from her.

"What are you- "

"I mean, crying all over me last night, tempting me by being naked in front of me without even hesitating? You had me fooled, Hady. You really did!"

"I don't know what you- "

"All to make sure I didn't tell the police you practically started the shooting last night helping out Joker!" He raised his voice.

"Jason, please, don't yell at me." She grabbed his arm again, feeling him tense up.

"Let go of me." He spit to her.

"No." She hissed back. "Please, don't tell anyone Jason. I'm begging you." She pleaded with him.

"Hadlynn. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." He barked. Her hands didn't leave him, one of them instead, traveled downward. He hissed as her hand rubbed against his aching erection.

"I'll do anything, please don't tell anyone about last night." She spoke in a whisper, her hand grabbing at him through his pants.

This not happening. She wasn't like this before!

"Hadlynn," he warned her. She suddenly shoved him to the bed, pulling his shirt over her head. His eyes wondered to her full breasts as she straddled him, her pussy on his hard on as her hands travelled up and down her body, she squeezed and kneaded her breasts, a moan leaving her mouth as her eyes stayed locked with his.

"Tell me you don't want me right now." She breathed out, knowing he couldn't. He knew he couldn't either.

"Get. Off. of me." He was angry now and she smiled down at him.

"So you don't want to know what it feels like," she began grinding on him, her clit rubbing against his pajama pants, creating a delicious friction. "what it feels like, to be in this?" She raised a brow and grabbed his hand and led it to her sex. He groaned, feeling how soft and wet her entrance was for him. "You don't want to know what it feels like, to be fucking a man you hate's girlfriend?" She ran her hands under his shirt. He closed his eyes, trying to gather what will power he had left. "Like I said," she reached her hand down his pants and gripped his cock, his hips moved upward a little. "I'll do anything, Jason." The desperation was now thick in her voice and a part of Jason knew she was no longer trying to seduce him, she was being serious. She would do anything to keep from being arrested. As much as he wanted to fuck her brains out, he sighed. He pulled his hand from her and gripped both her hips, lifting her off him.

"You don't have to do anything, I'm not telling them, Hady." He spoke lowly, he placed her on the bed and tossed his shirt to her. "Breakfast is downstairs if you're hungry. I'll go grab some of Barbara's stuff for you." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Tears came to her eyes immediately.

"What the fuck just happened?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly fear struck through her. She was just willing to sleep with someone else and cheat on her boyfriend. Just to keep from being snitched on.

She would've just told him to tell GCPD, she was in a relationship - with a man who'd kill her and Him both if anything happened between them, but for some reason, she wasn't feeling like herself. She wasn't acting like herself. She wasn't the type of girl to pull shit like that. So why the hell did she?

"I'm so fucked," she wiped her tears, picking up her phone. 13 missed calls from Jonny, all of them were around 2:30 a.m. She sighed, growing more than disappointed in herself.

"Here," Jason walked back in, holding out a bra and some shorts.

No underwear? K then.

She takes the cloths from him, and he turns around to let her change. She stripped from her shirt, and started straightened the straps of the bra when the door swung open.

"Hey, Jay, I- shit." Dick hissed, seeing Hadlynn's naked body before Jason grabbed her and pulled her closer behind him to cover her.

Great. That makes two different men that have seen me naked today. Let's get Bruce and Alfred in here, why don't we?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here," Dick spoke with a shaky voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason barked.

"I just forgot," Dick said, still eying Hadlynn a little. He saw Jason growing angrier so he got a grip on himself and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll knock next time, Hady." He told her and turned to go. She threw the bra and shirt on quickly and pulled the shorts on.

"Thank you," she sighed, patting Jason's back gently. "For everything." She added and he turned to look down at her.

"You owe me," he spoke with a cocky smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Being in my presence is a blessing enough." She crossed her arms and he chuckled.

"Ha ha ha. Okay." He scoffed sarcastically. It got silent between them, and Jason's hand brushed against her cheek. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips. He leaned down to her, her breathing becoming slow and heavy. Just before his lips touched hers, she pulled back a little.

"Jason," she whispered and he pulled back as well.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his face.

"It's not that I don't want to," she spoke quietly, making him snap his head to her again. "If I were single I would." She explained.

"Why're you even with him, Hadlynn?" He asked her.

"God, I don't know." She spoke honestly. "He's good to me for the most part, yeah we fight but -"

"Did he do that?" Jason spoke in a seethe, looking at Hadlynn's bruised throat.

"No. I don't think Jonny would ever be able to do something like this, he'd sit back and watch it happen but he'd never hit a woman or hurt her unless she was trying to kill him or someone he cared about."

"How considerate of him," Jason scoffed.

"He's not as bad as Joker, Jonny's just. . . too human to be completely like Joker."

"So I'm assuming your kind boss tried to crush your throat?" Jason raised a brow. When Hadlynn nodded, he rolled his jaw. "And you're still working with him!"

"You get used to being in situations like that after a while, Jason! It's nothing new to me."

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't make it okay, Hady. You don't deserve that shit! Does Jonny at least try to protect you?!" He stood up and looked down at her. She was silent for a moment, not wanting to answer him. He got her answer right then and grabbed her arm. "Then why the fuck are you with him if he won't even protect or defend you?"

"Jason -"

"I mean, I guess it's okay, right? He's a criminal, that's what they do. It's normal. You know, Joker snaps one day and beats the fuck out of you but, Jonny just lets it happen because it's 'normal' to him."

"Jason -"

"I should tell GCPD just so you can be arrested and have something keeping you away from them."

"Jason, you're hurting me." She winced. He looked down at his hand around her wrist and sighed, letting her go.

"I'm going to eat, you're welcomed to come if you want." He walked out of the room and Hadlynn suddenly missed being at Joker's mansion for some odd reason.

* * *

" ** _J_** _ack_?" _Jeannie called from her place at the door of their apartment._

 _"Yes?" He called back, walking out of their room._

 _Their. It was weird to him, but the good kind. They've been married for a week now._

 _"Do you remember Esther Ferreira?" She asked him._

 _"Yes, why do you -" he stopped, his eyes locking with Esther's. Her face was stained with tears._

 _Esther Ferreira. She was an exchange student from South America who was adopted by a wealthy family from Gotham when she was 14. Well, sold to the wealthy family, at least. She started going to school with Jack and Jeannie both when they were seniors in high school. She was almost sixteen the last time Jack saw her. They had a couple of classes together and talked everyday, he hadn't seen her since the graduation party, six years ago. But he heard she graduated and traveled to the Middle East to be an aid._

 _But there she was, sobbing, something in her hands._

 _"Esther, what's wrong?" Jack asked as Jeannie shut the door behind that woman._

 _"I have made a mistake, a huge mistake." She cried, stepping to him._

 _"What happened?" Jeannie asked her concerned. When soft cries came from the bundle in Esther's hands, Jack's eyes widened. Jeannie, being the ethical thinker out of her and Jack, reached out and Esther handed the child the Jeannie._

 _"I'm in trouble," Esther explained to them._

 _"What? With who?" Jack asked her._

 _"I don't have time to explain, I need you to watch after my daughter, please, I can't keep her safe." Esther begged them. Jeannie and Jack looked to each other._

 _"We- We don't exactly don't have the money to look after a child right now, Esther. We don't mind helping you, really, we don't. It's just that, we can barely afford to take care of ourselves, we don't want to tell you we can take care of your child and then not be able to support her." Jeannie explained to her. More tears started pouring from her face. Jack couldn't stand it, he reached out and grabbed Esther, hugging her to him._

 _"We'll figure something out, alright? I promise." Jack spoke softly to her, looking at Jeannie who looked stuck as well. They had to help their friend, but they didn't know how to. They couldn't afford a child at the moment. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "The Quinzel's." He spoke. Jeannie furrowed her brows, then her face brightened at his words._

 _"Who?" Esther looked up at him._

 _"The Quinzel's. They live a couple houses down." He tells her. "They already have one daughter, they've been talking about having another baby, though." He looked to Jeannie again. "I think they'd take care of," he furrowed his brows, realizing he didn't know her daughters name._

 _"Vitani." Esther wiped her eyes. "Vitani Malkia Ferreira al Ghul." She shook._

 _"Alright," Jack brushed Esther's hair back and cupped her face with his hands. "We'll take care of it. I promise, the Quinzel's are nice people. I think they'll love her like their own."_

 _"Are you sure?" Esther asked him._

 _"Of course! They are great people, Esther. She'll be fine." Jeannie smiled sweetly to her, bouncing the now giggling child. Esther stepped from Jack, and Jeannie gave her Vitani._

 _"We need to hurry," Esther whispered, looking to Jack._

 _"Of course," he nodded, walking to his room to grab his keys. Jeannie followed him._

 _"What the hell happened to her?" Jeannie asked him sadly._

 _"She probably thought she was in love with the wrong person. Not to be mean, but you women tend to do that a lot."_

 _"Do what?" She raised a brow as he grabbed his keys._

 _"Think you're In love with the greatest men, then find out they aren't what you thought they were. To make this worse, she had his damn kid." He sighed. "Wanna come or not?" He asked his wife._

 _"I don't think I can watch someone I've seen as a friend say goodbye to her child." Jeannie teared up. Jack hugged her._

 _"Esther is a very strong woman, she'll get through. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kisses Jeannie goodbye and heads to the living room where Esther is sitting, holding Vitani and waiting for him. "Let's go." He smiled sympathetically at her as Jeannie came back in to hug Esther._

 _"Be careful, Esther. Let us know if you need anything, please." Jeannie hugged her tightly and Esther nodded._

 _"Thank you for your kindness the past eight years," Esther replied sincerely. She pulled away and Jeannie kissed her cheek, wiping her tears. "Goodbye,"_

 _"Goodbye," Jeannie said back as Esther and Jack headed out the door._

 _Jack stopped the car twenty feet from the Quinzel's house and got out. Esther did the same and they walked in silence to the sidewalk in front of the house._

 _"This is it," Jack nodded to the cute little home, and Esther smiled, more tears streaming down her face as her baby squirmed in her arms._

 _"Jack," she spoke lowly, serious._

 _"Yes?" He furrowed his brows._

 _"Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Anything, what is it, Esther?" He asked her, a little worried._

 _"You have to promise me you'll watch over her." She spoke and Jack felt his heart clench at her words. "Just keep an eye on her, please? Make sure she stays out of trouble and make sure these people take care of her, please." She cried and Jack wiped her tears, hugging her. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my baby safe. Please, please make sure she's safe, Jack. Please."_

 _"Shhshhshh," he soothes her. "I will. No matter what happens, I'll make sure she's safe, alright?" He murmurs against her forehead. She nods at his words._

Joker didn't know why after he got out of the chemical vat that, that memory was one of the first things that came to his mind. He sighed, looking down at the blonde who had an arm draped over his hips as her head rested on his thigh. He couldn't sleep last night after he woke to find her standing on the window sill, looking like she was about to jump, and she did. When he finally let go of her after she was back in their room, he couldn't go to sleep. She was sobbing, scared out of her mind, which he should've found amusing. But he didn't. He sat against the head board and she clung to him, crying and saying sorry as he soothing ran his hand through her soft hair. She fell asleep not long after that, but he couldn't sleep at all.

It was now 9:30 a.m. He's been up staring at thin air and thinking for 7 hours. She stirred and sighed with relief, now he wouldn't be completely bored. She snapped up, looking at him scared. Like it was the end of the world that she was laying on him. He only looked at her amused, and she got up to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done, she walked out in the room to see he changed cloths. She smiled, seeing a gold chain hanging from his neck, an elaborate suit covered his muscular form. She almost purred seeing him. He had his back turned, but she could tell he was loading various guns. Different bullets littered their bed as well as different weapons. Without thinking, she stepped to him quietly, wrapping her arms around his back, her forehead resting against his back. She was expecting him to shove her off or threaten her, he only tensed and finished what he was doing. When he was done, he turned to face her. She ran a finger down his smooth face and looked to his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down, she was ready for a bruising kiss. Just as his lips brushed against hers, he stopped.

"The next time you do something like that again," he was taking about last night, she assumed. "I'll let you fall to your death." He growled out, pushing her back gently as he grabbed a couple of guns and placed them in the holsters under his suit jacket. Just as he did this, Jonny came into the room. Before Joker could yell at him for entering without knocking first, Jonny spoke.

"There's a problem downstairs, Boss."

"What problem?"

"A slutty one," Jonny gave Joker a 'look' that told him everything and Joker groaned.

"I really don't feel like splattering pretty women's head all over my knew carpet." Joker pushed by Jonny and Harley and Jonny both followed him.

"Esmeralda, what a wonderful surprise." Joker spoke flatly as he made his way down the steps. Harley looked to see who he was talking to and her mouth almost hit the floor. The woman, who was maybe a couple of years older than her, had dark brown hair. Her lips were full and a very dark red color, her eyes were a vibrant, light green and she had the body and dark tan skin of a goddess. She wore a black dress that hugged every curve she had like a second skin, and her long legs looked amazing in the stilettos she wore. Harley wanted to jump her bones for gods sake. If she wanted to fuck the woman, then there was no doubt Joker wanted the same.

"Where is my money?" The woman spoke, her French accent was thick.

 _She's French too! What the fuck?_

Harley thought to herself, suddenly feeling defensive of Joker.

"Um, well, you see, dear. . . " Joker stepped to her, smiling charmingly. "I ran into some complications." He told her.

"I don't give a damn about your complications," she hissed. "I want my money. We had a deal."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, sugar tits, I don't have your damn money. Now, you can be a good little girl and be patient, or I can put a bullet between those pretty little eyes of yours."

"Ha! You act as if my husband would not make you pay for killing me! I am not intimidated by freaks who have desires to be a clown but just aren't funny enough." She bit back, Harley felt a pang of anger. This bitch was about to get jumped. For a moment, her eyes flickered to Harley and she scoffed. "Pretty little thing you have," she smiled at the blonde. Joker pulled his gun out quickly and pressed it to her temple.

"Don't fucking think about it." he hissed.

"Once again, I am not intimidated by you," the woman spoke in the same tone.

"You seemed pretty intimidated when it was me who needed the money you owed me." He smiled to her.

"Don't." She snapped at him.

"So intimidated that you threw yourself at me so I wouldn't kill your husband." He taunted the woman, and Harley felt hurt by his words.

"Yes and It is one of the only things I regret in my life." She raised her voice.

"Nothing to regret! It was good sex." He chuckled, this caused her to pull a gun out on him.

"Esmeralda, put the damn fun away." Jonny spoke up, pointing his at her. Her face lit up at the sight of him and she suddenly put the gun away.

"Jonny, please, me and Alejandro need the money today. Please?" She stepped to him. Jonny rolled his jaw.

"We don't have your money, we'll have it soon. Get out." He told her.

"You'd talk to your first love that harshly?" She laced a perfectly manicured hand over her heart and Harley took the opportunity to grab Jokers hand defensively, standing as close as she could to him. She wanted the French bitch to touch her man again so she could claw her eyes out.

"I don't love you anymore," he spoke darkly.

"We were married eight years. I'm the mother of your child -"

" _Were_. You _were_ the mother of my child. Until you started whoring around with the enemy and murdered our son for that fucker." Jonny growled. Harley could see this woman do all of those things. But she didn't understand why she would do those things to someone like Jonny Frost. Jonny had been nothing but kind towards Harley, from what she could tell, he treated her sister well. She just couldn't believe Joker had slept with her. But then again, Esmeralda was gorgeous, she could very well see why Joker gave into the woman's attempts. Where was her sister? She hadn't seen her since last night.

"I did what I had to do, Jonny."

"I don't love you," Jonny repeated. "Get the fuck out."

"You are making a mistake." Esmeralda spoke to Joker now, walking to the door.

"Tell your dear Alejandro to give us his worse. God knows I've been through shit more gruesome than anything your pussy of a husband could ever rain down." Joker snapped to her.

"Oh, just you wait, Joker." She slammed the door behind her and Joker scoffed.

"I hate that woman." He snarled, looking to Jonny. "Speaking of women I don't have a very well liking to at the moment, where's Hadlynn?" He asked Jonny. Jonny went frigid.

* * *

 _ **If you can tell, Hadlynn's going to be in trouble. . . also, this won't be the first time Harley sees Esmeralda.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought/how I'm doing, I love hearing from you guys - we all know this by now:)**_

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
Thank you so much! There's going to be a lot more Harley/Joker in the next chapter since there was a lack thereof in this one! Thanks for reading:)  
**

 _ **THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	6. I Do Not Suffer From Insanity

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Sexual Content - Slang (nothing you haven't heard before, but some might take offense to it, even though it's not meant to be offensive)**_

 _ **I Do Not Suffer From Insanity  
**_ _I enjoy every minute of it. -Edgar Allan Poe_

" **W** hat do you mean she's gone?" Joker turned slowly to face Jonny. Harley could already feel hell's gates opening.

"She locked me in my room last night and by the time I got out, she was gone."

"What'd she leave in?"

"One of the cars. . . " Jonny answered, wincing.

"Tell me you're joking." Joker laughed, clearly with no humor.

"I leave the jokes to you, Boss." Jonny raised his brows.

"Harley, darling, call your little brat of a sister and see where the hell she is." Joker pushed passed her and went into the kitchen. Harley grabbed her phone , feeling nauseous. She looked down at her stomach and frowned.

"You've gone all morning without making me sick. And the moment Mistah J needs me to do something you decide to get my mind off of it by making me sick?" That was some shit Hadlynn would do - keep Harley distracted and prevent her from doing what she was supposed to. "You're gonna be like your aunt Hady, aren't ya?" Harley was practically talking to herself since the baby couldn't make out what she was saying at all, but she didn't care. She dialed Hadlynn's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Hadlynn's voice came through the other end and Harley sighed with relief.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you all morning!" Harley's 'mommy' mode was kicking in. "Where the hell are you?" she added.

"I'll be home tonight, Promise."

"Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel, I don't know who you think you are, but -"

"I think I'm a legal adult who doesn't owe her sister an explanation as to where and how she spends her time." Hadlynn snapped back.

"If you aren't in this house by eight o'clock tonight I will -"

"Ground me? Ooh I'm so scared!" Hadlynn raised her voice. "Go suck Joker's dick and get off mine." That was it. Harley pressed the 'mute' button on her phone so Hadlynn couldn't hear her talk.

"Daddy!" Harley screamed, stomping to the kitchen. Joker was standing at the counter, talking to Jonny who was at the table. " _You_ can talk to her. She's not listening to me and I am _not_ dealing with her right now, God damnit!" Harley shoved her phone into the mans hand and he looked shocked at her outburst. He finally sighed and took the phone off mute.

"Hadlynn Duchess," Joker said sternly. "Where are you at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." she scoffed. He looked to Harley, understanding why the blonde was so angry.

"I'm sorry, you do know you're speaking to Joker, right? Or are you just that damned idiotically suicidal to speak to _me_ like a fucking dog?"

"Bite me." she spat to him. He rolled his jaw.

"Hadlynn, if you aren't here by the time I get back from the job I need to tend to, I will hunt you down -"

"And kill me, blah blah blah, I know."

"More like chain you up and let all my guys have there own sick and twisted fun with you." his tone was promising. Harley and Jonny looked at him after he said that.

"After what happened with Nathan, that's nothing to joke about doing, Joker." Hadlynn's tone went from taunting to upset.

"Oh, I know. Which is why I wasn't joking." Joker said serious as a heart attack before hanging up. He handed Harley's phone back to her. "She should be home tonight," He kissed the woman's hair and poured some coffee.

"Well, I'm about to go shower," Jonny stood from the table. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." He told Joker, leaving the kitchen.

Harley hummed softly, stretching and sighing. She searched the cabinets under the counters and finally found a pan, placing it on one of the burners on the stove. Joker watches in amusment as the blonde searches for pancake mix. When she stands on her tip toes to open a cabinet above her head, she finds it. She struggles to reach it and after several attempts, she pouts but turns to Joker, giving him a toothy grin. He smiled on the inside at how cute she was, and stepped to the cabinet, easily taking down the mix, handing it to her. She squeaked happily, and moved passed him but he blocked her way.

"No 'thank you'?" Joker looked down at her. She smiled again and nodded, standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

"Thank you." she whispered as stepped to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of whipped cream. Without thinking twice, she popped the cap off and sprayed a generous amount into her mouth. She tried to close her mouth, but was having difficulties from how much she had in her mouth. She looked at Joker who was eying her in a. . . weird? Way. When she finally swallowed enough to actually speak, she did. "What? I'm havin' your baby, I have an excuse to do this," she motioned from the can of ReddiWhip then to her mouth. She had some of the whipped cream on the top of her lip, Joker walked to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and wiped the fluffy cream from her lip with his thumb, he held it in front of her lips and she obediently opened her mouth as licked it off when he pressed it to her tongue. Caught up in the moment, she didn't notice him grabbing the can from her. He leaned down is if he were going to kiss her, and she closed her eyes. As she did though, she jumped a little and gasped. Instead of kissing her, he sprayed a large amount of whipped cream on her cheek and some of her eye lid. She wiped it off onto her hand and looked at him. He looked at her innocently. "I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed, jumping to him. He rushed to get away from her, but she was too quick. She smeared the handful of fluff she got off her face onto his and laughed. He wanted to laugh, but held it in and looked angry instead, taking off his suit jacket. He looked to her with warning and she immediately bolted around the counter, she couldn't hold in the burst of energy that came in the form of a giggle. He stepped to her and she ran again, getting at the table.

"C'mere, Harls." he held his arms out.

"No!" she shook her head, giggling more. She knew he'd get her covered in the sticky sweet substance. He walked closer.

"I just want a hug." he suggested, smiling his mishevious sliver smile. "C'mere." he beckoned her with a finger, walking very slowly.

"Nah ah," she replied playfully.

"C'mon, give daddy hug." he spoke again and Harley realized how close he was to her. She hurridly climbed on the table and jumped from the table to the counter. Just as her feet touched the cold marble and she turned, she had her feet yanked from uder her by her ankles. She shrieked, but before she hit the marble counter, Joker grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. His shoulder dug into the middle of her spine but she didn't care, she was laughing to hard. He wiped his face up and down her neck and jaw and she sqealed, struggling and kicking to get away from him. He only had her in one arm, using his other free hand to wipe the remaining stickiness from his face. He walked to the counter and threw her on it, not giving her time to breathe before grabbing handfuls of her hair and forcing her lips to his in a rough kiss. He took one of his hands from her hair and pulled her closer to him, grabbing her thigh and hooking it around his hip. She moaned, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, which was sweet from the ReddiWhip she'd eaten. Her hand tangled in his hair as her arm snaked around his waist. He pulled away from her lips and greedily lapped and nipped at the whipped cream that was drying on her jaw and neck. He cleaned her off and pushed her back on the counter top. She gasped, feeling the cold surface, but was soon to distracted by Joker grabbing the can of whipped cream and shaking it, looking down at her hungrily. "I'm really hungry for pancakes for breakfast, Princess." he sighed, unbuttoning her pajama top tantalizingly slow. He smiled, seeing she didn't have on a bra. She was a panting mess when he littered several places on her abdomen and chest with cream, all the places he new were like her soft spots, the one that would have her arching her back and moaning his name. He placed the can on the counter and dug his thumbs into her hips, dragging his tongue across her warm skin, licking up any of the sweet dessert. When his tongue and teeth sucked and bit at one of her nipples, she arched her back and tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning softly. He did the same to the other, biting down a bit rougher, only to have her wrap her legs around him. He felt an ache, feeling the heat radiating off her pussy which he knew was soaked. He finally pulled away from her and she whimpered, but perked up again when he pulled her shorts down. She wasn't wearing panties, but he didn't care. Her face blushed a shade of pink under his attention, even though her with her legs spread was something Joker had seen plenty of times. He chuckled, grabbing the ReddiWhip again and she gulped. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to suppress a moan as he practically smothered her in it. He sat back and admired his work, dropping the can. He winked at her before attacking. He ate at her like a starving man, and when the sweet cream was gone, he licked and sucked at her clit. She moaned loudly, actually trying to push him away. His teeth roughly bit into her and she screamed, pain shooting through her but was taken over by pleasure when his tongue entered her cunt.

"Fuck," she whimpered, her head falling back on the counter. He chuckled, sending vibrations through her. Although he was addicted to her taste, his attention went back to her clit as he buried two fingers, knuckle deep, into her. He moved them fast and hard, and she cried out when his nails nicked one of her walls. Once again, it was taken over by pleasure because he quickly found her G-spot and started coaxing moans and screams from her with every movement his fingers made. She felt her orgasm roaring up and she rested her thighs on his shoulder, her fingers itching to touch her sensitive nipples, but she knew he'd be pissed if she did. He finally came up from her pussy and licked his lips, his tattooed hand wrapped around her throat and his blue eyes captured hers, as if she were in a trance, which she was. What gal wouldn't be? His fingers hit her G-spot again and she bit her lip harshly. "D-daddy?" she whined, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Hmm?" he smiled devilishly at her.

"C-can I cum?" she asked as more of a plead. He thought for a moment.

"You've been a good girl lately, I don't see why not." he spoke proudly and her world shattered as her sweet juices coated his fingers, her back arching and her eyes causing tears to spill down her cheeks. Joker pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean, then leaned down and licked her pussy clean. When he was done, he quickly put her shorts and shirt back on her - even buttoning it up for her since she was in a daze of orgasmic bliss, and grabbed his suit jacket, putting it on.

"Alright, I'm ready." Jonny walked in just in time. Joker cupped Harley's face and kissed her sweetly.

"Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day when it looks and tastes that good." he whispered in her ear, making her blush, he chuckled.

"Be careful," she kissed him again. "I'll call you when Hady gets here." she assured him and he nodded. "I love you," she called as they walked to the kitchen door.

"I love you more!" he called back. She froze in her place, and when the kitchen door shut, he stopped too.

 _He just said he loved me. . ._

She thought, not knowing whether to be happy or a bit worried.

 _I just said that._

Joker thought, grimacing.

* * *

 **W** hen Hadlynn snapped awake and looked at the clock on Jason's nightstand, she groaned. It was 6:00 p.m. She cursed under her breath and sat up, only to have an arm snatch her back down.

"Jason," she groaned, already not wanting to leave his warm bed, he was just making it harder.

"No." he mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"I have to go or I'll get myself killed," she turned to look at him. He sighed, running his fingertips over her cheek.

"You won't if you stay here." he assured her, she only scoffed, her fingers running through his hair.

They'd practically spent the day together, shielding Bruce's and Barbara's BS. They trained some, then took a nap which resulted in them sleeping for five hours. She loved every minute of it, but she also missed her sister, and Jonny. . . she even missed Joker's fuckery - even though she was angry at him and Jonny at the moment.

"I have to go." she whispered and sat up.

"Hady," Jason whined, sitting up as well. She gathered her things and looked to him, sighing.

"I'll see you around, Robin." she held her fist out for him. Instead of bumping it with his fist, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, causing her to fall on him. "Ja -" she froze when he kissed her. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, but damn it made her weak. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Be careful." he whispered. She nodded as he kissed her forehead and she got up to leave.

* * *

She figured she was going to die tonight, so on the way to Joker's she got one of her 'special friends' to grace her with two bottles of straight Vodka. If she were going to get murdered, she might as well get murdered happy and so drunk she couldn't feel pain. When she got to the mansion, she saw Joker wasn't home yet, which meant Jonny wasn't home, which meant she'd have some time to get wasted. She spent about thirty minutes drinking in the car and by the time she got out, she was already stumbling. Yay.

She opened the back door to see Harley standing in the kitchen cooking. The blonde's eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Sis, where the hell have ya been all day? I've been bored bein' here all by myself!" Harley walked to the drunk Hadlynn and hugged her. She soon noticed the brunette's state.

"I've missed you, too!" Hadlynn hiccupped, planting a sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Are you drunk?" Harley crossed her arms, looking angry.

"I'm just tipsy right," she hiccupped again. "now." She tossed the keys to Joker's car on the table and stumbled to take her shoes off. "Where's your baby daddy?" Hadlynn asked high pitched, Harley shook her head and started tending to the food on the stove again.

"Same place as your 'baby daddy', working." she placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow to her sister.

"Ha! Please, I don't have a ba -" the brunette's head looked down at her stomach and she poked it with furrowed brows. She suddenly looked to Harley wide eyed. "Am I pregnant?!" she asked panicked. Her sister rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"No, you aren't pregnant, Hady. I was just aggravating you. You're just too drunk to take a joke." Harley grumbled.

"Damn, bitch, you need some dick to get all that bitter attitude out your system!" Hadlynn bent over laughing and Harley rolled her jaw.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." she smiled fakely.

"C'mon, loosen up! What the fuck was the point of sizzling your brain if it didn't make you fun?" Hadlynn furrowed her brows. Harley looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked her, remembering her dream of Joker standing over her, about to perform ECT.

"Ohh," Hadlynn whispered, walking to Harley. "I've already said too much." she giggled, pinching Harley's cheek. "Ya know what you should name your little spawn of Satan in your belly?" she leaned over the counter and Harley raised a brow. "Hadlynn." she smiled toothly to Harley. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"You would think that if you were sober, too." Harley chuckled.

"It's boring right now," Hadlynn crawled (yes, crawled, not sat) on the counter and layed down, groaning. "where's my nigga Joker?" Hadlynn whined and Harley's eyes bugged at her word choice.

"WHAT?!" Harley dropped the spoon she was holding. "That's it," she snatched the bottle of Vodka from her sisters grasp. "I'm cutting you off."

"What's wrong? That's what he is! My amigo, my ride or die, if he go in I go in, bitch." Hadlynn threw up a gang sign and laughed, Harley looked mortified.

"You need to stop listening to rap music, it's very evident that it's killing your brain cells." Harley frowned.

"Hey, my brain cells are perfectly intact." Hadlynn pointed a finger to her sister. "Til' I hit that loud, that shit have me on the floor dyin'." she started laughing harder and rolled off the counter onto the floor. "These floor's nice as fuck." she added.

"Oh my god," Harley rubbed her temples. She could not believe her sister just said that. "You smoke weed. I'm so proud." she sighed.

"I'm just a bachelor," Hadlynn started singing and Harley groaned.

"No! No, no no no no no. Stop."

"I'm looking for a partner," Hadlynn got louder.

"You don't need a partner you need rehab!"

"Someone who knows how to ride," she stopped and looked at Harley, knowing the blonde knew the song. Harley rolled her jaw, but kept her arms crossed as she watched her sister. Hadlynn smiled drunkenly.

"I'm not singing," Harley told her. Hadlynn just kept smiling and finally Harley gave in. "Without even falling off." She sang and Hadlynn got up, struggling a bit until her sister helped.

"Gotta be compatible," she pulled the ends of the blonde's hair, chuckling.

"Takes me to my limits," Harley smiled, laughing at her sister.

"Girl when I break you off," Hadlynn poked Harley nose.

"I promise that you won't want to get off," Harley grabbed two spoons and gave one to Hadlynn while she took the other.

"If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it!" They both sang into their spoons as Harley got onto the bar of the counter and held out her hand to Hadlynn, who giggled and took it, getting on the counter as well. "If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony. My saddles waiting, come and jump on it!" They sang again. Hadlynn almost fell off but Harley caught her, they both burst into fits of giggles. Suddenly, they heard someone clear throat. They both looked to the door to see Joker and Jonny, standing with the most unamused faces the two had ever seen in their lives.

* * *

 ** _Two updates cause idk when I'm going to be able to update and I already had this chapter written so, because I love you guys - you're welcome._**

 ** _Is it bad that I want my own personal boss-ass, sexy as hell, mentally unstable person to lick whipped cream off my body? Just me? k._**

 ** _Fyi - drunk Hadlynn is the equivalent to drunk me. That's actually where I got my inspiration. . . what I do when I'm drunk, I think is a good idea at the time :l_**

 ** _Really quick, what do you guys think the baby should be? I've been stuck on this from the get go. I can't decide if I want a boy or a girl, please help!_**

 **Guest:  
Thank you so much! You're incredible too:) Yeah, Esmeralda is the definition of fucked up (even though Joker gives her a run for her money) but her and Harley will have their time x) and throughout this book will be some more things about Hadlynn's origin. Thanks for reading, you're so sweet and supportive :)  
**

 **DocQuinn:  
Bitch I love you, which you probably already know this :) Thank you, that review made me smile xD**

 **THANKS FOR READING FOR THE SECOND TIME IN THE LAST 24 HOURS, SORRY TO KEEP BLOWING YALLS EMAIL UP BECAUSE I KNOW SOME OF YALL DONT WANT TO READ THE SAME STORY EVERY DAMN DAY, SO THANK YOU:)**


	7. I Have Great Faith In Fools

**_Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Content - *Explicit* Language - Minor Violence -_**

 _ **I Have Great Faith In Fools  
**_ _self-confidence, my friends call it. - Edgar Allan Poe_

" **J** onny," Hadlynn reached her arms out stumbling a little bit. Jonny sighed and walked to her, hugging her. "I'm sorry I've had a little bit too much to drink," she giggled.

"We'll talk about it later." He looked at joker who was staring at Harley.

"Harley, a word, please." Joker left the kitchen and Harley gulped, following quickly behind him. Before Harley could even speak, Joker grabbed her throat and shoved her against a wall. She gasped, but honestly, she expected it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Harley shoved him away. "I'm pregnant! Remember? Or do you just not fucking care about your own child?"

"What did you just say?" Joker asked darkly, surprised at her sudden action. The courage she had faded at his dark tone. She really pissed him off now.

"I- I mean -" she was cut off by a hard slap. She didn't look at him, she just kept her face down and rubbed the stinging skin.

"I don't care if you're pregnant. Smart off at me again, little girl, and I'll skin you alive." He grabbed her throat again, forcing her to look at him. "Do I make myself clear?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Yes." She gasped for air.

"Yes, what?" He shoved her back, causing her to hit her head harshly on the wall.

"Yes, Sir." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Good girl," his mood did a 360 as he let go of her and cupped her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He patted the cheek he slapped and sneered at her, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Is my car back in one piece?" Joker asked the drunk Hadlynn, who was drinking her second glass of water.

"Yes, it is. I was very careful." She nodded, hiccuping afterward.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a little chat about that when you sober up," he said in a promising tone.

"Where'd you go?" Jonny asked suddenly. Before Hadlynn could make up a lie, Harley cut in.

"She went to our apartment. She just needed some air." Harley knew Hadlynn wasn't really there, but if Joker and Jonny knew that, her sister would be badgered some more. Harley suddenly felt a hand painfully gripping the inside of her thigh from under the table. Her eyes locked with Jokers as his jaw was clenched.

"I believe Jonny was talking to Hadlynn, Harls." Joker bit to her.

"I'm sorry," she looked down. The man only rolled his eyes. Jonny sighed, looking to his drunk girlfriend,, disappointed. She'd been doing great for the past couple months with her drinking and drug use. She hadn't touched any narcotics at all, she would have a drink here and there, but nothing as bad as this. When she started poking at her fettuccine and mumbling to herself with a giggle, Jonny stood from the table, looking to Joker and Harley.

"I'm about to head up to bed," he told them. "And see if I can't get her to settle down." He looked at Hadlynn who smiled up at him. "C'mon," he ushered her up. She pushed her chair back and stood, almost falling. Jonny caught her and picked her up as she started laughing more. When they were gone, Joker slammed his fork down on his plate stood, angrily pacing. Harley felt anxious from his actions.

"I get home from being at work most of the day, excited to see my Harlequin and Eat a nice dinner, have a drink, relax, be happy, you know? But what  
happens? I come home to a hammered teenager and my girlfriend, fucking off. You're her sister! You're supposed to install some kind of values in her! Instead of encouraging her behavior by laughing at her about it and being an idiot with her, maybe it'd be better if you talked to her about it when she got home! That's what I was expecting you to do, Harley!"

"Well, you're sure as hell not one to talk about fucking values!" She stood quickly, placing her hands on table.

"What did I just -"

"Shut. Up. I'm. Talkin''." Harley growled to him. Joker was too shocked to speak. "You've been killing and cheating people for how long now? Seventeen years? And you want to scold me about installing values into my sister? Where the fuck are your damn values?!" She screamed, she immediately placed a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that? She was completely screwed!

He stared at her, his blue eyes darkening. She watched as his hands started shaking, his whole body started shaking - actually. He pursed his lips, his eyes practically ripping through her soul. He stepped to her. As much as she wanted to run, his gaze was hypnotizing. She was paralyzed under his gaze. After he was a couple of feet away from her, he stopped. He rubbed his chin, turning around. He suddenly pulled one of his guns out, Harley had to keep herself from shrieking. She calmed once he was emptying the bullets from it, making little "clink" noises as they hit the floor. He tossed the gun to her and she whimpered, but caught. He did the same to his other gun and tossed it to her, too. She was more than confused at first, all he was doing was staring at her for gods sake. He pointed to the guns in her hands, and she realized he was at a point where he could probably break her back over his knee. When he could finally speak, he did.

"If you weren't carrying my heir," he said, his voice was shaky. "I'd shoot you dead." He grit through his teeth. "I promise, when you have our child," his voice went soft, sweet almost, but she knew good and well his intention to frighten her and make her sorry was anything but sweet. "I will break you. I will have you whipped like a damn horse, Baby. I'll have you so in line that every time I say jump, the first thought you'll have, the first thing that will come out of your mouth will be: 'how high, Mister J?'" He rolled his jaw. "Now, if I were you, sweetheart, I'd hide those guns from me every time I'm in this damned house." Her eyes grew wide, all she could do was nod. "Now, run along up to bed, I may be up there shortly or not. I don't know if I want to sleep in the same room as you, I might take advantage of your slumber and strangle you." He added as she walked to the door. Before she left, she turned to him.

"Don't think, for a second, that living with you is a walk in the park for me, either." She said lowly as tears stained her face.

A tinge of guilt ran through him, but he was too angry to care. He knew he had to teach her somehow, so it was for the best.

* * *

" **J** onny," Hadlynn whined, walking behind him in the bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower to scrub the dried blood from his skin. His stained suit lay on the floor. He knew Harley would be upset that he got his cloths filthy because she'd have to get the stains out, but hey. That's one of the reasons she there, right?

He looked up at Hadlynn in the mirror as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, sobering up since she had gotten home - but Jonny knew she still wasn't thinking like herself.

"I'm not your dad. You're eighteen. You don't have to apologize. I'd just really like it if you'd give me a heads up." He hissed.

"Can I make it up to you?" She whispered, her hand traveling lower until her finger tips brushed against the top of the towel. He swatted her hand away and she giggled.

"You're not yourself right now, alright? You need to go lay down. I'll be there in a minute." He assured her.

"HmmMmm," she shook her head, furrowing her brows.

"Hady, I'll be in there in a -" he jumped, feeling her suddenly grab him through the towel. He tried his hardest not to give into her. She was clearly out of her damn mind drunk at the moment. She'd never do that if she were sober. "Hadlynn." He snapped around, staring down at her. "Stop. You don't really want this." Jonny tried to tell her. She only shook her head and ran her hands up his chest, tangling them in his hair and pulling his lips down to hers. He was screaming at himself on the inside, feeling his tongue brush against hers, hearing her moan. He had never taken advantage of women. It wasn't his thing. He didn't see the point in it. And he certainly wasn't about to take advantage of Hadlynn. Joker would murder him for doing something like that to a girl he promised to keep safe. Having one of his guys rape her already was enough, he didn't need another one fucking her when she was so easily willing to jump off a cliff from how intoxicated she was.

Jonny finally pushed her back gently, rubbing his face.

"Hadlynn, you're drunk. You have no idea how badly I want to just throw you on the bed and fuck you until you won't be able to stand in the morning, but I can't. You aren't yourself, at all. You wouldn't be like this if you were sober. If we do anything, you're just going to wake up in the morning and regret all of it whether I'm your boyfriend or not. I can't do this to you, and it's unfair for you to do this to me." He said sternly. She stared up at him then slowly nodded, feeling tired as fuck already. "Good, now please, please go lay in the bed. I'll be there right after I get some pants on." He promised her. She nodded and complied, walking to the bed room and crawling into the bed. By the time he came out, she was almost asleep. He sighed, kissing her temple and cutting the lamp off, laying beside her and pulling her closer to him.

* * *

 **H** arley lay in bed, wide awake, waiting for Joker to come in and probably start arguing with her some more. Her hand drifted to her stomach and she smiled. In almost 8 months, she'll have a daughter or son. She hoped Joker would be kinder to them than he is to her. She thought he would, being that they are his flesh and blood. She'd just have to get used to staying up all night. She had to think of names, they had to get a nursery ready, and stock up on baby essentials and. . . She told herself to relax. It was 8 months away. She ran a hand over her stomach and smiled widely. She was already getting a little hard. Hadlynn told her she wouldn't actually start showing until she was 12-16 weeks in and the baby would start moving and kicking around 20 weeks. Would she even have it at a hospital? She's supposedly missing at the moment. When she showed up pregnant to a hospital, it wouldn't be hard to decide it was Joker's doing.

She sighed tiredly, wondering what he meant by "break" her. She already considered herself pretty tame when she was around him. She never wanted to disappoint him. When he was angry, she'd shut her mouth and let him vent and pitch fits. When he was horny, she'd do anything he needed to be satisfied (not that it was a chore to satisfy him). No, she didn't tend to his every need because he didn't want her to, honestly. He had always been independent for the most part. He didn't trust anyone to do his job for him, with the occasional exception of Jonny. But when he asked her to get something or cook something or clean something or find something, she'd do it. It wasn't because she was his slave, she could very well be stubborn and tell him no, it was the fact that she respected him enough to do what he needed. She accepted that fact that she couldn't be the dominant one of the relationship. He was a man. A stubborn, prideful man. And stubborn, prideful men would rather have a pretty woman feeding their ego instead of trying to be the boss.

She heard the door open, interrupting her thoughts and she glanced up to see Joker taking his suit off. She wanted to curl under a rock. She didn't know if she should pretend to be asleep or not, so she just turned on her side, facing away from him. He noticed her turn and sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and changing into sweatpants, pouring a drink.

"Harley, I know you're awake." He spoke, stepping to the bed and sitting down. She sat in silence for a moment, then turned over, looking at him. He held a glass with a little alcohol in it, and a glass with water. He sighed, and held the glass of water out to her. "I know you can't sleep without drinking a glass of water first." He mumbled. She tried not to smile, but did a little bit, sitting up and taking the glass from him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, sipping on the water. He finished his drink and noticed several glasses littered her nightstand, all had liquor in them.

"Tell me you haven't been drinking," he looked to her. Her eyes followed where his were and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I keep forgetting I'm pregnant and pour a drink, then remember I'm pregnant and never drink any of them." She finishes her water and he watches her intently.

"I'll have it taken out of here and put in a spare bedroom if you want me to," he suggested. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Why're you being so nice to me?" She blurted out. He sighed, taking the empty glass from her hands and setting it on his nightstand.

"For some weird and unexplainable reason, I feel somewhat guilty for threatening to shoot you and slapping you." He lay back, resting his hands behind his head. "You're the mother of my child, the least I could do is stop beating up on you until they're born so they won't come out stupid or something." He should've expected Harley to do what she did next. But even as the Bourbon hit his face, he was still startled a little. Then angry. He wiped his face, thanking god it wasn't that much or his sheets would've been soaked with it. Only his face and some of his chest was wet. She slammed the glass down turned away from him.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me." She grumbled, he could hear tears in her voice.

 _WHAT_ _THE HELL DID I SAY_?!

He asked himself. The woman was crazy and bipolar. Then he remembered; she's pregnant, her hormones are all out of whack.

 _Duh_.

For some odd reason, his anger simmered down as he got up to wipe his face and chest clean. When he got back in bed, he snatched on Harley's arm, pulling her to him.

"Fuckin' let me go!" She tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to straddle him. She didn't want to touch him. Or even look at him. But she was cold, he kept it freezing in that damned place, and he was hot as a furnace. She couldn't help but rest her hands on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry for being a prick." He rolled his eyes, but she was just shocked he apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch. I know you're getting tired of me throwing my drinks on you." She mumbled.

"That's the third time you've done that. I'm starting to think that's our thing."

"We don't have a thing." She rubbed her face tiredly.

"Yeah, we do. I'm beauty, you're the beast." She hit his chest and he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So damn funny!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Joker smiled at her, brushing his finger tips over her temple, brushing back a few stray blonde hairs.

It was still surreal to him. This woman, this goofy, sexy, hot mess of a woman used to be his psychiatrist. All proper in her glasses and white coats, topped off with her hair in a bun and name addresses like "Mister Joker". The thought made him cringe on the inside. He had done it. He had won, for now.

"I am pretty good at jokes." He took her sarcasm as a compliment and she rolled her jaw. "Why are you always angry?" He asked her. "You should smile more! You live longer." He suggested, his index fingers pushing up at the corners of her mouth, although she did not look amused. "I know from experience, the more you smile, the longer you live." She didn't look happy. "C'mon, Harls, I'm in a better mood now. Im happy, im smiling, I'm not angry! I'm not leaving you Alone until you smile at least once." He told her. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

Her damn attitude was about to get her tore up with a belt.

Instead, his hand made hard contact with her ass and she jumped a little, gasping.

"Get in a better mood," he growled to her, tired of her pouting. He saw a flicker of something in her eyes and he felt his cock twitch. Maybe she wanted him to get a little angry. . . Not too angry, but just enough.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" She bit her lip, raising up a little, then going back down to grind her groin against his. The friction made her moan a little as Joker watched.

"I don't think you want to find out." He whispered back to her. She felt tingles roll up her spine at his words.

"We both no I do, really." She retorted, grinding on him again. He couldn't help but lay his head back on the bead board and curse under his breath as she continued. Eventually, she got tired of the damned pants blocking her from him and got off of him to take them off. He sat up, looking at her suspiciously. "We both need this," she told him, reaching down his pants to grasp hold of his hardening cock. She breathed raggedly, desperate to get off. With a couple of pumps, he was hard and aching. He couldn't believe he was letting her do what she wanted, but she did let him do what he wanted earlier that day.

She pulled his pants down further and licked her lips, eyeing her favorite thing in the world. He waited to see what she would do, and when her tongue circled around him, he groaned. She looked up at him under full eyelashes and smiled. She turned her attention back to the task at hand, well task in hand. She wrapped her hand around his base and started jacking him off as she spit on his head and finally took him in her mouth.

"Fucking Christ, Harley." Joker's hand found her hair as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, moaning when he brushed against her throat. She suddenly pulled away and looked up at him. He wondered why she stopped, but it all became clear when she straddled him again, her hands resting on his chest. It was as if she were asking if it were okay to be the one on top. To be the one with a little bit more control. Usually, he'd throw her on her back and pound her into the mattress, refusing to submit to her the slightest, but he was too horny to really care at the moment. He gripped her hips and lifted her as she grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance. He forced her down, and his hips up, making her mouth open as she caught her breath. He repeated the action, going into her to the hilt. He hummed at the feeling of her slick walls hugging him, kneading him. She lifted her self and slowly moved down, moaning, her nails scratching down his chest. She was slow and teasing, taking her time to get him out of her and back in. He eventually got frustrated and grabbed her, lifting her himself and shoving her down on him.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy." She threw her head back, letting him continue. The sound of their breathing and skin slapping together each led through the room, making her wonder if they were being too loud. His cock hit her g-spot and she was too engulfed in ecstasy to care if they were being too loud. "You feel so good," she gently pulled at his hair, only making him bite down on her shoulder, making her pussy tighten around him.

"Harley," he chuckled, trailing his lips across her chest.

"Hmm?" She panted, a little distracted at the moment.

"Never thought I'd ever say this," he slowed down a little bit. "But I think I love your pussy more than I love raising hell."

That was a first.

Harley laughed, the sound like music to Joker's ears, he loved her laugh.

"Ungh," she threw her head back, feeling the heat in her stomach build up. "Harder, daddy, please harder." She begged him. He complied, giving his little princess what she wanted. His nails dragged down her thighs and she felt herself on the brink of her climax, she could tell he was about to come, too. His fingers went between them and started playing with her aching clit and she was done for. "Mistah J?" She felt tears blur her vision and he groaned.

"Hmm?"

"Can I please come? Please?" She pleaded. He smiled, his silver teeth and blue eyes creating a weird combination in the light of the lamp.

"Yes, only if you clean Daddy off when you're done." With his words, she came, soaking his cock in her hot juices, going weak in her knees, resting her sweaty forehead in the crook of his neck. After a few more thrusts in her, Harley felt Joker fill her up with his seed, the feeling made her moan tiredly. When he was done, she got off of him and did as she promised to do, making sure none of her cum was on his cock before falling back on the bed next to him.

"We should fight more often if it's going to end like that," she breathed heavily. He chuckled, liking the sound of that. He grabbed her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips.

"Agreed."

* * *

 _ **Late as fuck where I am but it was going to bother me not to update.**_

 _ **Not that much going on in this chapter, Harley's mood swings are going to get her killed though :P I'm half asleep so I barely remember wtf I just wrote all I know is that it is a lot of words and Harley and Joker fucked. I'll probably look back at this tomorrow and wonder why the hell I wrote it so late because it's probably not as good as I think it is at the moment.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought/ how I did for someone who's written this at 2:02 a.m. I'm dumb. Don't do what I just did. It's stupid to write this late. Wait until you're fully awake and actually aware of what you're writing down.**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Can never go wrong with whipped cream ;) and YES! I was thinking him having a girl would kinda sorta make him a little less harsh, but only towards his daughter. I feel like He'd still feel the same about everyone else. Thank you for the review ;)  
**

 **Sabrichi. :  
It's 2:22 in the morning right now where I'm at so, I guess we both like doing stuff at early hours of the morning, or late hours of the night - however you want to look at it. Congratulations on your new nephew, I don't know why I teared up reading that (I'm over tired maybe?) but I know exactly how you feel! My mom had three sons and I'm the oldest so. . . you can imagine how fun that was *sarcasm* but thank you for reading and me and you are kinda thinking alike with what gender to make her baby ;)**

 **Guest:  
Exactly. She's young, she's doing whatever the fuck she wants when the fuck she wants because she is a grown ass woman. And that 'I love you' kinda threw both of them off a little bit. UGGHH! Choosing between a boy and a girl is really hard, I have interesting plans for either gender but it's hard because one minute I want her to have a boy, the next I want her to have a girl :l so hard! Thanks for reviewing though, I'm glad you like the story:)**

 **THANKS FOR READING BITCHES!**

 **xoxo**

 **p.s - it's now 2:32 a.m. why'd I do this?**


	8. I Was Never Insane

_**Warning - * Nonconsensual* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language **_

_**I Was Never Insane  
**_ _except upon occasions when my heart was touched. - Edgar Allan Poe_

 **T** he next morning, Joker and Harley both awoke to the sound of hell breaking loose.

"You fucked someone else?!" Jonny's voice bounced off the walls, followed by Hadlynn's bitter laughter. Harley sat up and looked to her boyfriend, he glanced at the clock to see it was 8:30 in the morning. He sighed and yanked the comforter off of himself, getting up.

"No, I didn't fuck anyone else!" Hadlynn's yelling made Joker and Harley look to each other. Harley spring out of bed and threw one of Jokers shirts on, rushing out of the room with him following behind.

"Then why the fuck are you wearing another mans shirt, Hadlynn?! Where the fuck is your own fucking shirt?! You know the shirt you fucking left in the other. . ." He stopped talking, realization coming to his face. "Fucking bitch!"

"I didn't fucking fuck someone else, Jonny! Stop being so fucking paranoid!"

"What the fuck do you expect me to fucking think, Hadlynn?! Who the fuck is it?! Who were you with?!" He demanded, stepping closer to her. Joker stood in the door way and watched, Harley stood behind him, anger running through her. Jonny was talking to her little sister like she was some whore. She was about to speak when he snatched the shirt from her form, only leaving her in her bra and panties, and looked at the tag on the shirt and He laughed. "Versace. . . I don't remember owning any Versace shirts. But you know who I bet does?" Jonny threw the shirt down.

"You don't know the half of what you think you do." Hadlynn hissed to him.

"I know it's Jason Todd-Wayne!" He yelled, peering down at her. Her features went pale and he knew he had guessed correctly. "I'm right, aren't I?" She didn't answer, only tears went to her eyes. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Why? Why the fuck would you. . ." He trailed off, running his hands down his face. Her heart broke when she saw tears of hurt and anger in his eyes. "I've protected you, I have taken care of you when you needed me, I've saved you - more times than I can count. And this. . . " he scoffed. "I don't deserve you, and you sure as fuck don't deserve me." His voice shook.

"Jonny -"

"For someone to look at what I've done, what I've put on the line, for them. . . see how much I care about them, how much I risk being with them. . . and turn around and say 'that's not good enough'. I'm sorry. That's all I can say'." A tear broke over his lashes and fell to his cheek.

"Jonny, I didn't -"

"Don't fuckin' lie to me, Hadlynn. You just take advantage and whore around." He chuckled. Her tears fell at his words and Harley stepped forward, Joker placed his arm in front of her though, keeping her at bay. "Don't know why I'm surprised. That's what all women tend to do in this lifestyle. So, I'm going to give you the same options I gave my ex wife." He grabbed a gun, Harley struggled to get past her boyfriend. "Either get the fuck out, or get shot." He raised his brows. Hadlynn shook with anger.

"I didn't fucking sleep with -" the back of his hand made contact with her face roughly, making her yelp. That was it. Harley and Joker both entered the room angrily. She went to her sister, helping her up as Joker punched him as hard as he could.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again." He growled demonically.

"So, you can beat her around but I can't?" Jonny snapped to him.

"I only do it when she deserves it!" Joker barked to him, he looked at Harley, who was standing protectively in front of her sister. "Leave, I need to speak to Jonny for a few minutes." He tells them. Harley nods and grabs Hadlynn's hand, leading her out.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Harley asked Hadlynn as she walked down the stairs.

"Leaving." She walked into the kitchen.

"And going where? Hadlynn, if you want to convince him you aren't cheating, you don't need to go over to the guys house." She crossed her arms as she spoke to her younger sister.

"I'll be back soon. Just tell Joker I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked to the back door.

"And when he gets mad at me for letting you go?" Harley raises a brow.

"Spread your legs like you always do to get out of trouble." She shrugged to her sister, wiping her stray tears and leaving.

* * *

" **H** i," Hadlynn breathed as Jason opened the door to her apartment. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, walking past him.

"I was Just about to ask you that," he scoffed gently.

"Me and Jonny got into a fight." She explained. He bit his tongue and raised his brows.

"About?"

She handed him his shirt that she wore home the previous night and he sucked in a breath.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking about that, honestly. Do you want me to talk to him? He knows we didn't -"

"He's convinced of it. When I tried to explain that we didn't have sex, he hit me." She say on the couch and Jason felt anger flare in him.

"You aren't still -"

"No, no. We won't be back together until he handles some personal shit. I'm not dealing with another Nathan." She sighed tiredly, and still hungover. The realization that she was hung over hit her like bricks. Immediately a pounding headache rolled through her, her bones seemed to hurt from it. She groaned, placing her forehead in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her.

"Can you look in the cabinet by the fridge and hand me two Tylenol?" She asked, trying to ease the ache by rubbing her forehead.

"Sure," he grabbed a glass of water and the medicine and brought it to her. "Are you okay?"

"Hung over." She replied, downing the pills.

"Ah," he sat beside her, hesitant to put his arm around her. When he placed it on the back of the couch, she groaned and lied her head on his waist, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey, Jason?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you rub my forehead?" She whined and he smiled.

"Of course, Princess." He scoffed sarcastically, but his fingers softly grazed her forehead, gently making circles and patterns. She moaned in approval, feeling her headache weaken.

"So," she spoke, relaxing. "How's Lana?" The sound of the girls name made Jason groan internally. He had completely forgotten about Lana. He told her he'd go to lunch with her today.

"She's fine. Thanks for asking."

"I don't like her," Hadlynn spoke aloud.

"What? Why not?" Jason furrowed his brows, curious as to what Lana did to make Hadlynn dislike her. A spark of hope ran through his mind at the thought of Hadlynn possibly being jealous of Lana.

"She's just too. . . high maintenance." Hadlynn replied. He raised a brow. She had a point.

"What else?"

"She's too much. She makes fake porn star moans when you fuck, doesn't she?" She asked bluntly and Jason's eyes widened.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, so you can ask about me and Jonny fucking but I can't ask about you and Lana fucking?"

"Okay, I ask you about Jonny because I want to know you're safe. And you clearly aren't."

"What if I want to know if you're safe? What if I don't trust Lana?" Hadlynn asked.

"Give me one reason why you don't trust Lana?" Jason looked down at her. She turned a little and looked up at him.

"She's a beautiful girl." Hadlynn explained to him. He furrowed his brows in utter confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Beautiful girls always have the most lethal secrets." She told him.

"And you know this because?"

"I'm a beautiful girl- I work with Joker, I've done every drug known to man more than twice in my life time among other things. Barbara's beautiful- she fucked Tony Richards for months when her and Dick were on a break; don't tell her I told you and don't tell him about it. Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley -"

"I get the point." Jason's hand trailed from her forehead to her hair, to her back. "What else have you done?"

"You know everything about what I've done." She assured him. He couldn't help but smile at her words, his hand slipped under her shirt. He felt her tense, but relax when his warm hand slides against the smooth skin of her back. "What about you?" She turned over again, his hand shifted to her stomach, his fingers running soothingly over her ribs. "Any dirty little secrets the boy wonder would like to share with his best friend?" She raised a brow. He smiled at the fact that they were "best friends" it meant they were closer in her mind than he thought.

"It's no secret I have a lot of sex," he sighed, smirking. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's not a secret you have a lot of sex. What else?"

"Sometimes, I get really angry and aggressive out on patrol, I sometimes hurt people more than I should." He cleared his throat and she nodded a little. "He's actually thinking about getting rid of Robin until I learn to control my anger." Jason explained to her. She frowned at his words.

"Well, maybe he won't if you prove to him you can handle it." She suggested and he sighed.

"He's given me six times to prove it. I've fucked up every one of them." He chuckled, but he held no humor in his tone.

"Oh, well, you could use a break." She shuddered when his fingers grazed the bottom of her bra on accident.

"Sorry," he apologized and she blushed a little.

"It's okay."

"I should be dragging you to GCPD by your hair right now, you know that right?" He asked lowly. Her breath hitched at his words and she tensed.

"But you won't," she whispered back, her brown and green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"What makes you say that?" He smirked.

"Because," she slipped her hand under his shirt, her nails raked against his muscular abdominals and chest. "I'm too pretty for jail." She smiled up at him and his jaw slackened a bit.

"You work for scum," he added and her smile faded as she sat up and turned to him.

"Jason,"

"Just tell me why. Why are you working with someone like him?" He furrowed his brows.

"He's not that horrible, you know." She spoke defensively.

"Are. . . you defending him?"

"Why not? Why can't I? All you see and hear about is all the bad he's caused. You don't see what I do."

"And what exactly do you see?" Jason hissed, sitting up as well.

"He defended me." She told him, quietly.

"What?" Jason didn't expect to hear that.

"When Jonny hit me, he knocked the piss out of Jonny. He. Defended. Me." She repeated. Jason rolled his jaw.

"I still can't see that bastard -" Hadlynn shot him a look and he stopped. "Joker," he corrected himself. "Defending anyone."

"You're just mad because you weren't there to knock Jonny's jaw out if place and he was."

"I'm mad, because I don't like the thought of you with them." She stood but Jason grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, causing her to straddle him.

"So, are we actually going to acknowledge what happened the last time we saw each other or are we going to act like it didn't happen." His lips brushed against hers.

"You know good and well I don't want a relationship right now." She said harshly, though she was shaking. Her words hurt Jason more than they should've, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Who said we have to be in a relationship?" He smirked.

He had a point.

"Jason, if Joker finds out we're -" she lost her train of thought when his lips brushed across her neck. "Jason," she said as a protest but it came out like a moan. His hands trailed from her waist to her ass, grabbing her and grinding her core against his groin. His hand wrapped in her hair and his lips met hers in a scorching kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, her teeth digging into his bottom lip. He groaned, their tongues fighting for dominance.

A thousand things flew through her head. What would her sister think? What would Joker do if he found out she was practically on the verge of fucking Robin? What would Jonny do if he found out she were making out with the same guy she claimed she didn't have feelings for, only an hour after they broke up. A huge wave of guilt rushed through her, consuming her, and she pulled away from Jason, gasping.

"I can't do this." She breathed, stumbling to get off of him.

"What?"

"I just broke up with a guy I actually really care about, I'm over tired, I'm not thinking straight I'm. . . " she groaned.

"Look, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I should've been more considerate." Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"Jason, no, I just -"

"No, really, Hady. I know you're vulnerable, I know you're hurt, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He stood, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She stepped to him but he held a hand up.

"I'm heading home. Look, you need to call Barbara and talk it out with her,"

"Talk it out with her? Jason, she doesn't know every little detail like you do, she'll turn me in to the cops."

"Then I'll call you later tonight," he shrugged, walking to the door.

"Jason -"

"Bye, Hady." He shut the door, leaving.

* * *

" **I** s he still angry?" Harley asked from the shower as Joker walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, he's pretty angry. Where'd your sister run off to?" He started unbuttoning his shirt. Harley could see through the blurred glass door of the shower and smirked when she saw the silhouette of his buff arms.

"Uh," she lathered shampoo into her hair. "She said she'd be back soon. I think she just needed to think." Harley winced, hoping that sounded convincing. The door to the shower suddenly swung open, and Joker leaned against the frame, admiring the view. Harley turned to face him, her hair a pile of suds.

"Mister Joker! Do you not know it's very rude not to knock when a lady is freshening up?" She stated with a gasp, covering her chest. A crooked smile found its way to his lips as he looked her up and down.

"My apologies, Miss Quinn, I just can't control myself around you when you're so god damn -"

"Sexy?" She raised a brow.

"I was gonna say beautiful, but you're sexy, too." He chuckled. She got a bunch of suds from her hair and blew them at him, making him grab her. She squealed as he threw her sopping wet body over his shoulders, tickling her.

"Mistah J!" She screeched as he stepped out of the shower with her. She yelped at the cold hitting her. "Stop!" She kicked and squirmed, causing him to slip on the tile and fall, taking her with him. Although the fall onto the tile was bone splintering, they both couldn't help but laugh the second they hit the floor. "That hurt so much." She said through chuckles, trying to catch her breath. "Why am I laughing?" She asked herself more than she was asking him. They both tried to calm down as she grabbed onto the counter and pulled herself up. She held her hand out for her boyfriend. When he grabbed it, he snatched her back down into the soapy puddle of water she'd left. She didn't hit the floor as hard because he wrapped an arm around her waist before she hit. He pinned her down, holding her hands a over her head. "You're mean, you know that, Mistah J?" She panted tiredly, focusing on getting her energy back to overtake him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere in life if I weren't, Baby girl." He whispered in her ear, his lips kissing the place on her jaw under her ear. She chuckled, taking a deep breath, she suddenly caught him off guard and flipped them over, locking her fingers with his and smiling.

"But, you aren't that mean." She kissed the back of his tattooed hand. "You are messy, though." She looked around at the water and soap surrounding them.

"Well, I usually don't go this long in a relationship without murdering the woman." He confessed.

"Guess I'm pretty lucky then, huh?" She ran her hands down his bare chest. He reached up and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're daddy's very special weapon," he cupped her face, running a thumb over her bottom lip, smiling widely.

"What do ya mean?" She furrowed her brows, suddenly confused. He chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it," he patted her thigh and sat up. "Finish your shower and clean this up," she got off of him and stepped to the shower. "I'll see you when you get out," he winked to her, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

" **H** adlynn, whatcha doin' home so - are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!" Harley stepped to her sister who was very obviously doped up on something as she walked through the back door. The brunette made a goofy smile before dropping something on the floor. It was around six at night, the blonde was just about to call and see where her sister was when she heard her pull up. Harley looked down and saw a syringe with a needle attached to it. Harley narrowed her eyes and picked the syringe up, holding Hadlynn with her other arm. She saw the syringe had sharpie written on the bottom of the plunger. She read it, and her eyes widened and her blood went cold. "Joker!" She called, looking at her sister in her arms. "H-Hady?" She patted her back. "Hady? Where did you get this?" Harley pushed her sister back a little bit so she could see her face. Hadlynn was still smiling and giggling. "Hady, where did you get this?" Harley asked again, more stern.

"I don't know," Hadlynn ran a hand down her sisters face. "But I feel super duper smiley!" She laughed.

"What is it?" Joker came into the kitchen.

"Um, are your different toxins marked with certain numbers?" Harley asked him, fear striking through her.

"Yeah, why?" He walked to her slowly, seeing Hadlynn's smiling form.

"What's number A59F13?" She looked to him.

"Why?" He hissed, snatching the syringe from her.

"Hadlynn took it, thinking it was a drug, by mistake." She told him.

"Motherfucker!" He ran his hands though his hair, pacing.

"Joker, what the hell was it?" Harley snapped, sounding like Harleen.

"My laughing toxin." He winced.

"YOUR WHAT?!" She screamed. "SHE COULD DIE!"

"What do you mean she could die? Death in inevitable with that stuff!"

"What the hell have you done?" She screamed to him.

"Me?! I didn't tell her to fucking shoot up on it! She's the one who took it!" He sneered, grabbing Hadlynn chin and looking at her eyes. "How long ago did she take it?"

"I think right before she came in about five minutes ago," Harley felt tears prick her eyes.

"Alright, we have a little over seven minutes."

"To do what?"

"Find the one to reverse it." He walked out of the kitchen and she followed, laying her giggling sister on the couch and following him up the stairs. He said something to Jonny and he cussed under his breath, rushing down the stairs to her. Harley and Joker walked to one of his spare bed rooms and he pulled out a case and opened it. Hundreds of different capped syringes and powders filled the case to the rim and he shuffled through all of it.

"What do you mean reverse it?"

"Every toxin I make, I always make an antidote to it. Like a reset button incase anyone mistakes something for heroine or anything like that, exactly that Hadlynn did." He sighed when he found the syringe that read "A59F13".

"I swear to god if my sister does because of you -"

"You won't do anything because it's not my fault she's a damn junkie, Harley." He gritted through his teeth, getting up. She stayed quiet, following him downstairs. "Alright, here." Joker took the needle off the antidote, pushing the needle into Hadlynn's arm as blood dripped from her mouth and nose. Her body was already trying to reject the poison. Seconds after he injected her with the reverse, the blood stopped and dried and she immediately went to sleep. "You," Joker grabbed Harley's throat and peered down at her. "When she wakes up, you're talking to her."

"Why do I have to do it? It's your fault she was on drugs to begin with!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" He Shoved her back.

"Nathan was getting the narcotics from you, and giving them to Hadlynn!" She shrieked. "So this is your fault!"

The second Joker was about to hit her, she beat him to it. He rolled his jaw after her hand stung the side of his face from the force behind her hit.

"That's it." He grabbed her hair and threw her on the floor, causing her to scream a slew of curses at him. He only laughed and grabbed her leg, dragging her up the stairs. She kicked and struggled, whimpering at her skin going raw very quickly from being dragged across the floor. By the time they got up to his room, he picked her up by her hair again and threw her on the bed, slamming the door and locking it, reaching for his belt. "This is long over due." He wrapped the leather around his hand and stalked towards her like a predator would do to its prey.

"You are not." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, I am." With that, she screamed as the leather made harsh and burning contact with her calf muscle. "You can either cooperate and be a big girl and make it easier on yourself, or," he grabbed her throat and pulled her closer to him. "You can be a little snot nosed bitch and make it harder on yourself. Either way, we both know i'll win." His words sent tremors through her. He wasn't happy, or even a little excited. Pure anger bore into her from his eyes. She remembered what Hadlynn told her earlier that day. 'Spread your legs like you always do to get out of trouble.' Harley knew she shouldn't listen to the advice, but a.) she was pregnant and the baby didn't need this bullshit and b.) even if she weren't pregnant, she wouldn't want this. She just bit her tongue and sucked it up, biting her lip. He was far from sexy at the moment, he was scary, terrifying. He wasn't doing this for his own pleasure or hers, he was doing it to put her in her place. Something told her that trying to seduce him would do no good, it'd only make it worse, but she needed to at least try.

She took a breath and sat up. He waited for her to roll over, he didn't feel like beating her whole body until she bled, it'd be easier on the both of them if she just cooperated and let him do what he needed to do.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

"K. Now roll over." He gave her the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't stop stalling' look and she gulped.

"N-No, I'm really sorry," she whimpered. Fuck seducing, she was too emotional to keep her shit together to try and get him to fuck her instead of punish her.

"Harley, you were disrespectful. I can't let you get off free or you'll do it again." He growled. Harley shook her head frantically at his words.

"No! I- I promise I won't do it again! Please, please, Daddy. I promise I'll be good from now on." She placed her hands on his chest. "Please," she whispered. "I'll do anything just please don't do this." Tears leaked from her eyes as she begged and Joker looked a little confused. Why was she like this? She'd never really begged him before, not like this. Other than when he tortured her at Arkham.

"Shhshhshh," he soothingly ran his fingers over her cheek, rubbing the tears from her face. "It'll be over quick," he assured her, smiling.

"Joker, stop." She pushed him back and he laughed.

"Awe! Look at you, Harleen."

"Don't." Harley spit to him, angry and hurt. He grabbed her arm and she swung on him. He only laughed more, grabbing her hair. She groaned but suddenly stopped breathing, feeling his erection on her ass. SHE WAS NOT HORNY. SHE WAS NOT HAVING SEX TONIGHT. He laughed, his hand traveling to her throat.

"I think I have a better punishment in mind," he sneered, shoving her on the bed more.

"No, don't you fucking dare- " she gasped as he hooked his fingers in her cotton shorts and ripped them off of her, leaving her bare waist down, she didn't bother to put on panties after she got out of the shower.

It was hard to believe this was the same man who was goofing off and laughing with her earlier. This one was cruel and merciless. She heard him unbuttoning his pants and she felt tears stray down her face. She tried to struggle, only to have him grab more hair as hard as he could. She screamed at the action and he laughed, shoving her face into the mattress. When he forced himself into her pussy, she arched her back and screamed. The pain almost unbearable. He pulled out again and shoved back in.

"I'm surprised you're not soaked, Harls." He snickered, leaning forward, pressing his chest on her back as his lips grazed over her ear. "You usually love it rough."

"Stop, please." She begged him, tears falling on his mattress. He only press her legs more and his belt mad sharp contact with her ass. She arched her back again and screamed, completely humiliated. His hard thrusts into her mainly dry pussy made her whole body ache. After a few minutes, he picked up his pace and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck, still so tight," he chuckled. She honestly didn't know how, he was pretty big and they fucked every night. She thought of it as a blessing to still have walls.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his cum filling her, he pulled out half way and finished emptying himself all over her back. She sobbed quietly, feeling his hot seed on her skin. Her legs shook from where he assaulted her. Her core was on fire, not the good kind and she felt like nothing. She looked at him and he scoffed.

"Get an attitude with me again, Harls. I'll make sure you won't ever talk back again." He threatened her and she nodded slowly, covering her body with the sheets, even though he'd seen her naked plenty before. God, why'd she let him do that? The man who claimed to love her, just raped her. What the hell had she done to her life? "Oh, and," he leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "you're talking to your sister when she wakes up, got it?" he asked almost taunting her, knowing good and damn the only answer to that order would be "yes sir".

"Yes, Sir." she whispered shakily. He smiled gently, making her stomach do a flip. Why'd he have that affect on her after what he just did?!

"Good girl." he patted her head and pressed his lips to hers, before she could control herself, she was kissing him back with just as much ferocity. When he pulled away, he wiped the tears that had fallen down her face and poked his lip out. "Don't cry too much, these sheets stain very easily." he mocked her and winked before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **You can hate me for that if you want to, but it goes with what I have planned for the story - and that was a Joker thing to do, honestly.**_

 _ **I wasn't half asleep when I wrote this chapter you guys! So proud of myself!**_

 **DocQuinn:  
'Insomnia chapter':) I'm a lot more dirty minded when I'm sleepy. When I was writing that Joker/Harley part in Chapter 7, their fucking was the most random, on the spot shit I have ever come up with out of no where. It wasn't planned or anything. I literally said "They should fuck. I don't know why, but they just should." and so they did. If I'm being honest, I think I just wrote that to try and wake myself up enough to post the chapter. It worked a little, I guess. And thank you, I'm happy it was a good chapter since I wrote it asleep basically. **

**Sabrichi . C. Brus:  
Thank you:) And yes, I know what you mean. I always read updates the second I get the email, no matter what time it is. I've had to re-read before. Once again, the sex part wasn't planned for that chapter at all, I just needed something exciting to keep me from falling asleep. **

**loreenagrgoddess:  
AWE! Your review made my day:) I'm so happy you like how I'm writing the characters. I'm literally going off of nothing at all but 2 minutes and 30 seconds of pure crazy, with Queen playing in the background at this moment so. . . I'm assuming how they'd act or handle something. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much, thanks for your support, I appreciate it;)**

 **Jenn-Angel5516:  
I'M GLAD YOU THOUGHT IT WAS HOT;) Yeah, Hadlynn's used to Harley being the sane and grounded one, she's starting to see that that's no longer the case all that much so, she's having a little/huge break down. And yes, I would assume being around The Joker would make anyone reach the end of their rope at some point - she's almost reached the end of hers. Just wait till she finds out she's adopted, that's gonna be fun to write. I love writing pregnant Harley, she's either going to throw a drink in your face or be in mommy mode, gotta pregnancy hormones. I keep myself happy writing these stories until August 5, so I'm glad they're keeping you happy until then as well:)**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

 ***Again, sorry for the ending of the chapter but, Joker can't always be the patient guy, not even to Harley - pregnant or not.**

 **xoxo**


	9. Science Has Not Yet Taught Us

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -  
***This chapter may anger/ depress/ upset/ you***  
**_

 _ **Science Has Not Yet Taught Us  
**_ _if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence. - Edgar Allan Poe_

 **H** adlynn woke up with the biggest headache of her life. She literally felt like her head was being split open. The last thing she remember was shooting up.

Suddenly, disappointment ran through her. What the hell had she done? What the hell did her sister think when she saw her? As if Joker sensed that Hadlynn didn't want to be bothered with bullshit, he came down the stairs, an annoying smirk on his face.

"Good Morning, Happy Go-Lucky Smiley Susie." He chirped. She cut her eyes at him.

"Shut up," she grumbled, getting off the couch.

"I must say, I'm very disappointed in you after the little stunt you pulled." He sighed.

"You have no room to talk about."

"Oh, but, I do. See I would never be dumb enough to mistake my toxin as Colombian White."

"I did what?" She furrowed her brows.

"I know I should be angry that you tried to steal from me but, you were smiling more in ten minutes than you have all your life." He chuckled.

"I mistook your toxin as -"

"And you almost died. But, thank god, Batsy isn't the only hero in Gotham. I saved your life." He patted her head and walked past her. "You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you, did I?" She scoffed back to him.

"You know, I forget that I have to be either completely wasted or too stoned to care, to even tolerate you a little." He smiled fakely.

"Glad we have something in common then." She smiled back at him, walking up the stairs to find Harley.

"How do you feel?" She looked to me as I walked into Jokers room. She was raised her brows, walking to me.

"I'm fine, Harley." She spoke as her sister's hand pressed to her forehead.

"I woke up around three this morning to check on you and you were running a fever." She explained to me, walking back to Joker's bed. She had multiple shirts that belonged to him that were splattered with blood stains.

"What are you doing?" She walked to the bed and winced seeing how bad off his clothing was. The designer shirts were littered with blood of different shades, it made her scoff. "When you're so rich, you can afford to use Tom Ford shirts to do your dirty work in."

"They aren't lost causes." Harley chuckled. "I'm just going to do a lot of scrubbing."

"Seriously." Hadlynn scoffed. A moment of silence passed as Harley sorted through the clothing. Putting the really bad off stains in a different pile, and putting the easy to get out stained ones in another. "Listen, Harley, last night - I didn't mean t-"

"I don't. . ." Harley held a hand up. "Do you need help, Hadlynn?" She finally asked, looking up.

"What?" Hadlynn furrowed her brows.

"I know you're sorry for taking the wrong thing, but if it wouldn't have been toxin, would you feel sorry?"

"Of course! I've been clean for -"

"Six weeks." Harley's "Harleen" side was coming out.

"You've seriously been counting?"

"Yes. I have. And I was proud of you until last night."

"I'm sorry, Harley. I just couldn't cope without -"

"Cope with what?" Her sister laughed dryly. "If you haven't noticed, within the last couple months, I've lost all sense of fucking sanity; I've been manipulated, I've been beat around, I've slept with my own patient, I've lied to so many people - including GCPD, I'm now pregnant with the most feared, psychotic person in all of Gotham's child. I've had my brain completely fucked up with ECT AND kidnapped AND raped!" Hadlynn's face drained of color.

"Y-you remember him performing the shock therapy?" Hadlynn asked her quietly.

"Of course I do! After all of that, do you see me trying to do drugs or stay drunk 24/7 just so I can 'cope'? You're grown, Hadlynn. Stop doing childish things to get through life. Grow up and get over yourself." Harley snapped.

"Oh, save it, Harley. You're fucking the king of everything childish! He kills anybody who disagrees with him! He throws fucking fits when he doesn't get what he wants! You're telling me to grow up? And if you remember everything he's done, and you can see yourself that he's been manipulating you, why the hell are you still here? If you're that desperate for affection that you'd settle for someone as mentally sick and disturbed as him, then you need more help than anyone in this damned city has ever needed." Hadlynn hissed, about to turn to go.

"Bite me, Hadlynn! I know good and damn well Nathan beat the hell out of you, too! And you never fucking left him!"

"Because I was in love with him! You can't possibly be in love with Joker!"

"And why's that?!"

"Because this whole 'relationship' is built on bullshit and dumbass judgment!"

"Oh, wow! Okay! That's fucking fantastic, Hadlynn! Yes, I get it. I'm being naive to think that I could ever change him, but what the hell else am I supposed to do? I can't go anywhere. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well try to get him loosen up a little bit!"

"The only thing loosening is your damn sanity!" Hadlynn screamed.

"Get the fuck out!" Harley screamed back.

"Don't have to tell me twice! Hope he fucking beats the living bitch out of you!"

"Go over dose and rot in hell!" Harley threw a drinking glass at her sister and it shattered on the wall beside her head.

"Go choke on Joker's cock!"

"Go choke on Jason's!"

"Both of you shut up!" Joker yelled from the door way. Hadlynn turned to look up at him. Her and Harley both have tears of anger in their eyes. "Sit." He growls to Hadlynn, pointing at the bed. She rolls her eyes but does as she's told. "Now." He stood in front of them. "What in the hell is wrong with you two?"

The two girls both started at the same time. Hadlynn was explaining how hypocritical Harley was being while Harley explained how stupid Hadlynn was being. Joker had finally heard enough when he Harley called Hadlynn a whore, concerning Jonny and Jason Todd while Hadlynn called Harley mentally unfit to raise a child.

"Enough." Joker rubbed his temples. "Hadlynn,"

"What?" She snapped.

"Me and Harleen need to talk." Was all he said, his eyes locked on the blonde. Hadlynn looked between them.

"No point in talking to her. The second I leave she's just gonna jump your bones and fuck you into being on her side." Hadlynn said, walking to the door and slamming it behind her.

They stood in silence, she waited for him to speak, he waited for her to speak.

"I need to go scrub these." She grabbed a couple of his shirts and headed towards the door.

"Harley," he sighed and she stopped, squeezing her eyes closed. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't do anything wrong. If he were going to get onto one of them, it should've been Hadlynn. "Just "Just bite your tongue and smile."

"Bite my tongue and smile? She just said those things to me and all you have to say about it is 'bite your tongue and -" she stopped talking when she noticed he was giving her the 'shut up' look. "Yes, sir." She said quietly.

"Good girl," he kissed her, it ended as soon as it started, but it still made her weak. "When you get done with that, me and you need to talk about some things, alright?"

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

 **H** adlynn was in the middle of pouring a drink in the comfort of her room when the door burst open and she's met by none other than Jonny Frost. His gaze immediately falls to the ground since she's only in her bra and thong. She just rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. Modesty was the last thing on her mind.

"The hell do you want, Jonny? Harley's already been on my dick, I don't need your two cents right now." She scoffed, downing her scotch.

"Joker wanted me to check on you, Miss Quinzel." He cleared his throat. Her eyebrow raised at how he addressed her.

"Miss Quinzel?" She scoffed. "Little stuffy, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm back to being just your body guard. I think addressing you as anything but, would be inappropriate for our relationship."

"What relationship?"

"Exactly. So me calling you Miss Quinzel shouldn't be a problem." His tone was still quiet and calm. She felt a tug in her chest but ignored it, pouring more alcohol instead.

"Alright." She breathed. "Well, tell him I'm fine."

"Good, because we have a little something to do tonight." Joker's voice filled the room and she snapped her head to the door to see the neon green haired psycho leaning against the door frame.

"Jesus," she mumbled, grabbing her robe to cover her half naked form, though she kept it open. The man didn't seem bothered - nor interested in her exposed body, which made her think a little bit higher of him. "Wait, what?" She furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. My dearest friend, Alejandro,"

"By dear friend, he means biggest pain in the ass," Jonny added.

"Wants to discuss the debt I owe him. You know, the two grand I was going to get back from Mister feathers until you started shooting the place up without reason?"

"That money was going to a debt?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I wouldn't go through that much trouble for the money if it weren't, smart one."

"Okay, I had good reasoning as to why I started shoot- "

"I'm sure it's a great one for the books, but right now, I need you to start getting ready." He ushered Jonny to leave with him. After a few seconds of being gone, he peeks his head back in the door. "Oh and uh, might want to bathe in sexuality because I can't really bat my lashes and show him my boobs as persuasion when threats and weapons no longer work."

"I'm not showing him my boobs!" Her mouth fell open.

"You will if it gets me an extension on getting his money to him."

"But you- "

"Hady, I need to -" Harley stopped when she saw her half naked sister and Joker only feet apart. "borrow your hairbrush."

"Sure, in the bathroom." Hadlynn nodded her head to the bathroom door.

"Thanks," Harley walked to her bathroom and grabbed the brush, keeping her ears pealed to see what Joker and Hadlynn were talking about.

"What time do I need to be ready?" Hadlynn asked Joker.

 _Ready for what?_

Harley asked in her head.

"By five, I'll have Jonny send your dress and all that other stuff up." He replied to her.

 _Oh, a job._

Harley walked out and sighed.

"You wanted to talk to me when I was done with your clothes?" She asked Joker and he smiled.

"Five." He reminded her sister.

"Got it." She sighed as Joker and Harley left her room.

* * *

" **W** hat'd you want to talk about?" Harley yawned, closing the door.

"Just a little thing that's been bugging me." He smirked. She sat on the bed, folding her legs under her and waiting for him to speak. Pure curiosity on her features. "So, clearly you can't now, you're pregnant; but how would you like to start helping me after you have the kid?"

 _Did I hear him right?_

She asked herself.

"Wha- huh?" Was all she could get out of her mouth.

"Would you like to work with me?" He repeated and her heart almost hit the ceiling.

"I- you- really?" She raised her brows.

". . . Yes, why not?" He walked to her and she smiled.

"I don't- I mean I- I don't know what to say," she finally got out and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little harshly.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to work for you, it's just that I- I can't kill people for the hell of it. . ." Her words, for some reason oblivious to her, makes him laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked dryly.

"Yes, you can! I saw it in you the night you shot Nathan! You got it, kiddo, you just need a little encouragement!" He beamed.

"I did that because he hurt my sister, I can't kill people for the hell of it." She argued.

"Not even for me?" His words hit her like fire. What the hell? He wouldn't really ask her to do something she was uncomfortable with, would he? She thought for a moment. "Look, Harls, he clasped her hand in both of his and grinned at her. "I'm trying to help you. I know exactly what it's like to be a slave to stress and disappointment. To break your back trying to out play the rules of the system to your advantage without screwing anything up," his hand brushed over her cheek, his blue eyes baring into her light blue ones. "When you're in the mindset that I'm in, the best one - might I add, you make the rules!" He chuckled. "I just want to see you happy. And you will be, I promise, you just have to trust me on this." He spoke soothingly now and she felt hypnotized by his words. Her breathing became deep and slow the more she thought about being like him. She was already heavily questioning her sanity. Perhaps, it wasn't insanity that consumed him. But pure genius. Maybe, everyone "sane" were the insane ones and the insane only saw the realities of the real world. Her mind was swamped with these thoughts. She finally gave in and nodded slowly.

"Okay," she whispered to him. The biggest, shining, silver smile she had ever seen pulled at his lips and he let out a happy sound that sounded like a chuckle and a bark, it made her skin crawl, but it also made her smile and let her laugh slip from her lips. "What the hell was that?" She asked him, chuckling. He leaned down and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up to him, her body was flush against his. She giggled when his lips met hers. It wasn't like the one from earlier. It wasn't chaste or little. It was passionate and heated. She moaned when he grabbed her ass, giving him the opportunity to bite down on her lip. Another moan rose from her throat and she felt her body catch fire almost. She couldn't help but smile, remembering that it was already almost four and he needed to be ready to leave by five. They didn't have time to fuck. She giggled as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"You need to go get ready," she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying every second of his tongue and teeth gnawing and licking at her neck as his other arm pulled her closer into him.

"I will," he told her, his lips now ravishing her collar bone. His teeth bared down on it and she yelped at the shot of pain that was turned into pleasure as his tongue swept over the broken skin.

"Joker," she groaned, her hands running through his hair. "You have to go," she was exhausted. Completely exhausted. She knew if he didn't stop now, he never would.

"HmmMmm," he protested his hands moving to pull her shirt over her head. She let him, and sighed when his hands roamed over her body, admiring her. Before he could finish where he left off, she grabbed his face in her hands, looking at him the way he would look at her if she were the one trying to get in his pants - a very well defined scowl. And he had to admit, she had it down to a T.

"Get a grip. You're acting like you don't have self control." She said sternly and he looked to her, unamused.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying my hardest to channel my inner you. Now, get in that bathroom, shower and put on something really pretty for daddy." She patted his face and he scowled at her.

"I've never said that. And I don't talk like that."

"Don't make me cut off your testicles." She sighed.

"You wouldn't, you love them too much." He scoffed, letting go of her.

"Ha! Keep thinking that, Casanova." She fell back on the bed and stretched.

"Don't make me cut your clit off," he said in the same tone she threatened him with. She let out a haughty laugh.

"You wouldn't, you love it too much." She scoffed to him like he did to her.

"Can't wait to set you straight." He grabbed a suit and tossed it on the bed.

"What was that?" She raised a brow.

"Nothing, dear." He started the shower.

* * *

" **N** ow, Alejandro, there is a good explanation as to why I don't have your money," Joker said, leaning back in his chair.

"I heard your concubine got in the way." The Dark haired man spoke, looking Hadlynn up and down. She felt her body heat up from being weirded out. She wasn't showing that much skin. She was in a black, long sleeved dress that reached her lower thighs and didn't cling to her body extremely tight. Her hair was flat ironed, reaching her hip bones and she were simple black heels. She cringed at the word "concubine" because it meant mistress. She was not at all, nor would ever be anyones mistress, especially not Joker's. She knew it'd be too weird for the both of them, and something has to be pretty weird to be too weird for Joker. Plus, she'd never do that to Harley.

"She had a complication with one of Cobblepot's men. He was going to kill her, in self defense, she did what anyone would've done. Yes, her causing a very," he turned to look at the eighteen year-old. "very, inconvenient scene, but I give you my word, you will have your money within the next week."

"Your word is nothing, you have proven that plenty of times, Joker." A gorgeous, French, brunette woman spoke from Alejandro's side. Hadlynn felt Jonny tense up at the sound of her voice and she glanced to him.

"Esmeralda, do what you're here for. Stand there, look pretty and be a good little bitch. This doesn't involve you." Joker spit to her.

"Bullshit. This is my husband. His money is my money, is it not?"

"Then he surely is dumber than I thought if he allowed a gold digging hussy like you to have access to his money without a prenup." He laughed his blood chilling laugh.

"Do not speak of my wife in such a way." Alejandro snapped to Joker.

"Struck a nerve, did I? Come on, you had to have suspected something was going on. You're a busy man, you're always traveling, aren't you? She's a woman; she has needs."

"Stop." Alejandro growled. But Joker was just getting started.

"And when doing it herself doesn't get it done anymore, she needs a guy to get it done for her, you know this."

"I said stop!" Alejandro banged his fist on the table, standing up and grabbing Joker by the collar of his shirt. Hadlynn and Jonny both had their guns on the man within seconds. Alejandro's guards pulled their guns as well, but the man lifted a hand, ushering them to lower their weapons. They did as they were told, unsure.

"But I think, the one thing, the one joke you've ever been disgusted by. . . that you're still so hurt and repulsed by is that she actually fucked me, when she could've fucked somebody you actually liked, just as easy. A big kick in the balls that bombshell was now, wasn't it?" Joker snickered as his enemy shook with anger.

"I should make you suffer a long, torturous death." He whispered to Joker, making him chuckle more.

"Then why haven't you?" He taunted the man.

"I am not like you," was all he stated before letting him go. He looked at Hadlynn who had her gun on him, still. "Señorita, there will be no blood shed today." He assured her. "I expect that money in my hands this time in a week, Joker." He spoke roughly, taking a hold of the French woman's hand. "Raphael will see you out,"

"Well, that was easy, kinda." Hadlynn shrugged out of her dress. Jonny looked up, avoiding the site of her body. "Jonny, you've seen me naked before." She sighed, putting a pajama shirt and shorts on.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"Where the hell was your chivalry when you hit me?" She raised a brow.

"Miss Quinzel, I've already said sorry. I wasn't thinking when I did that." He told her. She walked to him and crossed her arms.

"You were thinking. You were thinking I'm a whore. Quite loudly might I add."

"I was angry, I didn't mean that."

"Well I didn't know that. Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Jonny?"

"I got a pretty good idea how much it hurt when Joker knocked one of my teeth out for it." He laughed with no humor and she rolled her jaw.

"He did that because you slapped me."

"I slapped you because you came hole in another man's shirt."

"That shouldn't have bothered you if you trusted me, Jonny. I've already told you before, I only want you."

"Well I've been told that before, alright? They're just words."

"And who the hell has ever been dumb enough to mess around with someone else when they were with you?"

"Esmeralda." Hadlynn's mouth dropped.

"You mean. . ."

"French bimbo who's married to the Spaniard brute out to get Joker for sleeping with his wife? Yeah. She's always been like a cold glass corrosive water that eats away and your veins." He scoffed and Hadlynn was about to speak but he stopped her. "I'll tell you everything later, you need to rest." He told her. She suddenly felt sleepy.

"Alright, but you have to tell me everything tomorrow." She pointed her finger at him.

"I will, Miss Quinzel." He smiled a little as she crawled into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **J** oker finished his glass of whiskey, removing his tie as he walked up the stairs. He opened his bed room door and saw that the room was empty. He frowned, wanting to speak to Harley. He was about to turn and see if she was in the kitchen when a mass of blood on the bed caught his eye, anger filled him at the sight of his expensive bed and bedding stained so darkly. He walked closer to it slowly, to see that the blood trailed to the bathroom. Worry suddenly went through him. As he approached the bathroom, he heard quiet sobs.

"Harley?" He knocked on the door. A huge gasp was heard and her sobs became louder as slews of apologies fell from her lips and echoed through the bathroom. His brows, well, the place where his brows should've been, furrowed. "Harley, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, please, don't hurt me!" She screamed. It was like she wasn't talking to him but someone else. A sudden rush of anger went through him and he tried to open the door, to find it was locked.

"Harley, open the door!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed louder. He stepped back, and grew furious, picking his foot up and kicking the door in. He was met with a puddle of blood and he looked to where it all led to see his girlfriend, her form crumpled on the floor and she held a towel to the floor, trying to clean up the mess as her whole body was a bright red from crying so much. He walked to her quickly, His first instinct was to check her body for cuts. But he quickly realized she had none. She was only wearing a shirt and when he grabbed her legs and spread them, he saw exactly where the blood came from. He could feel his face drain of color as his eyes slowly met Harley's. More and more rivers of tears flowed from her eyes as realization gathered on his features. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered, squeezing her eyes closed and resting her head back on the wall.

* * *

 _ **Please don't hate me, and don't worry about this, I know what I'm doing!**_

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
Yes, I always update/write late - I don't know why but I tend to think more clearly. I'm definitely a night owl:)**

 **DocQuinn:  
Exactly! But, we (women in particular) always have to, at least once, be a smart bitch and get snappy when someone is getting on our last nerve - whether they're trying to be nice or not. . . but yes, if Harley smiled and got over it, she wouldn't get in trouble as much as she does. **

**Guest:  
Thank you! And Harley is a little bit of a slave anyway, let's face it, it's the truth - but there are some thing's that Joker has done to her that isn't necessary at all. Thanks you for the support, by the way. I'm happy you look forward to the updates;)**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING, I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW FOR THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER BUT JUST TRUST ME; I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!**

 **Let me know what you thought/how much you hate me for that - I'd be upset too, but once again, trust. Me.**

 **xoxo**


	10. The Death of A Beautiful Woman

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **The Death of A Beautiful Woman  
**_ _is, unquestionably, the most poetical topic in the world. - Edgar Allan Poe_

 **H** adlynn rushed to Joker's room the second she heard him scream her name. What she walked in to, made her whole body numb. Joker walked past her, his hands coated in blood along with some places on his cloths.

"Your sister." Was all he said as he went past her to get Jonny.

Hadlynn very quickly realized what happened, as much as she wanted to break down with her sister, she couldn't. She stopped her tears before they came out and stepped to Harley, crouching by her.

"Harley," she brushed the blonde hair from her sisters face.

"Hady, I'm sorry." Harley choked out, sobbing.

"Harley, it's not your fault. Alright? I promise. But we need to get you cleaned up, alright?" She asked her calmly. Harley shook her head.

"No,"

"Harleen, please." Hadlynn could barely keep her shit together at the moment, she didn't need her sister making it harder on her. She didn't want to see her upset but she knew she was practically dying on the inside.

"Hadlynn, I can't. I don't want to move, I don't want to get up. I don't want to even live at this point."

"Harley, stop. Stop talking like that. Everything will be okay, I promise. You just have to trust me." The blonde just stared at Hadlynn. "C'mon," Hadlynn gently grabbed her sisters wrists and Harleen nodded quietly as she let her help her up.

Joker washed his hands and changed before he had his own break down that consisted of throwing things and slamming things while cursing and yelling. The two girls even heard a couple of gunshots and Harley looked to her sister as she got done washing herself off in the shower.

"He hates me," she said in a hoarse voice. Hadlynn handed her a towel and helped her out of the shower.

"He doesn't hate you, he's angry, but he's not angry at you."

"I don't know what happened," she took in a shaky breath.

"Tons of things can cause miscarriages, Harley. It doesn't mean it was your fault." Hadlynn said as she walked to the bed room and started stripping the bed of its bloodied sheets. She felt a few stray tears gather at her lash line, but she didn't dare let them fall. Harley soon came out and put on some pajama's. "You can sleep with me if you want to," Hadlynn offered and her sister nodded. "Alright," Hadlynn walked out to find Joker, only to see him tossing things about the kitchen. He was changed, but another suit covered him instead of something more comfortable.

 _He's not going out right now when she needs him._

She told herself.

"Why're you so dressed up?" She asked him and he looked up at her.

"I'm going out," he shrugged.

"You need to be with Harley right now, don't you think?" She crossed her arms.

"She can't expect me to baby sit her when something doesn't go her way all the time, Hadlynn."

"You just lost your child and that's all you have to say? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want to go out, therefor I'm going out, Hadlynn! Do not try to fight with me on this, I'm doing what I want to do. You have your ways of grieving. I have mine, understand?" He snapped to her and she scoffed.

"Getting wasted and killing people isn't going to help anything, if anything, it'll just stress Harley out even more. And I'm not a doctor, but something tells me that stress and anxiety are the key factors as to why neither of you are going to be parents any time soon."

"Oh, boo hoo, you act like she can't get pregnant again." He pulls out a cigarette. "Where are my keys?" He lights it and Hadlynn grabs his forearm.

"Joker, she needs you right now." Hadlynn said in more of a plead. He only scoffed and tore away from her.

"And I need you to stop trying to be my wife." He sneered, grabbing his keys.

"I'm not trying to be your wife, I'm looking out for my sister."

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"Is that why she's on the verge of shutting down?"

"Hadlynn," he said in a warning tone.

"You know what, fine. Go out. Do whatever you want to. But when you get back, and neither of us are here, don't get pissed off because I tried to get you to stay." She walked away from him, stomping up the stair case to get back to her sister. "Tomorrow we'll have to see about getting you. . . cleaned out." Hadlynn told her sister as she closed the door to her room.

"What? I thought all that blood did the job." She hissed.

"Just to make sure, really. You could get sick."

"And where would we go for this? I'm missing, remember? I don't feel like dealing with bull shit and being questioned and sent away to GCPD the second I show up at the OB/GYN."

"Grace Creshaw." Hadlynn told her. "She graduated a couple years ahead of my class. She's an obstetrician in Midtown. She's really good, she has her own practice and I'm sure she won't say anything to the police."

"In Midtown? Two hours away?" Harley scoffed.

"It'd be worth it."

"And what about Joker? You really think he'd let us go?"

"He's leaving to go get wasted and do whatever it is that Joker's do to grieve. I doubt he'll be that worried." Her sisters face hell when she learned he was leaving for the night.

"Alright, when can we go?"

"I'll call her in a few minutes and see when she can see you," Hadlynn assured her.

"Okay," Harley spoke quietly. "Is he gone yet?" Hadlynn raised her brows.

"No. No, I don't think so, why?"

"I have a few choice words for him." Her voice cracked as she got off the bed and slung the door open to rush downstairs angrily.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, thou shout not let my sister get herself killed." Hadlynn walked after Harley, knowing what "choice words" she'd have.

Harley got downstairs in time to see Joker walking through the living room.

"Where the fuck are you going?" She crossed her arms. He turned slowly and raised his brows.

"Out."

"Out. You are going out after I just miscarried? You don't think the normal thing to do would be to, hmm, I don't fuckin' know - oh yeah! - stay with your fuckin' girlfriend and take care of her?" She raised her voice and Joker closed his eyes and let a breath out.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with me wanting to go out right now, Harley."

"Don't fuckin' call me that." She spit to him. He rolled his jaw and stepped to her.

"Remember who you're talking to, sweetheart. You're not pregnant anymore, I won't hesitate to beat some sense into you." He bit back and she let out a breathy laugh.

"That's right. I'm not pregnant anymore!" She looked to Hadlynn. "Thank you so much for reminding me that I no longer have any fuckin' reason to continue whatever the fuck this is." She motioned between them and his face turned into something dark. "Have a nice life, Mister Joker." She sneered and turned to go back up stairs she brushed by Hadlynn, leaving her in Satan's presence alone. After a moment, he started chuckling and started up the stairs.

"You aren't fuckin' goin' anywhere, Princess." He leaned against the door frame watching her pack with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes, the fuck I can. And you can't stop me." She grabbed her spare cloths and her glasses in her hands.

"Oh! Really now?!" He seemed amused as hell at her demeanor. "Now tell me how I won't be able to stop you, dear?" He laughed.

"You'll be too busy being frisked and shoved into a damn cop car, trying to think of the bullshit lie to tell the judge to keep from being locked up in Black Gate," she hissed and his face dropped. She shoved past him and walked down the stairs.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled, standing at the top of the stairs.

"GCPD is on their way as we speak. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know that I'm not injured, physically at least. As far as my mental health goes, I think a nice little trip into rehab for some closure should suffice, Arrogant Prick." She sneered.

"Harley, you didn't." Hadlynn's face drained of color.

"You're the one who wanted me to get out of this place, Hadlynn!"

"Find a reasonable way to leave! Don't fuckin' snitch to the fuckin' cops! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hadlynn yelled and Joker was a bit surprised she was taking his side.

"I'm doing what is best for me."

"Why the hell weren't you worried about doing what's best for you when you started fucking with him to begin with?!"

"Hadlynn, shut up." Harley snapped to her. Hadlynn looked to Joker to see if she heard her sister right.

"Harley, I'm seriously about to hit you hard enough for the both of us." Hadlynn laughed, referring to Joker as they were both getting angry rather quickly.

"You said to get out. I'm getting out."

"By tossing him to the cops?! I'm rather proud of how he's dealt with your Fucking attitude!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been acting like a fuckin' bitch!" Joker cut in.

"Well then I guess it's fuckin' even, since you've been actin' like a bitch, too!" She screamed back.

"Oh, dear." Hadlynn rubbed her face, sitting on the couch. Something told her she was about to witness World War III. Joker let out a throaty laugh and Hadlynn groaned. "I'm in my happy place." She told herself aloud.

"You remind me every fuckin' day, exactly why I fuckin' hate the fuckin' female gender!" Joker yelled back, hurt washed through Harleen but she let out a loud "ha!" Instead.

"Like you're a fuckin' field of daisies yourself! I can't believe I actually thought I was fuckin' in love with you!"

"I can't believe how stupid you were to think I actually wanted you!" He clapped slowly, laughing. More hurt went through her.

"I fuckin' hate you, you bastard!" She threw a vase at him and it shattered on the wall.

"Back atcha, psychotic bitch!" He threw his drink glass at her.

"Oh my god," Hadlynn whispered as Jonny came from the kitchen, Joker and Hadlynn kept yelling at each other.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Hadlynn.

"She got mad he was going out after she just miscarried and she called the cops on him." Hadlynn shook from anxiety.

"What?!" His eyes widened. "The fuck is he doing?! We should be gone right now!"

"He doesn't seem that worried about it."

"I hope they fry you in the fuckin' electric chair so you can know what it's like to have your god damn brain flossed!" Harley barked.

"Oh, boo fuckin' hoo, baby doll!"

"Why am I even wasting my time?!" Harley laughed with no humor, hearing sirens coming closer in the distance. "In about an hour, sweetie, you'll be rotting in a holding cell waiting for indictment!" She states matter-of-fact. Within seconds, banging on the door eachoed through the door.

"GCPD! Open up!" The Commissioner's distinct voice came through the door.

"C'mon, Hady." Harley rummaged up fake tears.

"Oh, puh-lease, I'm going to puke." Joker rolled his eyes at her act. "You really think they're going to believe you're not faking?" He scoffed.

"Not the first time I've faked something and had somebody believe it. I faked with you all the time." She informed him. Her sister cringed at what her sister said. She'd heard their sex plenty of times. There was no way Harley could've been faking. At all.

"Yes, because you faking is why my sheets were soaked after everytime we -"

"GCPD!" They yelled again.

"Come on, Hadlynn." She pulled at her sisters wrist. Hadlynn couldn't help but feel guilty for what her sister had done. Extremely guilty. She turned to Joker and saw he was smiling widely. She walked passed him as Harley led her to the door.

"I promise, I'll come bust you out when I can. I'm sorry." She whispered to him, making sure her sister didn't hear her. They were both snatched out quickly and led to an officer. Questions flowed and came and Harley soon became incredibly guilty. Joker and Jonny were both led out in hand cuffs and shoved into the same car. Before Joker was in, his eyes locked with hers and she soon stopped faking her tears, feeling an immense amount of pain. What the hell had she done?

* * *

" **I** don't want to talk," Hadlynn told Jason as her and her sister got home. Harleen had been crying since Joker was arrested. When they got to her apartment, she immediately went to her room. Hadlynn called Jason and explained the situation on their way home after being released from the police station.

"I didn't say you had to," he poured her a drink, practically memorizing where they kept their alcohol hidden in different places.

"She just threw him under the bus, Jason." She downed the drink quickly. "I mean, get angry at him, sure. But call the police on him? Really?" She scoffed, pouring herself more Bourbon.

"Hadlynn, maybe she just had a moment of being herself and she wanted to do the right thing before she slipped out of it again." He suggested.

"She just miscarried his child. Sane or not, he's a little confused by her behavior and I can't blame him."

Hadlynn had also explained the Joker and Harley situation, him being him - he didn't tell a soul, just for Hadlynn.

"She did what she thought was right,"

"She got pissed that he wasn't going to stay home so she turned him in for revenge." He couldn't help but smile a little bit. His hand grabbed the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter. "I wasn't done with -" his lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

"You need to sleep," he rubbed circles on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you going to leave like last time without an explanation?" She asked smartly and he winced.

"I didn't want to do anything I'd regret." He admitted. She felt the anger melt away as she nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," she told him.

"Sure you will, I'll lay down with you if you want me to." He shrugged.

"What about going home? Isn't Bruce going to be worried?"

"I told him I was staying with a friend." He smiled down to her.

"You are, aren't you?" She raised a brow.

"I was actually hoping this would turn into something more than just, uh, friendly." His hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer.

"I don't know if my boss will be okay with that."

"Your boss will be locked up in Black Gate until he kicks the bucket."

 _Not necessarily._

She thought to herself.

"Right, I forgot." She mumbled as his lips pressed against her neck. She closed her eyes but soon pulled away from him. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed and check on Harley," she kissed his cheek before heading to her sisters room. "Your appointment is at eight in the morning, they open at nine. She wanted to make sure you didn't have to wait." Hadlynn told her what Grace had said.

"Alright," Harley spoke from her bed. Hadlynn stepped to her and sat down. "He hates me." She whispered.

"He thinks you hate him, in all fairness." Hadlynn sighed.

"I don't though. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. I- I stabbed him in the back. I'm his girlfriend! That's the last thing a woman should ever do to a man she really loves." She sniffles. Hadlynn grabs her hand.

"You're insane. He's insane. Even if he hates you, he's still gotta love you. You can't just simply hate Harleen Quinzel. It'll all work out, alright?" Hadlynn raised a brow and Harleen smiled.

"Alright," her sister smiled as Hadlynn kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Goodnight."

* * *

" **I** 'm just going to give you this pill, anything that isn't already flushed out, will be. Now, since it's already dead, if there is anything in there still - this will not be an abortion. It's just to make sure nothing still in there that will make you sick, okay?" Grace asked Harley as she lied in a reclining chair.

"First, I'm just going to make sure that this isn't a spotting period, you can still spot when you're pregnant. Although I doubt it was just spotting from how heavy you described the bleeding, but I'm required to check." She rubbed a gel on Harley's stomach. Harley closed her eyes, trying to hold in tears. She wasn't even paying attention.

When the Grace was done, she said something but Harley didn't hear her.

"What was that?" She asked Grace, looking to Hadlynn, who's mouth was dropped open.

"The reasoning for the all the extremely heavy blood, was because two of the three babies did, unfortunately, miscarry." She explained to the blonde.

"I was pregnant with triplets?" Harley looked to her sister. Then Grace's words sunk in. "So if two of them miscarried that means. . . "

"You still have a very well developing baby in you, Miss Quinzel."

* * *

 **That awkward moment you call the cops on your boyfriend because you think you're no longer pregnant with his kid, so you ain't got a reason to stay with him - then you find out you still knocked up with his kid tho. . . don't you just hate moments when you're actually thinking rationally and you do something you wish you didn't do? Yeah, so does Harley, now:l**

 _ **Another Chapter because I literally had nothing to do today and I was bored and said "what the hell, I'll update again!" so I did.**_

 _ **Yes, if you're pregnant with 2+ children, one or more of them can miscarry while the other/others can be fine. I have no clue why that is, it seems very bittersweet because although you could lose one, you'd still be thankful for the one that was still healthy and alive, but it can happen - that's life for ya - all kinds of fucked up.**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Girl, yes. I'm cray cray too, you are not alone on that one.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
As morbid as this sounds, I'm glad my writing can make you cry/make you feel emotional - that's a good thing! But now, clearly, there is something to be happy about.**

 **DarkArtist31221:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME AND HOW HAPPY THAT MADE ME:) I try my hardest to keep things interesting and it's amazing readers like yourself that inspire me to write! If I could hug you, I would. Thank you so, so, so much and thank you for your support!**

 **Guest:  
They're apartment was still there's, just their essentials like extra cloths and tooth brush and stuff like that were at his house, and technically, Harley was permanently at his place - Hadlynn only went to their apartment when she needed a break from Joker or bullshit. **

**AS ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS:) THANK YOU SO MUCH, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR YOUR SUPPORT/OPPINIONS - IT HELPS ME AND INSPIRES ME AND OVERALL JUST MAKES ME SMILE! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE AND VERY SWEET PEOPLE, DON'T FORGET THAT, PLEASE!**

 **xoxo**


	11. Words Have No Power To Impress The Mind

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Words Have No Power To Impress The Mind  
**_ _without the exquisite horror of their reality. - Edgar Allan Poe_

 **J** oker got back to his feet after what felt like hours of push ups, he had yet to calm down from his anger.

After all he'd done for that woman. She repaid him like that. He paced the cell, kicking the top of his jumpsuit to the corner of the room. He'd torn the top half off, literally torn it off from the bottom half. He didn't even want to have the option of covering his torso or arms, he was about to have a heat stroke just thinking about it. Sweat dripped from every part of his exposed skin; he wiped his forehead and groaned.

"How sad," someone spoke. He snapped his head to the barred window of his cell to see the outline of a woman in the dark hallway. Oh great. "So, do tell, how long have you and your doctor been screwing around?" She crossed her arms, her Spaniard accent was thick.

"I don't kiss and tell, Doc." He wiped a drop of sweat from his chin.

"I'm not your doctor, Jack." She spoke in a whisper. He snapped his head to her as she spoke his name. Then it hit him.

"Esther." He rolled his jaw. "Thought you'd be dead by now, considering you were running for your life 19 years ago," he stepped to the door. "You don't look any different."

"I wish I could speak the same for you." She spoke shakily, her eyes searching over his whole body. Every tattoo, every scar, every muscle. It wasn't there the last time she had seen him. The green hair and 'Damaged' tattoo really screamed that he was not the same man.

"It's what happens when you can't make your own luck for a couple of days," he chuckled. The dark haired woman frowned.

"So, it is true, then." She started. "The legendary Joker. The monster that hides under children's beds," she raised her brows.

"Is that what they say about me?" He finally smiled and she couldn't help but be taken back by his teeth.

"I hated to think that the sweetest and kindest man I had ever met, would do what this. . . Joker, has done. I had to come see for myself if my worst fear had come true."

"That man died a long time ago, Esther. And if you're here to try to remind me of my humanity and be my salvation, you are wasting your time."

"You are anything but my charity case, Jack. I am here about my daughter." She knew she shouldn't be calling him by his name, but he didn't seem to mind all that much - if it were anyone else though, he'd reach through the bars and bang their head in. "Is she okay? Has she been okay? What's happened in the last eighteen years?" She could feel the lump form as his face made an expression she couldn't pinpoint.

"Might want to hold onto something or sit down. You might go in to cardiac arrest," he scoffed.

"What has she done?" She furrowed her brows.

"Three years hooked on any drug she could get her hands on, was raped by her boyfriend of three years, lately she's been juggling one of my hit men and the spoiled Jason Todd-Wayne brat and working for me."

"That's a lot to take in," Esther took in a sharp breath.

"You okay?"

"Is she okay, now?"

"She says she's fine. I doubt it though, her and her sister are living together now, she just had a miscarriage."

"The Quinzel girl, right?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah." He spoke quietly.

"Alright, tell me the story behind that."  
She told him, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you since I was fourteen, I know when you're hiding something. You get all quiet. You weren't quiet until I mentioned the Quinzel and I've already heard many rumors about a pretty little blonde thing the great Joker keeps locked away in his mansion. Well, did keep locked up at least."

"It is a long story that I'm just going to get angry telling." He scoffed.

"You are already angry," she pointed out.

"She was pregnant with my child, okay? As for me keeping her locked up - I treated her as best as I could." He told her.

"How'd you meet her?" She whispered curiously. He looked at her and sighed. Esther had always been a sucker for soppy love stories, that was one of the things that got her in trouble when she was younger. She fell in love with the wrong person, he could tell she wasn't as naive as she used to be, but she still had that childlike curiosity about her. She reminded him of Harley in that way.

 _Stop thinking about that bitch._

He forced himself to think of something different.

"She was an intern first, I'd only heard tumors of her. I thought they were all just over exaggerating her. They spoke about her brains and beauty like she was a goddess or something. Well, after she started working as a psychiatrist, she was assigned as my doctor - I knew there was something extraordinary about her because doctors that had been working at that place for over twenty years wouldn't even see me. They refused to because I had a reputation of breaking the minds of my prey in that place." She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "What? I got bored very easily, I needed something to do. Anyway, the first time I saw her, all I could think was 'god damn'."

"Was she attractive?" She raised a brow.

"She was beautiful," he smiled to himself at the memory of first seeing Harley. "And so damned snappy. I loved it! She was very entertaining." He admitted. "And smart. God, Esther, the woman is so intelligent! And funny! And an amazing cook and a loving girl and. . ." He trailed off. "She got pregnant, and she soon started realizing that what we were doing was crazy. She didn't want to lose her job or get me into trouble. I shut the place down and performed some minor ECT to get her memories a little fucky. We lived together for a while, we fought like you wouldn't believe though. She had the miscarriage, I was more hurt than I wanted to admit so I decided I wanted to go out for the night and get my mind off things. She got angry that I was leaving her alone. She turned me into the cops, so, she's dead to me."

"Jack, she's the mother of your child! You can not just disown her like that."

"She showed me that she doesn't give a damn about me. She played her cards and I played mine. The only thing keeping her with me was that baby." He said in a distant voice.

"Most people can't even think about you without being terrified,"

"You don't seem the slightest bit scared." He raised his brows.

"Because I know deep down there is a good man under all the insanity," Esther whispered. "As does she."

"Don't."

After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke again.

"Where is my daughter?" She gave up on trying to get him to understand something so simple.

"Gotham City," he replies. "She doesn't know about you yet." He added.

"You said she'd find out by the time she was eighteen, you said the Quinzel's would tell her when she was of age!"

"Yeah. . . I lied to get you off my dick." He shrugged.

"She still believes they are her parents! Harleen has not said anything to her about it?!"

"No, she hasn't said anything to her about it, Esther. She knows that if she tells her the truth - Hadlynn will go off the rails."

"She's been a drug addict for three years, it is a little late for trying to avoid sending her off the rails, is it not?"

"Just let her find out on her own, Essie." She felt a little calmer, hearing her old nickname; he hadn't called her that since she was sixteen.

"She's too occupied trying to take care of her sister." Joker sighed loudly, getting aggravated.

"Her father has already told me he wants to meet her before she turns twenty. Which means, she will have the League of Assassins coming after her very soon. She needs to know about her real parents so she knows what to expect." She tells him.

"I don't understand the half of what you just said," he replied and she closed her eyes and pictured hitting him. He was a hell of a lot more aggravating now. "Just kidding," he smiled innocently.

"I'm serious. It does nott look like you take anything seriously now days, but this is a serious matter."

"I take things seriously," he watched as she raised a brow as her eyes fell to the "HAHAHA" tattoos. "I take most things seriously. And as for your daughters safety, I do take that serious. I've been through a lot since last seeing you, but I'd rather set a bus full of children on fire than break a promise to you, so feel special." His tone was sarcastic, but she felt tears brim at her eyes. "I told you I'd take care of your daughter and I'll be damned if I can't. Not including a slap every now and then when she gets an attitude."

"You haven't changed all that much," she spoke hoarsely. "Thank you,"

"I'd get out of here if I were you," he warned, hearing a screech. Black Gate could be very. . .eerie at times. "I'll explain everything to Hadlynn whenever I see her." He assured the woman. She bit her lip out of habit, actually noticing he'd been calling her daughter 'Hadlynn' the whole time.

"Hadlynn," she tastes the name on her lips and furrowed her brows. She'd never heard a more American name. . . not that there was a problem with it, it was a pretty name, but it lacked meaning. When she thought of Hadlynn, she thought of perfect manicured nails, an annoying toned, spoiled brat. Vitani (war/battle) Malkia (Queen) had purposeful meaning to it. Her father, Ra's al Ghul insisted on the name, to bring honor and glory to his daughter one day - a sense of luck, really, that'd his daughter would grow as strong as his other children and work to make him proud, and one day carry on his legacy. Esther never bothered to leave her daughters name anywhere in the blanket when she left her at the Quinzel's door step, but she felt a pang of jealousy. Yes. The point was so that they could raise her daughter and she could be safe. But they'd raised her daughter for God sakes. She had missed all of it. Her first time riding a bike, her first time wearing makeup, her first tooth being lost, her first hair cut, her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her sixteen birthday, her prom, her eighteenth birthday. "I hate that name," she hissed bitter words.

"It'll work out when she finds out everything, dear." He sighs. The sound of a door opening at the end of the hallway, around the corner, made them both alert. "You need to get going." He whispered sternly.

"You are not evil," she whispered back, about to leave.

"No, just the outcome of one of life's jokes." He scoffed. She took a shaky breath, and when Joker looked back up, she was gone.

* * *

" **G** ood morning," Harleen came out of her bed room the next morning, smelling pancakes. She saw her little sister standing at the stove with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yeah, she's fine." Hadlynn spoke to whoever was on the phone. "She just woke up. I don't know, ten minutes ago? If she doesn't throw up in the morning, it's not really morning." She scoffed and Harleen rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's fine, mom. She's even been getting back to herself." Harleen froze. Did her sister tell their mother about. . .oh shit. "Mom, I promise. She's fine. I'm fine. We are both fine. She just - mom, she might not want to talk right- mom, she doesn't want- here." Hadlynn handed the phone to her sister and she took it from her with shaky hands.

"Hey, mom." Harleen said nervously.

"Hey, sweetie! Oh, it seems like forever since I've heard your voice." Her mother sighed with relief.

"Well, I have been very busy the past year." Harleen closed her eyes.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened on the news, me and your father both are just so used to not hearing from you and your sister, we didn't even know you were missing!"

"Mom, I'm fine. We both are,"

"Did he hurt you, Harleen?"

"Mom! Stop!"

"I'm just asking! I deserve to know, you're my daughter for Christ's sake."

"We are both fine. We weren't hurt. We're fine." Hadlynn finished cooking and cut the stove off.

"So, I was wondering. . . when are me and your father going to meet mister wonderful?" Her mother asked and Harleens mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"The father of your baby of course! By the way, we need to talk about this whole situation whenever you and Hady come for lunch tomorrow."

"Lunch. Tomorrow?" Harleen shot her sister a death glare.

"Yes, me and your father haven't seen the two of you in so long. Now you have a child, I want to meet the man who's going to be a part of our family."

"I know, mom, id love that. . .if I weren't busy tomorrow." Harleen lied.

"Harleen Francis Quinzel. You and your sister are coming to lunch tomorrow and that's final. I haven't seen you in months. You've been through a lot, I know you're trying to keep yourself busy to keep distracted from having a break down from stress, but I miss you and so does your father. Just because you're grown doesn't mean you don't have a family to call every once and a while, young lady. I will see you tomorrow." With that, she hung up the phone, leaving Harleen speechless.

"So, what's the plan, sis? Go break the father of my child out of prison and bring him to lunch tomorrow to meet the family or did you just have your head up your ass when you told her we'd gladly come to lunch?" Harleen turned and Hadlynn rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Where the hell am I going to find a guy to play daddy tomorrow? We obviously can't show up with Joker. They'd both collapse dead." Harleen rubbed her face.

"I'll ask Jason if he'll pretend to be the father," Hadlynn shrugged.

"Do you really think he'd be okay with that?"

"He'd be helping me by doing so. He won't mind."

"Fine," Harleen sighed. She didn't know why, but the thought of even pretending to be with someone else made her body ache. She missed her Joker more than she could express.

"You okay?" Hadlynn noticed the far away look of her sister and Harleen snapped back into herself.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, is all." She shrugged. "We're going to need to schedule an appointment pretty soon to have a check up for the baby," Harleen took a sip of water.

"I'm usually the one who has to tell you something about your own health and the baby, Harleen."

"I haven't had my head on right since all this happened," she admitted.

"Well, I'll talk to Grace again sometime this weak and try to see if she can."

"Why can't we just see someone here?"

"Because, she doesn't charge us and right now, we're almost broke."

"Student loans have us drowning, sorry. Mom and dad wouldn't pay for my schooling because I wasn't going to be a doctor." She piled several pancakes on her plate. "Even though, I'm a medical doctor still. . ."

"She doesn't consider psychiatry an ethical job, remember?" Hadlynn scoffed.

"She said psychology wasn't an ethical job," Harleen corrected her.

"She doesn't know the difference." Hadlynn chuckled.

"And because of her ignorance," Harleen sighed. "We're broke, and I bet they won't help us out with money if we asked tomorrow."

"I would say that Joker could give you the money but oh yeah, forgot, we don't have access to it because he's locked up, but. . ."

"Can you stop?" Harleen crossed her arms. "I know I fucked up."

"I know, okay, I know and I'm sorry. I'm just a little anxious now because Joker's pregnant girlfriend and his friend are now left without any protection. So, there's a very big chance we could be kidnapped and held hostage or killed."

"I've seen you fight. I think we'll be okay, Hady." Harleen rubbed her eyes.

"O- " a knock on the door interrupted them and they both froze, staring at each other. Hadlynn opened a drawer in the counter and quietly pulled out a gun, placing a finger over her lips to her sister. She stepped to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a gorgeous woman. She looked to her sister and shrugged, opening the door a little. "Can I help you?" Hadlynn asked calmly.

Esther cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I am looking for Hadlynn Quinzel?" She said unsure, when Hadlynn looked at something and turned back to her she licked her lips nervously. "It is about Joker?" Hadlynn's face lit up at the woman's words.

"Come in," she stepped aside.

"I am Esther, by the way. Esther Ferreira." The dark haired woman held out her hand to Hadlynn.

"Hadlynn." Hadlynn narrowed her eyes.

"Um, you must be Harleen," Esther held her hand out to Harleen, who was about to take it when Hadlynn wedge herself between them.

"That's none of your business, thank you very much. Now, why're you here and how the hell do you know Joker?" Hadlynn hissed. Esther was a bit taken back by her daughters behavior but brushed it off and quickly gathered her composure.

"I am an old friend," she simply replied.

"Mm, what kind of friend?" Hadlynn pushed on and Esther cocked a brow, not amused by what she was implying.

"Not the kind you are thinking of." She told her.

"Mmhm. Still didn't tell us why you're here,"

"I am not here for a specific reason, I was just curious. He told me you would be in Gotham." Esther answered, truthfully.

"How'd you find out where we live?"

"I asked around."

"Around?" Hadlynn crossed her arms.

"Jonny Frost was more than happy to oblige to my request." Hadlynn looked to Harleen and then back to Esther.

"Well, you've seen us. So, if you would be so kind, get out." Esther knew she struck a nerve brining up Jonny Frost.

"Did I strike a nerve?" She asked. She didn't expect her daughter to pull a gun out, but it didn't surprise her. Joker had definitely had his fair share of her impatient behavior. "You'd really shoot the messenger? Joker is the one who wanted to know how you were."

"We're fine." Harleen spoke and Esther looked to her.

"Ah, she speaks." She smiled to the blonde. Hadlynn pulls the hammer back on her gun and Esther looks at it in disgust. "If you knew who you were pointing that repulsive thing at, you'd be sorry."

"If you don't get the fuck out, you'll be sorry." Hadlynn said sternly. "Out. Now."

"Here," she handed Hadlynn a card. "Call me if you need anything." She turned to go. "Also, Joker said he needed to speak with you as soon as possible." Harleen's face lit up at her words. "Hadlynn, not you. It will take some time for him to forgive you, but don't give up hope - something tells me he will come around." She assured her, giving a Small smile and shutting the door behind her.

"I don't like her." Hadlynn grumbled.

"Glad we can agree on something." Harleen agreed. "So I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"I need baby names." Harleen changed the subject, trying to ease the tension that Esther left behind.

"Lucifer." Hadlynn raised a brow.

"I'm being serious." Harleen sighed.

"I am, too. I mean, it would be fitting. Have you met the kids father?" Hadlynn shoved a lump of pancakes in her mouth.

"No." Harleen chuckled.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?"

"I don't know! It doesn't matter honestly. I'd be happy with a little Joker jr. or a little Harley." She smiled.

"You wouldn't really name your son Joker jr. would you?" Hadlynn winced.

"And if I did?" Harleen crossed her arms.

"I'd call him Bob or something when you aren't around." Hadlynn shrugged.

"You will not!"

"I'll tell him his dad's the milkman, too." This made Harleen to throw a dish towel at her sister.

"You're awful." The blonde laughed.

"If it's a girl, Hadlynn. If it's a boy, Hadlynn. Everyone wins!" Her words are muffled from her full mouth.

"I need to talk to him about this because you have no clue what the hell you'd name a baby, right?" She raised a brow and Hadlynn nodded.

"Bingo."

* * *

" **Y** ou're lucky I agreed to this," Jason grumbled as him, Harleen and Hadlynn all got out of his luxury car.

"You know good and well you don't mind helping us." Hadlynn said under her breath. He looked at her and sighed.

"I didn't want your parents to kick the bucket when Harleen showed up without her baby daddy and had to explain to them that The Joker knocked her up." He slammed the car door and Harleen crossed her arms and looked to him from behind her glasses with a raised brow.

"Bite me, pretty boy." She sneered.

"Fuck. You." He hissed back.

"Sorry, I'm a one clown kinda gal." She slammed her door as well.

"Both of you, shut up. Now, Jason, for the next two hours, you're the father of Harleen's baby. Harleen, for the next two hours, your body is the home of Jason's baby. For the next two. Hours. You two are madly in love. If you don't get your shit together and play it off, mom and dad will know something's up, Harleen. So, suck it up, hold hands, be playful and act like being with each other is the most fun you've ever had in your entire life! Got it?" Hadlynn lectured. Harleen and Jason looked to each other, then sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. She squeezed his back just as rough and he winced.

"Good." Hadlynn walked up the steps of the house and the "happy couple" followed her.

"Ah, Hady!" Her mother immediately pulled her into her arms. "Sweetie, you look so good!" She looked her up and down. "Charlton, come look at how gorgeous your - Harleen! Oh my god you are glowing! Charlton get in here, and oh my god, who is this handsome young man?" Their mother looked to Jason.

"I'm Jason Todd-Wayne, I'm Harleen boyfriend."

"Wayne? Todd-Wayne. . .Oh. My. God. Honey, get the camera! Harleen's getting married to a Billionaire!" She squealed excitedly, grabbing Harleen and squeezing her tightly. Jason was extremely uncomfortable.

"Mom, we aren't getting married." Harleen laughed, uncomfortable.

"You mean to tell me you got my baby girl knocked up and you don't plan on marrying her?" Their father now entered the kitchen and Jason shot Hadlynn a death look.

"Daddy, he's already proposed, Harleen doesn't feel comfortable getting married this early in her life, you see." Hadlynn lied.

"I'm sure," he mumbled.

"Sweetie, I'm serious, grab the camera. We may not ever be together like this again for a while." Her mother smiled.

"No, Mama, really - we don't need a picture of this. At all." Harleen protested.

"Oh, don't be silly! Grab the camera Charleton."

"Lillian,"

"Oh, please, honey! Look how happy they all look! We need to remember this day." She begged her husband.

"No, no. We really do not need to remember this." Harleen rubbed her temples.

"Don't be silly, dear. Get the camera."

"Dad, you don't have to get the camera." Harleen assured her father.

"Harleen, don't be rude. Charleton, get the camera." Her mothers tone was now stern and Jason and Hadlynn stepped back a little bit.

"Don't get the camera, dad." Harleen spoke in the same harsh tone.

"Don't be a priss. Charleton, get the damn camera."

"Don't fucking worry about it, mom! I don't want a god damn picture for fucks sake!" Harleen exploded.

"Oh, dear." Hadlynn and Jason both said under their breath. A harsh slap met Harleen's face as her mothers hand struck her. The blonde felt her anger grow with each breath she took. Her hand brushed against something on the counter behind her, and she picked it up slyly - realizing it was a knife. Complete red took over her vision as her mother started scolding her.

Joker was in her head, screaming at her to put her mother in her place. She kept resisting his words and taunts, that is until Hadlynn tried to calm her mother, and her mother snapped at her to shut up. Harleen grabbed her mothers hair and banged her head into the counter, raising the knife and burying it into the woman's thigh.

* * *

 _ **. . . Harleen's getting real tired of her mother's shit, if you can't tell.**_

_**Btw- Hadlynn's birth name Vitani, comes from the root word "vita" which means war in Swahili, and Malkia means queen in Swahili. So her birth father literally named her "Queen of War".**_

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
Oh yeah, he's pretty pissed off as you can tell in this chapter because she turned him in, but, he'll be able to tolerate her somewhere down the line.  
**

 **DocQuinn:  
I like to keep things interesting, and it's fun writing Harleen/Harley because they kind of take over each other in a way. You never know if you're pissing Harley off or Harleen, right now in the story, she is the definition of split personality disorder. **

**Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
I honestly shocked myself a little with that ending, too! I just start writing and whatever happens, happens. I just let my brain run with whatever it wants and my hands do all the writing. I looked over the chapter before I posted it and I was like "This shit is crazy, but I love it!" and I think you guys do, too, a little bit, hopefully;)**

 **DarkArtist31221:  
Of course I'm going to mention you! Each and every one of my readers make me smile in their own little way when they review/give me feedback about the chapter - and I appreciate everyone's opinion's and reviews and support, including yours! AND YES. I am the same exact way about my emotions, too! It's not that I'm a heartless bitch, it's just that it takes something pretty bad/good/sad/shocking to get me to react all that much. No, I'm not trying to kill you (is it weird that when I read that I smiled?) and it sounds bad, but I'm glad my writing can make you hurt physically. Your outburst is excused, that's what reviews are for, to get everything we felt about the chapter out like cyber therapy kind of. . . I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU ARE SO SWEET! Thank you, I'm so glad you love this story, I love writing it:)**

 **Guest:  
Thank you! that was so sweet, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Adriana:  
Don't ever apologize to me for being confused, it's okay. I confuse myself in my writing sometimes, it's fine! Okay; psychiatrists are medical doctors, I honestly didn't know I was writing her where she usually acts like she doesn't really know anything related to that, but she does, so sorry for confusing you - thank you for pointing that out to me, I had no idea I was writing her like that sometimes. No, her sister isn't a doctor. She took dual enrollment classes (attending certain college classes while still in high school) for nursing her junior/senior year of high school and was currently attending college and doing an apprenticeship for nursing at Arkham. Once again, so, so sorry I confused you - I didn't mean to.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST GROUP OF READERS A WRITER COULD EVER ASK FO. I SWEAR, YOU'RE LIKE MY ENCOURAGING/INSPIRING/ODDLY RELATABLE SECOND FAMILY.**

 _ **As always, tell me what you thought of the chapter, you guys make me smile every time you review:p**_ _ **Love you!**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	12. I Became Insane

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Sexual situations (not the kind you're thinking, sorry:(**_

 _ **I Became Insane  
**_ _with long intervals of horrible sanity. -Edgar Allan Poe_

 **H** adlynn, Jason and Charleton Quinzel, all sat in the waiting room of the ICU. As it turned out, when Harleen had her melt down - she stabbed her mother in the femoral artery and the woman had lost significant amounts of blood.

Harleen, on the other hand was sitting in a holding cell at the GCPD. Her bail had been posted at $30,000 - which meant she was fucked. She knew Hadlynn would bail her out if she could, she hadn't told her sister yet - but the reason she was up to her neck in debt was because somehow the dean of the university found out that Harleen and one of her professors had fucked so she would pass her final and be able to graduate. The professor was fired, of course, and Harleen's gymnastics scholarship had been revoked soon after she graduated and a lovely $200,000 needed to be paid to cover her schooling. She borrowed the money, and now she was getting the bills back for it.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead and letting a tear of anger slip from her eye. She didn't feel sorry that she stabbed her mother. She felt sorry because she let her anger get the best of her. She'd been questioned, her father was a witness, Hadlynn and Jason lied and said they weren't in the room. Joker was mentioned at one point, making her go rigid. Why had she let the man get into her head? He wasn't even in the city, yet he'd convinced her to hurt her own mother.

She overheard someone say that her mother was stabilized and they managed to save her life and she frowned. She was in this much trouble and she didn't even do anything real damage? Really? She rolled her eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of the hell hole that is GCPD. Just as she was thinking, an officer approached the cell.

"You have a phone call, if you would like to use it." He told her. Although his vice was stern, his eyes wandered all over her body in an animistic way that made her cringe.

"Okay," she stood and waited for him to unlock the door. When he pulled it aside and pulled his hand cuffs from his hip, she bit her lip seductively and ran a hand up his chest. "Please don't use those," she begged, her voice like velvet to the young officers ears. "I promise I'll be a good little girl," she whispered in his ear. He dropped the handcuffs and tried to force his lust aside as he led her to a small area within the building that held two phones. When he left her in private, she dialed Hadlynn's number.

"Harleen, are you okay?" Her little sisters voice rung through the phone.

"My bail is at $60,000." Was all she said.

"How the hell do you expect me to get $60,000 dollars, Harleen?" Hadlynn sighed to her.

"You kind of have a thing going with a billionaires son, so. . ."

"I'm not getting Jason to pay your bail! He wouldn't even if he wanted to."

"Suck him off or something," Harleen rubbed her forehead.

"No!"

"Do something because I'm not spending another hour in this pervert filled, scum hotbed." Harleen shuddered at the thought and Hadlynn thought for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do, Harls. Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll see what I can do," Harleen replied in the same tone and hung the phone up, turning to the officer standing at the door waiting for her to get done.

"Done?" He raised a brow.

"Yes." She smiled and he approached her. Before he could usher her to the door, she put a hand up. "I have a question," she spoke softly to him.

"Yes?"

"Do I really have to go back in that cage?" She trailed a finger up his chest.

"I- I um," he stuttered, practically melting in her hands. "You're supposed to be in there for safety reasons," he tried to explain.

"You don't really think I stabbed my own mother, Officer, do you?" She raised a brow. "I'd never do anything like that,"

"I believe you, but, my boss said that you have to stay in there. . ." He tried to concentrate on what he was saying while she trailed her finger down his abdomen.

"Mm, I don't think I'll be staying in there very long." She shook her head, smiling widely.

"What do you mean?" He asked as her lips inched closer to his.

"I'd much rather stay in here with you," she whispered, closing the space between their lips. It felt wrong. Completely wrong. But she needed an inside source from Black Gate for her sister. She knew this guy could tell her anything she needed to know. He pulled away momentarily and looked down at her, shocked. "Oh, come on. I don't bite - unless you want me to." She grabbed him by the belt and pulled him back to her, her hands tangling in his dark hair as she walked back into the wall. She tugged at his bottom lip and he groaned, giving her the opportunity to explore his mouth with her tongue. She wanted to shove him off and scream at herself. It wasn't as good. This guy wasn't as good as Joker. He was nervous and a little clumsy, she found herself asking why she was making out with him in the first place?

His hand ran down her back to her ass and she faked a moan. God. How did her sister have no problem doing stuff like this, Harleen felt completely grossed out by the situation. She eventually had to break the kiss and he smiled like he was drunk or something.

"One more question," she bit her lip and he let out a deep breath.

"Anything," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How much do you know about the security at Black Gate?" She hummed, her nails trailing up and down the man's arms.

"T- They're more strict than Arkham, but they aren't the greatest, why?" He panted.

"What else?" her lips made a slow trail down to his collar bone.

"They- uh. . .um,"

"I heard you worked with the security at Black Gate, surely you know more than that, or are you gonna need a little more persuasion?" she shocked him when her hand firmly rubbed over his hard-on, grabbing it. She cringed on the inside.

"What do you. . .w-want to know?" he asked breathily and she nipped at his neck.

"How many guards to a hallway?" she raised a brow.

"A-bout three." his breathing became ragged.

"Where do they go at night?" She asked. His face twisted a little bit.

"I-I'm not sure I should be telling you th- oh, fuck." he leaned his head back as her hand wrapped around his cock and started working him slowly.

"Where do they go at night?" she repeated.

"They all sleep on the right wing, two sit up and watch the camera's." he groans as her movements increase.

"So if someone were to break out. . .?"

"It'd take them a-a good ten minutes to actually take notice of it." his lust made him deaf to what he was saying as she kept jerking him off. "Wh- why do you need to know this?" he panted, feeling himself harden further, about to come.

"What? A girl can't be a little curious?" She raised a brow, giving him one last peck on the lips before pulling her hand from his pants, stepping away from him and walking to the door.

* * *

" **H** ey, Jason?" Hadlynn looked to Jason from where she was in the passenger seat of his car.

"Yeah?" He looked to her with raised brows and she sighed.

"So, my sisters bail is $60,000. . ." She started.

"No, I'm not paying for your completely insane sister's bail." He spoke sternly. She bit the inside of her cheek as they parked at his house. She nodded and got out, dreading being judged by his family, although nothing she did was really their business. As they stepped into the kitchen to see Alfred cooking while Barbara and Dick laughing about something, the room went silent. Barbara and Dick both looked at her and looked back to the floor awkwardly. "You two aren't going to be polite and greet your guest?" Jason snapped to them.

"Hey," Barbara let out quietly and Dick did a little wave, then they both went back to what they were doing. Hadlynn turned to look at Jason. She knew this was a bad idea.

"It'll be alright," he assured her quietly. "Let's go find Bruce, alright?" She nodded and they went to step out of the kitchen.

"Miss Quinzel," Alfred's voice came out cleanly as they reached the doorway. She turned to look at him and he smiled a little. "I am happy to see you're here."

"I'm happy to see you, too, Mister Pennyworth. Thank you." She smiled sweetly to him and Jason took her hands and led her up the stairs to Bruce's study. He knocked on the open door and Bruce looked up from his desk to see Hadlynn and Jason both.

"Knock knock," Jason smiled and Bruce stood, walking to them.

"When'd you get home?" He asked Jason, removing his glasses.

"Just now, I thought it would be okay if Hady had dinner with us," he raised his brows and Bruce looked down at the brunette.

"I don't see how that would be a problem," he stated.

"Alright, um, we'll be upstairs." Jason grabbed Hadlynn's hand and drug her up the stairs leading to the third floor that contained the bed rooms.

When they got into his room, she sighed with relief at how warm it was; stripping her coat off and laying it on a chair in the corner. She kicked off her heeled boots and fell onto the bed with a sigh, looking at Jason who had now taken off his coat, too.

She had to get her sisters bail money.

"Come here," she whispered, motioning her finger. He smirked and walked to her as she stood on her knees on the bed. "Thank you for all you help, I appreciate it." She ran a hand up his chest and his hands found her hips.

"You're welcome," he leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away too soon.

"What's wrong?" She furrowed her brows and he took a step back.

"I just- ah, never mind." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Jason," she sat down on her knees and pouted a little. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna get pissed at me for thinking something about it," he sighed.

"Try me," she shrugged.

"Have you and Jonny really. . .done anything?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Hadlynn was a little taken back by the question.

"No. We haven't. Not that it's any of your business." She crossed her arms.

"And you and Joker. . .?" He added. Her face twisted into something repulsive and he knew he should've kept his mouth shut.

"What does it matter if I have?" She snapped. Jason stiffened.

"I just. . .I wouldn't. . ." He tried to find a way to explain it to her.

"You wouldn't sleep with me if I had." She finished for him and he was about to protest until he realized that's what he was going to say.

"Look, I shouldn't have said anything about it,"

"No. Me and Jonny haven't fucked. And me and Joker sure as hell haven't, nor will we ever. At all. But even if we had, it would be my decision and it sure as fuck wouldn't be your damn business. But since you're just too good to be with someone who's slept with a criminal, I'm gonna go." She got off the bed.

"No, Hady, I didn't mean it like that. I just- "

"Save it." She grabbed her coat but Jason snatched it from her.

"You're staying. I didn't mean to upset you, Hadlynn. I don't care who you've slept with, it just freaks me out." He admitted.  
"You freak me out."

"How the hell do I fucking freak you out, Jason? What have I done to freak you out?" She was starting to get angry.

"Because I can't be friends with someone like you! I can't have feelings for someone like you but I do anyway and I don't know what the fuck to do about it." He paced.

"You what?" Hadlynn looked at him blankly.

"I'm starting to get feelings for you, a lot of feelings and it's just complicated because I want to be with you but I can't because you're. . .you." He sighed.

"And God forbid Jason Todd be caught dating a street rat, right?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I'm not just Jason Todd, Hadlynn. I'm also Robin. Robin can't be involved with people who. . ." He trailed off realizing she had tears in her eyes.

"It's fine. You aren't worth the lecture id get from Joker for being with you, anyway." She snatched away from him and he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." She hissed.

"Hadlynn, please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You don't want to be with me because I'm 'Gotham scum', right?"

"Hadlynn, that's not what I meant."

"Sure it's not. It's perfectly okay. Just go back to your rich, snobby whore's who have no idea what the hell its like to actually earn things by doing something other than spreading their legs." She tried to wrench from his grip when he pulled her closer and kissed her, sending a whole fire burn through her body. After a moment, someone cleared their throat and the two jumped to see Bruce standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Dinners ready." He told them, giving Jason a look.

"Alright, we'll be right down." Jason cleared his throat. Bruce nodded, and walked away. The second Bruce was gone, Jason grabbed her again, his teeth and tongue nipping and sucking at her neck. She let out a breathy moan, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Now, Jason." Bruce's voice barked out sternly and Hadlynn's face turned bright red as she turned her head to see his father at the door way again.

"Coming," Jason snapped to him.

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to pee." Hadlynn whispered to Jason. He chuckled and nodded, kissing her forehead.

* * *

 _ **J** oker snapped up, breathing heavily. _

_"What's wrong?" Harley sat up, her hand resting on his shoulder as her other hand rubbed up and down his forearm._

 _"Nothing," he breathed. "Go back to sleep." He sighed, turning over to face away from the blonde. He was still for a moment, then his eyes snapped open and he lurched from the bed, his hand enclosing around her throat as tight as he could. She choked and her eyes widened, pleading him silently._

 _How'd she get in here? He was still in Black Gate. Why was she there?_

 _"What're you doing here?" He growled and she shuddered under him, his touch igniting a spark of lust through her._

 _"I came to apologize," she gasped out, smiling._

 _"How's that working for you, Princess?" He sneered, his eyes brightening with the thought of her bleeding, mutilated body under him. She started giggling and wrapped her legs around his hips, taking him off guard and throwing him on the mattress, straddling him. His hand let go of her throat in the process and she held his finger tips to her lips, pressing small kiss to each one. She ran her hands up his bare torso and sighed at the feel of his muscles moving under her every touch._

 _"It's working out fine, daddy." She whispered back to him, leaning down and pressing her chest to his. Before he could shove her off of him, she pressed her lips to his hotly, her nails taking down his chest. His hands went to her hips, about to push her off until she reached behind her and pulled out a switch blade. "I figured you might want to play a little game since I turned you in," she explained, handing the shining blade to him. He was hesitant to take it, but when he did, all he remembered was the anger he felt after she called the cops on him. He grabbed her hair and pulled back on it, making her fall back onto the foot of the bed. He chuckled darkly, using the blade to cut through her cloths. When he saw her pale flesh, he got even more giddy. So many places to cut, to scar, to mark. He ran the edge of the knife over her abdomen, making her whimper. He scoffed, cutting through her bra quickly and discarding it. Her panties were the next to go, and she happily spread her legs and arms out. He hummed to himself, running his hand over the side of her breast. Without warning, he dug the blade into her flesh, causing her back to arch and cause a mix between a moan and a scream escape her full lips as he carved something into the soft skin. He admired the trail of "ha's" going down the side of her breast as his tongue swept over it, lapping at the blood. She whimpered again as his lips trailed to hers. She disregarded the taste of her own blood as his tongue fought with hers, his arm snaking under her waist to find the next place he'd adorn with his own decoration. He flipped her over and ran a hand down her spine, her back arching deep the lower his finger tips got. His palm rested on the bottom of her spine, and was soon replaced by the blade as he etched his name into her skin, deep enough to scar for life. Like the last wound, he licked the stinging flesh when he was done. The pain was unbearable to her as tears poured from her eyes, but each strike of pain sent pulses of fire and electricity to her core and her pussy ached, needing him in her. "Mistah J," she begged as he snagged and cut at more skin around his name. Instead of stopping, his cuts became harsh jabs, making her cry out painfully. "Stop!" She finally started struggling, turning around to claw at him. He grabbed her throat and picked her up, dragging her by her hair to a the wall. He pulled her up as she cursed and cried to him, begging him to stop. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her up, slamming her to the concrete wall, choking her._

 _"I dare you to call the fucking cops on me now, Harls?!" He dug the knife into her the skin over her ribs and she sobbed louder._

 _"Daddy, please!" She screamed. "I'm sorry, please, just stop!" She closed her eyes._

 _"Shut up." He hissed, actually stabbing her between the ribs. Her mouth fell open in shock and he smiled, chucking. "What? Not gonna beg for me anymore, Sweetheart?" He furrowed his brows._

 _"Please, Joker. Please, don't do this." She whispered hoarsely._

 _"Shh," he smoothed her hair behind her ear with the hand that held the switch blade. "It'll be alright." For some reason, his words calmed her, although he could tell she was bleeding heavily. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered in her ear. "That was one of the main things that really drew me in when we first met, ya know that?" He grinned. "If only I saw how sick and repulsive you really are. Making me think I actually had you, when really, you were waiting for the right time to spit in my face." She shook her head at his words. "Well, you've fucked with the wrong person, Little girl. And believe me, there will be hell to pay. I'm not gonna kill you right now, I'm gonna drive you completely insane first, then I'm gonna make you take your own life. You will be looking over your shoulder every where you go. You will be paranoid as to if I'm watching you or not, you won't be able to sleep at night because you'll wonder if I'm somewhere in your apartment, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. And when I do, you won't see it coming. It could be tomorrow, it could be fifteen fucking years from now, but I promise - you'll be dead before you hit fifty."_

His own words caused him to wake up. He looked around his dark cell and sighed, realizing it was a dream. He sat up, raking his hands through his green hair, sighing. He found the dream amusing, funny even, but the fact that he was that angry at her, made him frustrated. He shouldn't be that angry anymore. She wasn't worth it to him. It was over with. So why was he still thinking about her? He got up and paced, not able to sleep anymore. He groaned, walking to the wall and banging his fist into it. The second he did, he let a slew of curses flow from his lips as he grabbed his throbbing hand and hissed.

"Way to go, dumbass." He looked up to see Hadlynn standing, a security guard in her arms as she sliced his throat, letting his body fall to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled.

"Getting my boss out of trouble. I already got Jonny out, he's taking care of the suspicious security." she unlocked his cell, tossing him a gun with a silencer on it.

"You're an idiot, you know that, kid?" he took the gun and they quietly made their way donw the hall with caution. "Where are we even going to go? My house is a crime scene, remember?" he added.

"Trust me, okay?" she rolled her eyes.

"How'd you even get past the security clearance with these?" he looked down at the gun in his hand.

"There was one security guard at the clearance, I acted like I was going to give him head, I ended up cutting his balls out instead. He passed out from the pain, I'm assuming." Joker stopped walking at her words and looked down at her.

"You are one cruel bitch."

"I did what I had to." They stepped over several dead bodies.

"How'd you know this would go as smoothly as it has?" he further questioned.

"Harley gave an officer at the GCPD a hand job." she stated bluntly. The words made Joker sneer, Hadlynn didn't miss it. "She misses you," she added.

"I'm flattered." he rolled his jaw.

"Me and you both know you've missed her, too." he shot her a look and she raised a brow.

"Shut up." he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _"Miss Quinzel," The commissioner stepped to the holding cell, unlocking it. "You're very lucky you have a sister who loves you." He sighed, disappointed that the blonde got arrested in the first place. Harley looked over his shoulder to see her sister standing and waiting for her. When Harleen got released, she hugged her sister tightly._

 _"How'd you come up with the money?" She whispered._

 _"I'll explain later." Hadlynn replied quietly._

 _Harleen was given her court date, and she and her sister were finally allowed to leave._

 _"How'd you get the money?" Harleen repeated as they started walking to their apartment._

 _"It's a long story."_

 _"Did Jason give it to you?" She raised a brow._

 _"Nope."_

 _"Then how'd you get it?" Hadlynn stayed quiet, which was a bad sign and Harleen stopped, grabbing her hand. "How'd you get $60,000, Hadlynn?" She repeated more sternly._

 _"I did something for somebody," she shrugged._

 _"Did what for who?" Hadlynn still didn't answer. "Hadlynn. What the hell did you do?"_

 _"Nothing." Hadlynn barked, making Harley jump._

 _"Alright," Harleen started as they walked into their apartment. "Three guards to a hallway, they all sleep in the right wing, two stay up each night to watch the camera's." Harleen tells her sister as she starts loading her guns. "Which means if you two work fast, you'll get out of there without too much trouble - you have at least ten minutes before they're aware of a break out."_

 _"And how do you know this?" Hadlynn slips her guns into her coat pockets._

 _"I may have given a former security guard a hand job. . . " Harleen's words made Hadlynn shoot her a look. "I did what you would've done." she shrugged._

 _"We'll talk about this later, I have a crazy person to go bust out two hours away." Hadlynn stepped to the door._

Hadlynn's last words repeated over and over again in Harley's mind as she paced back and fourth, waiting for them to return. She didn't know what she was going to do about Joker. She missed him, god she missed him. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him - and that she would never do something like that again. She just wanted him to forgive her, but she knew she'd have to earn his forgiveness. Tears gathered at her lashes at the thought of him never wanting to be with her again. She had sacrificed everything for him, including her own sanity. She'd get thrown into a mental facility a million times over if it meant he was still hers and she was still his.

She wondered if he'd be happy that they still had a child left, or if he'd think of it as a burden. What if he didn't want a kid anymore? What if he had soon realized, after the miscarriage, that it'd be best not to have a baby clinging to his leg everywhere he went?

More anxiety filled her at the thought, and she yelped when there was a knock at the door.

She walked slowly to it, and took a deep breath unlocking it and opening it. When she did, she was face to face with the barrel of a gun that was held by one of Joker's enemy's wife, Esmeralda.

* * *

 _ **Shit's about to go down in the next chapter. . .serious cat fight.**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Girl, yes, Leto's Joker has that damn body that could fucking melt a damn glacier. Harley's lunatic side reminds me of a Chihuahua. She's cute and small, but very vicious;)**

 **Guest:  
Hey, when I was younger, my mom slapped me for cussing at her, too, and I was angry enough to stab her. But I didn't because she'd still whoop my ass, whether she was badly hurt or not. And thank you, I'm happy you like my writing! You're very sweet!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
I can be violent, too. You ain't alone. It just really depends on who really pisses me off. If it's someone I don't like or don't really know - I'll fuck you up. If it's someone I actually like then I try to hold in my anger.**

 **DarkArtist31221:  
OMG YOU MADE ME ALMOST FUCKING CRY AND IT'S HARD TO MAKE ME CRY. WHAT THE FUCK! You are so, so, so, sweet! AWE! You're so sweet ( ive already said that but I don't give shit) Thank you so much, I'm so happy you think that! There's so many Joker/Harley stories (There are some really amamzing ones) but, I just kinda got a little bored reading the same things over and over that just happened different ways so I was like "Hey, let's make her have a little sister. That'd be nice." and im glad you think it's interesting. And it's okay that morbid things make you laugh, because you're still a good person. Just don't _do_ morbid things to make yourself laugh. . . then you'd have issues. . .but smiling or laughing about something violent isn't that bad, it's not normal. But it's not bad. Thank you for your review, it did make me smile, and yes, my day was amazing because I got the email for that review early this morning:)**

 **AngelFire85:  
Harleen is around two months alongxD**

 **Guest:  
Harley is around 25-26 & Hadlynn's 18, about to be 19.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE DAMN SUNSHINE, AND THE WIND AND FUCKING WHITE CLOUDS AND RAINBOWS AND BLUEBIRDS AND GREEN GRASS AND TREES AND SQUIRREL'S AND DEER AND OTHER WOODLAND CREATURES THAT ARE IN MY DAMN PARK. I WOULDN'T BE A PARK WITHOUT YOU GUYS. I WOULDN'T BE A GOOD WRITER WITHOUT THE SUPPORT AND LOVE THAT I GET FROM Y'ALL. YOU ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought/any questions you may have.**

 **Love you!**

 **xoxo**


	13. Some Rise By Sin

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Situations (anal - if this makes you uncomfortable, sorry. I tried not to go into extreme detail, shouldn't be that bad) - *Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Violence - **_

_**Some By Sin Rise  
**_ _And some by virtue fall. - William Shakespeare_

" **S** o, how long have you had J's psychotic bun In your oven?" Esmeralda circled Harleen after she tied her to a kitchen chair in the blonde's room. For some reason, she'd been cooperative and let the French woman do what she wanted with her, but Harleen had a plan.

"Excuse me?" The blonde raised a brow.

"Oh, come on, Barbie." Esmeralda sneered. "Why else would he keep you around? He never keeps the women he screws breathing very long, of course, you're his doctor. You probably have already read about all of his little. . .lust filled endeavors."

"What's your point?" Harleen snapped.

"Ah, did I strike a nerve?" The brunette raised a brow. "You hate it, don't you? Thinking that you aren't the only woman Joker's touched," She ran her hand up Harleen's thigh, chuckling . "Oh, dear, you are so naive. Do you really think he likes you? Even the slightest? You're gorgeous. That's the only reason he's keeping you around, now. The only reason he took an interest in you in the first place, was because you could get him out of Arkham."

"Please, tell me something I don't know." Harleen hissed back.

"We didn't just have sex once, we spent a whole two months together. . .making love every night."

 _Ha! Joker doesn't "make love"._

Harleen thought.

"And how many keagles did you have to do to get your walls back?"

"Well, aren't you funny?" Esmeralda scoffed.

"Well my nick name is Harley Quinn, ya know, like the jester? Witt and charm is apart of the package." She grins. It doesn't take Esmeralda long to slap her. "I've been in a relationship with The Joker for several months. If you think a little slap is going to hurt me, you're gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder than that, Sweetheart."

"Awe, poor baby. He's never hit me."

"Because you kiss his ass as often as you catch an STD." Esmeralda's hand gripped Harleen's chin.

"Hmm, I think If I cut out your tongue, I'd be doing me and him both a favor."

"If you want to do him a favor, go jump off a skyscraper. I'm sure it'd make him smile."

"You're very rude. Someone needs to teach you some manners."

"And someone needs to teach you not to touch what doesn't belong to you," Harleen scoffed. Within a second, She was punched, her lip busting at the harsh contact.

"Perhaps you should tell your little brat of a sister that," she sneered. "She is the reason why I am here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I found my husband half dead in his bed earlier tonight. Your sister lured him into bed with her then stabbed him, repeatedly, leaving him to die while she took $60,000 from his safe." Harleen couldn't help but laugh. "Glad you find it funny. Hope she finds the same humor coming home to her half dead sister."

"Excuse me?"

"She almost killed my husband. It's only fair that I get revenge. It's nothing personal, Harleen. It's just business."

"Like killing your son was?" Harleen spit back.

At this point, Joker and Hadlynn had already came into the apartment, they watched through the cracked door of Harleen's bedroom at the women's argument. Anger simmered quietly in Joker, his eyes darkened, wanting to string Esmeralda's insides apart. But, he stood still, knowing Harley would snap and handle it herself.

"That is none of your business."

"A lot of stuff isn't. I make it my business when it concerns the people around me. It's called learning your surroundings; whether it's physically or psychologically. I'm just preparing myself to be thrown into a life full of mentally unstable idiots." She raised her brows, causing another blow to come to her face, she just laughed more. "Dontcha think this is unfair? I mean, I'm tied to a chair, you're standing up. . .is that for intimidation? Or are you just scared that if you make it an even fight, I'll tare those pretty little hair extensions from your head with bits of your scalp attached to them?" Blood ran from her nose and mouth as Esmeralda snarled.

"You're seriously going to stand here and watch that bitch do this?" Hadlynn hissed to Joker under her breath.

"Just give her a minute." He mumbled back. He noticed the blonde was cutting away at the ropes that held her wrists behind her back, with a knife - Esmeralda hadn't noticed. A rush of excitement went through him as he slowly anticipated her freedom. When it came, the woman didn't move to finish the brunette off, she just sat and pretended as if she were still tied up.

"Joker's already done that once before. He likes his sex very rough, of course, you know that."

"I love how you basically keep bragging about cheating on your husband. Then again, you are a whore, after all. What else did I expect?"

Hadlynn had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"And I love how you aren't putting up much of a fight. Then again, you are only a crazy turned psychiatrist. . .don't know what I expected." Esmeralda laughed, pinching Harleen's cheek tauntingly.

"I'll show you how much of a fight I can put up, bitch." Harleen pounced, attacking Esmeralda, forcing her to the floor by her hair. She grabbed Harley's throat on the way down and snatched her down with her, straddling her and waving the knife she used to cut herself free, in her face.

"Think now would be a good time to cut that tongue out, huh?" The blade grazed over Harleen's tongue and she kicked her legs, making Esmeralda fall behind her head. She quickly got up and grabbed the lamp from her nightstand. She grabbed the bulb and busted it, forming a sharp edge. As Esmeralda willed herself up from the flood, Harleen grabbed her skin in her nails and threw her to the bed, causing her to drop the knife. She got on top of her, her knees dug into her arms, keeping her still.

"You're right," Harleen nodded, taking advantage of the woman's wincing mouth, grabbing her tongue in her fingers. The next part made Joker's cock twitch. Harleen yanked on Esmeralda's tongue as far as it would go and sawed it off with the broken light bulb. Screams of pure horror and gurgles of blood echoed through the apartment, and Harleen was glad that the walks separating the apartments were sound proof. She discarded the tongue, panting in excitement at the sight of the bitches blood all over her and the mattress. "Try to boast about fucking my man now," she snarled. "See you in hell." She grabbed the knife and slit her throat, then repeatedly stabbed her in the chest. She gritted her teeth as she felt the woman's breast collar crack and pop as each stab sent a different shot of blood into her face. After the 40th stab, she breathes heavily and stopped, admiring her work. She etched "whore" into her stomach, then got off the bed and stepped to her door. Joker and Hadlynn stepped back as it opened and Harleen was face to face with The Joker. Her lips parted as though she wee going to explain, when she stopped and shook her head a little - walking into the kitchen and grabbing a large knife (or small sword) she always thought it was ridiculous to have such a heavy duty blade in her kitchen, but it came in handy when she needed to cut through bone or stiff flesh while she was cooking.

It also came in handy as she started cutting the limbs from Esmeralda's corpse. Every finger, her hands, her arms, her toes, her legs and her head were all separated gruesomely.

"Hadlynn, do we have any boxes left from when I first moved in here in the spare bed room?" She asked her sister, wiping the splattered blood from her face.

"Yeah, why?" Her sister called back, her nor Joker knew what was taking her sister so long to come out of the room.

"Just wondering. Do you still have those flowers Nathan gave you for your three year?"

"They're dead as hell but yeah." She told her. Harleen smiled widely and moved to her sisters room? Grabbing the bouquet of wilted roses and grabbed a very large box from The spare bedroom. She placed each and every mutilated part of Esmeralda's body in the box carefully and laid the twenty-four dead flowers on top. When she was done, she heard Jonny was home and called him to her.

"Yeah?" His eyes widened at the bloody scene before him.

"I need you to deliver this package to Alejandro for me, please?" She smiled and he furrowed his brows but sighed, nodding.

"You got it." Was all he said before picking up the box with some struggle. "God damn, what the hell is in here?"

"A dead prostitute. You don't have to be careful, there isn't any precious cargo in that. I want her disgusting husband to see what happens when someone tries to fuck with my sister." Harleen knew Esmeralda was trying to hurt Hadlynn by hurting Harley, like Hadlynn had hurt her by almost killing her husband. Point was, she tried to hurt her baby sister. She wouldn't put up with anyone doing that.

* * *

 **H** arleen had bathed and changed, then stepped out from the room and saw that Hadlynn had already gone to bed. Joker was leaned back on the couch, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he stared out the window. She cleared her throat softly and he looked to her, his eyes lighting up seeing that she was only in a large shirt, her wet hair was wavy and a tired, childlike look cascaded over her features.

"I thought you quit smoking," she raised her brows, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I never really started to begin with. I only do it occasionally." He finished, putting it out and tossing it on the glass coffee table.

"Oh," she played with her fingers, walking slowly to the couch, sitting on the couch arm farthest away from him. He couldn't help but look at her smooth legs. God, they went on for days. She looked down, waiting for him to speak.

"I heard it's been a very eventful week for you. Stabbing your mother, wacking an officer off to get information about Black Gate. Now, you're murdering my enemy's wife. What's gotten into you so suddenly?" He asked, amused.

"I stabbed my mother because she was slapped me then snapped on Hadlynn, I did what I did with that cop because Hadlynn needed to get you out easy and I did that the Esmeralda because she was going to hurt Hady by killing me."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Hady seduced Alejandro into bed with her, then almost killed him instead, and stole $60,000 from him to pay for my bail." She scoffed and Jokers face went blank.

"She's really good at that, huh." He rolled his job.

"Yeah, she is something else." Harleen smiled. "But, I love her."

"Her mother's back in town," he said under his breath. Harleen's face snapped to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You're old enough to remember that you're little sister isn't related to you. She was dropped off at your parents doorstep." He narrowed his eyes.

"Shh," she lunged, pressing her finger to his lips. "She could hear you, if she ever finds out. . ." She trailed off, little did she know - that Hadlynn had overheard him from her room. Seeing that she was in his lap, her knees resting on his thigh, Harleen pulled back. "Uh, sorry." She said awkwardly as he blinked at her.

"Why're you apologizing?" He asked her.

"I know you're mad at me. I don't want to annoy you by being all over you."

"You don't annoy me by being all over me." He told her.

"I just thought since I screwed you over like that, that you -"

"I don't." He cut her off Sharply. He wanted to grab her and bend her over his knees, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. Her blue eyes met his and he clenched his jaw as she nervously gnawed on her lip. "I shouldn't have called the cops on you for wanting to go out." She admitted. "I was just so hurt and upset, I let my anger get the best of me and I'm sorry." He took in a deep Breath at her words. "I do have some good news though, if you want any. I know you sometimes don't want to be happy, but I think this will make you a smile a little." She raised her brows, hopefully.

"Alright."

"So, I was pregnant with triplets." Her words made him almost pass out. How the hell was he going to take care of three fucking kids? "I only miscarried two, Grace said that I still have one perfectly healthy baby." She smiled a little at him and he nodded slowly.

"Good." Was all he said. She was hoping for a more enthused reaction.

"Good? That's wonderful, is it not? At least we still have one, right?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Are you not happy that I'm still pregnant?"

"I am."

"Then act like it. You're acting like you no longer want one." She crossed her arms and he sighed, looking at her.

"I never said I didn't, Harleen." The name made her shudder.

"The least you could do is fucking smile- " he snapped up and grabbed her throat lightly.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, kid." He hissed to her. His lips were only centimeters from hers, and she couldn't help by let her eyes flicker to them, then back to his eyes. She wanted him. She needed him. His touch, his kiss. . .she missed him. He was thinking around the same thing, because in just seconds, they were in a brutal, frustration filled kiss, his arms around her waist as her hands laced through his hair. It ended all too quickly as she pulled away, breathing heavy.

"I- I think we don't need to start anything for a while." She whispered, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip. "We both need more time apart to think about some stuff. It wouldn't be smart to act like nothing happened." She added and he nodded slowly.

"Good idea." He let go of her. "Goodnight," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Goodnight," she replied dryly, stepping to the guest bed room. The door shut and he picked up his glass of bourbon and threw it at the wall, cursing himself. He paced angrily, running his hands down his face, finally calming down a bit. Just as he calmed, the door to the spare bedroom opened and Harleen just stood, staring at him. His eyes locked with hers and her breathing shallowed. "Oh, fuck it." She said, rushing to him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, crashing her lips to his. He didn't hesitate to walk to the window and slam her against it roughly. She moaned as the cold glass hit her back. His hands travelled up and down her thighs, gripping them tightly as she grinded into him, humming at the sensation; feeling him growing hard against her core. His fingers pulled at her hair as his mouth trailed to her neck, leaving hot, sloppy kisses on her flesh. His hands moved behind her, snatching her shirt from her body, leaving her bare breasts to greet him. He took a nipple in his mouth and she tilted her head back, arching her back. She'd missed this.

He nipped and sucked at her breasts until they were raw and red, then he slid his fingers down to her bare pussy. He groaned, feeling how dripping she was for him and only him. He chuckled, watching her eyes roll back as his fingers rubbed at her clit skillfully as she moved her hips with his movement, biting her lip and moaning. It just made it easier for him to surprise her. And she was. The second he pulled out his length and rammed into her, she squealed and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Daddy," she whimpered as he started moving achingly slow. "Please, faster."

"I don't think my little girl deserves me to go faster, do you? I mean, she did turn me in after all." He sneered and a chill ran through her. His hand wrapped around her throat and he chuckled darkly. "I'm not doing this for your pleasure, I'm doing it for mine." He growled. She whimpered again, the head of his cock brushing against her g-spot. "You know what?" He stopped. "I don't even want this." He scoffed.

"What?" She furrowed her brows.

"I don't want this," he pulled back from her, and she let out a small whine at the feeling of her empty pussy. He turned her around quickly and ran a hand over her ass before slamming his hand down on her skin as hard as he could, making her groan in pain as more of her juices coated the inside of her thighs. "I want this," his hand continued to knead and squeeze at the flesh of her ass as her eyes widened at his words. Before she could protest, he had his hand between her legs, gathering the slickness onto his hand and coating his cock with it. He grabbed her hips and pulled her out so he could have better access. His arm wrapped around her waist as his fingers rubbed her clit. "Just relax." He chuckled, painfully pushing himself into her ass with a load groan from the both of them. "Fuck, when you thought you couldn't get any tighter." He gritted his teeth as he pulled out again. She let out a cry of pain as he pushed back in slowly. "Just find the pleasure in the pain," he nipped at her ear and she whimpered. His pace soon picked up and she groaned loudly.

"This hurts like hell." Her voice cracked and he laughed, picking up his pace.

"Punishment for turning me in." He grabbed her hair and snatched her head back, sinking his teeth into her skin on her neck as he fucked her ass even harder. The fingers that were on her clit sunk into her pussy and fucked her at the same rough pace as his cock was going and she let out a mewl.

"Fuck, daddy!" She started moving her ass against him, trying to get him as deep as he could go. She felt so sinfully full as he relentlessly drilled into her. The only sound was their skin slapping together and her pants. Like he told her to do, she found immense pleasure in the pain of him fucking her ass, her mouth hanged open as he head rested against his shoulder. "Harder, please." She begged him. He chuckled and pulled out from her, pushing her to the couch and shoving her over the arm of it. He grabbed her hip and rammed back into her. Her back arched as tears fell from her eyes, she was so close.

"What's wrong, Harls?" He mocked her and she bit her lip.

"It feels so good," she cried, digging her nails into the sofa.

"What does?" His hand hit her ass painfully and she squeezed around him, causing him to groan.

"You fucking my here." She relished in the feeling of her hard nipples running back and forth on the arm of the couch.

"Is that so?" He ran his hand up her spine and felt her shake.

"Yes," he could tell she was about to come, to make it worse on her, he started rubbing at her soaking clit again. "Oh, God, yes!" Sweat dripped from her neck and rolled down her back. He was quick to trail his tongue up her spine and lick it off. The action just made her even closer and she was soon a blubbering wreck. "Please, can I please come?" She sobbed as he shoved three fingers into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Not yet," he hissed, slapping her ass again. It seemed impossible but she held it in, only crying harder as he worked at her in two different places. After a few more minutes, he felt himself start to get closer to coming and he drilled into her harder and faster. "Come." He demanded. He sighed, feeling his fingers become soaked with her sweet juice. All it took was one taste of her pussy from his fingers and he pulled out and came all over her back. She moaned, loving the feeling of his hot seed coating her skin. He left for a moment to grab a wash cloth and wet it with warm water. When he came back, she was laying on her stomach on the couch, asleep. He wiped her back off and picked her up, carrying her into the spare bedroom. He put her shirt back on her and tucked her in before walking back to the living room and putting his Black Gate pants back on. He walked back to the bed room and shut the door, crawling into bed. Before he turned the lamp off, he looked down at the blonde and grinned. Pulling the covers back, and pulling her shirt up, he ran his hand over her growing stomach, sighing at the feeling of it. He couldn't wait for her to have the damn thing. Then he could finish what he started with her, he could turn her into what she was destined to become.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her smooth stomach gently, pulling her shirt back down and cutting the lamp off, wrapping his arm around his Princess; his silver smile shining in the light from the window that over looked his kingdom.

* * *

 _ **Ah! I'm ready for Harley to have her damn baby!**_

 _ **Sorry if that sex kinda freaked some of y'all out, but c'mon. . . it's Joker. What do you expect?  
And at least Harley had the decency to give Esmeralda's body back to her husband incase he wanted a funeral:) I love crazy Harleen.  
And since Hadlynn overheard Joker about her birth mother being in town, you can imagine the hell she's going raise next chapter.  
**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Okay, she's more like an aggressive pit-bull or Rottweiler. And same! I just had to lighten the mood and him waking up to her randomly in his cell just acting like he doesn't want to gut her like a fish did the trick before he tried to kill her (good thing it was a dream) Thank you for reviewing every chapter btw, you're very supportive and sweet!**

 **Guest:  
Harley did, indeed, put that bitch in her place - if I do say so myself;) Thanks for you review, it made me laugh a little. **

**Sabrichi. C. Brus.  
Girrrrrrlllllll, don't even take me down that road of the first two books! I read over them and I was like "oh hell no this does not make any sense what so ever, what am I doing with my damn life? What am I writing?! I need to fix this and just be patient and not rush shit." and so I re-wrote them, and now as far as I know, these two books so far aren't even close to being as bad as the first two. I read my own books and cringed hard as fuck. Just no. THEY HAD TO GO. And yes! I mean, her and her sister both have been through things that have caused them to grow up quicker than they should've. And I'm the same about my age, not that young but not grown ass mature woman, either. I'm a child at heart & you describing my first two books were my same exact thoughts when I went over them before deciding the get rid of them! What you said made me laugh, and then smile because you love the re-loaded. I think everyone likes the re-loaded more than the first two I wrote, including myself. **

***Might sound really creepy and I promise I'm not one of THOSE women, but my cat PJ turned 14 today and to be honest, I thought he'd be dead by now because he's really dumb. I expected him to kill himself on accident by doing something dumb by now, but he's still living and breathing and eating as much as he wants and sleeping as much as he wants and happy being over weight and adorable so. . .he's living the life I wish I had***

 **~ 5 months and 22 days until Suicide Squad (random as fuck I know but I need something in my boring life to look forward to) ~**

 **AS ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS:) HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT WHERVER YOU WONDERFUL, BIG-HEARTED BITCHES ARE!**

 _ **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, also, happy valentines day (I hate valentines day btw, but some of you like it so, happy valentines day)**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	14. Hell Is Empty

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Hell Is Empty  
**_ _And all the devils are here. - William Shakespeare_

 **T** he second Hadlynn's feet hit the pavement of the street below her window, she started running as fast as she could. It took her several minutes until she reached her childhood home. Her mother was still in the hospital and her father was staying with her mom so the house was vacant. She shook, gasping for air by the time she stopped. She remembered she forgot the house key at the apartment and she laughed, tears of frustration falling down her face. What the hell did Joker mean when he said that? She rubbed her face and looked around the ground for something to break the window or pick the lock. When she finally found a brick, she wiped her eyes and hit the window with it, the glass shattering to the ground. She climbed into the house, and immediately started looking for anything to prove what the mad man had said. She ripped through drawers in the kitchen, cabinets, bathroom drawers and cabinets, closet shelves, every shoebox she could find, she finally rushed to her parent's room and tore it apart looking for anything to prove Joker wrong, like a photo of someone holding her when she was a newborn. Anything at all. She couldn't find shit.

She went to the one drawer her mother never let her, as much as she hated to do it - she had to see if it was because of what she thought. She slowly opened the drawer, papers and other small memories were piled into it. Old photos, several disposable cameras, a few pieces of jewelry, several letters and documents. Harleen's birth certificate was in an envelope and Hadlynn's face brightened. If she could just find her birth certificate, she'd be fine. She'd know it weren't true. But she couldn't find anything, instead, she found a certificate of adoption. Her face went pale as she looked over the document. Tears of pure anger fell from her eyes as she looked back to the drawer to see a letter with the writing "My Daughter" on it. She ripped open the paper, clenching her jaw.

 _Dear Vitani,_

 _By the time you're reading this, someone has hopefully told you the truth. I know you have many questions, and the truth is; I wanted you. I didn't leave you at someone's doorstep because I didn't want you. I left you at someone's doorstep to protect you. When I met your father, I was nineteen, and very ignorant. I thought I was in love, and I was, with a very evil man. After six years, I found that I was with child. I panicked, knowing your father would raise you to be cruel and heartless. After I had you, I left as soon as I was able to. He gave you the name Vitani Malkia because he had hopes of you being as powerful and ruthless as he, I did not want my daughter to grow in strife and live up to the name her father gave her. I hope you aren't living up to that name. I love you, Vitani. You have had people watching after you; Jack Napier in particular. He is a good man, I've always trusted him to keep you safe. Please, do not think I have abandoned you. I promise, we will be reunited again, Darling._

 _Love, your mother,_

 _Esther Ferreira._

Hadlynn's eyes closed as more tears flowed freely. The woman she'd been so rude to, was her mother. She now needed more answers than ever.

She couldn't bring herself to go back just yet. She was angry at Joker and her sister both for not telling her the truth. Mainly Joker. This man had known her when she was little, he was supposed to take care of her and watch over her, yet he encouraged a man to rape her. He hit her. He scared her.

She wiped her eyes again and pulled out her phone, dialing Jason's number.

"Hello?" His tired voice answers.

"Jason." She choked out, covering her mouth.

"Hady, what's wrong? What's happened?" He's now fully awake.

"Can- can you come get me?" She took in a deep breath.

"Where are you at?" He ran a hand through his hair, getting up to put cloths on, his eyes looking over the naked, sleeping, beaut in his bed.

"I'm at my old house."

"Your parents are at the hospital, what the hell are you doing by yourself?" He snapped quietly.

"I'll explain everything, Jason, just please. Please." She sniffled and he sighed, throwing his shirt on.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Hady." He promised, hanging up.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, his brows furrowing at the sight of the busted window beside the door. She opened the door slowly, as if she were in trouble and his mouth gaped open at the sight at the home. Broken plates among other kitchen necessity's scattered the floor, the living room was a wreck, and he put money on the whole house being in the same position.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her. All she did was hand him a letter, and a certificate of adoption. He didn't have to read either to know she found out. He'd known her father was Ra's Al Ghul since he become Robin, he'd never met her mother, but Bruce had explained the whole story to him. As for Jack Napier, he'd searched for him in the system and it said he had died around seventeen years ago. "Hady," Jason looked at her heartbroken state. Her face was red and puffy from crying, her body shook from the cold air that was flowing into the house from the busted window, she looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. And he didn't want that to happen. "Hadlynn," he repeated.

"I've been living with complete strangers my whole life, Jason." She chuckled, though she was crying.

"Hey, those strangers took you in and raised you like their own. I know they aren't family by blood, but they are family." He brushed her messy curls from her face. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her quietly.

"What?" She furrowed her brows.

"Where do you want to go? One place you really want to go that's not half way across the country. . ." He told her. She felt calmed by the warmth of his finger tips brushing over her face.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Where do you want to go?" She asked him. He thought for a moment. He couldn't take her to a place she'd already been, it wouldn't be as fun. His face brightened as he thought of the perfect thing.

"I know the perfect cheap thrill." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

"Jason, where are we going?" She asked as he opened the car door and she got in. When he got the car cranked, he raised his brows.

"It's a surprise." He shrugged, speeding through the street. After a moment, she noticed he was driving in the direction of the bridge that led to the city across the River.

"Jason, I'm not going to Metropolis this late." She grumbled.

The bridge was empty, given that it was around 1:00 a.m. now. He pulled over to the side and got out of the car, pulling his jacket off.

"C'mon," he ushered her out.

"Are you crazy?" She breathed as he removed his shirt.

"Just a little bit." He grinned back, his hands going to unbutton his pants.

"Jason Todd, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this. We are. C'mon, strip." He kicked his shoes off then pulled at his pants. She averted her gaze upward to the roof of the car and let out a breathy laugh.

"I am not participating in whatever weird cult antics that you use to get off." She scoffed.

"I'm not in a cult. I'm not crazy. I do this as much as I can and its a complete high that everyone needs to experience before they die." He's only wearing his boxers and she groans.

"But it's cold." She argued.

"It'll make you forget you're adopted for a few minutes." He added. This was his selling point. She opened the door and her breath hitched at the cold air hitting her. She slowly removed her jacket and laid it in the car. Next was her shirt and she glanced at Jason who was staring at her.

"Don't stare, it's rude." She hissed playfully and he smirked. Once her shirt was off, her hands went for the button on her pants as she took her boots off. She was incredibly hesitant to take her pants off, but when she did, she cursed at the cold hitting her like bricks. Jason walked around the car to explain what they were about to do, but he couldn't form words. She was absolutely breathtaking, just like Harleen, he couldn't understand how something so beautiful could be so poisoned. "What's wrong?" Her face fell. "Is there something wrong?" She looked down at her body and he chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

"Besides us being friends? No." He stepped to her and grabbed her hand.

"So what're we doing this for?" She raised a brow.

"We are going to jump." He nodded down to the water.

"Oh, hell no. Even Joker hasn't insisted on doing something this insane." She turned to go back to the car but he grabbed her wrist and snatched her back to him.

"I promise I'm not crazy, alright? It's fun."

"It's thirty degrees out here!" She shouted. "The air is warmer than the water!"

"Just trust me, alright?"

"Jason Todd, I'm not jumping."

"K. Then I'll just push you."

"Do you- " she couldn't finish, she was too busy about to have a heart attack. He'd jumped and dragged her with him by the hand. The bridge wasn't as high as she'd thought, but it still hurt like hell when she hit the water. And the feeling of millions of knives stabbing her from the cold water didn't help her aching joints caused by the impact. The second she berated through the waters surface, she cursed loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK, JASON FUCKING TODD?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING, DO YOU KNOE HOW FUCKIN COLD IT FUCKING IS?! OR ARE YOU JUST THAT FUCKING DUMB, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He chuckled at her and she swam as fast as she could to shore that wasn't that far away. When she was finally out of the water, she sighed with relief. He was right behind her, still chuckling. She turned and out of no where, punched him. "It's not funny." She snapped. He raised a brow and reached out, grabbing her hair gently, pulling her to him.

"What? You didn't think that was fun?" He furrowed his brows.

"I'm freezing, Jason." She shook. A sly smirk fell onto his lips and he chuckled.

"I know how to fix that," he leaned down, about to kiss her when her hand came to his lips instead.

"I do, too. It's called getting in the car and turning the heat on." She wretched from his grip and started walking up the steep hill to get back to the beginning of the bridge when he sighed and followed her. He got in to the car, discarding his soaked boxers before hand and putting on his sweat pants. Hadlynn was too busy trying to get into her own warm cloths notice him naked but he didn't dare look away as she unhooked her bra. Before she let it fall from her shoulders, her eyes locked with his.

"Can you look away?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I've already seen you naked." He shrugged, but turned away, respecting her wishes. She quickly stripped from her freezing cold thong as well and threw on her dried shirt and pants. Jason took the wet undergarments from her and tossed them in the trunk with his wet boxers and cranked the car.

She relaxed once she felt the heat of the car rush through the vents, and sighed with relief.

"Let's not do that again," she chuckled. He smiled, picking her hand from her lap and placing a kiss on each knuckle.

"I was just trying to help." He finally spoke. She giggled and wrinkled her nose.

"By dragging me off a bridge? Yes, that helped a lot."

"You know what I mean." He shot her a look as he drove back into the city. "So, where to next?" He raised his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not taking you back to your apartment to sulk and be sad, also not taking you back to my house to be scolded." He sighed.

"Then I don't know, get a cheap Motel room or something." She wiped her eyes.

"Cheap? Oh, no, no, no. Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel does not deserve cheap." He furrowed his brows and she smiled weakly.

"If you spend a lot of money on me, I will kill you." She threatened him.

"I'd like to see you try, Robin can't die." He scoffed and she raised a brow.

"We'll see about that, Todd." She spit back as he pulled into the parking lot of the Gotham Royal. "Jason, no." She knew even a room in this place was ridiculously high priced.

"If you don't get out of this car, I will drag you in kicking and screaming. Jason Todd doesn't do cheap, and neither should you. You deserve everything you want." He growled lowly to her. Is this how Harley felt? Joker didn't do cheap, he wouldn't let her sister do cheap either. She recalled him scolding Harley once because she didn't want to mess up one of his shirts by wearing it, and he had told her that she was his princess and if he wanted her to wear the shirt, she'd wear it.

"Fine." She got out and started stomping towards the entrance.

"Hady," he walked after her and grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes but followed as he stepped to the front desk. "I need your best suite, please."

"How many nights?" The woman raised a brow and he looked to Hadlynn.

"However many I decide to stay." He shrugged. "Just send tell me the bill when I check out." He Winked to her.

"Sir, I can't do that. If you would like to speak to the manager, I will gladly get him for you." She crossed her arms. Hadlynn pushed Jason aside.

"Get the manager." She instructed. The woman walked to the back and came back with a man around his late thirties.

"Is there a problem?" He asks Jason.

"You're service is shitty." He scoffed back.

"If you don't like how we do things here, then go somewhere else."

"Do you know who the fuck you're talking to?" He snapped.

"Jason, baby, don't you think you should let me handle this?" Hadlynn smiled sickly to him, then turned to the man. "Sir, perhaps there are more options?" She raised her brows, her arm reached over the desk and straightened his bow tie. "We're very indecisive about how long were staying here, you see." She bit her lip. "Can we just stay for a few days and pay the bill before we leave?"

"I- I don't know if my boss would appreciate that, ma'am." He cleared his throat.

"I'll do anything," she spoke lowly, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Let them stay as long as they'd like." He looked to the woman who's mouth fell.

"Are you joking?!" The woman raised her voice.

"He looks like the kind of man that leaves the jokes to the right people." Hadlynn's nails grazed the bottom of his chin and he struggled for words.

"Y- I um, well I- "

"Thanks," Jason told them, and grabbed the key the man had put on the desk. It read room number 2306, they'd be two floors from being at the very top floor of the Hotel. The second the elevator doors were closed, Jason had Hadlynn's body pinned against the wall of the elevator, his lips molding to hers perfectly. "You're mine," he growled to her when he pulled away to let her breathe.

"There's two other men that would disagree entirely."

"And they are. . .?" Jason raised an amused brow.

"Huh, maybe you've met them? One of them's walking muscle covered in tattoos, has silver teeth, pale skin? The other's his favorite hitman, you know, my ex?" She breathed shakily.

"I'll go to both of them right now and tell them you belong to me." He whispered, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

"Jason." Her hand reached his and pulled his hands from her face. She was about to speak when the doors of the elevator opened on their floor. "Let's go," she sighed, smiling weakly, pulling him down the hall to their room door.

* * *

" **W** here is she?" Joker sneered down at the man once he was done coughing and choking up water. Hadlynn had been gone for four days now, not leaving a trace of where she might've been. Joker being a man, assumed the worst. He looked to Jonny who rolled his jaw and gladly poured more water over the man's face as he was strapped to a table.

"I promise, I don't know!" He begged once he was done hacking up more water.

"Where. Is. She?" He repeated sharply.

"I told you, I don't know!" The man yelled back.

"Johnny boy, what do you think, guilty or not guilty?" Joker reached in his pocket for something.

"Too soon to tell, Boss." Jonny smirked cruelly down to the pleading man.

"Hmm," joker pulled a picture of Hadlynn out and hovered it over the man's face. "Her names Hadlynn? About 5'5, black hair? Tan skin, gorgeous. . .ring a bell at all? You better hope it does."

"It doesn't! If it did, I swear I would tell you!" He started crying.

"I've heard that plenty before." Joker patted the man's cheek. "Well, I gave you many chances, send Satan my regards when you get to hell." Jonny poured more water on the man's face, only he soon realized it wasn't water, but gasoline. Joker took the cigarette from between his lips and tossed it into the man's mouth, igniting a fire. The fire spread more as Jonny and Joker looked on, Jonny couldn't help but tense at the sight of the orange flames reflecting off the mad man's teeth.

Once he was dead, they left the abandoned warehouse and got into Jonny's car.

"I swear to god, when I find her. . ." Joker sneered.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but, you aren't her father, J. I mean, if she did go out - she's grown. It's her choice." Johnny looked to him and Joker laughed.

"She may be eighteen, but that doesn't mean she's grown." Joker told him.

"She can make her own choices though. I don't really understand why're you're so protective over her when you just met a couple of- "

"Jonny," joker looked to him.

"Sir?"

"Don't make me do something to you I'll feel bad for later, k?"

"Yes, sir." Jonny shut up after that.

After Joker suggested they go somewhere else he expected her to be, he was outraged. After being in the local club for about twenty minutes, he found who he was looking for...taking body shots.

He started walking to her quickly when Johnny grabbed his arm.

"What're you doing? If you go over there and raise hell the cops will be here before you get her in the car. She's fine. Let's get the hell out of here."

By the way she was laughing and being idiotic, Joker knew she was high out of her mind and drunk off her ass. She wasn't okay. He grabbed her wrist just before she could lick salt off this guys chest.

"Hadlynn, we're going home. Let's go." He growled in her ear. She looked at him as if he were insane, which he was, truthfully.

"If you're going to act like my father, you should at least call me by my correct fucking name." She hissed, throwing back the shot, then took the lime from the man's mouth with her own. Joker and Johnny both grabbed her and drug her out kicking and screaming. When they got to the alley way outside, they let her go and Joker picked her up by the throat gently and pushed her to the brick building behind her.

"I'm not being your father, you little brat. I'm trying to keep you from being kidnapped as thrown into a sex ring and used as a Slave for the rest of your life." He snapped to her. "Where the hell have you been and who have you been with?"

"That's none of your business." She giggled back.

* * *

 _"Hadlynn," Jason called from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as he got out of the showers. It's been almost four days that they'd been at the Gotham Royal._

 _"Vitani, remember?" She sighed, snuggling further into the covers of the comfortable king size bed. He walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame._

 _"No, that's not you. You are Hadlynn. You're not the ruthless person your father wanted you to be." He walked to her side of the bed and sat down, running his hand up her leg. She chuckled and sat up, running her hand up and down his chest._

 _"So, even after everything I've done. . ." She raised a brow._

 _"Nothing you do would make me change how I feel about you," he whispered to her, brushing her hair back from her face._

 _"I doubt that," she mumbled, pulling away._

 _"I'm serious." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him._

 _"Jason, you do know that when they find out I'm gone, we're both dead. Okay?"_

 _"If I died for being with you, it'd be worth it." He raised his brows._

 _"Jason," she was interrupted by Jason's phone ringing. "Answer it."_

 _"Hello?" Jason sighed._

 _"Where the hell are you at?" Bruce yelled to him. Jason glanced at Hadlynn and walked to the bathroom._

 _"I'm at the Gotham Royal. Look, Hadlynn found out she's adopted. I know all the sick and demented hell she's just itching to release on this city because of it and I'm keeping her occupied until she's simmered down." Jason explained to him._

 _"Here's an idea, take her to GCPD if you're that worried." His father snapped back._

 _"Look I -" Jason stepped out of the bathroom to see the room was empty, but the door leading out of the suite was opened a little bit. "Oh, shit. Bruce, I'll have to call you back."_

* * *

"I swear to god, Hadlynn, just get in the car, for fucks sake." Johnny rubbed his face. He and Joker had been trying to get her in the car, to no avail.

"Fuck you," she spit. "Oh, wait, that's right. You're pissy because I won't!" She laughed and Johnny looked to Joker.

"If you don't throw her over your shoulder and force her into the car, I will." He raised his voice.

"Hadlynn, I -" Joker's voice was cut off when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Over two hundred people massacred at Gotham Royal in the time span of forty five minutes. That's four people a minute, Joker. My sister has murdered two hundred people!" Harleen's screaming voice met his ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" He snapped.

"She went on a rampage, have you found her or not?"

"Oh, We found her." Joker gave Hadlynn an evil glare. "She's too strung out and hammered to barely function but we found her. We'll be home soon, love you, bye." Love you?! He groaned. "Look here you little brat," he grabbed her arms tightly and she chuckled. "You're getting in that fucking car and we're going home. You aren't fifteen anymore, you're eighteen, grow the fuck up and act like it!" He yelled.

"You're very sexy when you get all rough, you know that?" She ran a hand up his muscular chest and he shoved her to Johnny.

"Get her in the fucking car, Im not dealing with it." He sneered, getting into the drivers side and slamming the door.

"Hadlynn, get in the damn c- " he looked down and noticed she was sweating, even though it was freezing outside. "What's wrong? You're sweating like crazy."

"I may or may not have taken some ecstasy, too." she ran her hands up his chest.

"Hadlynn, get in the car." He clenched his jaw.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" A man approached them. Before Johnny could reply, Hadlynn grabbed the gun from his holster on his hip and knocked the man out with the butt off the gun.

"What the fuck?!" Johnny yelled at her.

"He interrupted us." She hooked her fingers in his belt and pulled him closer.

"No, no, no. No. No. No. N-O. No." He took her wrists in his hands and shook his head.

"Why not?" She giggled.

"Hadlynn, please get in the car." He raised his brows.

"Will you fuck me when I get in the car?" She slurred and chuckled.

"I'll imagine it. It's the same thing, get in the car." He opened the car door.

"But I wanna do body shots!"

"You're eighteen! You're not old enough to buy cigarettes in the state, you don't need to be doing all of this dumb shit, Hadlynn!" He scolded her.

"I do dumb shit? Look at you're ducking job, Johnny!" She screamed.

"I said get in the fucking car or I will snatch you up and tear your ass up one end and down the other in the middle of this street, in front of God and everybody. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." He said through gritted teeth.

"Johnny -"

"Get in the damn car, Vitani!" He barked. Her face fell, and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I. . .I never told you about that," her voice was shaky. "How'd you know about that?"

"Hadlynn, I- "

"I'm getting in the car, just shut up and don't talk to me. K?" She got in and closed the door, feeling completely dizzy to the point where she wants to pass out.

* * *

" **S** he's in her room. She passed out the second she hit her pillow." Joker loosened his tie as Harleen looked up from her book. He threw it on the bed and stepped into her bathroom, splashing his face with cold water.

He'd had "special" arrangements done to have all of his suits and other cloths sent from his mansion that had yet to be raided through by the cops.

"She over heard you the other night, didn't she?" She raised a brow as he walked out.

"I'm assuming she did. Don't know how the hell she got into the damned Hotel but she did." He sighed, slipping his suit jacket off.

"Well, maybe she'll get better. I can't imagine what she's feeling." She put the book down and stepped to him. As he took off his rings from his fingers, she slipped them on. When he took his gold chain off, she put it on as well. He turned and looked at her and scoffed.

"Really?" He looked at his gold adorned girlfriend and she shrugged.

"What? I've never touched real gold before. Might as well take advantage of having a rich boyfriend." She smiled. He grinned and he remembered quickly what he got for her.

"Sit down," he ordered her.

"What?" She raised a brow.

"Sit on the bed, I'll be right back." He walked to the spare bed room and retrieved the black box from the closet shelf. "Close your eyes." He walked to her and pulled the necklace from the box. He fastened it around her neck and when he was done, he chuckled. "You can look now," he discarded the box and she cautiously walked to her bathroom to look in the mirror. She grinned widely at what she saw. A gold necklace with the word "JOKER" hung from it and she laughed.

"You did not." She walked out to see him.

"Be careful with it, it's solid gold, it wasn't cheap." He smoothed her hair down and she frowned.

"Why'd you buy it then? I don't want extremely expensive stuff, you're not my sugar daddy or anything." She chuckled and his arm snaked around her waist as his lips nipped at her neck.

"I'm sick and tired of men looking at you like they haven't fucked in weeks and are in desperate need attention. Maybe if they actually see for themselves, who you belong to, they'll stop being pervs." His teeth bit into her skin gently and she let out a breathy moan.

"You have no need to get jealous," she giggled.

"I don't get jealous. I'm just very territorial." He shrugged.

"Ah, I see." She smiled as his lips pressed to hers briefly. He pulled away and finished undressing, putting on expensive pajama bottoms and crawling into bed. She plucked his rings off and took the heavy chain from her neck and placed it on her dressed nearly before she got into bed as well. When she laid down, she groaned. Since her stomach was starting a grow a little, her spine had no problem acknowledging the extra weight starting to form.

"You okay?" He looked to her and she winced but nodded.

"My back just hurts," she shrugged.

"C'mere." He ushered her to him.

"What?"

"Come here. Sit." He patted his lap but she raised a brow.

"I just told you my back's sore. Do you really think I'm about to have sex with y- " before she could finish, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, her back facing him as her ass (unintentionally) rested on his cock. But he couldn't think about sex, there was an important task at hand. He pushed down on her back which made her groan in pain.

"Lay on your stomach," he ordered her, sitting up so he could reach her. She sighed and did as she was told. He gripped her hips and pulled her further up a little bit, causing friction between them that they both couldn't help but notice. He smirked as he heard her gasp from it. "Just relax." He told her, pushing the bottom of her night gown up to her shoulder blades. He smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing underwear. What did he expect though, right? He slid both his hands up and down her back, kneading and pressing and rubbing out all the tension. His hands were the most sinful things Harley had ever come in contact with. They killed, maimed, fucked, and knew exactly how to have any woman moaning and weak. Which was exactly how she was when he sensually massaged her back. Is this how he felt when she did it for him?

Another moan slipped from her when he gripped her sides and ran his hands down her rib cage gently. After several minutes, she was sleepy as hell. She finally sat up leaned back against his chest. His hands only went to her stomach now, rubbing it softly with his finger tips. She let out a sleepy groan and he laughed quietly.

"I'm so sleepy," she sighed and his hands traveled to her hips.

"Go to sleep then,"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I go to sleep before you do, you might leave." She raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb. I've woken up plenty of times and find that you're not in the bed with me. But it's only when I fall asleep first." She grins.

"Well, look at you. You're quite the little investigator, aren't you?" He chuckles.

"If I go to sleep, are going to leave?" She spoke tiredly, her eyes struggling to stay opened.

"No, not tonight." He told her the truth and she sat up, rolling off of him.

"Alright," she yawned, throwing an arm over his bare waist. "I love you," she mumbled before dozing off.

"I guess I sorta love you, too." He admitted under his breath, his hand falling in her hair as he turned off the lamp.

* * *

 _ **200 people in one night. . .damn.  
Gotta love poppin' Molly and getting all hot and bothered and end up hitting on your sister's boyfriend who is almost 30 years older than you :l  
Can't wait for her to confront her "parents" about it, it'll get pretty messy. . .  
**_

 _ **Little fluff at the end of that chapter in honor of Valentine's day (I know, a day late, but oh well)**_

 **AngelFire85:  
I didn't have the time to write a separate chapter, but I will in the future, promise! Hope this made you a little happy at least for now!  
**

 **Guest:  
Thank you! I can't wait to start writing annoying/hungry all the time, hormonal and moody Harley;)**

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
Crazy Harley is fun to write, and I just had to write their reunion in the last chapter. . .Hadlynn went a little crazy, maybe a lot. But hey, she's angry and hurt, can't really blame her! Thanks for the review and your support!**

 **Guest:  
It's fine! I understand how being busy can be! And thank you, I'm being told that I'm very creative by a couple other of readers and I've never really seen myself as creative all that much honestly, but thank you! And I can't wait to let her have the baby, I'm trying not to rush through this and have a chapter that starts with "7 Months Later" but I'm ready to write Harley/Joker dealing with a baby! And yes, I am still smiling, and thank you so much! You are entirely too sweet, and all of you bring smiles to my faces as well:) Love you too! Thanks for your support!**

 **Harley quite:  
Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like this story so much, thank you for your review, it was very sweet and thank you for your support!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus.:** **I'm sorry you're sick! I hope the chapter made you feel a little better;) She killed 200 people then went off and partied until she was stoned and drunk as fuck, I think her reaction was bad. . .thank you for the review, it made me smile but I'm sorry you don't feel well, get better soon!**

 **DocQuinn:  
Thank you so much! I love you, I don't know you, but I love you. And is it bad that it's really fun coming up with sick things? **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU ARE ALL VERY SWEET AND INCREDIBLE (KNOW YOU'RE TIRED OF HEARING THAT, BUT IT'S TRUE) THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, ALL OF YOU MAKE ME SMILE SO MUCH, I ONLY HOPE I RETURN THE FAVOR EVERY CHAPTER;) GOOD NIGHT/DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE!**

 _ **Don't even think I have to keep reminding you guys to tell me what you thought of the chapter because you'll do it anyway.**_

 **Love you guys!**

 **xoxo**


	15. Love All

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Content - *Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Love All  
**_ _Trust a few, do wrong to none. -William Shakespeare_

 ** _~ Vitani ~_**

 **T** hey say you do things in the heat of a moment. Things you normally wouldn't do. It was those things, fire filled and wicked things that had forced my sister into the arms of an insane, sociopath. It was those things that caused me to murder two hundred people in forty five minutes.

I blame several things. Several people.

My parents. My birth mother. My sister. My ex boyfriend. My dead ex boyfriend, too. Joker. Jason. Bruce.

They all knew, and didn't tell me. My whole life had been a lie. My whole world had been completely shattered, my life torn apart at the seams. I was someone completely different. I've come to realize that, that moment is inevitable in everyone's life. The moment an old you dies to be reborn as someone better, stronger, smarter. It usually comes after heart break.

Joker's came in the form of a half drunken, tear filled, acid bath. His wife, his unborn child - his sanity. All torn away from him in one night, only to be restored in a different form the next. He was ruthless, merciless, he laughed at heartbreak now because, well, heartbreak was his downfall. But, it was also a main factor in his uprising.

I'm pretty sure Johnny's anger came from his ex wife. Not only having an affair with his enemy, but killing his child for the man she was sleeping with on the side. He'd been very kind to me, up until we really got used to each other. I'll admit it, I miss him. Doubt he misses me. He's too much like his heartless boss to really miss anyone but his own flesh and blood. Maybe that's why they get along so well.

Nathan. . .I'm not sure what caused him to be so ruthless. Oh right. Joker's encouragement and years of heavy drug and alcohol abuse.

Harleen's "rebirth" didn't come from Joker. It was years in the making. Multiple times my mother battered and burned her confidence. Years of psychological abuse. We'd both had been torn down since we were children. Constantly trying to make her happy. Trying to gain her approval. It never came. Maybe that's why she was so eager to be accepted by Joker. He was the only man who truly hadn't just been a one night stand. He was interested enough to stay with her, which still surprises me. I'm not a doctor, but I always knew deep down that she would always have issues of being accepted. She'd had a slew of guys she'd sleep with, I never understood it until I was about fourteen. She yearned for our mothers love so much, when she didn't get her approval - it created a hole in my sister. For years she'd been trying to fill that hole. Perhaps, after she has her own child, she will.

I thought my old self died when Nathan raped me. I wasn't the same after that. I'd killed. But, even then it felt routine. Like I was just trying to prove myself to someone. . .the truth was, I just didn't want anyone else thinking I was weak or vulnerable. But I was. I really loved Johnny. Hell, I was starting to grow attached to Jason. It all changed in one night. I now hated Hadlynn. She was weak. I have no idea what came over me that caused me to slaughter two hundred people. After I over heard Jason talking to Bruce, something else took over me. Whatever it was slit Hadlynn's throat and took control. Even now, I don't mind. I don't care. Everyone else seems happier after their old selves die. Joker wouldn't be rich, or happy. It's funny when you think about it. Life gets the most of us, but very few can handle it the way that man did. Most of us would've put a bullet between our eyes or lock ourselves in a garage with the car running and wait for poisoning. He went through with a job, regardless of what happened. Several years, filled with bullet wounds, scars, tattoos, drugs, money, and women, later and he was the most feared criminal in the damned city. Rich as fuck and feared criminal in the city. He aged well too, not going to lie. He's really making sure that he lives as long as he possibly can. A part of me hopes he does. He better. He has my niece/nephew to raise.

My thoughts are Interrupted when the door opens, revealing the devil himself. I lock eyes with him and he shuts the door. For some odd reason, I feel tears prick my eyes.

I'm not myself, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain. And the realization that I've been put through hell my whole life, for absolutely no reason, is still sinking in. Maybe they hated me because I wasn't their own. My father loved me. No denying. Me and Harleen both loved our father. He loved us just as much. He had even hit our mother once for talking to me and my sister as if we were dogs. He didn't slap her, he just popped her shoulder. He wasn't like most men in Gotham who heavily believed that a woman needed to be hit everyday to keep them set straight. Want to know why most men in Gotham believe that? Because most men in Gotham are criminals, pimps, drug lords, and cocky rich people who keep whores around.

He walks to the opposite side of the bed and lays down by me, staring up at the ceiling with me. After a moment, he speaks.

"So, what's your secret?" He asked me quietly. I look to him with furrowed brows. "I'd love to know how you managed to murder two hundred people in forty five minutes without leaving a trace of DNA behind." He explained. I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips.

"I don't know, really. I just got angry."

"You do know you're going to have to explain to me what exactly you were doing. . .you had your sister worried sick."

"Harley was worried. And that's why you're trying your hardest not to strangle me right now?" I could see the restraint he was using, making his whole body go rigid.

"We were both worried." He gritted out through his teeth.

"You shouldn't have been. I was fine."

"Clearly not. You killed- "

"I was fine until I found out Jason knew I was adopted as well." I cut him off.

"How the fuck did he know that?" His head snapped to me.

"I don't know. He was talking to Bruce about it. I over heard, like I over heard your loud mouth talking to m sister about it. Which by the way, can you guys start fucking in actual rooms? I had scream into my pillow to block out your. . .fornicating the other night." He chuckled at my words and I shot him a look. "It's not funny."

"I'll take your request into consideration." He sighed.

"Is Harley okay now?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She's throwing up."

"Don't you think you should be helping me her? Holding her hair back? Getting her water?"

"I tried. She locked me out of the bathroom because she doesn't want me to see her sick. She said it's too early in our relationship." He grumbled.

"So, it's not too early in your relationship to have a baby. But it's too early for you to see her sick? Harley logic." I scoff.

"She's adorable." He grins out of no where.

"Is that why she's still breathing? You don't seem like the kind of guy to keep women around for long."

"Oh, I'm not. I despise them."

"Then why're you with my sister?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'll find out after the baby's born." His mind goes somewhere else, somewhere twisted as I watch his eyes light up briefly and his lips twitch.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I say quietly.

"You'll be mad at me for a lot these next couple of years." He promises. "You'll hate me, actually."

"I don't doubt that for a second." I close my eyes. A long silence falls over us and I wipe the stray tears from my eyes. "What was she like?" I ask him.

"Your mother was -"

"Not her." I look at him. He furrows his brows.

"Your wife." I speak quietly, scared I might've just raised hell from the ashes when his face turns to stone.

"Who told you about that?"

"Johnny, but only because I asked if what happened." I admitted. I was expecting him to get up and shoot Johnny but instead he sighed.

"A lot like your mother, actually. Kind, very caring. Stubborn as hell, encouraging, she could be mean as the dickens, but she was a good woman." He told me. I was almost shocked at how he spoke. There wasn't his normal gravel, or his dark tone, it was normal, smooth. A part of me knew it was a fraction of his old self resurfacing for a few seconds without his consent.

"I'm sorry," I don't know what exactly I'm sorry for. Mentioning his old life maybe? Sorry about what happened with his wife? Or the fact that his sanity was ripped away from him?

"I'm not."

"Why's that?"

"I was ignorant then. I'm a lot better now than I was back then." He explained, sitting up. "I know you're hurt right now, but it'll blow over soon. And you'll be grateful for the hell you went through to get where you will be." He smiled silver, his words holding promise. I knew he was right.

* * *

 ** _~ Joker ~_**

" **I** want to go out tonight," Harley's words rang through the air as I shut the door, stepping to her bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair, seeing her step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, her blonde hair damp, reaching almost to the bottom of her spine.

"Why?" I sighed, walking to the sink, splashing cold water over my face to wake me up more. I'd gotten a shower at around five; I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to do something productive, though it didn't wash the sleep from my features. Having insomnia has to be one of the biggest pains in my ass.

"Because I'm tired of being locked up. I haven't gone out since getting my check up from Grace about the baby. I want to go out." She repeated.

"And where would we go being that me and Johnny are wanted men? We only escaped prison about a week ago, dear." I sighed, propping myself against the door frame.

"I don't know," she groaned, falling to the bed. I smiled to myself at her actions. I was right, she is adorable. I walk to the bed and grab her ankles. She squeals, realizing what I'm about to do and tries to get away from me. "I just showered!" She complained, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Mistah J!" She screeched as I sank to my knees and threw her legs over my shoulders, my teeth sinking into her clit. She arched her back, her hands going to my hair, tangling through it. I've come to realize that I eat her out more than I should, I'm spoiling her. But, who can blame me? She's gorgeous. And all mine.

"Fuck," she moans, wrapping her legs tighter around my shoulders, trying to get me closer. I've already pinned her hands by her sides, licking and sucking at her now soaked pussy as I please. It didn't take me long to realize that she was addictive. I can't exactly remember the first time I went down on her, but I do remember being angry with myself for enjoying more than she did for some reason. I'd never liked women all that much, I preferred violence over sex, but every now and then I just couldn't resist some of them. Harleen Quinzel was definitely an exception to every woman I'd ever fucked. For one, she was the only one I gave my undivided attention to in bed. She was my princess, she would look the part as well, after my heir is born. My soon to be partner in crime.

I smiled at the thought, my tongue still lapping at my favorite drug as her body writhed beneath me.

"Daddy," she suddenly sat up quickly, catching me off guard. She gently kicked me to the floor, and before I could get up, she straddled me. Her lips licked her own juices from my lips, her hips grinding into mine as her nails undid the buttons of my shirt until it was open completely. Her nails sunk into my flesh, dragging down my chest to my abdomen, stoping where my pants started. I grit my teeth at the additive pain that she'd caused, and I look down to see blood slowly rising from some of the scratches she made. Her hands pulled at the button of my pants and she quickly pulled them down just where my cock could be freed, because she impatient. She quickly discarded her towel, and I internally slapped myself when I felt my mouth water at the sight of her breasts. She smiled down at me widely, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my lips, her hand palming me, positioning her dripping cunt over me. "I want you to fuck me," she ran her hands up my chest. Without another word, I grit my teeth and grab her hips, slamming her down onto my length, groaning at the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing me perfectly. She lifts herself, and falls again, throwing her head back as I lift my hips to meet her, the head of my cock hitting her cervix. "Yes!" She rose again and my eyes scanned over her chest as her breasts bounced with every movement she made. "Please, more." She begged, one of her hands fell to her clit, playing with herself as the other pulled at her nipple. My movements stopped. This bitch. She eyed me mischievously. She knew what she was doing. She knew I'd punish her for it. And she wanted me to. A dark chuckle left my chest as I grabbed her hair and yanked her off of me.

Her body hits the bed in one swift motion, she's on her stomach, her body moving, trying to ease the ache between her legs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I scold, my hand running over the flesh of her ass, my hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up. Her hands gripped the sheets as her head hung low, waiting for me to do everything she'd longed for so long. When was the last time I did this? I couldn't remember, meaning too long.

I laughed, clawing down her back like she did my chest and she moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Please, daddy. Please." She begged. My fingers trailed to her pussy, playing with it for a moment, more moans falling from her. My one hand grabbed her hair, snatching her head back as my other hand made rough, stinging contact with her ass. She screamed, more juices spilling from her.

"What," I hit her again. "Have I told you," more brutal smacks come as she whimpers and writhes. "about touching things that don't belong to you?" I hiss to her, my hits coming every second, harder and harder. I pause for a moment, waiting for her to reply.

"I -I," she cries, her voice thick with tears. I know it's not from pain, it's from the ache between her legs. Every hit, every brutal contact my hand makes with her flesh sends waves of pure need through her. "I'm sorry," she finally speaks.

"No, you aren't." I growl to her, another slap ringing through the room. "You wanted me to do this, didn't you? You like it when I'm angry." Several more hits and her knees are shaking, barely able to support her weight. She's quiet, so I hit her back instead and she lets out a loud moan, severing her lip between her teeth. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" She pants. "Please, fuck me!" She sobs. I look at her now red ass and lick my lips, letting her hair go and rolling her over. My hand wraps around her throat as my teeth latch onto her nipple, her hands grab my wrist as her legs wrap around my waist. I try to ignore her wet, smooth pussy rubbing at my skin, but I can't. I pull away and stroke my cock a couple of times, about to give her what she wants until she snaps up and pulls my hand away from myself, wrapping her own hand around my base. I'm almost shocked when she leans down on her knees and spits on me, jacking me off a couple of times before taking me in her mouth. My head falls back in complete pleasures and my hands find her hair as her tongue laps and sucks at me.

I don't know why I don't take advantage of the moment and just enjoy the fact that she's willingly sucking my dick other than the fact that I just want to cum in her. Not her mouth.

I pull her back by her hair, and as if she already knows what I'm thinking, she wraps her arms around my neck as her legs snake around my waist. I pick her up, violently slamming her against the door of her room. Her hand reaches down and guides me to her heat, and I don't hesitate to give her what she wanted to begin with.

It's a pace that's almost painful for me to keep up, not really the pace, just how hard I'm going. I almost, almost, wonder if I'm hurting her as well, but realize I'm not the second she mewls, arching into me, saying a slur of curses under her breath. I on the other hand am too caught up hearing Hadlynn coming that I place a hand over Harleen's mouth and place my own finger over mine. She nods quickly, understanding.

I don't care if her sister hears us, I know she cares though. I toss her to the bed, and movie slower, but just as hard. There's a knock on the door and Harleen looks at me to stop because she knows she's going to scream the second my hand comes of her lips. I just chuckle quietly and shake my head, taunting her. Part of her punishment.

"Y- yeah?" She chokes out the second my hand leaves her mouth.

"Um, I need to talk to you." Hadlynn sounded aggravated.

Another hard thrust and Harley digs her teeth into her lip.

"A-about -" she takes in a deep breath when I move my hips and purposely hit her g-spot. "What?" She grits out.

"What the hell do you mean about what? What do you think?" Hadlynn snapped. It was very evident that Harleen couldn't concentrate. And I laughed under my breath.

"What's wrong, Harls?" I mocked her in a whisper. She purposely tightened around me to the point where I could barely move in her and I dug my thumb into her clit painfully. She hissed, and tried to push me off of her, to no avail.

"I'm sorry I'm a little distracted right now," she let out a giggle as my lips travelled up her neck, and I couldn't help but grin at the melodic noise. I loved her little laughs and giggles, they were two of the very few precious things in my life. Within seconds, Hadlynn's forgotten as the woman beneath me begs for more, harder, faster, and being the gentleman I am; I give the lady everything she's wanted. In a couple of minutes, she writhing underneath me, screaming as she drenches my cock, my sheets and Probably my mattress with her own addictive poison. I can't help but release at the sight of her come apart, filling her with my seed as my forehead rests on her collar bone.

After a few minutes of deep breaths and calming down, I let her up and she kisses my temple before making her way to the bathroom ok clean herself up. When she comes out, she's in her Robe and her hair's tied up in a pony tail.

"I'll start on breakfast," she tells me, rubbing her tired face, putting on the necklace I gave to her. I slap her ass one last time and she yelps, turning to me with an arched brow.

"It's mine. I can do what I want with it." I shrug. My words make her smile and she stand on her tip toes to press her soft lips to mine. This woman will be the absolute death of me. I kiss her forehead, and pat her head before stepping to the bathroom.

When I get out, I get dressed and head to the door, smelling something burning. I step out, aggravated as smoke greets me.

"Great." I grumble, seeing the scorched pancake in the pan. "Harley!" I call, clearing some of the smoke with my hand. "Harley!" I step to Hadlynn's room to see if their in there but they aren't. All I see is Johnny's sleeping figure on the couch. I nudge him a couple of times and he doesn't wake up, it's when I take his chin in my hand and turn his head that I see the small gash on the back of his head where he's been knocked out.

Anger floods through me and for some reason, panic. Once I realize what's happened, that's when I see clearer. A bottle of home made chloroform by the door, Blood smeared on the fridge. Someone's bloodied boot prints making their way to the door. Drops Of blood on the counter. A bloodied kitchen knife. I can tell the two girls didn't go without a fight.

* * *

 _ **Little warning ahead of time, the next chapter will be really gorey and gruesome with violence.**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, one of my cousins was 6 weeks pregnant and when she went for a checkup they couldn't find a heart beat so they're giving it a week before they say it's dead, as of now they said it's a small percentage of it actually being alive. Anyway, please keep her in your thoughts.**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Yes:) I like writing the kinder side of Joker, and I have a feeling you'll like Vitani, too.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:** **It was extreme for her, but it'll be explained later. And trust me, you're most likely not exaggerating about being across the world from each other.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Let me know what you thought, and again, next chapter will be gruesome. . .**

 **Love you!**

 **xoxo**


	16. The Scariest Monsters

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Content - *Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Violence -**_

 ****Excuse any errors, I didn't go back read over it to make sure there weren't any errors.****

 _ **The Scariest Monsters  
**_ _are the ones that lurk within our souls. - Edgar Allan Poe_

 _ **~ Harley ~**_

I woke up, my head pounding, my body sore. I raised my head the best I could. I was laying on a small bed. When I sat up, I cringed, feeling a sharp pinch in my arm. I looked to see an IV in my arm and I furrowed my brows, a sense of relief flooding me when I see it's just saline. I also notice I'm in chains, literally. I'm in a scratchy, over sized shirt, I don't even want to know what kind of lust filled, Greedy, pigs had their eyes and hands all over my body while changing my cloths. A sudden panic runs through me. Hady. My head snaps to the left and I see my passed out sister in the same predicament I'm in. IV, chains, small bed and uncomfortable shirt. The last thing I remembered was multiple men breaking in, knocking Johnny out immediately. Me and Hadlynn both tried to scream but never got the chance, but we didn't go without fucking them up some. By the end of it, me and her were both inhaling chloroform, and they were bleeding heavily. That didn't stop them from kidnapping us.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I hear footsteps coming.

"Hadlynn," I whisper, trying to get her to wake up. "Hady." I tried again, nothing. I stopped trying, wondering if it would be best to keep her asleep. They wouldn't want to do anything to someone unconscious, right? If they were sick enough they wouldn't care. The door unlocks and I try my hardest to look asleep.

"Shit," one of them mutters under their breath.

"I know, right." The other snickers.

"How the hell does Joker get two whores this sexy?" One of them asks.

 _Whores?! Really? Joker wouldn't have a fucking kid with just some whore. He wouldn't worry over a whore either. Me and my sister aren't fucking whores, filthy prick._

"A man with money can get anything he wants." They both scoff at the remark.

 _I'm not with him for money._

"Well, the blondes his girlfriend. The brunette is his um. . .mistress? That's what I've heard."

 _Oh, fuck no. No. No. No. No. He wouldn't. And she wouldn't. You know nothing, ignorant imbecile._

"No, you dumbass. She's the girlfriend," I'm assuming he pointed at Hadlynn. "And the blondes the mistress."

 _Oh, God. They are so dumb. It just keeps getting worse._

"Both of you are fuckin' dumb. The blonde, is Harleen Quinzel. She's the girlfriend. The brunette is not his damn mistress. She's Harleen's little sister, she's Johnny Frost's ex." A third voice rings through the air.

 _Hey, at least he knows that the fuck he's talking about._

"So, when do we get to play?" One of them ask darkly.

 _Oh, no! God no, please no._

"You're not." The third guy scoffs.

"Then why the hell do we have them?"

"Leverage. And Alejandro's revenge." He tells them. "Joker still hasn't gotten the money for him, and the brunette tried to kill him. I'm not sure what he plans for Harleen, but I know good and damn well what the little brats fate is." He chuckled.

 _What did they plan for Hadlynn? It better not be what they make it sound to be. I swear to god if they hurt her. . ._

"She's the one who killed Esmeralda, right?" One of them asks.

"He's not upset about that. He was going to kill the woman anyway, all she was good for was fucking." The third one sighed. "But yeah, that's her."

"Joker did a good job." One of the horn dogs muttered.

"They're not weak, Torrence." Harley now knew that one of the idiots was named Torrence.

"I don't know, they look it, Diavolo." My skin almost crawled at the smart ones name. I took Italian in high school, Diavolo was one of the basic words we learned. It meant devil.

"They aren't. So don't try anything until Alejandro gives you permission or you'll end up dead." Diavolo promised them. When I hear Hadlynn come to life, I decide not to leave her alone. I pretend to come awake as well and I'm met with the very beautiful brown eyes of the one I'm assuming is Diavolo. But damn. He's almost to attractive to be scared of. Almost.

"Do we have permission now?" Torrence asks, grinning at me and my sister like prey.

"No. You don't. Get out." He tells them. "Tell Alejandro his gifts are awake." Once the two are gone, Diavolo shuts the door and locks it. Me and Hadlynn glance at each other as he steps to me. I'm about to struggle against him, but he just takes my IV out and helps me sit up. He walks to Hadlynn, doing the same. His eyes narrow at her and I feel a pit of nerves grow in my stomach. "How old are you?" He asks her, it's pretty obvious she's several years younger than me, so of course he'd be curious as to why Joker would want someone so young working with him. And perhaps why Johnny would want someone so young, period.

"How is that any of your business?" She hissed back to him.

"Vitani," I looked to her quietly. "Please, answer his question. Don't make this worse." She clenched her jaw at my words but did as I told. "I'm eighteen." She spit. An amused smile played at his lips as his finger tips went out to brush against the tanned skin of her face.

"You're very beautiful." He spoke honestly, his eyes glancing to me. "You both are." He pulled back from her. "It is a shame that the two of you will only suffer." He raised a brow.

"If you're trying to scare us into you sick submission, it's not working." Hadlynn breathed out.

 _True._

He chuckled at her words.

"I'd never," he shrugged. "But, until Alejandro gets what he wants, I can't promise the two of you won't endure hell." His voice turns serious.

"We've already been." I speak coldly now, telling the truth.

"No, not the kind I'm telling you about." He sighed. "Here," he reaches into a closet and tosses two black dresses our way. "Alejandro would like to speak to the two of you very soon, be on your best behavior, please. I'd hate to have to kill two beautiful women." He shut the door. "You have five minutes." He called through the wall.

"Now what?" I asked her, groaning as I got out of the bed, stripping from my shirt.

"You're not seriously doing what they ask, are you?" My sister furrows her brows.

"If we don't, were screwed. I know Joker. He'll pay the money as soon as he learns that's what he wants. If we bite our tongues, we won't suffer that much. If we try to fight them, it'll bad. Please, try to be good, Vitani." I adjusted the black dress that fit like a second skin.

"You actually called me by my name." She whispered.

"I figured you'd rather be called by the name you were given when you were born." I admitted.

"Thanks." She pulled her own shirt off of her and tugged the dress on. "These definitely don't leave anything to the imagination do they?" She commented, trying to pull hers down a little like I tried to do with mine. Our boobs were practically spilling from the tight fabric, it only reached out mid thighs. "You don't think they'll make us sex slaves, do you? Joker said something about it the other night when he was trying to get me to come home. . ."

"I'll die before I let them make you a sex slave, Vitani." I promise her. She gives me a little smile and nods.

"Same here," she promises. There's a knock on the door and we both sigh. I take her hand in mine before walking to the door and opening it. Diavolo is standing, waiting for us.

"Ready?" He doesn't even give a second glance, despite what we're wearing.

"Yes." We both say and he leads us down the hall way.

* * *

 _ **~ Joker ~**_

"So, what's the probability of getting them back?" I leaned back on the couch, Johnny had gone to figure out the amount of days we have to get the girls back. In Gotham, when you lose a beautiful woman to crooks, your chances of getting her back goes down by the hour. Gotham's known for sex trafficking, even to foreign countries.

"When I tell you, you're going to pitch a fit." He sighs into the phone.

"Johnny, that's the mother of my child and a girl I know you care deeply for. What's the possibility of getting them back?" I grit out.

"Right now, if we work fast enough, we have a ninety percent chance. But that goes down ten percent a day." He sighs out and Joker clenches his teeth.

"We're finding them by tomorrow. Come back, we'll find out who the fuck has them then we get prepared." He rubs his forehead.

"Got it." He hung up, and immediately threw his phone against the wall. Standing, throwing a bottle of bourbon against the wall as well, the shattering glass echoing off the walls.

"God damnit." He growled, clawing at his face.

As if on cue, the door swings open and in walks a frantic Esther.

"Oh, great." He grumbles as her heeled boots click on the floor.

"Johnny called me a few minutes ago and explained everything. I got here as soon as I could, what the hell happened?" She took off her coat and he took a deep breath.

"I got in the shower. Got out and they were gone, Johnny was knocked out and the place looked like a murder scene from all the blood."

"Oh my god." Esther placed a hand over her mouth. "How much time do we have? You have a plan right?" She crossed her arms.

"Esther, don't worry. I have it handled."

"You also told me you would watch over my daughter, Jack, but she's missing!" She raised her voice and I rolled my jaw.

"Esther," I warn her, and she scoffs.

"I have been in the bed of the devil himself, Jack. You're threats and warning do not scare me. Now, you may be okay with watching from the sidelines while my daughter is being used, but I am not. I am finding out who did this and I am going after them, tonight." She snapped. "Do you have any enemies, anyone that wants to hurt you?" She asked, calming down.

"I have more than I can count, Essie." I paced.

"Anyone you have had a recent encounter with?"

"Alejandro." I mumbled. Suddenly, my body became stiff.

"What is it?" She notices. "Jack, what is it?" She stands and steps to me.

"I know exactly who has them," I bite back.

"What? Who?" She presses on.

"You know how to shoot a gun, right?" Step to Hadlynn's room where I know she has some hidden.

"You made sure I knew how to shoot one when I was fourteen, remember?" She sighed, following me.

"Well, you're gonna need one again." I find Hadlynn's stash and toss one to her mother. "We call Johnny, get him to see if they're at Alejandro's house and then we go after them." I order her.

"Who?"

"Someone dangerous. That's all that matters."

* * *

 _ **~ Vitani ~**_

"Don't you two look pretty?" Alejandro's thick accent mocks me as Harleen and I step into his sight. We were just given dinner, and ordered to his office. Of course someone like him would only be satisfied that we were practically naked. The dirty shirts they gave us to sleep in covered more than these damn dresses.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, Harleen shot me a look.

"Hmm," he chuckled, leaning back, propping his feet on his desk, puffing more on his cigar. His eyes cut to Harleen, and his lips twisted into a smirk. "You," he motions to her. "come here." She glances at me wearily, but walks to him slowly. When he pats a place on his knee, she grimaces. I know this is killing her. I know she feels mortified, completely uncomfortable with any man other than Joker. And that's okay. She looks at me again, but does as she's told, sitting on Alejandro's lap. "I got your little present." He chuckles at her. "You saved me time. I was going to kill Esmeralda myself, but I'm so glad you were able to do it for me." He sighed. "Your sister on the other hand," he locked eyes with me. "Started something she didn't quite finish." He smirked. If he weren't so cruel, he'd be attractive. "Perhaps, you can finish what she didn't, hmm?" His hand rubbed up and down her thigh as his other hand went to his groin.

No. Oh dear god no.

Her eyes widen and she clenches her jaw, I see tears grow in her eyes and I flinch.

"Did you not hear me?" He snapped to her, grabbing her hand and forcing it to the waist line of his pants. When she hesitates, he pulls a gun out of his desk drawer and points it at her. "Now." He growls.

"Stop." I step forward, not about to watch my sister be tortured like this. He knew good and damn well it was killing her to do something like that to anyone else but Joker. His gun is suddenly pointed to me.

"Diavolo, make sure she doesn't get in the way." Alejandro snaps, looking at Harleen again. She nods slowly and I hear her unzipping his pants. I cringe, about to turn around until I hear the click of the hammer on a gun going back. "You will watch this." Alejandro tells me, his eyes suddenly roll back as Harleen starts her movements on his shaft. I want to look away so badly, but Harleen just stares at me, tears silently falling from her eyes as she jacks him off. "Oh, fuck." He curses in a groan. His eyes snap open to Diavolo and he grins. "Perhaps the girl would be less tense if she felt the pleasure I'm feeling." He suggested. I felt Diavolo's eyes burn into the back of my neck and I already know what's coming. I also can tell, that the man doesn't really want to do anything to me. But like Harleen, he knows he's under the barrel of a gun.

He steps to me, carefully whispering an "I'm sorry" so Alejandro doesn't hear him and before I know it, his hand is snaking up my dress, rubbing me. My breath hitches at the slow movements he makes, my head falling back on his shoulder. Not because it feels good, but because I don't want to look at my sister while this is happening. I stare at the ceiling and pretend this isn't real. He spreads my legs more and slips a finger into me, stroking my walls gently. I hum lowly, my body betraying me completely.

"Do you like that, Hadlynn?" I hear Alejandro's voice crack through my skull. "You are a whore, aren't you?" He mocks me. My head snaps up and I dare into his eyes completely, rummaging up the best "go to hell" look I can. Apparently, it's a damn good one because he angrily rolls his jaw. "Diavolo, fuck her." He demands. Harleen stops what she's doing and gasps, Diavolo does the same.

"I- Alejandro, that is a mistake. If Joker- "

"He doesn't care. Now fuck. Her." He points the gun to my sister. "Or she gets it."

"Alejandro, she's only eighteen. She's still a child! I can't!" He argues. Alejandro places his finger on the trigger of the gun and raises his brows.

"No!" I plead, looking to my now quietly sobbing sister. I turn my head to the man behind me and nod slowly. "It's okay," I assure him, even though it's not. I can see it in his eyes his last intention was to hurt either me or Harleen.

"Fine, but I will not take her in front of her own sister." He hissed to the man with the gun. He had a sloppy grin on his face, I can tell he just finished because Harleen was carefully wiping her hands on the dress she was wearing. "Me Harleen must be returned to the safety of her room." He added.

God bless this man.

Alejandro thought for a moment, then chuckled, looking at my sister.

"Fine. You are dismissed." He nodded to her, his hand giving her ass a rough smack before letting her step away from him. "You know I'll be watching you, Diavolo. Make it worth my while." Alejandro warned as Diavolo led me and Harleen back to our room to see that she made it back safely.

"He is watching us, Hadlynn." He told me solemnly. I nod, knowing what that means. "You are not to leave this room until I come back, understood?" He raised a brow to Harleen. "You can change back into something more comfortable, do not leave. She'll be back shortly, I promise. If you leave, they'll tare you apart like animals. They're a bunch of sex deprived pigs, got it?" He warned Harleen. She nodded, wiping more tears.

"I'll be back soon, Harls." I assured her.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered.

"He'll hurt the the both of us if I don't. I don't think it'll be that bad." I admit quietly where Diavolo won't hear me. "I love you. I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her cheek and she nodded, shutting the door. Diavolo locked it and I sighed.

It's complete silence as we make our way to his bed room. When we arrive, I'm nervous as ever. He shuts the door behind him and looks at me.

"I don't want to do this." He admits to me. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"He's going to hurt us if we don't." I tell him.

"I don't want to make this miserable for you, I don't want to rape you." He blatantly admits. "I believe my brother did enough damage when he forced himself on you."

Brother?! What?!

"Y- you're. . ."

"Nathan was my little brother. He never mentioned me because we didn't get along. He was working for Joker. I work for Alejandro. We were enemies." He tells me. "I heard what happened after learning he was murdered." He raised his brows. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I'm trying to rape you. I do want to make this as easy for you as possible." He tells me.

"Thank you." Is all I can manage to say. He steps to me and slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. I know where he's getting at. Alejandro wanted a good show. I reach my hands out and help him, pushing the shirt from his muscular shoulders. My hands go to his belt as our eyes lock, once his pants are undone, he reaches behind me and carefully unzips my dress. I shrug it off, taking a ragged breath. He closes his eyes tightly as he removes his pants and boxers. He doesn't look at my chest or my body, I don't look any lower than his torso. His eyes just stare into mine as he leads me to his bed. I lay down and he soon gets between my legs, propping himself up on his arms by my head, caging me in. I stare up and him and sigh deeply. This is not happening. From the corner of my eye I see a camera in the corner of the room on the ceiling. Make a good show. My hands wrap around his neck and I bring him to me, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, letting him know it was okay to start. I spread my legs as wide as I can and he looks down at me with regret.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He positions himself at my entrance and I'm waiting for the discomfort. Judging by the girth of his tip, I can tell his pretty big.

Oh, great. Just what I needed. My vagina to be ripped to shreds.

He eases in, painfully slow. I feel my breathing become heavy as he pushes further into me. He groans, squeezing his eyes closed.

"You're really fucking tight and I don't know if I can do this without drilling you into the damned mattress, Hadlynn." He says through gritted teeth.

No. I'm not Hadlynn. Hadlynn would be crying right now, begging for you to stop. Hadlynn's dead.

"Vitani." I correct him. He looks at me confused. "My name is Vitani. I'm adopted, my birth name is Vitani." I explain to him.

"Well, Vitani, I don't know how well I'm going to hold back." He warns me.

"Then don't." I breathe, my chest against his.

"No, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"We're supposed to give him a good show, remember? If we don't, he'll kill us anyway. You go the pace you want to. I'm not some fragile thing you'll break. Fuck me, make love to me, I don't care just do something so he won't hurt my sister." I hiss to him. Immediately he pulls out and thrusts back into me harshly. "Fuck." I groan out, feeling a bit of pain and a little pleasure.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Fuck me," I whisper to him. His eyes widen and I nod my head to him, letting him know it's okay to. He doesn't hesitate.

* * *

 _ **~ Joker ~**_

Anger and disappointment roll through me at the sight I'm seeing. It's been a day since Harley and Hadlynn were taken, Johnny said that they aren't at Alejandro's usual house, but that didn't mean it was impossible to find them. Not that Hadlynn was really missing anyone.

I received a wonderful little tape in the mail today, and I wasn't expecting to see Hadlynn fucking someone when I watched it. But here I am. Seeing her writhe and moan under her dead ex's brother. I can't help but laugh. I should burry it next to his grave, but I decide against it. Anger is my main emotion, I don't know why. Yes. Yes, I do. Here I was thinking she was miserable. She wasn't. She looked perfectly happy begging for that bastards cock like her life depended on it. I can't peal my eyes away until he finishes, covering her stomach with his seed.

She was so innocent. So sweet when I first met her. Well, innocent. Not sweet. Now she was going crazy. First all the drugs, then the murdering of a couple hundred people. Now, she's fucking a guy she doesn't even know ON CAMERA. Why wasn't she with her sister?

My thoughts are interrupted as Johnny comes in. I try my hardest to distract him from the on going tape.

"What's that?" He furrows his brows, a wash of recognition floods his gaze. "Is that. . .?" He can't even finish.

"Yeah." I look down to the floor. "Look, Johnny I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."

"I'm finding them, and I'm killing her." He growled. I cut my eyes at the man.

"Remember who the hell you're threatening, Johnny. You're not hurting that girl."

"Why are you so damned defensive over her anyway? You said it yourself, plenty of times. Women are a weakness. So why the hell do you keep finding more to protect?!"

"Harleen is carrying my heir, Hadlynn- Vitani, whatever the fuck her name is, I was asked to take care of her ever since she was born. And I've failed to do that the last eighteen years or she wouldn't have been on drugs and doing other dumb shit that damn near broke her mothers heart when she found out her daughter was doing those things!"

"She's turned into a whore. We both know it." Johnny snapped loudly. I couldn't help slap that came next, leaving my friend shocked.

"You stop calling her that. She's not a whore." He says through gritted teeth. "I have no idea why she screwed that man, but I'm sure it wasn't because she wanted to."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Boss." Johnny hissed, grabbing a stray bottle of whiskey and walking to the guest bed room, slamming the door.

"She better have been forced into that." I sigh to myself. I just want this to be over. I want Harley and Hady back. I miss being annoyed.

* * *

 _ **~ Harley ~**_

It's been over twenty four hours since we've been kidnapped, and I'm repulsed completely by how cold Alejandro is. He tried to force me to watch my sister and Diavolo screw around on tape.

Ha. No. Don't think so.

I didn't. I refused to, which caused me to get several bruises, but nothing that came close to hurting the baby. Vitani's been forced to sleep with Alejandro, as am I. He hasn't asked us to do anything for him since he held me at gun point just to give him a hand job. . .with my sister watching. Well, she couldn't watch. And I don't blame her. I had to look away when Diavolo was forced to finger her in front of me. I didn't know what Alejandro was playing at until all of this happened.

He's using us. Debasing us. Degrading us. Since we're so close to The Joker, that practically makes us untouchable in a way. Anyone else wouldn't dare touch anything that Joker had claimed. Alejandro just loves to spit in people faces. Diavolo told me that Alejandro had sent the same tape of him and my little sister fucking, that he tried to get me to watch, to Joker. Which made my skin crawl. He's furious, I can already hear him pitching a fit right now, though I'm no where near him.

It's just getting to be around 9:00 p.m. when the door of mine and Vitani's bed room open. It's Diavolo. He doesn't speak as he unchains me and Vitani from our beds.

"He wants to speak with the two of you," he finally tells us. We both look to each other, and follow him to Alejandro's bed room.

"You two," the evil man speaks once we've entered. "my favorite two." He beams, kissing both of us on the cheek. "I have some fun planned for us tonight." He chuckled, glancing to Diavolo. "Shut and lock the door," he orders the man. He does as he's asked, a little confused. Alejandro steps to his bed and picks up two lingerie type dresses. For some reason, me and Hady both laugh.

"Oh, fuck no." She spits out.

Alejandro looks amused but still hands each of us one. Both are the same upper thigh length, see through material with matching lace bra and panties. Except one is black and the other is white. He hands the black one to me and the white one to Hady.

This man is out of his damn mind.

"Go change," he nods to his closet, which is a very large walk in. I can see it in Vitani's eyes that she scheming of a way to get out of doing this. I don't blame her. I'm doing the same. We both walk to his closet and shut the door.

"What the hell are we doing?!" She asks me quietly.

"I'm not doing anything. I'd rather die." I tell her the truth.

"I've already slept with one of them once. I'm not fucking the other. And you sure as hell aren't anyones plaything. You're fucking pregnant for Gods sake!" She paces.

"What if he thinks I want to do this stuff?" I ask her absentmindedly. "What if they're taping us and we don't know and that sick bastard sends it to Joker and he thinks that I wanted to do this." Fear and panic lace my voice and Hadlynn quickly shakes her head.

"He knows you, Harley. He knows you'd never do something like this, okay?"

There's a harsh knock on the door before I can answer.

"Don't try anything, I have cameras in there." Alejandro warns. Me and Hadlynn exchange a look of distress and finally give up, changing into what we were given and walking out angrily. "Ah," Alejandro nor Diavolo are wearing shirts. I hate to admit this, but they are both incredibly attractive. Dark hair, slight stubble, tan skin, accents, muscle. . .but Alejandro's crazy out rules all of that. Diavolo is a nice guy. I've known from the start that he hates this as much as me and Hady do. Perhaps when J comes to save us, I can convince him to have mercy on Diavolo. "So beautiful." I expect Alejandro to walk to me or call dibs on me or something, but I'm much more horrified when he does the opposite. He walks to Hadlynn, his hands sliding down her body.

No.

"No." I tell him sternly. If he's going to do this to anyone it's going to be me. Not my baby sister. I'll be damned before this slime ball gets inside of her. He looks at me amused and chuckles.

"Jealous, are we?" He taunts me, knowing damn well I'm not jealous.

"You're not touching her. Do what you want with me, leave her alone." I breathe out and he scoffs, looking to Diavolo. "You can have her." He nods to Vitani. "We both know she's your favorite."

He grabs my hand in his, and leads me to the bed. Diavolo does the same with Hadlynn. It's a very large bed, a king size. With extravagant sheets of silk and black. The room is dimmed, only a few candles lit here and there. When were ordered to get on the mattress, we do as we're told. I'm almost shocked by how soft the bed is, though I've slept on it before, I'm quickly disappointed that we're not just sleeping on it.

"This is how this is going to go, okay?" Alejandro looks to me and Hadlynn. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't even remember who the hell The Joker is." He smiles to me darkly.

Impossible. Being brainwashed couldn't make me forget that man. I love him too much, disgusting bastard.

His words cause Hadlynn's body to go rigid. I can tell she's biting her tongue.

"Diavolo will be fucking you. I think you'll like it though, won't you?" He grips Hadlynn's chin in his hand and she hisses, shoving him away from her. He laughs it off and steps to me. "Strip me." He orders. When I hesitate, he pulls his gun out and presses it to my sisters temple. "Strip. Me. Whore." He growls. I roll my jaw, but my hands quickly discard his belt and unbutton his pants, pulling both them and his boxers down.

I am not doing this.

His cock is already hard, and Christ. This will hurt.

"Suck me." He orders.

 _HELL. NO. WHAT THE FUCK._

I do as I'm told, tears gathering as I grab his base and wrap my lips around him. I'm not trying to do good. I'm actually purposely scraping against him with my teeth every now and then, making him curse loudly and scold me. It's when his hand wrap in my hair and he shoves his cock down my throat that I gag, more tears flowing as spit drips from my lips. I choke again, but all he does is thrust in and out of my mouth, using it as his own fuck toy. Finally, he's grown bored and let's me go. I wipe my tears and spit from my chin, dreading what's next to come.

"Get on your back." He wipes the sweat from his brow.

 _God. No._

"Now!" I scramble onto my back and try to hide the tears of pure anger as he discard me of the lingerie. His eyes take in my body and he curses. "I can already tell I'm going to love being in this." His fingers plunge into me and I let out a Yelp, the discomfort making me cringe. I'm not wet. I'm not ready. "Come on now, tell me you don't want me in you. Fucking you until you bleed." He chuckled darkly. I know that if I don't do something to make this pleasurable for him, he'll hurt my sister. I close my eyes and as sickening as it is, I think of Joker.

My body immediately reacts, making his movements smoother.

"Ah, there we go." He whispers in my ear, adding another finger. I'm still thinking of The father of my child, trying my hardest to imagine it's him doing this to me. Not his enemy.

When I feel Alejandro's tip brush against my clit, I brace myself.

* * *

 _ **~ Joker ~**_

"Found where they are!" Esther comes into the apartment. My heart beat increases heavily.

"Where?"

"His mansion north of here. About thirty minutes." She lays a map on the kitchen counter and points to a red dot she's marked on it. "Right here."

"How'd you find that out?" I ask her.

"I have some friends that used to work for him. They told me he has two houses. A house close to the city where all of his business is taken care of, and then a mansion thirty minutes from here where he lives." She explains to me.

"Johnny, get my guys down here." I order him, stepping into Harleen's room to change into something nicer. It is a big occasion, after all.

* * *

 _ **~ Vitani ~**_

I try not to focus on the sound of Alejandro's flesh slapping against Harley's as he fucks her. Diavolo has me at the foot of the bed, my hair hanging off the edge of it, his body on mine. He did this so I wouldn't have to witness my sisters demise. I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to me. I nod, a tear of anger slipping from my eye. He wipes it away. He presses a chaste kiss to my neck as he slides into me. Is it bad that I was already wet? As horrible as that sounds, when an attractive guy isn't a complete scum bag like Alejandro, your body doesn't mind reacting to their touch. His pace is slower than it was last night, but then again, I did ask him to fuck me so that was definitely motivation to go fast and hard. I'm not going to lie. For some reason, I thought my second time having sex would be with Jason, though it wouldn't mean anything to him probably. Why am I even thinking about him? He's dead to me.

 _No he isn't. Stop lying to yourself._

 _Yes. He is._

 _No he isn't._

My internal battle causes a spark of something in me and I quickly begin to enjoy Diavolo's movements in me. . .a little too much. My legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper, making both of us groan.

"Make me bleed," I whisper in his ear, my teeth nipping at his jaw. He stops, staring down at me for a moment, his brows furrowed in utter confusion. "Fuck me, make me yours." My nails dig into his shoulders and he winces, but soon he picks up his pace, his eyes never leaving mine. "Yes," I moan softly, my hips rising to meet his thrusts. My hands tangle in his hair and pull his lips to mine in a scorching kiss. "Harder," I arch my back, trying to feel all of him. So, this was the thrill my sister got from fucking a criminal. I now understand why they're constantly at it like rabbits. Though, I'm sure Joker's use of sex is for possession more than pleasure.

I have no idea what the hell has gotten into me. But it's better than laying there crying and begging for mercy.

He complies to my request, his cock hitting so deeply in me, my cervix aches in a delicious pain. A loud scream leaves my lips as my nails scrape down his back. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth, and I feel another gush of my juices coat his length, making us both moan.

"You don't have to act like you enjoy this for that sick bastard." He whispers in my ear. "He won't hurt your sister if you don't enjoy this. You don't have to pretend you like it, Vitani." He adds. I think for a second.

 _Do I really like this?_

 _A.) Diavolo's sexy as hell. B.) he's a sweetheart. C.) he doesn't like Alejandro. D.) he's really good in bed._

 _I'm not dating anyone. Besides the fact that I've been kidnapped and my sister is on the same bed as me currently, I'm enjoying this_.

"I like it." I assure him in a hushed pant. "Is that bad?" I whisper so they won't hear it. He smiles a little and kisses me gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his thrusts slowing down.

"Don't be." I shake my head a little. "It's not your fault." I take a deep breath. "I just want that fucker off my sister."

Diavolo looks at me, his eyes studying mine. The more I looked at him, the more I saw Nathan. Maybe that's why I was throwing myself at him. Nathan had already claimed what he thought was his, I just needed someone who wasn't like him to erase his ownership.

"Tell him that you want him," he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I furrow my brows. He suddenly pulls knife from under the comforter. He was prepared for this. I carefully took it and nodded. Harley was silent, but I could see her body shaking with anger, so I knew she was still conscious. "Can't I just stab him right now?" I whispered to him.

"That knife isn't long enough to do much damage, he'll just get his gun and kill you and her both. You need to get his gun from him before you do try to stab him. I talked to your mother earlier, Joker is coming for you two as soon as she tells him our location. Alejandro is planning to kill you both. . .I'm trying to stall as best as I can. When he finishes with Harley, he'll be ready to kill. Stall him as much as you can."

I had to try my hardest not to choke on my next words.

Diavolo let me up and I had to keep from gagging at what I did next. I hide the knife, and crawl to the man that was currently using my sister. I have good of a mind to cut his dick off. But I'll leave that to Joker. My hands run up his back, I press my bare chest to skin.

"Can it be my turn already?" I whisper in his ear, my teeth grazing his skin. I make sure to rub my bare pussy against his back. If this doesn't work, I have no clue what will. He lets out a deep chuckle as Harleen stares at me in horror. I wink to her, and he gets off of her grabbing my throat. He shoves me to the bed, but I grab his wrist and pry his hand from around me. "Wait," I notice the gun he's still holding in his other hand. "You won't need that." I tell him, panting. He raises his brows. "You won't." I assure him, spreading my legs for him. His eyes traveled over my body, and he dropped the gun, his jaw slack.

I see Harleen gently take the gun from its place, Alejandro was too busy suddenly slamming into me to notice. I gasp, my hands tangling in the sheets, my teeth grinding. After a couple of thrusts, I hear several quiet clicks. It sounds like. . .

 _Oh god. No._

Harleen's horrified gaze met mine as she dropped the empty gun. The fucker didn't even have bullets in it. He laughed, on top of me and I kicked him off before he could finish in me. Diavolo already had Harley behind him, willing to take whatever Alejandro threw at him for my sister. Just as quickly, Alejandro grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

* * *

 ** _~ Joker ~_**

I didn't try to be quiet. I wasn't silent. I burst through the damn doors of his fucking mansion raising hell; shooting anyone that looked like they would remotely get in my fucking way.

I heard a small shriek and rushed upstairs, Johnny walking in front of me just incase someone decided to try something dumb. He took the two stacks of thousands out of his pocket as he, busted the door open, immediately pointing his gun at something.

"Boss," he said, his voice like gravel. I walk to him, anger coursing through me. I look into the room, seeing Alejandro holding Harley by the throat, a gun to her temple.

"Careful with what you do, Joker. Wouldn't want to lose this one too, would you?" Alejandro barked out. I was confused at his words, but brushed them off.

"Take your damn money." I hissed, throwing the large wads of cash to the floor.

"Took me having to fuck your little girlfriends to get you to give me a couple grand?" Alejandro laughed. Harleen's tears said it all, fear and shame. My heart sunk to my stomach, seeing her like that. Without hesitation, I shoot his knee cap, Harley immediately rushed to me as his gun fell to the ground. I ushered her to Johnny, who was standing in the hallway.

I stepped to the bedroom and kicked Alejandro's gun farther away.

"Surely, you didn't really force yourself on the two girls." I pouted to him. "Because that would mean," I crouched down, grabbing his hair in my hand. "You have a death wish." I raise my brows. He just laughed in my face.

"Oh, I did. Both of them. And I have to admit, both have the tightest pussies I've had in years," he laughs again and I sneer, picking my foot up and stomping on his face as hard as I can one good time. He groans, but still laughs. "Go ahead and kill me, I've already fucked your whores. I've already done the worst thing a man can do to you." He bragged more.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not killing you right now," I grab his throat and pick him up. "I'm going to find a man, that won't mind doing to you, what you did to the mother of my child, and her little sister." I promised him. His face fell at my threat.

"You wouldn't dare." He spit out blood, catching his breath.

"I wouldn't put anything past me." I chuckle, shoving him back to the floor on his back. "But first, we have to make it a level playing field." I tell him, sighing. I start unbuttoning his pants and he panics.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He screams, struggling.

"Ah, ah, ah." I wag my finger, pointing my gun at him. He freezes and I chuckle, removing his pants to see that he's not wearing anything under them. "Ah. Makes my job easier." I laugh, standing up. "They don't have the equipment that you do, so. . ." I scoff, shooting him right in the balls. The most painful, blood curdling scream I've ever heard in my years of crime echo through the room. "Oh, hush. Not that bad." I shrug, taking the knife from my pocket, crouching by him. I ignore his pleas as the blade makes gruesome and rough movements against the man's cock. I ignore the blood that comes with job of doing the task, my concentration not worried about anything but what this motherfucker did to Harley and Hadlynn. When I'm done, he's half in and half out of consciousness. I don't stop there. I open his mouth and shove his own mutilated dick down his throat.

I look up to see Harleen watching me, her face red and puffy from tears. I look to Johnny and nod to Alejandro.

"We're taking him with us, and dropping him off the with first interested man." I spit. Harley still doesn't speak. "What?" I ask her as Johnny grabs the man's leg and drags him out. "Where's Hadlynn?" I raise a brow. Still no answer. "Harley?"

"I- I don't know, he got men to get her before he got his hands on me. They took her to another room." Her voice shook. I encase my hand around hers before leaving the room quickly going down the hall and kicking locked doors open. The last one I get to, I see Hadlynn's form curled up on the floor. Letting go of Harley's hand, I step to her.

"Hady, come on. We're leaving." I say calmly. No answer. "Hadlynn." I repeat, nudging her body with my foot. Maybe she's passed out. I sigh, taking off my shirt to cover her naked body with it. I do, and pick her up, only to stop in my tracks. She wasn't passed out, the bullet hole between her eyes gave no hope of life.

* * *

 _ **Damn...**_

 _ **Updating early because there was a lot to write and I wanted to get it over with instead of spending days on it.**_

 **DocQuinn:  
Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)  
**

 **Guest:  
Yeah, Hadlynn/Vitani is pretty screwed up at the moment. And yes, Harley is a strong bitch;) And Thank you, that means a lot to me!**

 **I love you guys, sorry again for not updating regularly, thanks for the support!**

 **Love you!**

 **xoxo**


	17. I Exist As I Am

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Content - *Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **I Exist As I am  
** that is enough. - Walt Whitman _

_**~ * HARLEY * ~**_

I listened as Esther's screams rattled off the walls of my apartment as Joker gathered our belongings.

We were leaving, he decided that it wasn't safe for us to live here anymore - the apartment, not the city. One of his allies offered him a penthouse farther uptown instead, more so on the outskirts of the city.

My sisters dead body was still on the couch, her mother's body and tears covering her. I was sitting on the floor, my back resting against the window. I didn't know what to feel. Remorse, yes, but I didn't freak out when I saw my sisters body. I didn't do what Esther's doing. I didn't scream or cry or ask why, I already knew why. I was void. My whole family could be murdered and I wouldn't care at this point. There was always someone dying. Always a sick game of tug of war.

You kill someone they love, they kill someone you love. And repeat. Over and over and over again. No wonder Joker didn't get attached to anyone; he knew there was a chance he'd lose them quickly. And everyone is replaceable in this life.

"Alright, come on." Johnny helped me up.

He was in the same place of mind I'm in. I can tell he's hurt. A lot. Because he couldn't save her this time like he always did.

"Where are you going?" Esther asked hoarsely.

"Somewhere safer. Come on." Joker ordered her. She looked to him with disbelief.

"You are just going to leave her here?!" She shrieked.

"What the fuck else am I going to do, Esther? I'm not carrying a corpse around with me!" He yelled back.

"That corpse, as you so heartlessly put it, is my daughter." She hissed back, standing to face him. He stared down at her, gritting his teeth. I'm about to step forward and calm them both down, until he grabs her throat harshly.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you." He spit to her.

"Do it, I no longer have a reason to live." She replied hoarsely, more tears spilling over her cheeks.

I watch as he takes a deep breath and slowly lets her go, wiping her stray tears with his fingers.

"Johnny," he didn't take his eyes from the woman. For some reason, a pang of jealousy shoots through me. "Get Hadlynn." He smooths a hand over Esther's hair assuringly and I feel my eyebrows arch at his action. Our eyes lock briefly and I step to the door, holding it open for Johnny as he carries his dead ex over the threshold. "Harley?" My head snaps to Joker, hoping maybe he'd actually say something encouraging about the situation. "Here." He hands me all of his suits and I have to try my hardest not the throw them down and tell him to carry his own fucking shit. But instead, I bite my tongue and nod obediently. "Be careful with them, they're worth more than you are." He grumbles.

Ouch.

"Yes, sir." I sigh tiredly.

* * *

Once we get into our new penthouse, I want to go to bed.

Joker takes the suits from my arms and places them on the back of the couch.

"Where do I put. . .?" Johnny can't even finish his sentence, glancing down to Hadlynn. Joker looked to Esther who rubbed her forehead.

"I will be right back, I need to contact her father." She excused herself, finding one of the bed rooms and closing the door.

"I'm about to go out." Johnny sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Joker looked up to him.

"I just need to go think." Johnny replied back to him.

"Be back at a reasonable hour. I don't want to lose anyone else anytime soon." He hissed back to him. Johnny nodded, and gently patted my back before he left.

It was completely silent.

Me and Joker just stared at each other.

"I'm uh about to go to bed." I tell him.

"You can take a separate room of your choice." He spoke quietly.

What?

"I- but we- why?" I finally got out, my brows furrowed.

"Well- "

"God forbid you sleep in the same bed with a woman whom your enemy has been inside of, right?" I sneer, realization hitting me like a truck.

The fact that he doesn't even answer me says it all.

"It's fine. Goodnight." I sighed, trying my hardest to bite back tears. He didn't want me because that bastard contaminated me.

* * *

 _ **~ * JOKER * ~**_

"You should be with Harleen right now, should you not?" Esther raised a brow, stepping from her room an hour after Harley went to bed.

"Clearly she wants to be alone." I grumble, taking another swig from the half drunken bottle of liquor, starting to feel my body hum from being tipsy.

"Her sister just died," she sits by me on the couch. "She needs you."

"And? She didn't need me when she fucked that prick." I take another sip.

"He raped her. . ." She looked at me, taking the bottle from my hand, chugging some down as well, wincing.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grab the bottle back. "Thought you'd be feeling sorry for yourself still, what happened?" I sighed.

"Because crying over my dead daughter is feeling sorry for myself." She furrowed her brows sarcastically. "And because I have a fix for our problem."

"Do tell."

"The Lazarus Pit." She explains.

"The what?" I chuckle at the ridiculous name.

"It's a chemical restoration pool." She leaned her head back.

"You know we have those here, too." I tell her seriously. She looks at me with curiosity.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just call it something different." I take another drink.

"What do you call it here?"

"ACE Chemical Plant." With my words coming out in an amused chuckle, she stands and curses at me, hitting my shoulder and stomping to the kitchen. "It does the same damn thing."

"No, it's not. I want her coming out looking like herself, and acting like herself." She snaps to me.

"I turned out just fine." I smile widely to her and she let out a laugh.

"Bull shit."

"What're you trying to say?" I place the now almost empty bottle down on the coffee table, standing only to stumble a little bit. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe you should go to bed." She suggests.

"I'm fine." I walk to her as she grabs a glass from the cupboard as fills it with water. "So, pray tell; you're daughter gets dipped into this magical water, and she comes back to life?"

"Yes. Her father has used it for many, many years to stay strong, and young." She explains to me.

"And what's the price for cheating death?" I ask with raised brows.

She stops for a moment, then sighs.

"I am terrified to find out, but if it gets my daughter back, then it is worth it. Do you not agree?" She asks quietly.

"It's your kid." I shrug, turning to go to bed.

"Jack," I stop, wincing at the name, but turn my head to look at her over my shoulder to see she's walking to me slowly. "Thank you." I turn to face her.

"Esther, you don't have t- "

"I do. No, you have not been worried with Vitani for her whole life - but you have been making an effort since learning she was still in the city. You have kept her alive this long, and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done in order to keep her safe." She holds my hand in between both of hers. "I will forever be in your debt for what you have done for me, as well."

Before I can speak, she hugs me tightly. Once again, I wince. I don't do hugs very much, only when I feel like it and being half drunk and exhausted is definitely when I don't feel like it.

"Don't worry. So will Vitani." I assure her, jokingly - well, sorta. She pulls back and smiles, a light laugh leaving her throat. She glances over my shoulder, and presses a quick kiss to my cheek.

"You need to talk to Harleen." She mutters quietly before saying goodnight, and retreating to her room. I sigh, turning to see the blonde, her hair in a wavy pouf - wearing only one of my shirts. Her face is puffy from crying, obviously. Her body shakes, and a son escapes her lips the more we stare at each other.

Anger simmers in me, but I know there's no reason for it. The son of a bitch was probably dead by now, but I knew he still claimed what was mine. I hated it. It etched away at my brain, something so angering that I know it won't go away until I fix it.

By the looks of Harls, I can tell she's not in the mood for sex. . .I'm not in the mood for sex, either. But I couldn't rest until I made her forget about Alejandro for a few minutes.

I walk to her slowly, my hand grazing over her neck and jaw before I tug at her hair and pull her to me. She responds the second I touch her, wrapping her arms around my neck, more tears wet my neck. Maybe it'd help if I told her that she was crying over nothing, that Vitani would be okay. But I decide against it, backing her into the room she chose, closing the door and locking it.

"Lay on the bed." I order her. She gives me a confused look. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you knowing that he's still practically in you." She got my gist and her face twisted.

"He- he didn't finish in me." She said sternly.

"There's such thing as precum." I pat her head. "Bed. Now."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No?" Take a step forward, she takes one back.

"N- no." She repeats. "I'm tired."

"So am I, but I'm still fixing this tonight." I growl. "Do you still want that sick fucks. . .disgusting claim in you?" I cock my head a little. Her face twists once more.

"Of course not! I'm not his, I'm yours." She says, looking to the floor.

"Then get on the bed so I can fix it." I speak through gritted teeth. She sighs, but doesn't argue, laying on the bed, even taking her panties off and spreading her legs for me, she just looks at the ceiling as if this were a fucking chore or something. I should make her do all the work, but I'm feeling a little piteous towards her. I unbuckle my belt, unbutton my pants and discard them, Along with my boxers.

I got on the bed, positioning myself at her entrance.

"Look at me." I commanded, her eyes slowly opened, locking with mine.

Her breathing started picking up as tears pricked her eyes. Just as a tear threatened to spill over her lashes, I pushed into her slowly. Her eyes squeezed closed, tears spilling over her cheeks as her hands squeeze at my biceps. I could tell she was sore as fuck.

"Can you just go slow, please?" She begged me. A part of me wanted to laugh in her face, but like I said before, I'm feeling piteous. I roll my jaw, but pull out of her slowly, pushing back into her at the same pace.

I grit my teeth, feeling her hot, tight walls hug my length. After about the third thrust, she starts reacting to my movements in her. Her gently wrapping her legs around me, her lips trailing up my jaw.

I didn't even bother going faster, staying the same slow pace. I gave her the satisfaction of getting a kiss out is me, her hands tangling her hands in my hair, bringing my lips down to hers. My tongue immediately found hers, earning a moan from her. My lips eventually pull away from hers, trailing to her neck - leaving a wake of bruises in my path.

We continue for what seems like hours, biting, licking and sucking at each other's skin, a thin sheen of sweat on the both of us as we pant, moan and curse under our breaths. Finally, I feel my end nearing, a light chuckle leaving my throat. I can tell she's turning raw, but she doesn't complain or dare speak of the discomfort she's now feeling, me actually being kind of gentle in bed is a very, very, very rare thing. I Kiss her one last time, my fingers lacing in hers, pinning her hands above her head as I erase every remaining part of Alejandro from her, my seed filling her.

I mutter something but I'm too relieved and hazy to understand, until I feel a harsh kick in my chest, forcing me back. Harley jumps up angrily.

"What the fuck?!" I scream and she looks at me in disgust.

"My name's not Jeannie!" She screamed back.

What?

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"You just called me Jeannie." Her voice was shaky, and I felt my heart almost stop. "Who is she?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I ignore her, pulling my cloths back on. "Who is she?" She repeats, more stern. Like before, I ignore her, buttoning my shirt back up, stepping to the door. "Joker." She states, Harleen laced throughout her voice. I just glance at her and slam the door behind me, walking back into the living room.

* * *

 _ **~ * JASON * ~**_

"She was kidnapped, raped, and then shot in the head." Esther explained, laying Hadlynn's body on a counter in the bat cave. Me, Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Barbara were all crowded around the lifeless body of Hadlynn, well, Vitani.

"Sure about the raped part? Seems like she was thoroughly enjoying it." I hiss to her. I had, unfortunately, been graced with a tape on my doorstep. A sickening recording of Hadlynn screwing someone. I didn't know where it came from, and I didn't care.

"Excuse me?" Esther narrowed her eyes at me, everyone's gaze meeting mine.

"Nothing." I chuckle with no humor.

"Have you spoken to Ra's?" Bruce asks her, still eyeing me.

"I have. He wants his daughter alive, so he is allowing her to be restored. . .just a small glitch." She raises a brow and we all look to her. "No ones really been resurrected in the pit. It's never been tried, really. There are risks to this."

"Well, Hadlynn's worth it." Barbara shoots out quickly.

"Yes, let's resurrect her as quickly as possible so she can run back to Joker." I spit to her. "I mean, am I the only one who thinks that this happened for a reason?" I scoff.

"Jason," Bruce warns.

"No, I'm serious! She murdered two hundred people then she was killed. Maybe this is God telling us, 'hey - you don't need her so why the hell are you fucking bringing her back?!'"

"Jason!" Bruce yells.

"I'm not dealing with this shit, fuck her. I could care less." I tell them lowly, walking away from them.

I hear light foot steps behind me, and as I'm walking up the stairs to the kitchen, I feel someone's hand wrap around my wrist. Barbara.

"Jason," I turn to face her with raised brows. "I know that you're hurt about all of this. She's my friend, Jason, and- "

"Wow, really?!" I laugh.

"What?"

"You still call her your friend? Damn, Babs." I turn to go again, but she grabs my wrist.

"This has nothing to do with Joker, does it?" She narrows her eyes at me. "You're jealous." She states matter of fact and I can't help but laugh again.

"This has nothing to do with jealousy. It has everything to do with the fact that she's killed two hundred people, worked for Joker and fucked some random, horny, bastard!" I snatch away from her.

"It's funny because before you found out she slept with someone else, you were perfectly fine with sneaking behind our backs to see her whenever you wanted to, you didn't seem very bothered by the fact she was working for Joker, then." She raised a brow.

"Well clearly I don't know her like I thought I did, or else I wouldn't have let her walk around the damned city. She'd be locked up."

"Would she, really?" Her words make me stop in my tracks.

Would she?

"She was a threat to herself and this city, I would've put her away somewhere if I knew what she was capable of sooner." I decide out loud. I don't know who in trying to convince, her or myself, but I continue walking up the stairs.

"Jason," she still follows me. I sigh, turning to her one last time. "what're you and Bruce going to do to her when she comes back?" She asks quietly. Bruce told me she'd be reluctant to send Hadlynn away when she came back, hoping that whatever the pit could do for Hady would repair her mental state as well.

"That depends on who's side she's on when she comes back." I tell her sternly, shutting my door, trying to get some sleep.

After several minutes, I wake up at the feeling nails scrape up my thigh. I catch the hand by the wrist, hearing a faint giggle. Great, now I'm going crazy.

"Mmm, just have to ruin my fun, don't you?" Hadlynn crawls to me, straddling my hips.

Yep. I'm crazy.

"You're dead." I spit, trying to get her off of me.

"Yet you're still thinking about me, how romantic." She taunted, leaning forward to press a kiss to my neck. Once again, I try to shove her off of me. "Don't act like your world didn't come apart whenever you found out I was dead." She pinned my hands above my head.

It's not that I realize she's wearing a black lace bra with matching panties.

"I'm not thinking straight." I close my eyes and speak to myself. She chuckles, pressing her chest further into mine, her breath on my lips.

"Yes, you are. Just with the wrong head apparently." She rocked her hips into mine, my sweatpants holding back an uncomfortable strain. "Or should I say the right one, being that I am very, very horny at the moment." She smiles down at me.

Wake up Jason. Wake. Up.

"This isn't real." I shake my head. She just rolls her eyes and let's her hands leave mine.

"So why not take advantage of the moment before you snap out of whatever little daze that this is, and do something the both of us have just been itching to do together ever since we laid eyes on each other?" She bit her lip, running her hands up my shirt.

I catch her off guard, throwing her to the bed, getting up as quickly as I can to walk to the door. Just as my hand reaches the door knob, I jump to a stop, feeling Hadlynn's soft, warm hand wrap around my throbbing member after slipping past the top of my sweatpants. I hiss, my hand shaking. Her other hand goes to my hair, her nails massaging my scalp.

"Do you really want to leave me? You said it yourself, this is just a dream. Why don't you give into weakness just one time?" She whispers in my ear, her tongue and teeth nipping and sucking at my neck as her hand starts slowly jacking me off.

You. Are. Crazy. Wake. The. Fuck. Up.

But I can't.

I quickly turn, my mouth going to Hadlynn's in a hot kiss, my hands pushing her down to the bed. She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra and discarding it, her hands ripping my shirt off as fast as she can. Just as I'm reaching for her panties, she's tugging at my sweatpants. I break from our kiss for a moment, looking down at her.

God, those eyes Are perfect. . .She's prefect.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you actually going to get in me?" She whines, her back arching as her hands ran up and down her shaking body. I raise my brow, and sit back on my knees, staring at her more just to annoy her, but also get a good view. Taking advantage of the attention, she smirks mischievously, spreading her legs widely. I almost come on sight. The mouth watering sight in front of me is far too tempting to keep resisting.

Wake up. Wake up. Wake. Up. Now.

She suddenly lurches to me, causing us both to land on the floor, her hot, wet heat resting on my torso.

Wake up.

She grabs me, positioning me at her soaking slit.

Wake. Up.

She sinks onto me and I gasp, my eyes snapping open to my dark, empty room.

* * *

 _ **~ * HARLEY * ~**_

I stare down at the syringe in my hands, trying to rummage enough courage to actually put it to use.

Killing my own child is something I'd never do. Ever. But if it got Joker's attention, I'd do it.

I'd die, no doubt, if he didn't notice my absence soon enough, the toxin would get rid of me as well. But if he managed to just save me, he'd still kill me himself for getting rid of his child. There was too many secrets, nothing was like I had imagined it would be between us. My sister was dead, I'd been kidnapped and raped. . .people know who I am. If I continue living like this with Joker, my kid would have more enemies than one could count - I wanted my child safe.

I take the cap off the needle and the tip of it grazes my skin. Suddenly, I drop it, getting as far away from it as possible.

You're a monster.

I angrily wipe the tears from my eyes, walking to the bed room, and going through drawers and the closet gathering my things. I don't care that I wake him up doing this, I have my kind set on one thing. There was too many secrets, nothing was like I had imagined it would be between us. My sister was dead, I'd been kidnapped and raped. . .people know who I am. If I continue living like this with Joker, my kid would have more enemies than one could count - I wanted my child safe.

"What the hell are you doing?" He groans, sitting up in the bed. I stop for a moment.

Do you really want to do this?

"I'm leaving you, Joker." I say evenly, my voice not wavering at all. He just laughs manically at my statement.

"No, seriously, kiddo. What the fuck are you doing?" He hisses, walking to me.

I run a hand over my face, and slowly turn to him.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." I repeat calmly. Before he flips his shit, I start talking again. "I spoke with Esther, she's taking Hady to her father right now, when she returns I'll live with her."

"You're not going anywhere!" He yells back to me. More anger flows through me.

"I don't love you!" I yell back. He laughs again, doubling over. I just shove past him, he ends up grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him, his hand closing around my throat.

"What do you mean you don't love me?" He spoke through gritted teeth, letting me go just enough to speak. I shove him off of me.

"I've never loved you! You think a fucked up ECT session could make me love you? Really?! It was all lust! Everything I felt towards you before all of this happened was just lust. Which is ridiculous considering everything I have given up. I'm not in love with you, I'm in my right mind now. Your little sick game is over, Joker. I'm not turning you in, but I'm getting rehab, I'm applying for another psychiatric position at Black Gate, and I will live happily with my son or daughter, without you!" I stomp out of the bed room.

"Oh, really, sweetheart?!" He scoffs amused. "Need I remind you, dimwitted bitch, that you wouldn't even have that fucking son or daughter without my assistance! You're not taking my kid away from me just because you're bored of playing house, baby!"

"If you don't cooperate, you're only gonna be seeing them through a glass window, with guards supervising what you say, during visitation hours!"

"Is that so?" He chuckles quietly, slowly stalking me. This is it. The calm before the storm.

"Y-yeah. It is so." I spit back. I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince, him or me, but I feel my will to go through with this slowly fading as he steps closer and closer to me.

"Are you sure?" He raises his brows.

No. I'm not. I love you.

"Yes," I stand my ground. "I am."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go without a fight?" He grabs a gun from the back of the couch, cocking the hammer on it. "Clearly, you knew that I wouldn't want you to go, so why'd you tell me you were leaving?" I grabbed my own gun from the kitchen counter, remembering it conveniently has a silencer on it, and pointed it to him. His eyes grow even more amused by my actions. "C'mon, Harls! Let's just kiss and make up like we always do, and forget this whole little crisis ever happened!" He moved closer to me, my hand started shaking violently.

"Stop. I'm. Leaving. And you aren't stopping me." My voice shakes, tears pricking my eyes.

"I saved you, dear. You're pregnant with my child. You. Are. Mine. Now, suck it up and calm down!" He takes one step closer and I snap.

It takes a minute for me to come out of the shock of him dropping his gun, gripping the counter instead as his other hand presses onto his blood gushing bullet wound.

What the hell have you done?

I glance at him, seeing that the bullet missed any important organs. I grab my bag, and throw the gun at his feet.

"Don't come looking for me, sick son of a bitch." I slam the door behind me, tears rolling down my cheeks. This was one of the most painful things I've ever done. But it's to keep myself, and my child safe.

* * *

 **This was hard for me to write:( Don't worry. We all know how Harley is. . .**

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
Sorry I keep leaving cliffhangers like this! Don't worry though;)**

 **Guest:  
Is the fact that you're shocked good or bad. . .?**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
You were right, Vitani will be back incredibly soon;)**

 **DocQuinn:  
I was thinking about that, but decided against it, actually. But yeah, that would've been bad! Thanks for the review!**

 **Harley quire:  
What are you confused about? I'll explain anything you need me to, and thank you so much for your support! That's so sweet:)**

 _ **** If you are confused/have any questions, let me know in a review or pm me, I'll be happy to explain anything I need to ****_

 **xoxo**


	18. Re-examine All That You Have Been Told

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual situations - *Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Re-examine All That You Have Been Told  
**_ _dismiss that which insults your soul. -Walt Whitman_

 _ **Vitani**_

 _I wake up with a deep breath, a hum of energy pulsing through my body._

 _I was expecting to hear Joker and Harley's fighting or fucking, but all I heard was silence. I sit up, looking around the room. It's luxurious, deep red and silver adorned the room completely, incense burned in a few places, it was calm._

 _I look down to see that I'm wearing a white, long sleeved night gown._

 _I eased from the bed, stepping to a mirror in the room. What I saw took my breath away, and also terrified me._

 _My brown eye had turned a shade of such a light blue, it was almost white. My skin, almost glowing. I looked down at my body, arms that were once decorated with scars from years of shooting up, were barely even there anymore, you had to look closely to really see anything. Just as I looked back in the mirror, a mark between my eyes caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on it. It was about the size of a bullet, only a little lighter than my skin tone, barely noticeable. I run my finger over the scar and flinch._

 _What the hell happened?_

 _I walk to the door and open it, immediately, I'm greeted by a very familiar face._

 _"Diavolo?" I squeak out. "W- what are you doing here?" I take a step back._

 _"I know you are confused, but -"_

 _"Where are we?" I interrupt._

 _"Your father's." He tells me and I feel my heart drop in anxiety._

 _"What? W- how? What happened?" I suddenly feel lightheaded, walking back to the bed. He follows me._

 _"You were shot in the head, Vitani."_

 _"H-how did I. . .?"_

 _"The Lazarus Pit." He sighs. Sitting next to me._

 _I recalled Jason telling me about the Lazarus pit once._

 _"Well, what're you doing here?" I raise an eye brow._

 _"Um. . .I kind of work for your father." He sighed. "I'm apart of the League of Assassins."_

 _"Why're we you in Gotham?"_

 _"You're mother requested that I join her to go protect you, I ended up working for Alejandro because I knew I'd eventually cross paths with you. And I wanted to see what the big deal about Ra's al Ghul's 'secret' daughter was." He scoffed. "Plus, your mother wanted me to be near you some how whenever she couldn't be, clearly me and you got pretty close." My face flushed at his words, awkward tension growing thicker._

 _"Uh, um, my parents don't know that we. . .? Do they?" I raise a brow and he shakes his head._

 _"It would cost me my life. Ra's views lust as a weakness, it would show him I were weak, and I'd be executed - especially since you're his daughter." He explains quietly._

 _"But, you were forced to. You didn't have a choice, Alejandro was going to hurt you if you didn't do it."_

 _"Your father wouldn't care. He'd tell me that I should've chosen death. He would've wanted me to." He smiles a little. "But, I would've done it without having a gun at my head, you know." He smirks and I hit his shoulder._

 _"Thank you, for not forcing me to do it." I whisper._

 _"It's my job to protect you," he tells me. "I tried my best to."_

 _"You did good." I assure him. He pats my leg, about to get up when I grab his wrist._

 _"Vitani," he says in a warning, just before my lips can brush against his, there's a knock on the door, making us both jump. "You need to get that." He whispers._

 _"I'm busy, they'll get the message." I whisper back, pulling him to me. Another knock stops me from kissing him, again. I groan and walk to the door, my nerves shattering at the sight of Jason. "H-hi." I stutter to him. His face falls once he sees Diavolo behind me. Suddenly, his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me behind him._

 _"Ra's wants to see you." He says sharply to Diavolo. "Now." He just nods and walks from my room, smiling gently at me as he passes. I'm thrown into my room again and Jason shuts the door and locks it._

 _"Jason, what's wr- "_

 _"Saw your little show the other night." He hisses._

 _"What are you- "_

 _"I mean, I was worried, until I get a tape in the mail and watch it to see you getting your brains screwed out by Your father's Assassin bitch." The more he walks to me, the more I walk away from him._

 _"It wasn't what it looked like." I felt my Legs hit the bed and he pushes me back to it, trapping me under him._

 _"Really? Sure sounded like you were thoroughly enjoying it."_

 _"So, what if I was?" I asked him, my breathing shaky. "You sleep with other women all the time. You never bother to ask how that makes me feel, why should I care how you feel about me sleeping with someone else?"_

 _"That someone else will die if Ra's finds out. I'm not going to let your stupid decisions put someone's life at risk."_

 _"When are you going to admit that you're just jealous that he was the one making me feel amazing, and not you?" I roll my eyes, getting tired of the defenseless façade I always put on for him. I'm getting impatient. Extremely._

 _"I'm not jealous." He says through gritted teeth. I just scoff._

 _"Really? So, I could sneak off to his room tonight and you wouldn't mind?" His face grows angry at my suggestion._

 _"Nope. Not at all." He grits out._

 _"You wouldn't care," I catch him off guard, squeezing my thighs around his hips and rolling him onto his back, my form straddling his. "if I rode him then?" I rock my hips onto his, raising a brow. He looks angry._

 _"No," he clenches his jaw and I feel him against my inner thigh, I almost moan, moving to feel how big he is._

 _"Or did this?" My hands slip to his member through his pants, rubbing it, grabbing it, making him hiss and try to swats my hands away. I slip out of my panties, tossing them to the floor as I keep rubbing at him. "Or this?" I bite my lip, grinding my clit into his hard on, moaning at the sensation of it. "Or this?" My lips meet his, my tongue coaxing his. It takes him a while to really kiss me back, when he does, I pull away and smile down to him, sweetly. When I look down to him, I sigh. Suddenly, my hand hits this throat roughly, making him convulse under me, my hands then wrap around his throat. "And the next time you keep something from me like you did about my parents, I will beat the hell out of you like a damn piñata, Todd." I grit through my teeth venomously. "Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Crystal." He grabs my wrist, shoving me off the bed._

 _"Good, now that we have a mutual understanding, I'd like to meet my father_."

* * *

 **Present (3 months later)  
 _Joker_**

I wince, forcing the stinging alcohol down my throat, laughing at the show before me. Johnny could barely walk himself through the sweaty bodies of the horny, hormone raged, pathetic excuses for humans as he leads two different women under his arm towards me. The two girls were almost in the same condition as him, too wasted to even function properly.

"Boss!" He slurs, plopping beside me in a chair, pulling the two women with him. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop. "Want one?" He raises his brows. "They're both double jointed!" He chuckles. . .perv.

"No, thank you. I assume these are your girls for the night?" I soberly lean forward. Feeling Little disappointed.

"They're my favorite." He runs his hands up and down the girls thighs, they just bit their lips and giggled.

Choke me.

I roll my eyes.

"That's what you say every night." I point out to him.

"Maybe you should give one a go." He gently pushes, ironically, a blonde, to me and I let out a "ha!"

She stumbles to me and sits down in my lap, barely awake.

Ever since Vitani died, he's been completely opposite of what he used to be. A lot more violent, driven by pure rage - completely drowned in alcohol and cheap women by the handfuls, every night. Not himself at all. It got to a point where I was his designated driver every night. I was his babysitter. I hated it. But I tried to help him cope all I could, considering he went to violent extremes for me after Harley left me.

"This is a new low." I push her away from me and he frowns.

"C'mon, J." He chuckles.

"I'm stepping out to get some air." I growl, tucking my gun in my holster.

I sigh, pushing open the back door of the raunchy strip joint, welcoming the cold Gotham air.

This wasn't fun like it used to be. It wasn't entertaining. The usual maiming or killing wasn't cutting it for me anymore, which I despise.

I needed something more. A new cheap thrill. One with blonde hair, full lips, blue eyes and hypnotizing smile with the matching laugh.

I'll admit it, for the first time in my new life, I miss a woman. I mean, I'm pissed she shot me, but. . .she shot me! I didn't know whether to be proud or ring her neck, but still.

A low growl interrupts my thoughts and I furrow my brows, looking farther into the alley I'm standing in. A dog. Well, two, actually. I roll my eyes and turn to leave, both suddenly snap at me and I hear them coming closer. I turn, my hand on my gun, ready to shoot if they decide to attack. When they come closer into the street light, I let out a tiny gasp and an amused smile.

They weren't two dogs; but two hyenas. I almost forget why they're would be two exotic animals in Gotham, then I remember it's Gotham. Plenty of illegal fighting. Chickens, Dogs, Lions, and apparently Hyenas, too. Anything to entertain their scum filled minds. Quite frankly, I enjoy animals far more than I enjoy humans. Animals are very loyal most of the time while You're lucky if you get a shred of descent respect from a human.

I slowly put my gun away and walk back into the club, quickly grabbing two stray bottles of beer. They're still there once I get back, and I crouch, holding the bottles in my hands, holding them out and clicking my teeth.

"Here," I nod to the beer and they look at me, their tails slowly tucking. "C'mere, Mister J isn't gonna hurt you." I assure them calmly. At the tone of my voice, they ease towards me, only getting close enough to run their noses over the bottles in my hands. "You want it?" I stand slowly and they scamper back. I can see they aren't very old, maybe a year or so. "Here." I slowly pour a small stream of the alcohol out of the bottle and they finally step to me again and lap at it. I chuckle, waiting patiently for the bottle to empty. When it does, I repeat the action with the second one and once again, they drink all they can. When it's gone, they're left licking what drops of it they got on they're nose and fur around they're mouth. I set the bottles down and reach my hand out to them.

Maybe I'm too drunk for this, maybe the stray Marijuana smoke that lingered through the club had gone to my head, but an idea flickered through me that made me smile, and run my hands over they're fur as they basked in the attention.

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

"And that," Grace pointed to the screen that displayed the live video of my baby. "Is his heart," she explained. My eyes watered at the site, and I squeezed Vitani's hand.

"His? So it's a boy?" I ask, my breath catching in my throat.

"We're getting to that, just be patient." Grace chuckled, continuing to point out different things like his/her forming fingers, certain facial features that are stating to sprout, certain organs that will be growing very soon, and finally she studied the image and smiles. "You see that?" She points to a place on the baby that I can tell is between the legs. "It's a girl."

A small squeal rakes through the room and I now feel my watered eyes crying as I place a hand over my mouth. A huge relief washes through me, making me choke out a sob. Suddenly, it's replaced by remorse. The father of the child wasn't here to witness this, and I felt horrible about it.

It's for you and the baby.

"A-are you sure it's not a boy?" I ask, wiping my nose.

"As far as I can see it's a girl, I can do a chromosome test to see if you'd like." I wince; not really feeling like having a sample of fluid pulled from my uterus with a needle. She sees my reaction and chuckles. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. It's risky to do something like that anyway without good reasoning." She wipes the gel from my tummy and pulls my shirt back down. "Without charge, as always." She nods to Vitani. "She looks very healthy; I think as of now, she'll be perfectly fine. Call the office in the morning to schedule your next appointment, and call me if anything happens, okay?" She raised her brows and I nod. "Alright, have a good night."

Me and Vitani sigh, relieved to get home after the long drive from Midtown.

We've been staying with Diavolo and Esther, practically in the middle of nowhere between Gotham and Starling City in an extravagant house. Vitani and Diavolo travel a lot between here and where her father stays in Arabia. After she was resurrected, she was different. Being trained by Diavolo, her father and occasionally her mother, didn't help. I've heard that the Lazarus pit rids you of your soul in exchange for your healing - that wasn't exactly true, but it took most of her humanity and empathy.

I have no clue what the hell she's been doing with Jason Todd-Wayne, they acted like they hate each other, but she's his date to every event held by Bruce Wayne, causing the media to go crazy with rumors of a relationship. Little do they know, there isn't one to be had.

I spend my nights raking through the papers, watching the news in hopes of hearing anything on Joker. After a lengthy time of trying to get cleared for a job at Black Gate, I was finally admitted and start when I finish having the baby.

"So, how did it go?" Esther raised her brows to us from where she sat on the couch, reading a book.

"It's a girl." I reply to her tiredly as Vitani steps into her room and closes the door.

"That's good! Is that what you wanted?"

"I just wanted whatever it was to be safe and happy." I tell her truthfully. But honestly, I'm relieved it's a girl. If it were a boy, there'd be a bigger chance of him looking like his father. I wouldn't have a problem with that, it'd just have to take a while to get past the pain of looking at my own child.

After a moment, Vitani comes out in a black tank top, black heeled boots, and black pants so tight, it fit like a second skin to her. Her hair was its usual curly pouf that reached down to her navel.

"Damn. Where are you going?" I rub my forehead. She grabs her jacket.

"Out." She replies.

"It's 10:00 at night." Her mother raises a brow.

"It's also my nineteenth birthday." She walks to the door. "I had lunch to celebrate with you two and Diavolo. Now, I have some other friends I'd like to celebrate with."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Her mother calls after her.

"I won't, Mama. Love you!" She shuts the door, leaving us alone.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_  
"You don't think I haven't heard about you?" The man asks me, a taunting smirk playing at his lips. I had him pinned against an alley wall. He was a only a few years older than me, and rich from selling some of the best narcotics, only problem was that he wasn't dumb.

"What all have you heard?" I raise a brow, my lips centimeters from his.

"A woman that feeds on men."

"A little brutal, don't you think?" I scoff.

"Coquette." He chuckles darkly. "That's our little name for you around here. You use your body to lure your prey in, have them wrapped around your pretty little finger, then you kill them and steal every last dime they have on them." He explains, suddenly forcing me to the brick he was just against, pinning my wrists in his hands.

"So happy I'm famous, it's all I've wanted in life." I smirk, locking my thigh on his hip, pulling him closer. "Maybe I won't have to kill you if you just give me what I want." I tell him quietly in his ear.

"You think I'm weak enough to let a woman cloud my judgement?"

"I think you're smart enough to figure out who's going to win this little ordeal, so why fight about it? Just give me your money and um," my eyes fall to the gold watch around his wrist. "Accessories, and I won't hurt a little hair on your head."

"You play me for a fool." He hisses.

"And you play me as weak." I spit back.

"And where exactly is your gun, Miss? You can't kill me without a weapon."

"I have my ways." I retort.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed darkly. I lift my leg to kick him off, but a sudden 'bang' makes me Yelp instead as the man goes limp, his eyes open. I kick him off of me and look down at his dead body before my eyes look to the one who shot him.

"Sorry, he was getting on my nerves with all his yapping." Joker smiles brightly, placing his gun back in his holster, walking to the body. He flips him over and starts going through his pockets, pulling out a thick wallet, then rids him of his watch and small gold chain. "I get half since you distracted him." He tells me with a crooked grin. "Here," he counts the stack of money from the man's wallet and hands me $200. "This man is clearly dumb, who walks around with $400 in their pocket?" He chuckles. "Watch or chain?" He asks me. I'm still shocked from seeing him.

"I-it doesn't matter." I place the money in my back pocket and he hands me the watch.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" He snaps.

"I haven't seen you in months."

"Have you missed me or something?" He places a hand over his heart sarcastically.

"I'm just shocked to see you." I shrug. "Where's Johnny?"

"At home rolling around in the sheets with two whores." He scoffs, all jokes aside. For some reason, his statement sends an ache to my chest. "He's not really himself at the moment. I can't decide if I like it or not."

"So has Harley, well, Harleen." I correct myself. He sneers at the mention of her name and I bite my tongue, scolding myself for mentioning her to him. She explained what happened, even adding that he said Jeannie's name when they were having sex. I didn't have the heart to tell her his whole life story, if he wanted her to know, he would've told her so I just didn't say anything.

"She has?" He finally asks.

"Yeah, she's not. . .happy anymore. I don't know, I would say it's the pregnancy - but I'm sure she misses you." I add.

"Doubtful." He grimaces. "So, you've been a busy bee since coming back from the grave." He smirks.

"Ha. Yeah, I have." I cross my arms.

"I'm always seeing something about you and the Wayne brat in the papers. Always hearing about your little adventures late at night."

"So the idiot was telling the truth. The streets do whisper about me, huh?"

"You used to never be like this." He walks to me slowly.

"I killed all the time." I argue.

"No, no, no. I mean repeatedly seduce to get your way. I must say, the fact you only go for old and new money is smart compared to these other tramps that settle for middle class weekly paychecks that were meant to be spent on cheap booze and strippers." He chuckles, his hand running a pattern on my cheek.

"I learned my strategies from the best."

"I take full responsibility for your clever little mind." He pats my head. "Say, that wouldn't be why you and the Wayne kid are getting so cozy, would it?" My body turns rigid at what he's implying.

"No, it's not actually." I tell him.

"But he's filthy rich! How could you resist?" He smoothes my hair back.

"He's my friend. I'm not murdering my friend just so I can steal the money from his pocket." I furrow my brows.

"Why not? I do it all the time!" He grins.

"Joker, I'm not- "

"You're telling me, you haven't once thought about killing him for the money?"

"Well, I mean. . ." I trail off and sigh.

"Exactly. You know, if you got married to him, his money would be yours, of course there's the insurance money you'd get if he happened to die." He says, walking circles around me. "Well, damn! I completely forgot you and Harls are in that pesky debt, aren't you?" He chuckles. "Is that why you're doing all this? Find the money to pay it off?" I stay quiet. "Ah, I see. Too bad your sister stabbed me in the back, again. I would've been more than happy to give you the money. Hmm, oh well." He sighs.

"Joker." I say, stopping him. "What do you want?" He turns to me slowly.

"You really want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"I need you to go back, rummage up some son story to your sister about how I'm an alcoholic, spending my nights hugged up to my pillow and sobbing because I miss her so much that I can't eat or sleep and even bare to look at another woman because all I see is my dear Harley Quinn and it just hurts too much." He pokes his lip out in a pout and I scoff, laughing. "What?" He snaps.

"Bull. Shit!" I step passed him.

"Of course it is, I don't have a heart to break anymore. But she doesn't know that, if she hears about how 'awful' I'm doing without her, she'll come back and I'll be have what I want."

"Do you know why she left to begin with?"

"She thought I was cheating."

"She didn't leave you because of that. She left because she didn't feel safe. And she wasn't. So it doesn't matter how pathetic I make your little 'I love you, come back' bullshit story, she won't go back to you simply because she knows her and my niece are constantly going to be in danger." I say walking away.

"Niece?" I turn and He looks at me over his shoulder.

"We found out it's a girl today." I tell him.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her or her mother. You know I wouldn't. Not anymore, I wouldn't let either of them out of mine or Johnny's sight." He turns to me, his jaw clenched.

"She doesn't agree, and neither do I." I start walking away again.

"A father deserves the right to be with his daughter, Hady." He calls and I close my eyes, stopping in my tracks, hearing him come behind me.

"Joker, that's not me choice. It's hers."

"You ,out of all the people in her life, have the biggest influence in her. If you just talk to her, I'm sure she'd -"

"Do you not get it? I. Don't. Want. My. Sister. With. You." I say through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" He chuckles.

"You aren't safe to have a kid around! You aren't safe to have anyone around!" His gun's pressed to my temple within seconds, his hand around my throat.

"You really think I'm a threat to my own flesh and blood? I'm not that unreasonable." He growls.

"You are. And you know you are. You just don't want to be robbed of all you have left." I hiss to him. He just laughs.

"I have more than I need."

"Money and violence can only make you happy for so long. What happens when you're too old to move and all the memories you have are the same boring ones filled with bullets and drugs? None with your daughter, or your girlfriend. You won't be able to look back at the first words of your child, or her first steps. Her first day of school, her sixteenth birthday? Won't be there to see that. Her first boyfriend, her first car, her prom, graduation. . .nome of it. Just killing, maiming, liquor, drugs, skanks and dumb jokes." His eyes bare into mine and he rolls his jaw. I hear his finger move to the trigger. "Go ahead, kill me. Everyone else has been kissing your ass, it hasn't gotten you anywhere. I'm being honest with you so you can have a chance to get to live your life to the fullest instead of living in denial, feeling sorry for yourself because of something that happened almost twenty years ago." Something flickers in his eyes and I smile. "Is that it? You can't stand the thought of seeing your daughter grow up, you can't stand the thought of raising her with Harleen because Harleen's not Jeanie." His hand starts shaking, he's holding his gun so tightly, until he drops it and let's my throat go.

He walks to his car behind the building and opens the door, two dogs, hop out. He picks them both up and walks to me. As he gets closer, I think my mind is playing tricks on me because I see they're hyenas. He hands them to me.

"Talk to her for me." He says lowly, holding back anger. "And give these to her." He looks at the panting fur balls. "A peace offering from her favorite patient." He pats the pup's heads and picks his gun up, placing it in his holster, walking to his car.

* * *

 _ **She's having a girl:)**_

 **Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed jumping 3 months ahead but, I tried to sum up what all happened the three months that passed.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
Thank you! And Joker can be a huge prick most of the time. Don't worry, Harley and Joker will have a their time about the whole Jeanie thing. . . I'm trying to write the Harley the best that I can, thank you for saying I'm doing a good job of it, it makes me feel better about it. Hope you liked this chapter, as always, I appreciate your support!**

 **DocQuinn:  
Harley is Harley, that's the only way to describe her right now;)**

 **Angelfire85:  
I'm ready to write her when she has her baby! Trust me, Alejandro's suffering:) & Joker and Harley are going to have a very, very, very, hard time about the Jeannie thing. **

**Harley Qutie:  
Good! And I can understand sleep deprivation. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for your feedback!**

 **Guest:  
Yeah, she is. Everyone Joker's somewhat close to knows except Harley, which is sad kinda. I miss writing Harley/Joker happy moments as well, but remember - Joker's not very empathetic. **

**Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
It's okay, I understand, my mom was the same way. And yes she will be in trouble - and yeah, there's gonna be a major change in Vitani in the next chapters.**

 **Thanks for all the support, I love you guys! I don't know you, but you're all very supportive - I try to make you all entertained until August gets here:)**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**


	19. Whatever Satisfies The Soul

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Whatever Satisfies The Soul  
**_ _is truth. -Walt Whitman_

 **J.O.K.E.R**

I can't think straight, can't get anything through my head. Every Time I try to, all I hear are Vitani's words. How dare she think I'd hurt my own kid?! I mean, I don't have the best reputation with children, either, but my own? My blood's running through her veins, I'm not a threat to her!

I open the door of the penthouse and slam it shut, seeing the two girls Johnny brought home earlier, gathering their things. They looked like hot messes, their dresses barely covering anything at all - their heels in their hands, hair tangled and messy. The blondes lipstick covered the redheads collarbone and neck, and was smeared on her lips. The red heads lipstick was smeared on the blonde in similar places as well - indicating they were just as into each other as Johnny was into them.

Not bad, Johnny.

I chuckle lightly, opening the door for them. They give me an uneasy look, but leave and I shut it behind them, loosening my tie.

"Johnny!" I call, walking to his bed room. He was putting his cloths on, he'd sobered up since I last spoke with him.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes, walking past me to get to the kitchen.

"Guess what pretty little thing I saw?" I continue, amused.

"You see 'pretty little things' all the time, Boss." He sighs, getting a glass of water.

"Oh, no, no, no." I chuckle. "This is a very, very, pretty little thing." He raises his brows.

"Was she naked?" He asks me.

"No." He looks disappointed.

"Then I don't want to hear about it."

"Well, okay then. I thought you'd want to hear about Hady, but it is a waste of my time, isn't?" I press my lips together and shrug. "Oh, well." I walk to the living room.

"Wait." He stops me and I smile to myself, turning to him. "You saw her?"

"Oh, I saw more than I'm comfortable with. She was wearing very, very tight cloths." I reply smugly.

"Is she okay?"

"She's absolutely perfect."

"She's not different looking or anything?" He asks nervously.

"Other than her practically glowing, healthy skin, gorgeous body, heartless demeanor -"

"Alright, I know what you're doing." He points to me with raised brows. "And it ain't gonna work. So don't even try, J."

"Whatever are you talking about?" I scoff.

"You're trying to over exaggerate so that I'll go back to her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do. Hate to break it to you, but I'm never, ever, ever, going to even talk to her again. Next time I see her, the first thing I'm doing is putting a bullet in her head, again. They should've kept her dead and done us all a favor."

"I bet." I scoff.

"I am. I'm done being all nice. From now on, I have your mind set. No relationship, no strings attached to whoever I fuck, no mercy, no second thoughts."

"If you want my mindset, you're gonna have to stop with all your little man-whoring around."

"Okay, I won't exactly have your mindset, but it'll be close." He tells me and I chuckle.

"Johnny- "

"So, thanks for trying to get me and her back together or whatever, but I'll pass. I'm done fucking crazy people."

"You never fucked her!" I run a hand over my forehead.

"She'd have no problem with me sleeping with her now, since she's spreading her legs for everyone."

"Johnny. Stop." I give him a look.

"What? You know it's true. She fucked that prick that worked for Alejandro without even thinking about it!" He laughed with no humor.

"Johnny," I say sternly.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"She should be dead. You should've killed her by now." He sighs.

"Well, she's not dead. And I don't plan on killing her anytime soon." I close my eyes, sitting on the couch, leaning back.

"I can't believe you right now." He scoffs bitterly.

"What can't you believe?" I sit up, sneering.

"You know what? I'm gonna let you figure that out on your own." He starts walking away and I shake angrily, but like my anger towards Vitani, I ignore it and rub my face.

* * *

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y**

I sit up on the couch, going to the door and open it, revealing Vitani holding two puppies.

Wait. . .

I furrow my brows at the animals and she sighs, walking past me.

"Hyena's." She tells me, handing me one. I hold it out away from me, staring at it confused.

"A-are they safe?" I raise a brow.

"I doubt Joker would give me rabid hyenas." With her words, I drop the animal and cross my arms, giving her a death glare.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"HE WOULD GIVE YOU RABID ANIMALS, IDIOT."

"Harls," she holds the one she was holding in my face, his big brown eyes boring into mine. "Does this look like the face of a rabid animal?" She likes her lip out, giving me a puppy dog face and the puppy licks his lips, staring at me adorably.

"Oh my god," I take the puff ball in my hands and he licks at my chin. "Okay," I look to her. "I hate him, but he has good taste in pets." I admit, rubbing my nose against the hyena's wet one.

"You don't hate him." Vitani picked up the other one and bounced him like a baby.

"Do they have names?" I ask her.

"Bud and Lou." She smiled.

"Like our goldfish we had when we were little?" I furrow my brows.

"Yeah." She grinned, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"Which ones Bud and which ones Lou?" I raise my brow.

"I don't know. Does this one look like a Lou, or that one?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

I poke my lip out, then smile widely. "Remember when we couldn't decide which fish looked like a Lou or a Bud?"

"And we closed our eyes and shoved our hands in the fish tank until we grabbed one?"

"And the one you grabbed was Bud, the one I grabbed was Lou." I said, nodding to her. "Set him down." I nod to the dog and she sets him on the floor as I set mine on the floor, too. They started roaming around freely.

"Alright. The one you grab is Lou, the one I grab is Bud." She tells me, taking her boots off.

"Deal." We both close our eyes and she laughs. "Alright, on your mark, get set, go!" I lean down, laughing and feeling my way around, hearing my sister do the same. I listen for the pittle of paws and slowly follow them. We do this for what feels like ten minutes.

Suddenly, my head hits something hard and when I hear my sisters groans, I know we bumped heads. We both open our eyes, laughing immediately and fall on our asses on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asks between laughter and I nod, holding my forehead.

"I'm too pregnant for this." I chuckle, my eyes starting to water from laughing. I wipe my eyes and we hear the two rambunctious hyena's trotting to us. We both close our eyes and the second I feel a wet nose brush against my arm, I grab the puff ball and open my eyes, seeing she's got one as well. "Lou!" I hold him over my head, breathing heavy. "Victory, I've got you, you fluffy little bastard!" I pull him back to my body, falling back into the floor, letting him lay on my neck.

"Can you get up?" She falls by me, sighing tiredly.

"Yeah," no. I try sitting up, but my belly gets in the way and I fall back, laughing. "No." I giggle, reaching me hands out. She grabs them and helps me up. "Well," I yawn, picking up Lou. "I'm going to bed."

"Here, you want this one?" She holds Bud out to me.

"We both know you need him more than I do." I smile a little. She just scoffs and nods.

"Goodnight, Harls." She hugs me and kisses my belly. "Goodnight Hadlynn junior." She jokes.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." I roll my eyes sarcastically and kiss her cheek. "Night."

When I get into my room, I choke back a sob, placing the dog on the floor, sliding down my door with my hand over my mouth and tears down my face.

It's been three months. Why the hell did he still try to make attempts? Giving me fucking animals? Really? Did he really think that'd get me crawling back to him?! As much as I hate to admit it, it was working. I'd go back to him in a heartbeat without the dogs. My body shudders and my heart aches. I have to breathe through my mouth, because Lou smells faintly of Joker's cologne.

Why do I miss him so much?!

Oh, right. Just before I'm over him, just when I can actually get descent amounts of sleep at night again, he does something that makes me happy - knowing he made me think of him, which just lands me right back to square one; crying over him and missing him so much it hurts. It's like he senses when I'm almost okay with the situation, and then BAM! "Psyche, Harls! Didn't think it was that easy to forget me, did you?" I could hear him taunting me. Of course he was! It amuses him, it's what he lives for. Seeing people squirm, making them hurt - even the mother of his god damn child isn't safe from his twisted ways. I shouldn't miss him. But I do.

And when people hurt, they do dumb things - including call their exes.

No. You can't. The last three months will be all for nothing.

But, hasn't tonight made it al for nothing, anyway? I've worked so hard to get over him, and I almost was until Vitani came in with two adorable presents from him. He was thinking of me. . .

Does he miss me as much as I miss him?

No way he does. Joker doesn't miss anything. He's probably fucking whoever the hell Jeannie is, right now.

No, don't think that way.

"Well, I am." I say to myself. I get up and walk to my bed, pulling the covers back.

Just one call to tell him to leave me alone.

Really?

One. Call. That's it! I swear.

The sane part of me rolled her eyes and silently judged me as I hesitated to reach for the phone.

Don't do it.

Once.

You keep saying that but we know good and well you're just going to get hooked back in because he's smooth as fuck and knows exactly what bullshit to tell you to make you come back to him. Don't touch. The damn. Phone.

I love him.

And he doesn't love you. Leave it be.

Shush.

I grab the phone and slowly dial his number.

Hang up.

No.

Ring.

Hang. The. Fuck. Up.

No.

Another ring.

Hang up! What are you doing?!

Be quiet, I'm trying to think of what I'm gonna say!

Third ring.

Harley, you will get us killed!

Shh!

Fourth ring. And then the answering machine.

Thank god!

Don't do that, I wanted to talk to him.

I wipe my tears and sigh.

"Maybe it's for the best." I put the phone down and pat the bed, Lou jumps up immediately and comes to comfort me.

The phone suddenly rings, causing me to jump but I'm too nervous to care. I pick it up.

Don't answer it.

I don't listen to my smart side, isn't was answering the call.

"H-Hello?" I answer, clearing my throat and trying to gain composure.

"May I help you?" He hisses to me. A streak of sassy comes through me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, considering you just causally run into my sister and leave her with two random animals to give me." I snap back, his voice catches a little bit and I raise a brow.

"Princess! I was wondering when daddy's little girl was going to call! How've you been, sweetheart?" His voice was painfully sarcastic but it still sent fire through me.

"Cut the bullshit. Why'd you send mangy mutt one and mangy mutt two?" I ask sternly, Lou cowards down like he understood what I said and I quickly cover the receiver with my hand and look at him. "You're not really a mangy mutt, I'm just tryin' to make a point." I say assuringly and he gnaws at his paw.

"Just thinking of you."

"So glad you think of me when you see two dogs."

"Hey, baby, if the shoe fits; wear it." He chuckles darkly and I shake. "You sound distressed."

"Like you don't already know that I am." I growl, but tears still make their way down my face.

"Clearly there's a reason why you called. What's wrong, Harleen? It's 1:00 in the morning." I can't bring myself to answer him. What is wrong?

You miss him.

Yeah, but I can't tell him that.

You can. . .

Not a good idea.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy right now, and I've moved on. And you should, too." I hold back the thick bile rising in my throat as the struggle to bite back my sobs grows.

It's quiet for a minute, only his breathing is heard.

"That's the only reason you called me?" He questioned, I can tell he knows there's so much more.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to bed." I hang up, burying my face in my pillow, screaming as hard as I can.

* * *

 **J.O.K.E.R**

When the line goes blank, I throw my phone at the wall, not bothering to cover up my scream of frustration.

"She's moved on? Ha!" I hit the wall.

I pace, running my hands through my hair.

"She's not moved on! How could she possibly move on from ME?! I've given that little brat everything I could just to have her turn around after SHOOTING me and say 'I've moved on'?! Oh, I think not. I'll drown her in a god damn chemical vat if I have to. I did not waste months of my life trying to get that blonde, stuck up, bitch on my side while I was in Arkham. I didn't waste good bullets to shut the fucking place down just to have her do THIS. I didn't fuck her more than enough times just so she could tell me that she's over ME.I didn't bless her by letting her get pregnant by ME, just so she can be over me in three fucking months! I have put more time and effort into that ungrateful, spiteful, backstabbing, unappreciative, hussy than. . ." I have to think for a moment. "I can't even think straight enough to fucking rant!" I groan. This woman will be the death of me.

Banging on the front door interrupts me and I groan, rolling my eyes.

I stomp out of my room to open the door and when I do, I regret it.

"I am going to kill her. I am going to kill him. They're both going to be skinned alive!" Esther stomps in, slamming something down on the counter. I look at the clock in disbelief then look to her.

"Do you know how late it is, Esther? What the hell are you- "

"Did you know about this?" She held up what she slammed on the counter. A tape. A weary look made its way to my face. I'm assuming that's the tape that has Twiddle Dim and twiddle Dee on it, fucking. No answer. "Did you. Know about. This?" She steps to me slowly, anger lacing her voice. I sigh and rub my forehead. "Really?! And you didn't bother to tell me?! I'm her mother, Jack! What the hell?!" She screamed.

"Oh, give me a break, Esther. She's fucking nineteen years old! It's not like she's going to keep her damn legs fucking closed the rest of her life!"

"This isn't just some random guy! If her father finds out what they've done, he's going to kill him!"

"Then he won't find out unless you tell him!" I yell back.

"I have to tell him eventually! If he finds out that I've kept it from him, I'm dead as well. Then who's going to stop him from admitting Vitani into the League? I'm the only reason she's still in this city and not breaking her bones everyday trying to gain her fathers approval!"

"Don't tell him. He won't find out." I hiss  
To her.

"Jack." Her voice shook. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Hey, Esther, your daughter fucked a complete stranger.' Yeah, has a nice ring to it." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be angry if it were a stranger! He knows better than this." She paced, rubbing her forehead.

"It's not a big d- " I stop talking, remembering how pissed I was when I found out. But that was because I was worried out of my mind, just to find out she was sleeping around. Wasn't I? Surely I didn't care about her flings, she's grown, she could do whatever she wanted as long as she knew where to draw the line.

I laugh at myself.

I sound like her father. But I'm far from it. She's clearly naive when it comes to relationships. If I'm not skeptical, she certainly won't be.

"I understand." I say grimly. "I'll talk to her about it."

"I'm capable of talking to my own daughter."

"Who's she closer to?" I shoot her a look and she opens her mouth to speak, but stops.

"Don't be mean to her about it." She orders me and I scoff.

"Try to be as sweet as I possibly can be."

"Alright, c'mon." She walks to the door.

"What?"

"We're doing this now, Diavolo is sleeping in the same house as her. You need to go ahead and get our point across before they do something else." She looks at me like I'm dumb.

"So, you want me to go over there and talk to her this late at night?"

"She's not asleep." She groans. "Please?"

"I can't believe you have me here at 2:00 in the morning." I grumble, grinding My teeth as she unlocks the door and walks in.

"Here." She leads me down a hallway and stops at a door, lightly knocking on it. No answer.

"Too god damn patient." I sigh, banging my fist on the door. It swings open revealing Vitani, holding one of the dogs in her arms.

"Awe, exactly who everyone dreams of seeing knocking at their door." She smiles beautifully, though I know it's laced with sarcasm.

"We need to talk." I shove past her and she closes the door.

"About. . .?" She cautiously sits on the foot of her bed.

"Your mother has seen the oh so tasteful tape of you and her friend fucking." Her face drains of color.

"W-what?"

"So have I." I add and she raises her brows.

"Oh, great. So glad." She stands, rubbing her forehead.

"Not that I'm discouraging your um, needs, or anything - I just think for now you need to calm down your uh, explicit adventures at night."

"You do know I don't sleep with men right? I just make them think that so I can get them alone and- "

"I don't care. Stop it. No relationships. Period." I hiss. "And stop whatever you and the Wayne kid have going, too."

"My mom doesn't mind that, she would've talked to me by now. How is Jason even relevant to Diavolo? I understand her being upset about what happens between us but I don't see why she'd want me to not have any relationships period, Joker." She argues.

"It's to keep you safe."

"And what the hell is Jason Todd going to do to me? I know what I'm doing, why can't she just trust me?"

"You always Think you know what you're doing but you don't know half of what you think you do, Hadlynn!" Her face twists at the name I shoot at her and I kick myself in my head.

"My mother doesn't care about my relationships, does she?" She asks lowly.

"She wanted me to talk to you about Diavolo. I consider it done, I'm going home." I get up, walking to the door but she grabs my hand roughly.

"No. You wanted to talk about this, so let's talk."

"I don't have time for your denial."

"I don't have time for yours either but you don't see me trying to get out of talking about this." She snaps. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just trying to protect you." I sneer down to her, grabbing her throat lightly. "You're incredibly naive."

"So, that's it, isn't it? Every Time you see me all you see is that poor, defenseless, vulnerable girl that Nathan raped?" Her voice shook, her throat moving as she breathed heavily.

"I see an ignorant girl who's arrogance will get her killed when I look at you, dear." I growl back. She's quiet, tears of frustration building up in her eyes.

"You know what I see when I look at you?" She croaks out. "A pathetic, lost child, kicking and screaming, trapped inside a sociopaths body, who doesn't know how the hell to move on and who's too prideful and sick to see anything but his own pain and takes it out on the people who care about him the most." She whispers, her hand locking around my wrist. My teeth grind harder together and I let out s dark chuckle.

"One day, one glorious day," my grip on her tightens. "I'll disregard what Harley and Esther will do if I ever hurt you." I say through gritted teeth. "Let me find out you're seeing anyone, let me hear a whisper about you being with a man, and I'll bury you in a god damn storage crate with his dead body inside, his brains plastered all over the fucking thing." I promise her, shoving her back on the bed and smiling widely. "Goodnight." I leave as she's choking For breath.

I move past Esther, ignore whatever she said to me and I'm almost at the door until I run into something. Well, someone. I hear a familiar gasp and look down to see a very pregnant Harleen.

"Sweet heart!" I shrill, my eyes lighting up dangerously. "Daddy's missed you so much."

* * *

 **Damn. . .**

 **Angelfire85:  
I thought about one of each, but you'll see why I didn't go through with it eventually. **

**DocQuinn:  
I had to give her Bud and Lou:) Yeah. . .Vitani's gonna get her hands dreally irty (well, bloody) pretty soon.**

 **loreengrgoddess:  
It's going to be interesting writing Joker with a daughter honestly xD Joker definitely has issues, even with people who are already dead. And Harleen's really all Vitani/Hadlynn really had when she was younger and vice-versa, I'll explain a lot in the next chapter about them being so dependent on each other. And SAME. I'm so ready for this movie to be out!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus.:  
I actually never read the Injustice storyline, I read your review and looked it up immediately and was shocked because I was actually thinking the same thing you were about the name Lucy being short for Lucifer! NOW IT JUST MAKES SENSE since she did have a daughter named Lucy:)**

 **Harley Qutie:  
Thank you so much! You don't have to say a lot, just hearing that you're enjoying my story is amazing as it is:) Thank you!**

 **Guest:  
He has problems, they'll be explained in the next few chapters. AND YES I DID SEE THEM. **

****OKAY LET ME JUST TOUCH ON THE FACT THAT (IF YOU WATCHED THE OSCARS LAST NIGHT) JARED AND MARGOT. . .I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE PRESENTING, DON'T KNOW HOW I MISSED HEARING THAT THEY WERE. ANYWAY, SO I'm MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS IN MY KITCHEN GETTING FOOD BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO BE A THREE HOUR LONG SHOW AND I'm GETTING COMFORTABLE WHEN I HEAR THE ANNOUNCER'S SAY THEIR NAMES AND I LOOK AT THE TV AND START SCREAMING AND MAY HAVE CRIED A LITTLE BIT AND I WAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND HAD MY EYES GLUED TO THE SCREEN THE WHOLE TIME THEY WERE TALKING. CALL ME CRAZY (I AM MOST LIKELY) BUT I COULD FEEL THE CHEMISTRY ALREADY, I KNOW THEY'RE GOING TO BE MAGICAL IN S.S. I LOVE THEM BOTH AND THEY BOTH LOOKED GORGEOUS, JUST HAD TO SHOW SOME RECOGNITION FOR MY BABY DADDY AND WIFEY.*****

 **ALSO, LEONARDO DICAPRIO WON HIS FIRST OSCAR LAST NIGHT! SOUNDS BAD, BUT THAT MAN HAS BEEN ONE OF THE ONLY REASONS I SIT DOWN EVERY YEAR AND WATCH THE OSCARS IN HOPES THAT HE'LL WIN, AND LAST NIGHT HE DID:)**

 **Enough of my fan girling, just had to get it out.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, if you have any questions, let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading, love you guys!**

 **xoxo**


	20. Love Me or Hate Me

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - *Explicit* Sexual Situations -**_

 _ **Love Or Hate Me  
**_ _both are in my favor. - William Shakespeare_

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y**

Oh. My. God.

I'm in complete shock as his tattooed hand reaches out to brush against my cheek and my breath hitches. I've lost all composure.

"J- what are. . ." I couldn't even finish. I've missed him so much.

"Awe, miss me so much you're speechless!" He cups my face in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I finally choke out and he chuckles.

"I've missed you! I think we need to talk about this whole little situation." He walks around me.

"I think we were fine for the last three months exactly how we were." I cough up enough courage to speak. He lightly chuckles at my words.

"Were you really that happy?" He asks me, his hand trailing down my back, sending a fire to blaze through me.

"I know what you're doing." I snap around, he just looks at me amused. "It's not going to work. Get out." I spit and he raises his brows.

"In denial I see, as always." He rolls his eyes.

"Can we wait until after our daughters born before we start fighting again?" I hiss and he runs his hands down my shoulders.

"I'm not fighting about anything. We're having a discussion."

"Our 'discussions' lead to hitting each other." I narrow my eyes and he steps forward, causing me to step back until my back hits the counter.

"I'd never hit you." His words make me laugh harder than I ever have.

"Really?" I feel tears prick my eyes.

"Harley," he begins but I hold a hand up.

"Save it. Just. . .stop." I close my eyes, letting tears fall done my face gently. "Please, stop." I whisper. "I don't need this." I move from him, wiping my eyes. "You clearly don't care so why are you trying?"

"And you think I do? I don't have to be here, you know."

"Joker- "

"No. You keep saying that I don't care. I wouldn't be here at," he looks at his gold watch. "Almost 3:00 in the god damn morning, trying to get you back!"

He has a point.

"If you really care about me, like you claim you do, you'll let me go. I understand I'm too much of a good joke to pass up so easily, but this isn't just about my well being anymore - it's about our daughter's." My voice shakes. "I just need you to go."

He stares at me for a moment, blankly.

"I'll leave you alone for tonight." he finally speaks softly, though I know he's just trying to keep his anger at bay. "But the second she's born, you're mine." He promises. I don't argue. "And I see you and talk to you whenever I want to while you're pregnant." So the whole 'I'll leave you alone' was bullshit.

"Why can't you just move on?" I furrow my brows.

"I like to finish what I start." He replies with a sly smirk. "We'll talk tomorrow, Pumpkin." His words are venomous and sarcastic as he kisses my cheek quickly and heads to the door. I bite my to lunge so hard I taste blood, and reply with the same sickly sarcasm.

"K. Puddin'." I sneer back.

* * *

 **V.I.T.A.N.I**

I'm slammed into a wall, his lips crushing mine instantly. My hands rapidly take his shirt off, rushing to get to his belt as he laughs.

"Little eager?" Jason pulls away from me, glancing down the hall way both ways. I just managed to sneak away for a few minutes and after Joker's threat last night, I wondered if he'd really go through with it. I didn't want him to find out about us though.

"What?" I raise a brow.

"You've never been that quick to get my cloths off," he chuckles and I think for a moment. "I don't really see the point." He shrugs. "We never actually fuck so. . ."

"Well, maybe I want to this time!" I argue, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why now?"

"Because." Anything to spit in Joker's face. "I care about you." It was honest - the last few months we'd been friends with really fucking good benefits, but not too far. I actually loved him, wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but I love him. "And I'm tired of waiting," I add. "And I want you."

"Hady," he sighed, rubbing his face.

"What?" I ask him, my hands rubbing up his chest.

"What happens if Bruce finds out? He'll kill the both of us."

"You've said it yourself, it'd be worth it." I look at him confused and he smiles gently.

"I didn't know you'd actually go through with this though. . ." I pull away from him and gather my cloths that are littered in a trail down the hallway.

"Hadlynn- "

"Vitani." I snap to him, pulling my pants and shirt on.

"Vitani, I didn't -" Someone clears their throat and both of our heads snap to see Alfred standing with his hands behind his back, and Bruce. . .

Jason rushes to get his shirt back on and fix his hair, though there's no point. It's very obvious what we were about to do in the hallway.

"Bruce," I look at him, his face stone as he stares in disappointment at his son.

"Vitani," he replies, his stare not wavering.

"I just came to visit." I suggest. He looks me up and down and scoffs.

"I bet." He narrows his eyes. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Vitani?" He finally looks back to me and I think for a moment.

"Sure." I reply and he holds out a black bra. My bra. I look down and realize I'm not wearing one. God damnit.

"You'll need this." I snatch it from him.

"Thanks." I feel my face heat up and I look at Jason who's rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dinner's ready now," Alfred adds with raised brows.

"Jason, a quick word, please." Bruce sighs. Jason glances at me and follows his father, leaving me and Alfred. The man just looks at me and chuckles lightly, shaking his head and walking down the hallway.

I slip into Jason's room and put my bra on, then walk down stairs.

Alfred's made chicken Alfredo, my plate's already sitting where I usually sit, between Jason and Barbara. Dick's in town this weekend so she's joined us as well.

"I haven't ate with you in a while." She smiles to me and I return her action.

"How've you been?" Dick asks me as he pours him and Barbara a glass of wine.

"Couldn't be better." I feel Jason squeeze my hand and I look to him. He just gives me a comforting smile.

Okay, this is getting far too sappy for me.

"What about you, Dick? Anything in Blüdhaven?" I raise my brow. He looks at Barbara and grins.

"I have all I need in Gotham." He kisses the back of her hand.

Choke me.

"Ah, okay." I say flatly, looking at Jason who's sharing the same reaction to them as me. When Bruce sits down with Alfred is when we start eating. Dick and Bruce discuss business, Bruce cuts glances to me and Jason, Barbara tells Bruce different cases her father's working. It's all boring me until I feel Jason's hand squeeze my thigh under the table. I look to him and raise my brows, only making him move farther up, slowly. Then, as if I wasn't trying to keep from looking a hot mess in front of everyone, Dick asks Bruce about Joker.

And everyone's eyes glue to me.

Oh great.

"We don't know where he's at." Bruce replies to him. His eyes baring into mine.

Jason notices me tense and presses his fingers to my clit suddenly, making me choke on my food for a moment.

"Everything alright?" Barbara looks at me and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm. . ." Jason's fingers still work me through my shorts and I can't help but spread my legs more to accommodate him. "Great."

Jason being smooth, knocks his fork off the table and smirks to me.

"Excuse me." He looks to everyone, and they all get lost in some complex conversation. Jason disappears under the table to "get his fork".

I suddenly feel his hands grip my legs and spread them even more. He pulls my pants down after unbuttoning them.

Is he really doing to do this right here?

My question was answered when his tongue laps at my clit.

I bite my tongue and wince, trying to keep myself together. The table cloth is shielding him and what he's doing from view.

"So, how's your sister?" Barbara turns her attention to me while they continue talking.

"She's doing g-good." I Resist the urge to moan as Jason's fingers slip into me. "She's actually going to work at Black -ah!" My hand shoots under the table as Jason's teeth gnaw at me.

"Are you okay?" She furrows her brows.

"I'm great- mmm." It turns to a whimper. "My stomach just- fuck!" I get away from Jason and stand. "Excuse me." I raise a brow and rush out of the room. Before I can get up the stairs, a hand grips mine and I snap around to see Jason. "Stop," I snatch away from him.

"You didn't seem to mind a minute ago." He smirks.

"Jason. Stop. We shouldn't have even been doing this." I sneer.

"Hadlynn," he grabs me again. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Jason, I need to get going." I say softly.

"What happened? What's wrong? Is it me?" God, no.

"No! No, It's not you, okay? I promise, It's not you." I grab his hand and press a kiss to the back of it. Gag. "I just have a lot to think about, alright?"

"Call me if you need anything." He smiles gently.

"I'll call you even if I don't need anything." I kiss him softly and head to the door.

* * *

 **J.O.K.E.R**

"Where are we going tonight?" Johnny asks as I put on my watch. He's straightening his tie and putting his shoes on. "We're not going out on a job are we?"

"Of sorts." I shrug.

We're actually going to eat dinner with Esther, Harleen, and Vitani.

"We're working our little ordeals out tonight."

"How?"

"Tying Vitani and Harleen up until they say that we're right." He just chuckles.

"Alright, c'mon." I step to the door.

"So pretty." I smile, seeing Harleen when she opens the door. She's wearing a big t-shirt and yoga pants, her hair put up into a messy bun, her glasses perched on her nose. She just rolls her eyes and steps aside, letting me and Johnny in. "For you," I hold out a rose. She takes it and stares at it.

"What'd you do to it?" She raises a brow. "Douse it in gasoline? Does it have teeth or something? Why're you giving me this?"

"I can't do something nice for you?"

"You can burn in hell." She spits, but carries the rose to the kitchen and places it in a case after filling it with water, thinking I wasn't looking. I smile to myself.

"Mama!" Vitani walks through the kitchen, oblivious to our presence, but Johnny isn't oblivious to her's.

His mouth presses into a thin line, he becomes tense, but I've seen him lust, and I've seen him hurt. He's hurting more than he's lusting.

After a moment, she finally notices and almost drops her glass of water.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked me, looking to Harleen.

"They're eating dinner with us. Esther planned it." Harleen sighed.

"They're? They? Plural, meaning more than one?" I hear her hiss quietly to her sister.

"I'm gritting my teeth through it, you can do it, too." Harleen breathes out. Me and Johnny exchange a look. I'm happy they're uncomfortable, so is he apparently.

"Harleen, can you be a doll and get me some scotch?" I lean against the counter. She stops what she's doing and rolls her jaw.

"Of course, as soon as you tell me who Jeannie is." She smiles sickly sweet and my face falls.

"Damn," Vitani comments, taking a shot. "Claws out already."

"I mean, I'm just saying. You don't mind asking simple things of me - I don't mind asking simple things of you." She shrugs. "Asking who the hell You're fucking on the side is a simple question unless, of course, there's truth to it then it makes you uncomfortable because you've been cheating on me. Does it make you uncomfortable?" I feel fire roll through my veins.

She's pregnant. Don't kill her.

"No. It doesn't." I keep my calm and she raises a brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Hey," Esther steps to me from walking out of her room. She kisses my cheek, handing me a large knife. "I made cake, wanna cut it?"

"So, Who's Jeannie?" Harleen asks again sternly.

"Oh, no." Esther plucks the knife from my hand, knowing id end up using it if she didn't.

"No one you should be jealous of." I glance at Esther and Vitani who're looking nervous.

"How about some lasagna?" Esther interrupts, trying to ease the tension.

"Who. Is. She?" Harleen's voice raises.

"Oh, dear." Esther, sets the food down.

"None. Of. Your. Business." I spit back.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate what my mother has cooked for us?" Vitani gives easing the tension a go.

"It is my business!" Harleen yells. "I'm the mother of your child!"

"You think I give a fuck about that?" I laugh.

"Joker." Vitani gives me a look.

"What? Am I supposed to watch what I say to spare the princess's feelings?" I take a step forward.

"Who's Jeannie?" Harleen isn't phased by my words. I give up.

"MY DEAD WIFE!" I scream as loud as I can.

"You had a fucking wife, and you didn't tell me?!" She screams back.

"They're screaming," Vitani rubs her temples, rubbing her temples.

"Damn right I'm fucking screaming because this hoytie-toytie, paranoid, stuck up, bitch doesn't know what the fuck, fucking trust is!"

"I don't know what trust is?! Really?! You've made my sister cut off ties with every guy she's friends with because you don't trust her fucking judgement, for fuck sakes!"

"Oh, God." Esther bowed her head and started praying in Spanish.

"You shot me and left me over someone who's fucking dead!"

"Because you weren't telling me anything! You never tell me anything! How do you expect me to trust you, when you don't tell me anything?!"

"Because it's not your fucking business!"

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm the mother of your kid. Your business is my business. We're not ever gonna get anywhere if we aren't a team in this!"

I'm your girlfriend.

Her words repeat in my head.

"She's not alive, I didn't think it mattered to tell you my whole fucking life story!" Bang my hand on the counter and Vitani steps to the living room.

"You called her name while fucking me!"

"Uhh," Vitani plugs her ears.

I stand there silent. I was too angry to do anything but stare at her. I see her wipe a stray tear away.

"Can we have a minute alone please," Harleen looks to everyone else in the kitchen and they all get the point and leave. I slowly step to Harley.

"Harley," I lower my voice calmly.

"I'm tired of this." Her tears start falling freely as she leans against the counter. "I'm tired of living like this. I'm tired of being completely dead on the inside, I'm tired of waking up every day trying to pretend like everything is alright and fucking peachy, and it's not." She sobs. "I've been doing this my whole life, I've been trying to be perfect and act like everything about me is fantastic, that nothing hurts me and it's so tiring pretending that I'm not suffocating and I'm not screaming and it feels like no one can hear me." She closes her eyes. Her face turning red from crying so hard. I get closer and closer, taking advantage of her vulnerable mind set to get her where I want her.

My hands cup her face and my thumbs wipe her tears away, my forehead pressing to hers.

"Harley," I say softly. Her beautiful blue eyes open to look at me. "I hear you." I tell her. A wobbly smile makes its way to her lips and more tears fall. "I hear you, and I promise, when you're no longer pregnant, I will make all this hurt go away." I assure her.

"How?" She whispers, her eyes puffy and red.

"You'll find out eventually. But it's a good thing." I tell her. She nods slowly and chokes on a sob.

"I'm sorry," her hands rest on my wrists, her eyes blinking out water.

"ShhShhShh." I soothe her, my knuckles smoothing her baby hairs back. "Daddy knows you're not yourself right now." I pull away and look down at her.

"I love you," she sniffles.

"I know."

She wraps her arms around me and I press my lips to her neck, holding her to me. After a moment, I smell something that makes me rigid. Cologne. One I've only smelt one other time.

"Harls?" I ask lowly and she hums. "Who's shirt is this?"

"Mine. But I've let Vitani wear it a couple times, why?" She furrows her brows.

"When's the last time she wore it?"

"Today to go out, why?"

"Did you wash it?"

"What? No, she came home and gave it back and I put it on when she handed it to me because it's comfortable and it wasn't dirty or anything." She shrugs.

"She went out?"

"Yeah. She was gone for a couple hours, why?"

I was still smelling the cologne that I'd recognized as Jason Todd-Wayne's.

"Vitani!" I call and she soon comes out of her room.

"Yeah?" She furrows her brows.

"Come here." She obeys, confused. I brush her hair back over her shoulder, she quickly snatches away though, but it's too late. I've already seen the line of fresh hickeys trailing her neck.

That's when I finally snap on her.

All I see is red, all I hear is Harleen screaming at me.

* * *

 _ **Damn. I know this chapters a bit shorter than what I usually write, but that's because there's a lot going on in the next one and it's going to be very long.**_

 _ **Vitani's in trouble if you can't tell and someone else who was involved might be as well. . .**_

 **DocQuinn:  
** **I was thinking the same thing about his tux! Once again, I seriously can't wait to see them together in Suicide Squad, they just look really good with each other:)**

 **Harley Qutie:  
** **They've made up for now;) thank you so much, you're very sweet!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
** **They had a pretty bad reunion, but it's okay - they made up eventually after several minutes of screaming and cussing each other out. Wouldn't have it any other way;)**

 **loreenagrgoddess:  
** **Yes I have noticed that, but it's okay because I know what you typed that didn't show up or skipped or something so it's okay! Thank you so much, I love writing Hadlynn and Harley because they're usually goofing off when they're together and it just makes me happy to write them not being serious.**

 **DarkArtist31221:  
** **You're so, so, so, so, so, so sweet! And no need to apologize, life happens - it's okay! I've missed reading your reviews like you've miss reading my story :( but I'm glad you've caught up on it now and I'm glad you've enjoyed it! I had to bring Bud and Lou into this, I love animals as well and I thought they'd make a good "I'm sorry" present. I was laughing just thinking of weird or gruesome ways that Joker could make Alejandro suffer - I figured that was something he'd do. That's something I'd do if anyone hurt someone I cared about. I'm ready for Harley to have her baby, but i'm not going to rush it all that much, but I think everyone will like how she evolves by the time she's had her baby. Thank you for the very sweet review, I got it this morning and I smiled a lot. Thanks so much for your support!**

 _ **You guys are great! I love every review you give me, I smile every time one of you reviews because I know you're going to say something amazing and supportive or funny because you are all really sweet readers. I'm so glad I get to write for y'all, I'm happy y'all like it. I love writing, and I couldn't ask for better people to share what I love and what I come up with, with. I hope you all have amazing days/nights wherever you are, and I you're all happy;)**_

 _ **Love DonnaJosee xp**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	21. I Don't Want To Be Left Alone

**A/N: R.I.P to Nancy Reagan she died today at the age of 94. She was a very caring and graceful, former first lady of the U.S.**

 _ **Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Content - *Explicit* Language -**_

 ** _I Don't Want To Be Alone  
_** _I want to be left alone. - Audrey Hepburn_

 _ **Joker**_

I rip the knife from Vitani's inner thigh, and she yelps.

I feel my knife being ripped out of my hand, and before I know what's happened, I'm punch in the jaw sharply.

I brush it off, despite the steam of blood dribbling down my chin, And my aching bone.

I turn slowly to see Diavolo standing in protection in front of Vitani. Her hands clinging to his shoulders to keep her up.

"You will not harm her," he growls to me.

Ah, so tough guys got balls, I see.

I just chuckle at his words and pull the gun from my holster.

"You will not touch her," I hiss back.

"J, this is ridiculous, please, put the gun down." Harleen begs me quietly. I look at her over my shoulder and she shuts up quickly. When I turn my attention back to Diavolo and Vitani, she's supporting her weight on a counter while he stands only centimeters from her.

Eh, good enough.

"Now," I start. "Get your mother in here, and let's enjoy a nice meal together." I smile. Vitani hesitates, but when I pull the hammer back on the gun and point it to her beloved Diavolo, she chokes the words out to fast for her own good.

"Mother! We're ready to eat!" She doesn't break eye contact with me the whole time she speaks.

"Is the yelling done- Vitani!" She rushes to her bleeding daughter, and she immediately looks at me. "What have you done?!"

"These little slaps on the wrist haven't kept her legs closed. Excuse me for wanting to take drastic measures in order to keep her in line." I roll my eyes, placing the gun back in the holster. "Now, we're all going to sit and eat and have a good time. Does everyone understand?" I growl. No one answers, so I get my gun out and shoot a hole in the ceiling, making them flinch. "Do I make. Myself. Clear?" I repeat sternly.

"Yes," they all say in their own tones and I let out a triumphant "humph" as they step to the dinner table.

"Johnny, get in here!" I call. He walks in slowly, ignoring the blood. Ignoring Vitani's pleading eyes. Ignoring her. That is, until Diavolo tries to help her to her seat.

"I got it," Johnny steps in and Diavolo and Vitani both look to him.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Diavolo's tone is challenging - jealousy laced in it.

"No. Really. I got it." Johnny sneers.

"You are the reason she is in this situation, are you not?" Diavolo, being ignorant, snaps back.

"I'm the reason she's not dead because of this 'situation'." Johnny scoffed.

"I have been the one taking care of her for three months. You have no need to pretend to care for her now."

"I've been taking care of her longer." Johnny suddenly grabs Vitani and picks her up bridal style, carrying her to a chair and gently placing her down, taking a seat right by her.

Still a hopeless, soppy, lovesick, puppy.

We all take our seats. Diavolo sits on the other side of Vitani, Esther sits by him, I sit by Esther, Harleen sits between me and Johnny.

It's funny trying to watch them all speak after what just happened. Pretend as though Vitani wasn't bleeding immensely, that Johnny and Diavolo weren't ready to kill each other over Vitani and pretend that Esther wasn't ready to kill me.

As Vitani slowly starts to get droopy eyed, I snicker, going to stand behind her; placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Lullaby, lullaby, slipping into your coma," I sing, stroking her hair and Esther hits my shoulder, giving me a look. "Fine. Johnny, go clean her up."

"I- I can clean her up," Harleen stood but I raised my hand.

"Johnny needs to talk to her anyway." I look to him.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_

"Ah," I whimper as Johnny lays me down on the bed and takes off my shorts. "What're you doing?" I don't look at him, I just groan when I feel him discard my panties as well. I guess we'll be closer after this, huh? He leaves for a moment, coming back with Harleen's decked out first aid kit. He sits at my feet and spreads my legs to see the wound in my inner thigh, dangerously close to other important things between my legs, and he sighs. He dabs some sterile alcohol on a gauze and presses it to the bloody, deep, gash. I bite my tongue at the burning. Apparently he still sees me wince because he rolls his eyes, but holds his hand out to me. I take it without hesitating and squeeze as hard as I can as he starts adding more alcohol and gently rubs it to clean it.

I now know why he took off my panties. A small portion of the wound is where my inner thigh connects to the rest of my body. Literally, two inches from my entrance. I grab a pillow and scream into it, not out of pain, but out of humiliation.

I don't know if Harleen cleaning me would be worse or better. She used to help her mother change my diapers when I was a baby, it's not like she hasn't seen it before.

"He's definitely made sure you won't have sex for a while." Johnny mumbles, letting my hand go to grab a needle and thread and starts sewing me up. I wince, but it's bearable. "I'm sorry." He says lowly.

"For what?" I take a deep breath.

"I know I wasn't the best to you. . ." He scoffs. "I know that you most likely wouldn't have been sneaking around with Jason if I treated you like you needed to be treated. You wouldn't have willingly slept with Mister Italian Prick, in there." He adds, cutting the thread and nodding to the door, referring to Diavolo. He gently closes my legs and pulls the comforter over the bare skin. "You wouldn't be who you are right now. I would've done more to protect you."

"If you didn't treat me like you did, I wouldn't be who I am, you're right. I'd be weak, and afraid, and vulnerable, and helpless. I'd be screwed, completely and utterly screwed because I'd be too terrified to do anything but plead and beg for mercy. That girl, that little innocent, hopeful girl that you met that night with Nathan, died a little after what he did; and was dead when you turned your back on me. She's gone. And I'm glad she is." I say blankly.

"I'm not," he looks at me. "I miss her." He smiles a little. "She was a hell of a lot nicer. She didn't go around using her body to get what she wanted. All she'd have to do was smile to get something." His face falls slowly. "But, people change." He stands.

His words reek havoc in my chest.

So he missed when I was defenseless?

"But, I still love her just as much." He whispers, his fingers grazing my cheek and I feel my heart ache. "Get some rest, k?"

"Okay," I say quietly as his lips press to my forehead and he walks out. "Oh, God." I lean my head back on a pillow. "I am completely screwed, aren't I?" I ask the lazy Bud that I just now realize is on the foot of the bed, looking at me.

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

My mouth stays pressed shut as Joker steps into my room as I'm walking out of the bathroom after I get out of the shower and get dressed in my PJ's. I shut the door and he sits on the bed, taking off his suit jacket, rolling his sleeves to his elbows.

"You need to stop." I cross my arms and he shoots me a look. "Don't give me that look. There was no reason to stab my sister." I scold. "Why do you care if she does sleep with Jason? It's not our business."

"The hell it isn't," he snaps. "Everything that dumb, naive, little bitch does is my business until she can prove to me that she's capable of making her own decisions." I step to him.

"She's not a bitch. You're asking way too much from a teenager." I tell him.

"I just want her to listen to me more. Respect. That's all I ask for and she can't even give that to me."

"She'll get there. She just doesn't understand why're you're so overprotective." I run my hands up his chest and he looks up at me. He grins widely before turning me around quickly and pulling me to his lap. I can't help the breathy gasp that leaves my throat at the feeling of his growing hard on rubbing into my ass through our cloths.

"You know, Harls," his teeth nip my shoulder as his hands rub up and down my thighs. "I've never seen you more beautiful than you are when you're little belly is swollen with my heir." His hand moves to my inner thigh and I roll my head back, resting on his shoulder as I bask in his attention.

"Really?" I grind my ass into him, biting my lip and he lets out a very quiet groan.

"Mmhm," his fingers start rubbing my clit through my thin pants and I can't stop from humming in appreciation. "So, tell me, how long has it been since we've fucked?" His hand goes into my pants now and I grind into him harder.

"T-three months," my breathing picks up as he plays with me, his fingers baring into my clit roughly.

"That's far too long, don't you think?" He's now pulling at my pants, peeling them off with ease.

"Ye-yes, sir." My legs are pulled apart widely as I'm still sitting on his lap, one of his hands holds one of the thighs back while the other plunges into me. I wrench from the sudden intrusion and try to close my legs and get away, but it doesn't work. Two of his long, incredibly skilled fingers push in and out of me, his other hand starts rubbing my clit. "Mmm, daddy?" My hands rest on his thighs as I press further into him, longing to have his length in me.

"Yes?" His tongue licks up my neck and I let out another hum.

"Did you miss your little girl?" I ask honestly, though my mind is taken over by lust, so it comes out soft and seductive.

"Oh, more than she knows." He growls back, his fingers leave me and he pushes me up to stand for a moment as he unbuttons his pants. I'm about to turn until he pulls me back to his lap. His cock presses into my back and I take in a sharp breath. He holds one of my thighs back as he manages to snake his member under me, positioning it at my cunt. I try to prepare myself for what's about to happen, and when he thrusts into me, slamming me down onto him at the same time, I scream. The new position exposes nerves and places I never thought I had. Before he pulls out, he tears my shirt over my head and unbuckles my bra. My breasts have gotten bigger since being pregnant, I've noticed my ass and thighs have, too. But he's not complaining from any of it. I quickly notice his shirt is still on as he starts ramming into me.

"Oh, God!" my eyes roll back as he stretches me. I quickly put a hand over my mouth to muffle my noise. He doesn't like this. His hand snatches mine away from my mouth.

"I want you to scream as loud as you want to," he thrusts into me again and I whimper. "I want you to let everyone in this damn house know who you belong to." He growls to me.

"You," I smile as his hand grips into my hair, snatching my head back. His cock hits my cervix painfully and I dig my nails into his knee cap.

"Who?" He hisses quietly, his lips brush against my ear as he speaks. "Who do you belong to?" His grip in my hair tightens.

"Daddy!" I scream, my eyes squeezed closed, one of his hands comes to my breast, kneading and pulling my flesh. I rest my head on his shoulder as he fucks me as he pleases, I'm already exhausted. His hand goes between my legs and rubs at my clit, making me choke out a sob. I need a release, and I need it now. "Jesus fucking Christ, Joker!"

His other hand goes to my throat, gently squeezing, and his teeth dig into my neck. A breathy sigh escapes my lips, my fingers tangle in his hair, and the coiled up, scorching knot in my tummy explodes. I'm completely at his mercy, my body now still and aching - my mind still high on euphoria.

He doesn't even finish.

He groans, stopping, and gently picks me up and lays me on the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask hazily. He tucks himself back into his pants and he chuckles.

"I have some business to handle," he sighs.

"HmmMmm," I protest, groaning and holding my hand out.

"I have to, how else am I going to make money?" He scoffs.

"Mmm," I groan again, my hand grabbing his. "You've been gone three months, I just got you back." I complain and he grabs my hand between both of his and presses a kiss to the back of my hand. He gets on his knees, his hand smoothing my hair back soothingly.

"Look, I just tired you out so you'd be able to sleep easily, you've eaten a good meal, you've had a shower; you've had a hell of 3 months, alright? Just sleep, I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" I whisper, turning my head to him. He smiles silver, his tattooed knuckles running over my cheek.

"I promise," he whispers back, kissing me chastely before pressing a kiss to my hair.

* * *

 _ **Joker**_

"Loving wife and mother? I bet your sister wanted that cheesy, bullshit on your gravestone - didn't she?" I place the red roses on Jeannie's grave.

It's weird. I haven't visited her grave. Ever.

But, after a bottle of booze and a line of cocaine, I figured why the hell not go visit the loving wife's grave.

I sit, taking another swig of the stray bottle of whiskey I found on one of the counters in the club. I glance at my watch. 3:30 a.m.

"I don't know why I came here. I know you're mad at me." I chuckle. "I know you're allergic to roses, but it was the only thing the gas station had." I add. "I know you always hated when I'd spend a shitload on flowers for you, I figured I settle for plastic ones instead or you'd crawl up from your grave and beat me with them." I feel crazy, talking to her. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I never really saw myself talking to my wife's grave, twenty years back." I shrug.

Still nothing.

"I feel stupid doing it now, honestly." Silence. "Hey, you remember when I talked you into watching 'Ghost' with me when we first started dating? You sobbed like a pussy at the end? You didn't talk to me for a whole day until I apologized for making you watch it? You did that a lot. Pester and aggravate until I snapped on you and then you'd give me the silent treatment." More silence. The sane part of me was probably weeping, which was why tears pooled at my eyes. "I remember that night like it was yesterday. You wore a light blue sundress, and your hair was up in a pony tail, and your nails were white. . ." I chuckle. "'Jack Napier, I'm going to kill you for making me watch this movie, now my mascara's running and I look like a raccoon!'" I mimic her. "And when you spilt water on my chemistry homework in class and I got onto you and told you to fuck off and stop bothering me?" My voice was now shaking in my high and depressed state of mind, my old self slowly taking over the body of the sociopathic part of me. Stray tears roll down my cheeks. "I'd give anything for you to come bother me again." More tears, my chest aches.

God I hate this part of me. But I've needed this, I've needed closure. After this, I can move on and focus on what needs to be done. I let that part of me take control. And when it does, I can't stop sobbing.

"Jeannie," my voice cracks. "I've done unspeakable things to so many people, and I know you're disappointed in me. . .but I love you. And I miss you. And I just needed to escape my life for so long. I'm not normal, but I've been happy for the past several years."

Please shoot me. I'm turning into a sobbing pussy.

"I'm happy, and I've moved on." I feel like I'm trying to convince myself of that instead of her. "Okay, I'm done. I'm making myself sick." I snap up and grab the bottle of Whiskey, wiping my tears. "And stop making me feel bad about what I do. You're dead, you don't control what I do anymore, got it?" I hiss and stumble from her grave.

When I get inside the house, I turn on the light to see a very pissed Harleen. Her arms crossed, her brows arched, her jaw clenched.

Way to go.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She hisses. I glance at my watch and back to her. I'm so fucked up, I have to stare at my watch for a while to tell the time. There's too many numbers and moving things in it for me to understand while under the influence. "A-are you drunk?" She steps closer to me.

"No!" I protest.

"Don't you dare lie to me." She's now in my face.

"I'm not!" I argue. She winces at me.

"You reek of booze," she wrinkles her nose. Her eyes search mine and her jaw drops. "You. . ." Her eyes looks to my black suit jacket and she lets out a shriek of frustration. I look down to see white dust clinging to my sleeve.

Once again, way to go.

"You're a father now, Joker. You can't stay out to 4:30 in the morning with your dick head, sorry excuse, moron friends; playing poker, getting wasted, and staying stoned. It's called responsibility. God forbid you pull out, now you have a baby on the way and you need to grow up." She shoves her finger to my chest before whipping around to walk to the bed room. I follow her, until she slams the door in my face. "Go sleep on the couch. I'm pissed at you." She barks.

"What's new?!" I yell back, banging my fist on the door before I stomp to the couch and pass out.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_

I wake up to my phone ringing. When I glance at it and see it's Jason, I feel my blood move faster.

"H-hello?" I answer quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks me. "I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks."

Has it really been that long since we last saw each other? I look at my now almost completely healed scar from where Joker stabbed me.

Yeah. It's been that long.

"Well, I've had a lot going on, Jason."

"So, you're okay?"

"Yes! I am." I assure him.

"Good, because Bruce is having a charity masquerade for Arkham. They're trying to renovate it soon. I was wondering if you'd be okay going with me?"

"I, um, don't know if that's a good idea." I rub my forehead.

"Why not?"

"I just. . .Jason, we can't. . ." I can't even finish.

"Hadlynn?" His tone turns to worry.

"I'm fine, we just can't. I can't go."

"Why not? Is it because of what happened the other day? I'm sorry I did that, you just looked a little upset that we didn't get around to actually screwing around and I just wanted to help."

"Not that giving me head under the dinner table that your whole family is at, is okay, but that's not the problem. I just don't really feel anything for you, really." I lie.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, I don't feel the way about you that I used to. . ."

Nothing. Silence.

"Okay." Was all he said before hanging up.

"Rise and shine," my door bursts open and Johnny steps to my bed. "Are we healed?" He pulls the covers back and I sit up, showing him the stab still stitched up. "Alright, these can come out." He grabs some scissors from my chest of draws and sits by me.

"Can I take them out, or do you just want an excuse to see my- "

"Please," he scoffs. "I don't need an excuse to see your- "

"I'll take them out." I cut him short and he hands me the scissors.

When they're out, I see that's it's healed up pretty well, but a white scar marks my tan skin.

"Oh, um, we have a job soon."

"Really? What it is it?" I put my shirts back on and he turns around to face me.

"We're fucking up Bruce Wayne's Charity masquerade."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be on the gruesome side of things. . .it's what happens when a bunch of crazy people get in a room with chandeliers and drapes.**_

 **DarkArtst31221:**  
 **THANK YOU! Yes, I'm probably going to write another one after this book ends. Thanks for your sweet review, I appreciate your support! And shit will be hitting the fan in the next chapter.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**  
 **Joker's extremely doubtful of Vitani's judgement when it comes to men. It's nice writing Joker and Harley when they're together! And trust me, there's going to be much worse done to Vitani and Harley both by Joker.**

 **Let me know what you thought/how I did!**

 **Thanks for reading, also thanks for the support;)**

 **Love you!**

 **xoxo**

 _4 months and 29 days until S.S. (:_


	22. If you Can Make a Woman Laugh

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - * Explicit* Violence -**_

 _ **If You Can Make A Woman Laugh  
**_ _you can make her do anything. - Marilyn Monroe_

 _ **Joker**_

"Joker!" My eyes light up upon hearing Vitani's shriek.

"Yes, dear?" I reply smartly, she stomps out of her bedroom.

"I know what you are doing," she shoves my feet off the coffee table. "And it's not going to work. I'll be damned before you or any of your rodent, mutt, minions touch a hair on Jason's head." She snaps. I exchange a look with Johnny and then look back to her.

"I'm simply doing this because how ironic is it that a bunch of mentally unstable people, show up to a charity event for an Assylum?" I chuckle darkly.

"If Jason Todd, or any of his family get hurt, I will skin you and let your child use your fucking leather as a damn baby blanket." She hisses to me.

"Watch who you go around spitting threats to, child." My guns resting against her chin.

"I'm not a child." She whispers.

"Then stop pitching a fit like one." I grit out through my teeth. Tears brim her eyes, but she steps away. "Your sisters out getting your dresses right now. It's tomorrow night." I tell her.

She doesn't reply, she just looks at me before slamming her door shut.

"Beautiful." I smile, my hands running up Harleen's waist. The red silk of her dress made her skin look glowing, her blonde hair was pinned up. A shade of lipstick that matched her dress, coated her smooth, full lips.

She starred at me through the mirror and she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing tonight?" She whispered shakily. I tensed, knowing she'd be upset when I told her, so I didn't.

"It's a surprise." I assure her, pressing a kiss right under her ear.

She turns to me, her hand immediately fixing the red flower that was pinned to my suit, and straitening my red bow tie.

"Okay." She breathed, satisfied with her work. "You look nice." She sighed. "I look. . ." she glanced at her tummy sticking out. My hand lifted her chin to look at me.

"Gorgeous." I promise her. She just smiles at me widely and nods.

I look at the mirror one last time, my green hair has been temporarily colored black with spray in hair coloring. My visible tattoos have been heavily coated with makeup. Nothing much I could do about the teeth, just keep my mouth shut. Which is going to be hard to do, considering I like talking.

When we leave the room, I see Johnny and Hadlynn talking quietly in the living room.

She's in a black dress, like always. Her hair is straight, almost reaching her hip bones and she's wearing minimal makeup. Not that she or Harleen needs makeup in the first place, they're both very beautiful without it. Johnny's eyes lick with mine and I see probably one of the slickest looks I've ever seen him have.

He's excited about raining on the Wayne brat's parade tonight.

"Guns?" I walk to Vitani. She points to her thighs and nods.

"Got them." She assures me. I already know Johnny has his. I look at Harleen next. I quickly decide against making her kill tonight, she's pregnant.

"Good!" I beam. "Now, all my other guys are sneaking through the back and taking out the security."

The event was taking place at the Gotham Royal, a place I'd grown familiar with.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_

This would be a piece of cake. It was a masquerade, so everyone, including us, were in masks. But, just my luck, that wasn't enough to keep Jason fucking Todd from recognizing me.

"So, you don't mind showing up, just not with me." I turn to see him, his teeth ground, making me flinch.

"Well, I worked at Arkham for some time. I came to support the cause, not argue with you. So, if you'll excuse m- "

"Hadlynn." Barbara comes from behind Jason and hugs me. "I haven't seen you in a while." She chuckles.

"Hey, Babs." I reply sweetly, suddenly seeing Dick.

"Vitani," he nods to me and I glare at Jason.

"Do you want a drink?" Barb asks me and Jason clenches his jaw.

"She was just leaving, Barbara." Jason speaks quickly.

"What?" I ask him, all he does is roll his eyes and walk away.

Just as he is, there's a clinking and we all look up to see Doctor Arkham on the carpeted balcony with stairs on either side where you come into the ballroom.

"Excuse me, may I just have your attention for a moment?" He takes a deep breath. "As you all know, due to, the savage and cruel doings of one of Arkham's most dangerous patients, we were forced to close because. . .well, over half of our staff were murdered."

Way to make things sad.

"Our building has significant damage, as well. We've been needing to gather and celebrate not only Arkham Asylum, but also the lives of those that we've lost. Not just a few months ago, but also over the years. We've always believed in the beauty of the human mind, and helping to better - not only the mentally disturbed - but also ourselves."

Boring.

"Thanks to everyone who is donating tonight, thanks to everyone's support and continuous love. Gotham's a very dark city, but wonderful people like yourselves make it bearable. You all have hope, and as long as we keep hope - no man can break us. To Gotham." Everyone raises a glass and I almost choke at the sight, rolling my eyes.

"To Gotham!" They all say together. The music picks up and I feel someone grab my wrist and I turn to see Johnny.

"Are you sure you should be touching me? Joker might shoot you for it." I reply smartly and he wraps an arm around my waist, taking my hand in his.

"He won't," he chuckles, I smell strong liquor on his breath and I raise my brows, feeling him start to sway us back and forth.

"Drinking on the job, not very smart." I say slyly and he scoffs.

"I'm not a very smart individual."

"Oh, trust me, I know." I laugh.

"I also am very anti social." He adds.

"Me, too." I assure him.

"Kind of ironic because we both work for a complete Sociopath."

"Irony is a great joke, I think he gets his kicks out of it." I nod to Joker, who was saying something to Harley in her ear to make her laugh and smile beautifully.

"At least on of us is getting lucky tonight," he sighs, following my gaze and I hit his shoulder.

"You need some water." I roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't be in a hurry, we're about to start our fun within the next ten minutes." He tells me.

"What?" I feel my body tense.

"Midnight." He nods to the large clock in the ball room of the Hotel. I turn my head back to him. "C'mon now, Hady. We've been here for like an hour. It needs to get entertaining some time."

"I agree." I lie, holding my chin up. "Excuse me," I step away from him and walk as quickly as I can to Jason, who's standing and speaking to what looks like, Lex Luthor. I grit my teeth and approach them.

"My father has worked very hard for his -" Jason stops talking the second Lex opens his mouth to greet me.

"And who do we have here?" Off the bat he seems out the gate sketchy as hell.

"Lex this is my acquaintance, Hadlynn Quinzel. She used to be an intern for nursing at Arkham." Jason introduces us, but Lex is the last person I'm worried with right now. My eyes shoot daggers at Jason.

"Oh, so we go from you eating me out from under a table at dinner with your family to me being just your 'acquaintance'?" I snap.

Damn, Vitani.

Lex's face is priceless as he looks between me and Jason and Jason's jaw clenches.

"Excuse us, Lex." He grabs my arm harshly and drags me up the stairs and out of the ball room. "What the fuck was that?!" He barks.

"You and your family need to go, now." I say sternly. He just furrows his brows.

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Just trust me on this, okay? Please, Jason, leave." I beg him. He just scoffs.

"First you tell me you don't care about me, then you're worried about my safety? What the hells gotten into you?"

"Jason, I never said I didn't care about you. I love you, I just. . ." I trail off realizing that I just told him I loved him.

Oh, shit. This is the complete opposite of what Joker wanted you to do, dumb bitch.

"W-what?" He takes a step back.

"Jason, please, go." I grab his hand.

"You love me?" He moves closer to me.

"Jason, please." I glance at the clock behind the front desk. 11:55. Five more minutes. "Please."

"Hadlynn, what's wrong?" He demands.

"You and your family need to go," I feel my voice crack as tears rush to my eyes. "I can't tell you why, but please, please, Jason. Please, go. For me, please?" I plead and he clenches his jaw looking around. He sees Barbara and Dick standing at the door of the ballroom laughing.

"Dick, Barb - where's Bruce?" He asks them.

"He's speaking with Doctor Arkham, why?" They step to us. Jason looks at me and I feel a lump in my throat. "Tell him there's an anonymous tip that we're in danger. We need to get going."

"What?" They ask at the same time.

"Just. Do it." Jason speaks harshly. They glance at me but do what they're told. "Is it Joker?" He asks me once they're gone.

"Jason- "

"Don't you dare lie to me, Vitani Malkia al Ghul." He sneers.

Damn. Just use my full name like I'm a child why don't you.

"Jason, I'm not lying. Okay?" I lie. "Just in case he is here and he does pull something, I don't want you or your family hurt, okay?"

"If something does happen, and you get hurt-"

"I won't be." I assure him. I look at the clock again. 11:58. "Go." He nods and turns. Not two seconds that he's out of the door, he comes back and wraps his arms around my waist, bringing my lips to his passionately.

"I love you, too." He whispers, breathing heavily with a small smile. He pulls away too soon, and leaves.

I Step back into the ballroom in time to be grabbed by Joker.

"Go stand with your sister." He tells me, walking up the stairs to the balcony over looking the room.

"All the security's down." Harley tells me quietly and I feel nervous as Joker clears his throat, and clinks on his glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention?" He slowly takes off his mask. No one notices it's him, I glance at Doctor Arkham and he seems oblivious. "I would like to apologize to Doctor Jeremiah Arkham." He motions to the old man. "You know, I've spent a good part of my life in that institute, it's like a second home to me, honestly." He chuckles. Everyone looks a bit confused. "Did you know there's six ways to hang yourself with a straight jacket?" He laughs, and everyone goes rigid. They now know who's speaking. "Now, I could stand up here and pretend to be heart broken and sorry and civilized; but civilized is very, very boring." He downs his drink. "I'd rather raise hell." He throws his glass down. "Maybe this go round, I'll shut something down, and it'll stay that way." With that, he pulls a gun from his holster and puts a bullet in the ceiling, laughing. People scream, rushing to the doors that have been barricaded shut. Instead, they're met with Joker's thugs with automatic weapons. More screams and gunshots ring through the room, I grab Harley's hand and rush to get out of people's way.

* * *

 **Joker**

I see Vitani and Harley make their way through the people, both look irritated and annoyed with all the screaming and crying. They make their way up to me and Harleen looks at the screaming bodies in disgust.

"Make them shut up." She hisses. I laugh, pointing my gun to one of the large chandeliers dangling over the room. The balcony is only feet away from the first one. After three bullets shot into the chain in the same place, it falls. All three of us rush to look over the railing and see several people's limbs sever, one of them even looses a head as the sound of breaking bones and spraying blood, along with shattering glass and the clashing of metal to a marble floor causes their screams to seize.

I look to Harley with raised brows.

"Eh." She shrugs and I look to Vitani.

"I got it," she tells me. She steps down the stairs gracefully, shooting or shoving people out of her way. Her hands tangle in the long line of drapes decorating the walls, pulling them down. She gathers as many as she can in one arm and passes by a whining woman on her way back to us. She grabs the woman by her hair and drags her up the stairs, not even bothering to acknowledge that the bitch was struggling. She throws her down at our feet. "Harley, if she moves, you shoot her." She tosses her sister a gun. To my surprise, the blonde pulls the hammer back.

"Shut up." Harley hisses.

"Please, please, don't hurt me!" The woman begs.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm pregnant?! Have some respect!" Harley yells back. Hadlynn walks down the stairs snatching up more people, men and women. She brings them up and throws them down at our feet going back for more. When she's finally happy with eleven, she smiles to me and grabs a drape. The first woman she got is unfortunately the first to go. Without warning, she wraps the drape around the woman's neck. She starts screaming and struggling, until Harley shoots her in the knee cap. Hadlynn ties the other end of the drape to the railing, looking to me. I take the pleasure of lifting the woman and dropping her over it. Hearing her neck snap, and more people scream louder.

"You son of bitch!" A man, I'm assuming is her husband complains. I turn slowly, wagging my finger. Before I can act on it, Harley snatches her tall heel off and stabs the guy in the abdomen, blood splattering over her face.

"That's very rude." She scolds darkly as he chokes out blood.

"Fuck you," he hisses breathily.

"Hey!" Vitani grabs another drape, but instead of wrapping it around his neck like she did his wife, she shoves it down his throat. He struggles but Harley holds him down.

"Puddin', do you have a knife?" She asks sweetly. I smile, and reach into my pocket, tossing her my pocket knife. She winks to me before making the gash she made in the guys abdomen, bigger, actually cutting his open. When she starts ripping his skin open and off, he starts passing out. I realize her and Hadlynn have the same idea because they're working like a team almost.

Harley's something I haven't seen in anyone but myself and maybe her sister every now and then. Her fingers work through organs, tearing what she has to, pushing past what she has to, tucking under what she has to. I eventually see that she's trying to get a clear view of his ribs. She ends up ripping his lungs out with her bare hands. I can barely watch, it's pathetic that something is too gory for me. Once you can see his ribs perfectly, other than them being covered by blood, Hadlynn starts shoving the drape down his throat. Harley furrows her eye brows, not satisfied with her work yet. Apparently, not enough of the man's innards are being shown because she cuts the skin over his chest and snatches it up, nerves and blood vessels popping. She keeps the skin on his neck and collar bone, but her fist busts up the hollow bone of his chest. The man's heart isn't moving, just twitching. The blade of my knife dug into the aorta, sending blood everywhere, but she doesn't flinch. She cuts his heart out and I feel pride roll through me.

Hadlynn shoves the drape far enough down his throat that Harleen reaches her arm through his Body and grabs the end of it. She pulls it through the opening she's made, and loops it into one of his ribs.

My mouth falls in surprise as she makes neat little bows down the first rib and repeats the action on the rest of them.

Dark purple bows are dotted and laced through his ribs and I can't help but feel shock.

Clever little minx.

Then, and only then, does she pull the rope back up and tie it around his neck, giving me the other end to tie around the railing. I drop him, and a very loud and wet 'crack' echoes, making her laugh. She steps down the stairs quickly to admire her work and bursts into giggles.

"Now he's beautiful on the inside instead of bitter." She states proudly, her big blue eyes shining, blood speckled her features and covered her hands.

"I've seen things more beautiful." I reply, not taking my eyes off her. She smiles that knee weakening smile, and looks to me.

"Me, too." She says quietly, her eyes searching mine.

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

"Don't you dare," I raise my brows, Joker pulls over on the side of the road in the middle of no where.

"C'mon," he opens his door.

"It's raining!"

We're on our way to his penthouse from Esther's house, we decided to stay there tonight. I was just saying how we didn't dance for that long at the Ball and he was now wanting to make up for it.

He walks to my side of the door and opens it.

"C'mere," he takes my hand in his and pulls me out of the car. It's only sprinkling rain, but it's supposed to get worse. I don't argue though.

"We don't have any music." I point out as we start to sway back and forth. We're both coated in thick blood, after I made that rude bastard pretty with bows, Joker took care of the rest of the dead bodies; cutting them all in their arms and legs and sewing them all together sloppily with the remaining drapes. GCPD will have a time getting all of it up.

"We don't need any." He rolls his eyes. After a moment, he starts humming a random tune he's making up as he goes and I giggle.

"Don't ever sing." I tease, wrinkling my nose.

"I happen to be a very good singer, I'm just waiting for the kid to be born before I let you hear me sing."

"You're really gonna sing to the baby?"

"Why wouldn't I? We both know you can't sing. The kid needs something to help it grow." I hit his shoulder playfully and his hand smacks my ass.

"Don't start something we won't finish." I scold him. The rain starts getting heavier.

"Don't threaten me." He replied in the same tone.

"Yes, sir." I can't help but yawn and he spins me slowly.

"Are you happy now?" He asks after about ten minutes of both of us ruining our cloths (well, ruining them more than the blood did) in the rain and his spray in hair color coming out to reveal bright green.

"Very," I nod. He kiss my cheek and we walk back to the car.

I quickly pick up on how nice he's being.

When we get back to his penthouse, he draws a bath. I expect it to be for him for some reason, but when I walk into the bathroom to see that's he's already showered and is now ready for bed, my face falls.

He turns me and starts undressing me.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he helps me into the bath tub.

"What?" He asks, picking up a white wash cloth, and my bloody calf muscle, scrubbing gently.

"Why're you being like this?" I sigh in sleepiness when he runs the warm water over my calf to wash it off now. He repeats his action on the other leg and then reaches my arms.

"I can't take care of the mother of my child?" He smiles wolfishly.

"You haven't all that much." I say blankly.

"Well, maybe I'm very proud of my little girl for what she did tonight," his words almost make me purr. I loved making him proud. "And maybe I think she deserves anything she wants." He adds.

"Really?" My eyes water and he nods.

"So, just relax," he rubs on my shoulder, making me groan. It felt amazing. "you deserve it." I can't help but do what he said, my head falling back as the steam form the tub and the smell of his clean body linger in the air to create something intoxicating that lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Harley's so cute when she kills:)**_

 **DocQuinn:**  
 **I like writing that side of Joker, but only every now and then. And yes, 4 months is a very long time away in my head as well, too. But hey, at least the time is kind of going fast.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**  
 **Him and Harley will have a talk about his wife very soon, it won't be a pretty talk either. Thanks:)**

 **Adriana:**  
 **Thank you so much! Yeah, Joker has some issues that will be worked out very soon, he's a very complicated person. Thank you so, so, so much. And don't worry, his issues about his wife will be settled soon enough.**

 _ **Let me know what you thought;)**_

 _ **I can not express how much I love and appreciate you guys! Your support is incredible, I swear I'm writing for some of the best readers ever. Thank you so much!**_

 **xoxo**


	23. Imperfection Is Beauty

_**Warning - * Explicit* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Imperfection Is Beauty  
**_ _madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous, than absolutely boring. -Marilyn Monroe_

 _ **Vitani**_

No survivors in the second Gotham Royal Massacre.

The words flash on the screen of the TV. My eyes drift to Jason's sleeping form, by me on the bed. We were in his room, I snuck in last night after everything that happened at the Hotel.

"It's suspected that The Joker has been back at it again with reckless antics, this time, leaving his mark on the Bruce Wayne's Charity Masquerade for Arkham Asylum. GCPD has been working diligently on finding The Clown Prince of Crime since his escape from Black Gate Penitentiary a few months back. . ."

"Why're you doing this?" Jason's voice hits my ears grumbling and I tense.

"I was protecting you." I reply softly.

"If me and Bruce and Babs and Dick were there, we could've stopped it." He snaps.

"Jason, I wasn't thinking. I was worried, and I just wanted you safe." I tell him honestly. He sits up, clearly angry.

"Were you working with him?" He asks sharply.

"What?"

"The Joker. Were you working with him last night?" I sit up now, my face inches from his.

"Of course not." I lie.

"Hadlynn, I'm serious. Were you working with him last night?" His eyes close, his jaw clenched.

"I didn't, I left right after you." I lie again.

"Why are you lying?" He opens his eyes and furrows his brows. "Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"I didn't help him." I repeat slowly, my hand taking his. "Why would I help him  
When I love you?" I raise a brow and he sighs deeply. "I mean, think about it. Could I really work for Joker and love Robin? No." I lie again.

"Hadlynn, I'm serious. If I find out you did help him, I'll- "

"I love you, I wouldn't do that to you." Another lie.

"Promise?" He raises his brows. I avoid answering by pressing my lips to his, gently. His hand snakes around my waist, pulling me up more and I swing my leg over him, straddling him. He pulls away and studies my face, running his thumb over my bottom lip. He trails his lips down my jaw to my neck and I sigh, my hands threading through his hair.

"Where's your family?"

"Bruce is going to be away for business until tomorrow, Barbara's at the station with her dad, Dick when back to Blüdhaven last night, and Alfred's going to be gone until late tonight." He whispers in my ear, pressing a kiss to my soft spot, making me moan softly.

"So, we're alone?" My nails lightly scratch down his neck and he groans, his hands gripping my hips.

"Yes," his teeth graze my collar bone and my breath hitches. It doesn't take long before I feel him hardening against my inner thigh. I feel my hand absentmindedly drift to his pants, rubbing at his groin. "Shit," he curses lightly and I smile to myself. "Hady," he breathes deeply. "you need to stop. I don't want to do something you'll regret later."

I'm taken back by his words.

"Jason, I won't regret doing this." I tell him.

"What about when Joker finds out?"

"What does he have to do with anyt- "

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't. He won't find out." I assure him.

"Hadlynn -" I don't want to talk. We always talk ourselves out of sex. I'm sick of it. I cut him off, my lips going to his once more.

"Please, Jason." I whisper against his lips. He sighs heavily but gives in, his hands gently pushing me back against bed.

"Hady. . ." He looks at me cautiously. "Are you sure?" He raises his brows.

"Yes." No. I wasn't. Joker would kill us both, Harley would be disappointed and Johnny. . . Oh shit. Johnny.

His hands started pulling at my shirt, I let him pull it over my head. His mouth found my neck, causing me to damn the consequences of what we were about to do.

I was the one pulling at his shirt next. When it was off, my hands run up his chest and down his arms.

He smiles down to me, kisses me chastely, then starts a wet, sloppy trail of teeth and tongue filled kisses down my body as his hands reach under me to take off my bra. Once again, I let him do it.

My mind can't help but wonder what Joker would do. Skin you alive. Rip your eyes from your head. Vaginal mutilation. Drowned you in Jason's blood. Rip your finger nails off. Burn you alive. Beat you to death.

It's the Joker. The possibilities are endless.

My thoughts are interrupted at the feeling of Jason's mouth around my nipple, and God does it feel heavenly. I rub my thighs together excitedly, my hands running through his hair.

"Jason," I take a deep breath. "Please."

"Please, what?" He taunts me.

"Make love to me."

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! WHAT THR FUCK, VITANI.

That wasn't Vitani, it was Hadlynn speaking.

His body tenses at my words and I Almost hit myself for my word choice, trying to convince myself that I didn't love him, really.

He relaxes and his lips meet mine suddenly in a scorching kiss, his hands reaching down to take my cotton shorts off, my hands fly to his sweatpants, pulling them down slowly.

"Jason?" I take a deep breath when his lips kiss up my inner thighs, spreading my legs more.

"Hmm?" He smirks.

"Um, what if w- oh my god!" My back arches when his tongue laps at my entrance, the feeling making my eyes close in complete lust. "Jason!" His tongue flicks over my clit, his fingers plunging into me.

"You were saying?" He smiles, his teeth digging into my sensitive flesh.

"Ahh!" He puts my legs over his shoulders, his tongue licking every inch it could reach in me. "I- It can wai- oh, fuck, Jason!" My hands tangle in his hair, and I feel heat bubble up in my tummy. He pulls away from me too soon, and grabs his cock in his hand, stroking himself a couple of times. I'm very happy with his size, if I do say so myself. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and lays on me, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of my head.

"Tell me if I need to stop." He tells me smoothly. The tip of his cock brushes my clit, teasing me. I lift my hips, trying to get him to hurry up.

"Jason, please." I look up at him and he brushes a stray curl from my face.

* * *

 _ **Jason**_

I look down at Hadlynn, her eyes staring into mine. Her eyes are even more beautiful than before. The Lazarus Pit worked wonders for her healing, but also changed her genetics in a way. She had advanced healing, whether she knows it or not. The pigment of her brown eye was stripped completely, leaving behind a very light blue behind, her skin had a sort of glow to it, she looked breath taking. Not that she didn't before, and here she was, under me.

When her hips lifted, and a whine left her throat, I kissed her gently, then slowly pushed into her. Her eyes closed, her mouth opened slightly, her nails bit into my shoulders and one of her legs hooked around my hip, pushing me deeper into her.

"Jason?" Her soft voice makes me look at her. I pull out slowly, aching to pound back into her until she's screaming and begging for me to stop. She feels amazing, tight, smooth, hot. I focus on her voice to keep from plowing her.

"Hmm?" I push back in slowly, making her arch into me again, her chest brushing against mine.

"What are we doing?" She asks between deep breaths. I stop for a moment and she looks up at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"I mean, what happens if something happens to one of us?" I pull out slowly again and push back in.

God this is killing me.

"Are you worried something might happen?" I lose focus and slam into her on accident. Instead of discomfort, she moans loudly. "Sorry," I mutter, trying my best to keep going slow.

"It's fine, I just. . .you're Robin, something could easily happen to you."

"You're a criminal, something can easily happen to you." I reply and she nods.

"Agreed. But, if the wrong person finds out I'm- "

I cut her off, my lips pressing to hers, my tongue coaxing a moan from her.

"I'd die for you. If I get killed for being with you, it's worth it." I tell her sternly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles gently, kissing me once more.

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

"Good morning, Mistah J." I chirp, flipping a pancake. He rubs his tired eyes and makes his way to the fridge.

"Morning," he grumbles.

"You okay?"

"I'm hungover." He snaps back.

"Anything I can do?" I frown, I hate seeing him sick.

"No, not really." He leans against the counter. I can't help but admire his shirtless figure.

God, the muscle. I just wanna smear syrup on his body and lick it off.

My mouth starts watering.

"Your pancake's burning." He tells me, snapping me out of my trance. I curse loudly and take the pancake from the pan. "Sorry for being so distracting." He taunts me.

"Two can play at this game. Just wait till' I have this baby. I'll have my nice body back and I'll use it so sinfully, you won't be able to keep your hands off of me." I snap back.

"Oh, Really, now?" He steps to me, his hands running over my shoulders. I try to keep my composure, but I fail, leaning back into him, sighing at his touch.

"Mmhmm," I reply shakily, his hands moving to my hips.

"You don't think I don't have self control?" He growls in my ear and I feel my bones lock up. Either he was in the mood, or pissed off, or both.

"I never said you didn't." I shrug, turning to look up at him.

"You were implying it."

"I'm not about to argue with you." I hiss, trying to get out of his grip. It only tightens and I feel something lightly tap my stomach. I tense up. Then it happens again. I shriek with giddiness and push past him, pulling the over sized shirt up. I gently press my fingers along my stomach and see my skin rise as I feel the baby kick. "Oh my god!" I giggle, happy as ever. "Come here!" I squeal to Joker. He sighs but comes to me with tired eyes. I grab his hand and press it to my tummy. When my daughter kicks again, he flinches but doesn't move his hand. "Isn't she adorable, Daddy?" I smile up at him.

"Precious." He says flatly, pulling away.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?" My face falls.

"I'm hungover, Harls. What do you expect?"

"You're not even a little happy?" I raise my brows.

"I don't really see the need right now." He shrugs.

"Don't see the need?! This is your child! What do you mean you don't see the need?!"

His hand grasps my throat tightly, pulling my face inches from his.

"Don't raise your voice like that again, little Girl. Got it?" He sneers, shoving me away.

"Fuck you!" I scream, tears gathering in my eyes. "Last night you treated me better than you've ever treated me, and now it's back to fucking normal, treating me like I'm some bitch or something!"

"You are!" He barks out, laughing. I can't help what I do next.

My hand hits his face roughly, and in return, his hand hits mine - a lot harder than usual.

"You're pathetic." He spits.

"Pot calling the kettle black, sick fuckers." I hiss back to him. He grabs me in one arm and carries me to the bed room, tossing me to the bed on my back. I get up to protest but he grabs his belt. For some, sick reason, I feel extremely aroused by the sight. I almost purr when he flips me over and pulls me onto my hands and knees.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He scolds me. "You know Daddy hates punishing his little girl." He growls down to me.

I squeeze my thighs together, the friction not giving me relief.

"Daddy." I whine, his hand running over my bare ass. "Please."

My pleads were ignored as his belt makes a burning sting on my flesh. Except I don't scream. I surprise myself as my body lets out a involuntary moan of pleasure.

Another strike and another moan follows it.

The next one is on my lower back, making me scream. Despite the pain, I feel more wetness gather between my legs.

He chuckles darkly, running his fingers up my spine. I relish in the fire that he's started, the flames rolling through me, igniting every nerve his fingers graze over.

He rolls me over, jumping on me, pinning my body down with his. His hand squeezes my throat roughly, making me whimper as he crushed my throat.

"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, Harley. I treat you like a princess and all you do is bitch because I don't feel like getting excited over a little brat kicking you in your- " I feel the baby kick, and he stops speaking suddenly. He narrows his eyes and slowly lets my throat go.

"I'm going out," he takes a step away from me and I furrow my brows.

"It's only 9:00 in the morning." I feel my voice shake.

"I said. I'm. Going. Out." He hisses sharply.

"Y-yes, sir." I sit up slowly as he changes cloths.

He slams the door as he leaves and I stand to take a quick shower. I can't help but feel hurt by his actions. One minute he was everything I wanted the next he was some twisted, sick, demented, bastard who refused to even acknowledge that I was giving him one of the greatest things a woman could ever give a man.

My head aches, I'm sexually frustrated, I'm tired and I'm extremely hungry. I've been craving the weirdest things. Fried chicken and spicy cheeto's and chocolate milk seemed more than appealing to me now. I look down at my tummy and frowned.

"You're a weird little shit, ya know that, kid?" I raise a brow and sigh, tuning the water to the shower on.

When I'm done, I'm practically starving (in my mind at least), picking up my phone and dialing Vitani's number.

"Hello?" Her voice is soft, like she's out of breath and I feel my stomach growl.

"Where are you at?" I ask her in a groan and she sighs.

"I'm my way back to my mother's right now, why?"

"Where've you been? And because I'm hungry and Joker took the car - not that he'd let me lay a hand on his precious piece of expensive machinery to begin with." I roll my eyes.

"I was at a friends, and what do you want?"

"Fried chicken."

"Okay."

"And spicy cheeto's."

"Alright."

"And a big ole' jug of chocolate milk." I finish and she lets out a breathy laugh. "While you're at it, can you get some marshmallows, too? Ooh! And maybe some peanut butter pretzels? And some chocolate fudge ice cream? Maybe some whipped cream, and a jar of cherries? Oh, oh, oh and get some chocolate syrup and some strawberries. Lots and lots of chocolate syrup and strawberries."

"Are you done?" She asks slowly. I think for a moment.

"Get some flavored condoms." I add and she gags.

"Hell no."

"I was kidding, Hady. Love you, be careful!" I hang up and walk to the couch, flipping on the TV. Reruns of "The Honeymooners" were on.

When the door opens, I look to see Joker coming in with three things that I craved most.

He didn't say a word or even make eye contact as he set the box of chicken, the large bag of cheeto's and the gallon of chocolate mil on the counter. He poured me a glass of chocolate milk, placed a straw in it and grabbed the bag of cheeto's and the box of chicken and walked to me.

"Hmm." Is all he says as he waits for me to sit up and lay the blanket over my legs before he hands me my things. I take a sip of milk and moan loudly.

Oh. My. God. I'm the best mama ever.

"Thank you." I whimper in complete joy as I rip open the bag of cheeto's and shove a handful of them into my mouth, opening the box of chicken at the same time. I take a bite out of a chicken leg before I finish swallowing my cheeto's, causing my mouth to be full like a chipmunks. "I love food." I groan, taking another bite of the chicken. "It's so good." I feel my eyes water because of how happy I am over food. Definitely the hormones talking.

"Glad you're satisfied." I mumbles, walking away.

"Not completely. . ." I say honestly and he turns slowly.

"What else do you need?" He looks at me blankly.

"Come here." I reach my hand out to him and he sighs, walking to me and sitting down by me. I grab the bag of cheeto's after taking a long sip of chocolate milk, and hold the bag to him with my brows raised. "A peace offering for being over bearing during this whole pregnancy." I speak hopefully, praying that he gets into a better mood. He just looks at me and I'm really hungry, so I quickly grab a handful from the bag, not taking my wide eyes off him, shove the handful in my mouth all at once, and point the opening of the bag back to him. He doesn't even smile a little.

"I've lost my appetite." He says flatly.

"What's wrong? You've been an insensitive dick head since you woke up this morning." The words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them. Suddenly, the food in my stomach doesn't seem as appetizing. Before Joker can come back with a witty/rude remark, I jump up and rush to the bathroom, I barely make it in time before I start puking. I go to hold my hair back, only to feel Joker's hands already keeping my hair out of my face.

I throw up until I have nothing but bile to vomit.

I feel tears from the burning trickle down my face. He flushes the toilet, pulling me up roughly. I'm about to argue until he picks me up by my hips and sits me on he counter with ease.

He hands me a glass of cold water to rinse my mouth out, I can still taste it in my mouth though, so I brush my teeth with the tooth brush I packed last night.

His large hand rests on my forehead for a moment, his blue eyes, concentrating on wiping the small dribble of dried puke from my chin with a warm wash cloth.

Kill me. This is embarrassing.

"Do you feel alright?" He asks me.

"I'm a little sleepy, I'm kinda hot." I wince, realizing 'kinda hot' was 'hot as hell'.

"Here," he leaves for a moment and comes back with a thermometer. "Open." He tells me and I do. He slips the thermometer under my tongue, and as if I were a kid, he tells me to keep it there and don't move it.

I want to ask him why he's so prepared with a thermometer but even I need to realize that Joker's not a God. No matter how much he walks like it, and talks like it. He's only human, and humans get sick from time to time. Even criminals.

When the thermometer beeps, he takes it from my mouth and looks at it.

"101.4. You need to rest, young lady." He orders me.

"I think it's a cold." I tell him.

"Well," he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. "Sleep."

* * *

 _ **Joker**_

Sleep.

She didn't hesitate to listen to me, her big, blue eyes shutting slowly. Staying asleep that night was the problem. I found myself sprawled out on the couch, bottle of rum in one hand, the remote in the other. I hadn't changed cloths, I just unbuttoned my shirt and unbuttoned my pants; staring at the TV in a tired-but-restless haze.

It had been almost fourteen hours since Harleen went to sleep. Vitani dropped off a shitload of food requests from her sister. I had been discussing a deal earlier in the morning when she called me and told me to pick up Harley some chocolate milk, chicken and spicy Cheeto's.

I didn't complain. I finished my meeting and got what Harley wanted. As weird as it was.

Taking another sip of the rum, I hear the door to her bedroom open quietly and I prepare to be lectured for drinking when "I'm a father now, and need to learn responsibility".

But, it never comes.

Instead, she walks tiredly to me, wearing her robe, her hair throne up into a bun on top of her head, her eye lids heavy. She stopped at me, looking at me sleepily.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"My fever's gone, but I can't sleep." She tells me. "And I'm sleepy."

"Why can't you sleep?" I furrow my brows, Placing the bottle down on the coffee table in front of me.

"I had nightmares." She sits on my lap, resting her head in the crook of my neck, my arm wrapping around her as my other hand slid up and down her thigh under the robe, soothingly.

"About what?"

"Do you ever feel guilty when you kill someone?" She shudders and I think for a moment.

"I believe I must've at first. Now, it's normal. Then again I've become numb to most emotions other than anger." I shrug.

"I feel horrible." She admitted to me and I sigh. "I don't know. I don't want my child to grow up surrounded by guns and henchmen and blood and violence. . .I don't want her to- "

"Be like me?" I interrupt her and she goes quiet.

"I love you, but, no. I don't want her like you. You're full of anger and resentment."

She has a point.

"Well," I let out a breath.

"I love you." She repeats, kissing my jaw. "And I know you don't love me. But, that's fine. Because one day you'll realize you do. When I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere." I hiss and she smiles a little.

"See?" She chuckles beautifully. Her fingers start softly tracing over some of the tattoos on my chest, every nerve and muscle she touched, relaxed.

"I'm sorry I've been so. . .mean, lately." I mumble and she nods slowly.

"I'm sorry I've been unappreciative. I do appreciate everything you've done for me." She mumbles.

"Same, I guess we just don't know how to express it, huh?" She laughs at my words and sits up, looking at me.

"Are you gonna stay up all night, or are you gonna come to bed?" She bites her lip. Her hand travels down my abdomen, to the top of my pants. My brows raise and I feel a small smirk pulling at my own lips.

"I suppose I could come to bed." My hand travels further up her leg, brushing against her inner thigh. She leans into me, closing the space between our lips and kisses me harshly, her teeth lightly nipping at my bottom lip. I pick her up, causing her to squeal as I walk to the bed room.

I toss her to the bed and she lands on her back, pulling at her robe, then discards her little night gown. She's already a panting mess, licking her lips, and squeezing her thighs together. If anything, her pregnancy has given her the sexual urges of a pubescent teenage boy, just needing someone to screw them to ease their ache. But then again, I'm known for having that effect on women, so it might not even be the pregnancy making her so needy.

Apparently I'm taking too long because she sits up and gets on all fours, crawling to the edge of the bed to shove my shirt of my shoulders.

She reaches her soft, warm hand into my pants, grabbing me. I let out a growl, but that doesn't stop her. If anything, it makes her desire grow.

She yanks my pants down and free's my growing cock, eyeing it like a child looks at a lollipop. She takes it in her hand once more, stroking it several times. She looks me in the eyes before she smirks, and wraps her lips around the head.

I've said this plenty of times, this woman will be the death of me.

I hold back a groan and just watch as she goes from licking the tip, to sucking it like a whore who knows what she's doing, and wants to be paid extra for it. What doesn't fit in her mouth without her deep throating me, she just jerks and twists with her hand as her head bobs up and down. My hand goes to her hair and rips the bun out, making her moan loudly, sending a vibration through my cock. I grab a fist full of her hair and hold her head still, fucking her pretty little mouth like I want to. When I shove myself down her throat, she gags and gurgles, but those blue eyes roll up to meet mine, and I can clearly see she's enjoying this. Her nails dig into my hips and I grin wickedly, feeling my release roaring up. That's when I snatch away from her, she smiles prettily, and kisses and bites her way up my abdomen and chest until I pull her lips to mine. Our tongues intertwine hotly, mine forcing her's into submission. I yank on her hair and pull away, making her whimper until my lips trail to get ear.

"I'm about to drill you into the god damn mattress, little girl." I growl and she moans, her head going back, her hand going to my member to squeeze it gently. I hiss and she presses her bare chest to mine.

"Yes, sir." Her lust filled, seductive voice whispers back. I push her back, turning her onto her hands and knees, her ass facing me. Her hard dig into the sheets in anticipation. Her backs in an arch, offering herself to me. I rub her soaking folds, chucking at how easy it is to get her warmed up. I lean down, my tongue lapping at her pretty pussy, making her gasp loudly, then moan. "Mistah J, I can't wait any longer, please." She begs and I pull away - having to rummage up all the will power in my sisters to do so - and my hand meets her ass roughly. She squeals, her toes curling, more juices drip from her. My cock is aching now, needing release. This is going to be a long night.

I spread her legs wider, licking my lips at the sight before me. My doctor was now my "girlfriend". I laugh, making her shudder, and then I tease her entrance with the painfully sensitive head of my cock.

"Daddy, please." She begs. I smile, grab her hair, and slam into her. "Fuck!" She screams as my member stretches her, filling her. I groan at the feeling of her hot, tight, walls gripping me with every push and pull.

I pull back on her hair harshly, thrusting even harder.

"Shhit," she breathes. "Fuck, God damnit, mother fucker, shit, shit, shit, fuck!" She yells, my hand slaps down on her ass again, hard and she curses again. "I love your cock," I pants. "Harder, Daddy." She grits her teeth. I smile crookedly, but comply, the sound of my skin slapping against hers fills the room.

"You're being a naughty little thing, aren't you?" I taunt her, yanking on her hair again.

"It's so good," she groans, I see tears pricking her eyes.

"What is?" I know what she means. I want to hear it though.

"Your cock, don't fucking stop until I'm bleeding." She chokes out a sob. My mouth falls open at her words, shocked.

"You're turning into quite the little masochist." I mutter, gripping her hip with one hand, Fucking her as hard as I can.

"Deeper." She throws her ass back into me and I laugh, but burry myself to the hilt in her, knowing it hurts her in the best way. I ram into her cervix and she shrieks, clawing at the sheets. I get an idea, moving around in her to find the spot I know will drive her crazy. When I hit her g-spot, she shakes violently, but lets out a mewl. "Right there." She lets out in a hoarse voice.

"I knew you'd say that," I bend down to grab her throat, my chest almost pressed against her back. "Selfish little brat." I nip at her ear and she turns to look over her shoulder at me. Her beautiful blue eyes are different. They're darker. Something I haven't really seen from her before. I hit her sweet spot in her again and again, harder and harder, and watch her face as she comes apart. I kiss her shoulder and grin, snatching out of her. "You've had yours, time for mine." I work myself into her ass quickly, not waiting for her to adjust to my size before starting an equally rough pace as I had when I was in her pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She buries her face into the sheets and I groan, feeling her clench down on me.

"You like this, don't you?" I run my hands up her back and she cries out.

"Y-yes. . .I-I-unngh, fuck!" She throws her head back, and I pull her closer to her, burying myself balls deep in her.

"My little, innocent, girl." I drag my nails down her spine and she writhes under me. "You like it when Daddy's rough, don't you?" I pull her up to me, her back against my chest as my hand wraps around her throat tightly.

"N-No, sir." I can tell she's lying. I sneer and burry three fingers into her, feeling her hot heat tighten around me. She whimpers, my nails nicking her slick walls.

"Don't lie to me." I grit through my teeth, plowing into her ass as I finger fuck her. She was already out of breath, her eyes fluttering, trying to keep from going under from pain and pleasure.

"I-I don't." She denies it again. My hand squeezes her tighter and she gasps.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." I slow down my thrusts and she whimpers. After a few seconds, I feel my release coming closer and closer. I pull out from her and she screams, tears pouring down her face.

"I do! I love it when you're rough with me! I love you! Please, please keep fucking me!" She's a whimpering mess and I smile to myself.

Bingo.

I shove back into her and she comes around my fingers that remained in her pussy. When she goes limp, I give a few more hard and fast thrusts into her ass, and grunt when my seed fills her. I pull out, and she falls back onto her hands and knees and slowly rolls into her back. She pulls the covers over her naked form and I catch my breath.

"That was amazing sex." She pants, staring at the ceiling.

"Sex with me always is." I give her a wolfish grin and she hums, sitting up as I lean forward from my place at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, it is." She whispers, her lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. "I'll be right back, I need some water." She gives me one last peck before getting up to walk the kitchen.

"I'll be in the shower." I call to her.

"Okay." She says back.

Vitani

"Hello?" I answer the phone in my half asleep state, careful not to wake Johnny who's passed out on the couch beside me. We fell asleep watching TV, and it was now about 12:00 a.m.

"Hady?" Harley's voice was in a mixture of sleep and panic.

"Harls? What's wrong?" I ask her, more awake now.

"We just got done fucking and he's in the shower and I'm in the kitchen getting some water and something to eat and-" she was talking so fast, I didn't even understand most of what she said.

"Woah, slow down, Harleen. What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Fuck."

* * *

 _ **Jason and Vitani are fucked when Joker finds out they slept together. Even more if he finds out that Jason's Robin.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it's very rare, but a child can be born at 24 weeks (6 months) and still live to be healthy, with the exception of help breathing the first couple of weeks in the Hospital.**_

 **DocQuinn:**  
 **She'll continue surprising him;) don't worry, it won't end for a while. And yes, I'm ready for BvS, but I'm more excited for SS - I think most people are:)**

 **AngelFire85:**  
 **I like the fluff, too:)**

 **Guest:**  
 **Thank you! And don't worry, Joker and Jason's time isn't as far away as you think.**

 **HarleyQuite:**  
 **Thank you, and no need to apologize. I understand everyone has things going on In Their lives, nothing to be sorry for! You'll see pretty soon that Joker's "nice" is just the calm before the storm.**

 **DarkArtist31221:**  
 **Thanks so much;) Joker's being nice for his own reasons, we all know he's the devil in disguise. I think you'll really like the next chapter;) thanks again for your support!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**  
 **Glad you enjoyed it, I like writing nice Joker as much as you like reading it:) and yes, Harleen's going to be quite violent like in the previous chapter, a lot eventually.**

 _ **Thanks so much for the support, I think you're all going to enjoy the next chapter. Sorry I've taken longer than I usually do to update, I had it written, then wasn't happy with it, then rewrote it again and still wasn't happy so I rewrote it again and then I was happy, hope you all liked it!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think/how I did, and have a wonderful day/night XD**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	24. Reality Is Merely An Illusion

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language -**_

 _ **Reality Is Merely An Illusion  
**_ _albeit a persistent one. - Albert Einstein_

 _ **Harley**_

It's all blur, but I stay completely calm. Until Joker comes out of the shower and finds out I'm in a very, very, very early labor - which could result in our child not being healthy like it should be.

He's completely silent as he picks me up and carries me to the car, and tosses the keys to Vitani as she steps out of Johnny's car.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take Johnny's car? Your car's pretty recognizable." She furrows her brows to him. He rolls his jaw, and steps to the back of his vehicle, taking a minute to rip the "HAHAHA" license tag off the back.

"My car's faster. I refuse to let my child be born in the back of a. . ." His eyes go to Johnny's car. "Piece of shit." He finds the right words.

"Well maybe if you paid me more, it wouldn't be a piece of shit, Boss." Johnny hisses.

"Maybe if you weren't caught up in distractions, I would pay you more." He snaps back, I know he's referring to Hady.

"I'm in labor at six months. I'm already in enough stress as it is! Save your fucking petty arguments for after my baby girl is born, and I know she's as healthy as she possibly can be!" I shriek, scowling between the two men and yank Joker's car door open. Vitani gets in the drivers seat, and cranks the car.

"Take care of my baby." Joker tells her.

"I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Not you! My car!" He barks.

"So considerate." I sneer back.

"Don't make me- "

"Whatcha goin' to do? Hit me?! I have baby juice runnin' down my legs, it can't get any worse than that." I snap. His face twists.

"Go. Go before she completely ruins my seats." He rubs his forehead.

"Shouldn't have gotten her knocked up then." Vitani hisses, but slams the door and leaves.

"H-how fast are we going?" I take a deep breath and she glances at me.

"Why? Do I need to go faster?" She asks worriedly.

"No!" I stop her before she can accelerate. "I mean I'm just kinda curious." More like fearing for my life.

"Do I need to sugar coat it and take 20 miles per hour away from how fast I'm really going?" She looks at me.

"Sure." I squeeze my eyes shut as she turns quickly.

". . .190. . ."

"WHAT?!" I scream. "Is that the actual speed or did you minus 20?!"

"210." She winces and I lean over and glance at the speedometer.

"Oh, God." I lean my head back and take deep breaths.

"Joker's never been this fast with you yet?" She raises a brow.

"NO! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE DESIRE TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK JUST YET!" I yell loudly.

"Hey, it's either I go fast, or you pop that baby out in this car." She snaps.

"Can't you just pull over and let me pop her out on the road or something?" I groan.

"He'll kill me if his daughter is born in downtown Gotham, literally on the sidewalk that's crawling with STD's." She laughs without humor. "Nope. Don't think so."

"You're not worried about cops?" I pant, trying to relax.

"I show them my boobs and we be on our merry way." She scoffs.

"You wouldn't." I cut my eyes at her.

"How do you think I've never brought home a speeding ticket in my life?" She raises a brow and I hit her.

"Ugh! Gross!"

"Yes. You're having The Joker's baby, but I'm the gross one. Just let that soak in."

"He's attractive!"

"He's as old as dad is, Harleen." She chuckles.

"He doesn't look like it though!"

"You think he would after all the stress. Plus the narcotics. And the- "

"I get it, alright? Just shut up and drive." I regret my words immediately because she goes even faster, cutting a corner, perfectly going between two parked cars on either side of the road without slowing down. I scream anyway until we're passed them and I place a hand on my chest. "How'd you miss those?!"

"Street racing teaches you a lot, Harls."

"Is there anything illegal you haven't done?"

"I haven't raped anyone, or ran a sex ring." She smiles.

"I hate you." I rub my temples. "When are we gonna get there?"

"We just got out of downtown, we'll be there soon." She assures me.

"Go faster." I put my feet on the dash board. But she quickly swats them away. "What?!" I screech.

"Don't get in the 'baby birthing' position!" She scolds me.

"It's comfortable!"

"I don't care! We'll be dead if you have that damn kid in here."

"You sound just like him." I hiss.

"Good! It's to keep you out of trouble!"

"I'm having The Joker's kid remember?" I mock her. "I'm already in enough trouble!"

"God, no wonder he smacks you around so damn much." She groans, speeding through a red light.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Stop your whining. You're lucky I'm even taking you to the damn hospital in the first place." She rolls her eyes.

"Once again, you sound just like him!" I seethe.

"It's really fun, you should try it." She goes through another red light.

"Yeah. Sure will. Once I make it out of this car ali- Fuck!" I scream, bracing myself on the door of the car as she turns quickly. "HADLYNN!"

"We're here!" She declares as she slams on the brakes. "C'mon." She opens the passenger door for me and helps me into the hospital. "Hi," she speaks sweetly and I scoff. "My sister's gone into labor."

* * *

"Alright, Miss Quinzel," a familiar voice meets my ears.

Wait a minute. . .

"Harleen?"

Oh, shoot me.

"Francesca!" I fake a smile as the nurse walks in with a clip board.

"How are you?" She asks excitedly.

Francesca Arial Duvri graduated high school with me. She was valedictorian, I was salutatorian. She was also in gymnastics with me as well. We always had some kind of competition. I'm surprised she didn't follow me to med school just to compete to see who'd be the better psychiatrist. She always, always, beat me in everything. Gymnastics, school, boys. And now, she's my nurse.

I'll be damned if that bitch takes care of my baby. Hell no.

"Pregnant, and in pain." I wince, smiling even faker than before.

"Don't worry, your epidural should kick in very soon." She assures me. "So, who's the father?"

This. Bitch.

"Why does it matter? Gonna see if whoever you're shacking up with is better or somethin'?" I snap and she smiles.

"No, silly. You know, all those childish games we played when we were younger was pointless. There was no need for competition."

"I never asked for any, remember?"

"I agree." She nods. "I graduated the top five in my class in college, by the way." She adds.

I scoff.

"I graduated top in my class for psychiatry." I raise my brows. "Extremely successful at Arkham Asylum for my age as well."

"Oh, really? I was awarded for my outstanding achievements for my age group first starting out here at the hospital." She shoots back.

"Ah, congratulations. I mean, it is a lot of work, right? Refilling people's water, changing bed sheets, writing on a few charts, maybe give a shot or draw blood every now and then? Not like you're healing the mentally insane, being mocked, dealing with patients that are so mislead and conniving, they make you question your own sanity. . .having to deal with several suicides a day. Did you know there are six different ways to hang yourself with a straight jacket? I've seen all six within a time span of two weeks. But, your little award for being a kiss ass in a damn hospital is very good, not necessary, but, still. Good job for doing absolutely nothing to actually make somewhat of a difference in this city." I grit my teeth.

"I'm going to go see if they're ready for you in the operating room, since you will have to have an emergency c-section." She says, pissed.

Good.

"Was that really needed?" Hady asks me with crossed arms.

"She tries to be better than me! She's not! If anything, I'm better than her. I'm prettier, I'm nicer, I work harder, I actually try instead of kissing my boss's ass to get a damn reward. . ." I snarl.

"But you didn't mind sucking your teacher's dick to pass your final." She mumbles.

"How'd you know about that?" I furrow my brows.

"You talk in your sleep." She shrugs.

"Well I regret it." I take a deep breath.

"Alright, Harleen, you're good to go." Francesca comes in with a couple other nurses.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_

I pace nervously right outside the hallway that leads to where they give c-sections on the floor where everything they do with infants is. In the mean time, I'm glancing at the nursery, seeing all the little and big, small and chubby baby hands reach up and down.

Within an hour, Harleen's doped up form is being led out, still in her bed. When they finally let me go in, she's a nervous wreck.

"Is everything. . .?" I raise s brow.

"There was a lot of 'her lungs haven't learned to properly function yet' and 'her skin is thin' but they said that's normal being that she is six months. Don't know why she couldn't have waited longer to come out."

"Because she's just like her father and has to be difficult." I scoff. My phone suddenly rings and I look to see its Joker's number. "Speak of the devil." I roll my eyes. "Hello?"

"Is she okay?"

"Harleen's fine."

"Not her, the baby." He says flatly.

"Other than her lungs not fully functioning like they should and her skin being thin, yes." I rub my forehead, seeing my mother step off the elevator.

"So she's alive?" he continues.

"Yes. They're putting her in special care right now, they're gonna let Harley see her soon."

"Alright, how long are they going to be in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure, at least five days to a week - depending on how bad her conditions are."

"Alright, I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Just as I hang up, the door opens, revealing Francesca.

"We have the time of birth recorded, we just need her name, and mom's thumb prints when we get the certificate printed." She smiles, and me and my mother exchange a look.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Lucyfer Esperanza Quinzel, you let your aunt feed you or so help me god, baby girl, I will take you back to that hospital and leave you!" Harley calls from the laundry room where she's scrubbing vomit from her daughter's onesie.

The child listens, surprisingly, and allows me to put the baby bottle in her mouth.

She was something else. She was healthy, very healthy for a baby who was born early. She only weighed about 2.5 lbs when she was first born, but she had gained more with her progression. She was now breathing on her own, her skin had started to turn lighter and thicken up some. The only thing abnormal was her albinism.

She was diagnosed with OCA1b her second week in the hospital. The disease itself really isn't a dangerous, it's just a gene that prevents pigment that provides color to someone's skin from being made. Somewhere down the line it was inherited by Joker and Harley, and was dominant in their daughters genetics. The type Lucy had wasn't as bad as other forms, she wasn't as sensitive to light as she would've been if she had another branch of it, her skin would get a little darker as she grows, but she'll still be very, very, pale. She hasn't started growing hair yet, other than the peach fuzz that had already grown over her body when she was still in her mother's womb, but she definitely has Joker's blue eyes - literally the same color, practically.

She's a wiggle worm that hates sleep, and loves to aggravate and never give you peace. Just. Like. Her. Dad.

Hence the name "Lucifer" well, "Lucyfer" because Harley didn't want to feel like she was completely naming her kid after Satan. Either way, it sounds the same. My mother was the one who wrote "Esperanza" on the papers to give to the hospital. Harley had to pee and I helped her, we were gone for two minutes and when we came back, my mom told us that the nurse had the paper. Harley wasn't mad, she was just happy the name wasn't something extremely weird that sounded like a body part, but wasn't. I never understood why she gave her the middle name that she did, then I found out that Esperanza means "hope", and something told me it was more of a silent prayer mama was praying for Joker; that his daughter would be the thing that brought back his old self.

He was pissed that I fed his girlfriend the idea of naming his daughter after what we all believed him to be, but he got used to it.

He and Harls are both on edge. She can't have sex for 8 weeks because of her c-section, and she won't even let him kiss her or touch her because "kissing and touching leads to kissing and touching in other places and She's not risking having her stomach rip back open, for him" so, they're not even sleeping in the same bed.

He was horny, she was horny, and if they as much as even looked at each other for more than three seconds, the sexual tension in the room became suffocating for anyone who was near them.

Lucy finished her bottle just as Joker walked in with Johnny and Harley walked out of the laundry room.

"There's my little girl," he smiles widely and takes Lucy from me, kissing her cheek. "Oh, we have a job tonight on the east side." He tells me and I nod.

"Okay," I walk to the kitchen and Johnny follows me.

"I need to talk to you about something." He says quietly. I furrow my brows but nod and he sighs. "Do you really remember why we broke up in the first place?"

"You thought I was cheating and you called me a whore and slapped me." I turn on the oven so it can preheat and he winces.

"Right. . ."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you." He says quietly and I feel my body tense up. "A lot."

"I miss you, too, Johnny. But, right now,  
It isn't a good time."

"I'm sorry, Hady, really. Everything I thought, everything I did to you - I'm sorry. I miss you and I know you deserve better, but I love you." He grabs one of my hands and presses a kiss to it.

You got three options here, Hady.  
1\. You tell him the truth - you are in a very happy but very low key relationship with Jason and you don't want to hurt either of them by cheating.

2\. You tell him to give you some time to think in which you won't really be thinking, you just don't want to give him A Straight "no" because that will crush his soul.

3\. You take him back and break up with Jason, or you take him back and don't break up with Jason and just do what every person in Gotham does now days and live a double life.

I rub my forehead and stifle a fake chuckle, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighs, kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too." I whisper.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

I was right. I got my old body back, other than a small layer of fat on my tummy from Lucy, but I wouldn't be eating for two anymore, so I'm not worried with it.

My boobs haven't gone back to their C-cup, they grew to a double D. And my ass has gotten a little bigger, too.

Fuck my life.

I'm trying my hardest to keep myself busy so I start folding Lucy's cloths on the couch as Esther comes in to get the baby and take her to her crib for a nap. We usually have to rock her to sleep so we just take turns as to who rocks her when. Johnny and Hady were in the kitchen with the door shut, cooking, and now it was just me and Joker. I feel his eyes on me, but I avoid his gaze. He hums, walking to me slowly and intense.

Don't. Do. It. Don't. Do. It. You still have 5 weeks left before you can have sex. Don't. Do. It.

His hand slowly moves up my back, making me clench my jaw. His hand pulls my hair back over my shoulder and his lips press to the place between my shoulder and neck.

"We have five more weeks left." I shrug him off.

"Oh, come on. You've already had your staples out, it's healed! What's the wait for?" He complains.

"Just because they took the staples out, doesn't mean anything. I still have internal sutures that aren't completely healed yet. The doctor said eight weeks. I'm waiting at least six." I push by him and put Lucy's folded cloths back in a laundry basket. He grabs my arm and I turn around and hit him. "I fucking said 'no'." I hiss, and snatch away from him. He just grabs me again and shoves me to the wall.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with me, sweetheart. You're not pregnant anymore, remember? I won't hesitate to beat the living hell out of you." He grits his silver teeth and I roll my jaw. "Got it?" I nod, and e grabs my throat in his hand. "Sorry, didn't understand that."

"Yes, sir." My voice shakes and he pats my cheek, letting me go.

"Good girl." He says as if I'm a dog. "Oh, and we're going out tonight."

"Where?" I rub my face.

"Somewhere special I've been just aching to show you," he grins and I nod slowly.

"Harley," Esther comes out of Lucyfer's room. "She will not sleep." She sighs.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Joker retorts and we both look at him.

"Fine," Esther hands Lucy to Joker. "You deal with it." The second He gets a hold of his daughter, she stops her whining. He lets out an amused "ha!"

"Hmm," he looks to Esther smugly.

"She is only quiet because she is scared speechless." She hisses.

"No, she just likes me more." He snaps back. "Oh, me and Harley are going on a little date tonight, I'm gonna need you to baby sit." He tells Esther and she sighs.

"I cannot. Me and Diavolo are to be packing to go visit Vitani's father." She explains, crossing her arms.

He thinks for a moment then smirks.

"I know who would absolutely love to take care of the little squirt."

* * *

 _ **Joker**_

"No." Selina slams the door in our faces and I bang on the door again.

"Who is it?" She calls sarcastically.

"Selina, we'll be gone like two hours. Please, just watch the baby for us." Harley begs in a groan.

"No! I'm not watching over that beady-eyed, demon child!" She yells.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." She yells back louder and I hit my head on the door in aggravation and Selina opens it.

"You. Have. Two. Hours. After that, I'm putting her out on the side of the street." Selina snarls.

"Oh, she'll need these." Hadlynn sits Bud and Lou down.

"Oh, hell no." Selina blocks them from getting into her apartment.

"She can't sleep without them!" Harley argues. "Two hours, Cat. That's all!" She pleads.

"Ugghhhhh, fine!" Selina lets the hyenas in and takes the carrier from Johnny, scowling down at the kid. "I hate all of you." She hisses and slams the door in our faces.

"See you in two hours, dear." I mock her.

"Burn in hell!"

"You two," I turn to Johnny and Hadlynn. "A job tonight. I need you two, to finish what I started with Penguin." I hand both of them remotes. "Johnny, yours is his riverside mansion uptown, and the iceberg lounge. Hady, yours is his major income warehouse where all his money is stashed by the docks, and his sex and drug trade a few blocks away." I tell them. "No pressure or anything. I want all the money you can get in this." I hand them Lucy's diaper bag.

"Wow. Really?" Harleen snaps at me.

"Just for two hours." I remind her.

"What if she's hungry? What if she needs a diaper change?"

I roll my eyes and bang on Selina's Selina's door again.

"What?!" She opens it, holding a glass of wine in one hand, and her cat in the other. I shove by her and open the bag, spilling everything from baby powder to diapers and bottles.

"There." I look to an angry Harleen. "Let's go," I drag her by her arm and she whimpers. When we get outside, I look to Johnny and Vitani. "Get all the money you possibly can, and when it blows to hell, make sure you leave this somewhere near the destruction," I hand him a hand written note from yours truly. "Hady," she turns to face me with raised brows.

"I heard Bats and Bird boy have been spotted hopping around downtown, don't look suspicious - you have to be about a mile within these bombs for them to work and get up on a roof top so the signal won't glitch or anything." I tell them. "Don't. Look. Suspicious." I order them. "Got it?"

"Got it." They tell me at the same time.

"Good." I get in the car. "Shoot anyone you have to." I shut the door and slam on the gas.

* * *

 _ **Vitani**_

"I don't like this." I sigh, getting out of the car.

"Well, it's what we're doing." He tells me. "Alright, I'm about to walk a couple blocks to get to the lounge, it's within a mile of his house as well, you need to go east to get near his warehouses."

"Okay." I nod slowly.

"Don't get caught."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I sigh, walking down the street.

When I finally reach where I want to go, I climb up on the roof and look at the trigger in my hand. Just as I'm about to press it, I hear this earth shattering explosion and snap around to see the iceberg lounge blocks away, blowing to hell, and another explosion in the distance.

"Don't. You. Dare." I hear a familiar voice just as I'm about to press the trigger. I turn to see Jason - well, Robin.

"It's my job," I smile sickly and he takes a step forward. I just pull a pistol from the holster on my thigh and point it to him.

"By pressing that button, you're taking lives. I'll be forced to take you in, Hadlynn. And I'd hate to do that." Another step forward.

"You wouldn't. Just like you didn't take me in after I killed those two hundred people, just like you haven't taken me in for killing at your daddy's charity ball." I mock him, my thumb trailing over the button.

"You won't leave me any choice this time." He says calmly.

"You love me, remember?"

"Which is exactly why I wouldn't let you walk away. Do you not see what's happening to you? What Joker's doing to you and Harleen?" He asks cautiously.

"I know good and damn well what he's doing. And it's a hell of a lot better than what my life would've been if I would've stayed that scared and defenseless girl." I hiss. "It's in my blood, anyway. My father's said it before 'why put good, al Ghul blood to waste?'"

"He was saying that to get you to join the League, he didn't want to you to come back and raise hell for Joker."

"He has a point, though, Jason. What's the point of being a threat, or being dangerous, if no one knows you are?" I snap back.

"Hadlynn, don't do this,"

"Don't you have a bat to get back to?"

"He's going after your boyfriend."

"He won't catch him." I smirk. "I mean, all the chaos and singed bodies down there?"

"Hady. . .don't." He says sternly. I roll my eyes and put my gun away.

"I know, I know, I know." I step to him slowly. "You know, I never appreciated spandex all that much," my hand goes up his muscular arm. "Never taking it for granted again."

"Stop." He says softly. "Stop this. Come back home with me, we can fix all this. I can get you and Harleen help." He cups my face in his gloved hands.

"We don't want help." I reply coldly.

"Well, you need it." He scoffs.

"You sound like my adoptive mom." Tears of anger flood through my eyes. "'I know you don't want to dance because your foot hurts, but you need to'. 'I understand you want that cheeseburger but you don't need it'. 'I don't care if you don't want to stop going to therapy, but you need to because if it gets out that my daughter is being seen by a therapist, my reputation at the office is trash'. I'm sick and tired of people telling me what they think I fucking need!" I scream loudly and he quickly reached for the trigger. I kick him back to the ground. Right before I press the button, he yanks me down with him, and pins me down, knocking the trigger out of my hand. Before he can get to it, I reach for it and grab it in my fingers, pressing the button. He looks at me with wide eyes and I smile. "Boom." I whisper and kick him off of me as the two large buildings go to hell in a hand basket, and I'm gone before he gets up.

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

We had already surpassed our two hour arrangement with Selina. Me and Joker got into an argument about him sending my sister and Johnny to blow up innocent people, which resulted in him hitting me, which resulted in me trying to get away from him, which led to me shooting some innocent guy because he interrupted our fight, then I pointed a gun at him, he taunted me, slapped the piss out of me, and then I stupidly agreed to get into the car with him.

Our relationship in a nutshell.

But now, we're trespassing through a closed ACE Chemical plant because he needed to show me something.

Once again, I'm an idiot.

Despite his large hand that held tightly to mine as we walked up stairs and made several twists and turns.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him, stepping over a stray dead rat.

"Just. . .something." He avoids the question, focused on getting us wherever we need to be.

"Joker," I stop, my brows furrowed. I can't help the fear that's laced through my voice as my hand pulls out of his because I've stopped and he hasn't. He stops in his tracks and turns to me with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you trust me?" He walks to me slowly, his fingers trailing up my cheek. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" He brushes the blonde waves from my face and I swallow the lump on my throat. "I love you, everything I do is to make you happier." He says softly. He smiles brightly, dangerously even, and brings my lips to his in a scorching kiss that has my spine tingling.

He pulls away and grabs my hand, a sense of giddiness in him, and he leads me deeper into the heart of the Chemical plant.

When we get to a railing overlooking several different vats of chemicals, he starts chuckling, and pulls me to him.

"You'd do anything for me, right?" He whispers in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin.

"Y-Yes." I take a deep breath, eyeing the green substance in the vats bellow us. A sudden horrid feeling washes over me and my heart pounds.

My nightmare I had months ago comes to my mind. When he wanted me to jump out of the window in Arkham.

"Jump." He speaks softly.

"D-Down there?" I shake, my throat aching from the lump forming.

"It won't hurt, I promise you won't feel a thing." I know he's lying, but a part of me believes him.

"Are you sure?" My eyes meet his and I can tell he's getting impatiently jittery.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, I don't want to. But I do. My insanity taking a moment to outweigh my sanity.

"Yes." I whisper quietly and he smiles ear to ear.

"Prove it." He says in the same quiet tone and I'm suddenly pulled out of my daze. My brows furrowing and my eyes narrowing behind my glasses.

"No." I take a step back from him, laughing. "This was your whole plan from the begging, wasn't it?" I keep walking back slowly and he turns dark. A side of him I haven't even seen all that much of. He twists into someone far more deadly than the devil himself, stalking to me like a beast stalks its prey; like a wolf stalks and snarls at a crippled lamb, but I don't stop speaking. "Your biggest joke so far. Manipulate your own Psychiatrist into loving you, bend me to you will, break me, knock me up, and then toss me into fucking chemicals to get me to look like you to complete the look of your little pet." I hiss.

. . .and he laughs. And laughs. And laughs. Evilly, darkly, sinisterly. . .

"Getting you knocked up, was not a part of the plan, it was just life." He calms down, reaching out to me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I scream.

"But I love you." I know he's taunting me.

"Stop!" I'm now terrified, tears starting to roll down my face.

"Awe, what's wrong, Harls? Choosing now to coward out on me? When I'm trying to help you?" He gets even closer.

"Stay away from me." I sob, but he traps me against a cruddy brick wall, his arms trapping me.

"Stay away from you?" He chuckles. "Dear, just a few weeks ago, you were telling me how you feel like you're screaming and no one can hear you. I know what that's like. I've been there, screaming, suffocating, having all this pressure. You wanted to know every dirty little secret about me whenever you first started being my doctor. This," he motions around us. "Is it. This is what makes me tick! I had my whole life ripped away from me in two days. Two fucking days! Jeannie? She died. My baby? Dead. I made a deal with the devil and ended up head first into a god damn bucket of chemicals. And you know what? Feel sorry for me if you want, but I'm not suffocating with no one being able to see me. I'm not screaming with no one hearing me. I'm not drowning in life's sick, and cruel bullshit joke. I'm happy. I'm free. You may think I abandoned my sanity, truth is - I don't think I had any in the first place. And I've seen it in you. I've seen the same thing I saw in myself before I became this. I didn't go crazy, I found the emergency exit and I ran to that motherfucker." He starts chuckling. "So," he snatches me from the wall and I struggle. That's when he slaps me, knocking me down to the steel floor. "I care for you, people always complain 'why doesn't he use his bad for good, why don't all these criminals put their work to good use?' Well, because I care, I'm going to help you in a way you'll be grateful for." He laughs, grabbing a handful of my hair. I cry out, tears rolling down my neck as he drags me to the end of the railing. "Doctor Harleen sat on a wall. Doctor Harleen had a great fall, any Asylums, doctors or Citalopram will never put Harley together again." He shrills out laughter as he taunts me, and finally shoves me under the railing.

All I remember is falling, hitting the liquid, and sinking into pure fire.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue will be up 3/17/16 (Thursday)**_

 **AngelFire85:**  
 **I'm so glad you're excited about the baby! I'm excited to write about her:)**

 **DocQuinn:**  
 **Them hormones had her fucked up, and no one can resist a cute baby girl. Women are born with a natural charm;)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**  
 **I decided against having Vitani deliver the baby, but Harley still bitched her ear off on the way to the Hospital:)**

 **Guest:**  
 **I can see where you're coming from, but it's gonna be okay.**

 **DarkArtist31221:**  
 **Thank you so much, I think I've said this a lot but you're so sweet:) Yeah, their sex is raunchy. And you guessed right. Joker has the weirdest ways of finding things out, you almost can't keep anything from him if you're working with him - it's going to come out that Vitani and Jason are together, and when it does it's going to be complete hell for the both of them, and even Harley on a certain level. Yes, I did smile after reading that review, thanks for being so supportive!**

 _ **Hard to believe I've written over 100,000 words. Damn. Also hard to believe I started writing this book almost 2 months ago, and that I wrote the first one 5 months ago. Anyway, thanks or the support, you guys inspire me and make me smile every day with the amazing things you all say, and also the support. You're all incredibly sweet, and I couldn't ask for better readers to write for, that share my enthusiasm for great, iconic characters such as the ones DC has to offer. Thank you again for being so amazing, I love every one of you - you're all great people.**_

 **xoxo**


	25. Epilogue

_(Epilogue)_

 _ **You're Only Given A Little Spark Of Madness  
**_ _you mustn't lose it. - Robin Williams_

 _Harleen Quinzel's eyes shoot open as she wakes up._

 _Her veins humming, her heart racing, her vision sharper. Everything seemed more alive, clearer. The sound of a child's screams fills her ears and she sits up slowly. She's in a silk, white night gown that reaches her thighs. She looks around the room with furrowed brows, and cautiously makes her way to the door. When she opens it and slowly walks down the hallway, she follows the cries to another room that holds a baby crib. She looks in it to see a crying new born baby. Her brows furrow in utter confusion, her memory blurring tremendously. She tries to remember everything that happened before she woke up, but couldn't._

 _Where was she? How'd she get there?_

 _The child that lied in the crib bellow her kept whining. It wasn't very loud, but it still made her heart ache. It's pale skin and blue eyes memorized her, reminding her of someone else. When she leaned forward and got a good glimpse of the child's blue eyes in the dim lamp light, her memories flood back to her._

 _"Lucy," she whispers, picking the infant up. Lucyfer stops crying immediately, looking at something over Harleen's shoulder. She feels someone's presence behind her, and she almost turns around until tattooed, sickly white fingers brush over the babies head, making the child calm even further into a light sleep. Harley's eyes light up upon seeing the hand and She smiles widely._

 _"How do you feel?" Joker asks her, his lips brushing against her ear, making her shudder._

 _"Fine." She breathes softly. "What happened?" She furrows her brows and he smiles to himself, gently taking their baby from her, to lay her back in the crib._

 _"I have something to show you," he chuckles, kissing her temple, wrapping an arm around her waist to lead her to the joining bathroom. He places his hands over her eyes and stops when they reach the mirror in the bathroom._

 _His hands fall from Harley's eyes and she looks at herself._

 _But instead of screaming like Joker expected her to do. . ._

 _. . .she laughed like a mad woman._

 **END OF SECOND BOOK**

* * *

 _ **I'll start on the next book tomorrow, I'm excited about itxD**_

 **AngelFire85:**  
 **Yes, there will be a third book;) and they recommend you wait six weeks if you give "natural" birth and 8 weeks if you have a c-section before you start having sex again just to make sure everything's healed. I've had a friend who got away with only waiting 2 weeks after a c- section. So, she basically Just waited until she wasn't unbearably sore. . .i'd probably do the same thing:3 thanks for your support, your reviews always make me smile:)**

 **DocQuinn:**  
 **Thank you! And yes I know it doesn't feel like 2 months to me either. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess:) thank you for your continued support Hun, I love you!**

 **DarkArtist31221:**  
 **Thank you so much! And don't worry about it, call her whatever you want to. Some people in the story call her Vitani, some call her Hadlynn. Joker might call her Hadlynn to mock her because she views Hadlynn as her "weaker self", Jason and Barbara and Harley might call her Hadlynn because they don't want to let that caring and loving girl go - they're in denial sometimes basically. The animated series was my favorite as well because I grew up watching it - it was the first Joker and Harley I ever saw and they never get old. The new 52 isn't my favorite, I don't hate it or anything, though. I like that in the new 52, Harley doesn't coward around him as much, she has her moments but over all, they're both going at each other's throats at some point. I'm so glad my writing makes you feel that, I know I absolutely love when stories take me to a different world as well. Thanks again for your constant support, your reviews are always so sweet - I love you, and yes, I'm smiling:)**

 **Guest:**  
 **She is adorable in my mind! I think you guys will enjoy Harley as the mommy type, I'm excited to write her in that element. I always thought he did because let's be honest, he views her as a joke because of how ironic it is that she fell in love with him and became insane when she was his doctor, but who would spend that much time trying to break someone down, or manipulate them, if you didn't care at least a small amount? And he gets jealous and territorial, no their relationship isn't healthy what so ever and he doesn't care for her as much as she cares for him, but that doesn't mean he's completely numb towards her - he likes her company:) thank you for the support, it means a lot to me. I love you, I don't know you, but I love you:)**

 **HarleyQuite:**  
 **A little fuzzy at first, but she'll remember everything soon enough. You'll definitely be seeing a different side of Harley in the next book. Thanks for your reviews, you're so sweet! I love you, and if I could give you a hug, I would!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:  
I can already tell you that Lucy's going to be a daddy's girl. I never knew Harley actually had a daughter in the comics named Lucy until you asked me about it, I was already thinking about naming her Lucifer, but then you told me about that and I was like "yep. this has to happen." so thank you so much for telling me that:) And yes, another book is to come. Thank you!**

 _ *****Alright, so last night I was wondering why FanFiction has an MA rating on its ratings page but only goes as far as M on its stories. And after researching out of curiosity, I found that they had an MA rating option, but eliminated it back in the early 2000's, along with all the MA rated stories. Deleted people's stories without any warning. Now, the MA allowed EVERYTHING like very descriptive sexual situations and very descriptive violence and very strong explicit language (everything this book consists of) because it was only meant for adults, but to prevent children from reading such things, they got rid of that rating and the M rating only allows certain things because the rating itself is for 16+ so it shouldn't be flat out descriptive porn and "fuck this" and "fuck that" and "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckety fuck fuck". . .oops, me and so many other authors have already violated the rules regarding the M rating. So, incase decides to do another story sweep and get rid of all the stories, like mine, that have explicit descriptive violence and explicit descriptive sexual situations and highly explicit language, I'm putting all my stories on another fan fiction site/app called Wattpad, pretty sure most of you have heard of it. So, if my stories ever get deleted (I know I'm being paranoid, I just don't know what I would do if all my hard work was deleted with no warning) you can find it on Wattpad. Same name and everything under the name donnajossee. Wicked Re-loaded and this book are now on there.**_

 **Thanks to my followers:**

 **AngelFire85  
**

 **AvaJane17**

 **BlueBubblegumBallon  
** **Cxrnelia**

 **DocQuinn**

 **Jenn-Angel55**

 **MadLovexxx**

 **My Name Is Oliver Queen**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus.**

 **TamoraSky**

 **inukag4ever12**

 **loreenagrgoddess**

 **themanonthemoon**

 **tolle28**

 **xeverlasting-illumination**

 **Favorites:**

 **AngelFire85**

 **Believe in Bowties**

 **BlueBubblegumBallon**

 **Jenn-Angel5516**

 **MadLovexxx**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus**

 **tolle28**

 **Reviewers:**

 **loreenagrgoddess**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus**

 **DarkArtist31221**

 **DocQuinn**

 **AngelFire85**

 **Harley Quite**

 **Adriana**

 **JennAngel-5516**

 _ **Thank you to all the guests who also reviewed! Every single one of you keep me writing. It's something I love to do, and the fact that so people enjoy my writing as well makes me extremely happy. You all inspire me in the most amazing way and your support has been incredible. There will be another book, I'm trying to keep myself and others entertained until August. Once again, thank you all for being super sweet, but also not scared to voice your opinions/ask questions. I love your reviews, I love writing for you guys, and I love you guys. I literally do the two things I love; write and make people feel affected by it in someway. Thanks for being with me the past 5 months through both my stories:)**_


End file.
